Pokemon Heroes Season 2
by aamaylover
Summary: Now that Team Rocket's out of the way, the group thinks that their adventure will go more smoothly from now on. But when a new evil arises, Ash has to master and hone his aura to save the Pokemon world, his friends and family, and especially May. Advanceshipping. Rated for blood, violence, bad words, and sexual references. Sometimes humorous.
1. Opening and Closing songs

Opening and ending songs

**Well this is going to be my story. It's going to be pretty good and thank you to everyone who is reading this and it's going to be good, I hope. Let me just tell you a few things before showing the songs. If you don't care about this, then skip this chapter. (This is the same intro that I did in season 1, but I added only a few changes. You can read it again, only look at the opening and ending song, or just skip this chapter al together.)**

**Just because it's rated M doesn't mean it will have lemons. THIS STORY WILL NEVER HAVE LEMONS. Even though it's mentioned a lot, it won't have any. If there was a rating that was T+, I would've chosen that.**

**I just like putting songs because I feel like it. This might have more seasons if the story has lots of reviews and I could put more opening songs. I already have some in handy but you guys can put up some suggestions to change my mind.**

**Ash and friends will have Pokémon from Kanto to Sinnoh (no Unova). Even people from Pokémon adventures might show up. You guys can give me suggestions for the Pokémon you want them to have, but I already have some in handy.**

**This story will have many types of shippings. Even ones that don't even exist. But this story is mostly focused around Advanceshipping and it will end in Advanceshipping. (If you don't like it, then leave, but you could give me other shippings so I can make that happen. (Except ones involving Ash being with another person and May)**

**I hate describing clothing. Don't worry, all the clothing used in this is from the real Pokemon show. Clothing that's not included in the anime will be described here.**

**This fanfiction makes a reference to many anime shows. (Especially Kingdom Hearts) (This season will make more sense with this sentence.)**

**I'll update two chapters at a time. But if you guys want only 1 chapter each time, just tell me in the comments section.**

**Many characters may not act exactly the same way they act in the anime, especially May (You'll understand later).**

**Now the opening and ending songs. (Watch the real one on YouTube and you'll understand it. Put the song in the background when you see opening song in the beginning of each chapter. You don't have to do it, but I think of this as a real anime show, so try it)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs or Pokémon.**

**(### This means music notes).**

**(* This means the action continues).**

* * *

**Opening 2: God Knows (K-On)**

**### **(Ash is floating in a completely dark abyss, and his eyes are closed.)

**Kawaita kokoro de kakenukeru gomen ne nani mo dekinakute **(*)

**itami wo wakachiau koto sae anata wa yurushite kurenai **(Scenes of Ash's life flashed inside of Ash's head. He thinks of his friends, family, and as soon as he thinks of May, his eyes quickly opens.)

**muku ni ikiru tame ni furimukazu, senaka mukete satteshimau** (Ash struggled to be able to put his feet on the ground, and he finally lands on his feet, and stands up straight.)

**ON THE LONELY RAIL **(Ash extends his arm, and a blue, keyblade like object materializes in his hand.)

**watashi tsuiteiku yo, donna tsurai sekai no yami no naka de sae , kitto anata wa kagayaite** (Ash starts to run through the dark abyss, while memories start to appear in his head about all the good times he has with his friends.)

**koeru mirai no hate, yowasa yue ni, tamashii kowasarenu you ni** (Brendan looks up towards the sunny sky on a grassy hill, Dawn then looks up into the sky on a bench at the Pokemon Center at night, and then May turns around and looks up into the sunny sky, and the puddle she was looking at shows Ho-Oh swiftly going across the sky, leaving a rainbow.)

**MY WAY **(Ash breaks free through the dark abyss and head towards the ground with his blade up.)

**kasanaru yo ima **(A muscular man in an Organization XIII uniform with his hood over his head is waiting for him on the ground.)

**futari ni **(He jumps up and heads towards Ash.)

**GOD BLESS... **(They cross each other, as a blinding light appears from the blow.)

**### **(The light disappears, and Ash is in a huge ditch, all beaten up, and he puts his hat on. May then suddenly jumps on his back, and he is shocked with pain going throughout his whole body, Pikachu goes on his head, and Dawn and Brendan go down the ditch and head towards Ash. It then points towards the sky on the sun, as Ho-Oh flies by once again, leaving another rainbow.)

* * *

**Ending 2: Yume no Tsuzuki he (D-Gray Man Ending 3)**

**### **(Ash is standing in at a balcony at night, looking up towards the sun.)

**Kumo no sukima koboreru, mabushii hodo no hikari ni** (Ash is walking in-between an illusion of Sir Aaron on his left side, and the muscular man in the Organization XIII coat with the hood over his head on the right.)

**Yowasa misukasare sou de fui nit e wo kazashita **(*)

**Urayamu dake de itsumo, akirameta furi wo shita** (Going from top to bottom: Drew, Dawn, Lnoki, Brendan, Gary, May, then Ash, who has his hood over his head with very sad eyes.)

**Omoi ga abareru kara mata boku wo mayowaseru **(*)

**Kuyashikutatte hito wa dare mo minna, sono ashi de susumu shika nain de yo** (There are now ten muscular men with Organization XIII coats in their high chairs as they sit in a large circle in a white room, like the way they sit in Kingdom Hearts.)

**Samayotte nayande sonna jibun mo, te ni suru mirai wa donna katachi darou **(*)

**Kowashite shimae jyama suru fuan wo, kudaite shimae nigirishimeta te de **(Ash, May, Dawn, and Brendan are standing all together, as behind them at their far left is Drew and Gary standing back to back, with an illusion of Sir Aaron hovering over them, and on their far right is a man standing away, only revealing his back, but he's wearing a blue kimono and has white, silvery hair going down towards his shoulders, and Misty standing right next to him.)

**Sono itami kizande souta tobikome, owarinaki yume no tsuzuki e** (*)

* * *

**Well that's it. Opening may show spoilers to get you fully excited about the story. The story will be up soon here, so don't worry. This season will be very interesting (I hope). New characters will be appearing, as you saw in the opening and closing songs. I hope to see you in the next chapter ****.**

**Read and Review please. I accept flames.**


	2. The Old Man

**This is the twenty-sixth chapter in the Pokemon Heroes story. This will be the first chapter in season two. Enjoy! (If you're new to this story, make sure to read season one first).**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

The sun shined down on the rubbles that remained of Snowpoint City. Five days ago, it was attacked by Team Rocket, who was trying to destroy it to be able to gain the power of Regigigas. Thanks to a couple of kids, they were defeated, and their boss is now believed to be dead. This boy is named Ash Ketchum (Hoenn clothes), and his friends May (Hoenn clothes), Dawn (Sinnoh clothes), and Brendan (Hoenn clothes), along with his best friend Pikachu. They've been staying in the Pokemon Center off the outskirts of the city. They were really trying to make sure that they're wounds from fighting inside of the Team Rocket ship were healed up. They were all asleep. Gary (Kanto clothes) was sitting on the couch of the Pokemon Center, since he was there during that night, trying to get all the people from the half destroyed city into the Pokemon Center. Gary was reading a magazine. The magazine then suddenly got shocked by lightning and started to sizzle and cripple up. Gary dropped it, took a deep breath, and looked behind him, and saw Ash standing there with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"What do you want Ketchum?" asked Gary, even though he knew what Ash wanted from him. Ash walked closer to him. He was wearing his new blue vest that his mother sent for him and his ordinary hat that May suddenly found for him.

"What do you mean what I want?" said Ash, "You know what I want. I want to kick your ass right now." Gary stood from his seat and walked over to the door.

"You're so not going anywhere," said Ash as he started to run towards Gary. Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and went towards the floor. Ash was about to throw a punch, but Gary ducked and took Ash's arm and flipped him over. Ash fell to the ground back first. He looked up towards Gary. Gary just shook his head and left out the doors. Ash quickly stood up. Pikachu went back onto his shoulder.

"Come on," said Ash, "Let's go after him. He's not slipping away from our fingers again."

"Pika," said Pikachu, as if it was saying "your fingers". They ran out the doors. Dawn and Brendan were right behind Ash, and they saw him leave.

"It's been like this every day," said Dawn.

"That's Ash for you," said Brendan, "He'll never change, no matter how hard you hit him." He looked over to the table that Gary was by, and saw a scroll on the table. He picked it up and read it.

"Don't go reading other people's letters," said Dawn as she walked by him.

"Wow," said Brendan, "Gary left this scroll here. He has to go and meet with someone. I'm wondering who he is right now."

**The Old Man**

* * *

Princess May opened her eyes in her dark room. She let out her arm and opened the lamp that was beside her bed. She sat up from her bed. She put her clothes on and went out of her room. The Pokemon Center was so big, that it allowed whoever was in there to have their own room. She walked by Ash's room and blushed lightly. She tried opening the door, but it was locked. She then took out a pin and went down to the keyhole and put it inside. After a while, she heard a click. She opened the door, but she didn't find Ash there. She left and went towards he lobby, and found Dawn and Brendan reading a scroll.

"Hey guys," said May, "Do you know where Ash is?"

"Hey May," said Dawn, "Ash went out after Gary. He's on his going after Gary spree again."

"He's been doing that for the past five days," said May, "I haven't even been spending time with him since then. I tried getting him early today, but when I went into his room, he wasn't there."

"You went into his locked room?" asked Brendan.

"Well, I'm going out," said May, totally ignoring Brendan, and she took out a Pokeball and out came Eevee, who stretched.

"My Eevee has been wanting to take a walk around the city for a long time," said May, as Eevee made its way up towards May's head.

"Isn't it dangerous to be going into the city now," asked Dawn, "It's filled with rubble."

"Most of the rubble is mostly cleared out," said Brendan, "It's because of the people that volunteered to help out with clearing out the rubble and repairing most of the buildings."

"Really?" said Dawn, "Then how about we go into the city and walk as well. I've been wanting to get out of this place for days."

"Okay," said Brendan as he shoved the scroll into his pocket, "I might as well get some exercise. If I also see Gary, I'll return his scroll, if he isn't beating up Ash at the time."

* * *

Gary walked through the streets of Snowpoint City, as he looked around and saw volunteers clearing out rubble from the streets, and also trying to repair some of the broken buildings. Ash was walking right behind him, as he annoyed him, asking him to fight him.

"Why won't we just end this right now?" said Ash, "I don't have time for this. I promised May that I would hang out with her all day today."

"It won't even matter," mumbled Gary, "If you continue with this, then you won't be able to hang out. If I fight you and break all your bones, you'll be in the hospital, and you still won't spend time with her."

"Is that supposed to insult me?" said Ash.

"Listen Ketchum," said Gary as he suddenly turned around looked face to face with Ash, "I'm really not in the mood of kicking your butt. My body isn't fully healed enough to be fighting right now.

"My body is," said Ash, "Maybe that means that I have a stronger body than you." Gary fumed at that statement and punched Ash right on the stomach and Ash fell to the ground holding it.

"I so want to kill you so much," hissed Gary. He turned around and started to walk again. Ash sat up and saw him walk away. Pikachu went by his side.

"Pika Pikachu," said Pikachu as it patted Ash on his knee, telling Ash that they should just give up on Gary and go back to the Pokemon Center.

"What?" said Ash, "I can't let him leave now. He's just trying to get away from me. Well that's not going to happen. His body hurts. Bitch please. My body doesn't hurt at all, and I'm the one that sustained way more damage than him." He quickly stood up and was about to run, but his stomach hurt suddenly and he fell back on the ground. Pikachu went towards his head.

"Pika?" said Pikachu.

"Fine," said Ash, "My body hurts as well. That means I have no chance right now." He started to think on the floor. Inside his head, there was just a brain that was on vacation at the moment. Pikachu thought of an idea.

"Pika!" said Pikachu as it pointed to itself.

"I don't have time for that right now Pikachu," said Ash, "I'm trying to think of an idea." Pikachu then just frowned and face palmed. A little spark came out from its cheek and shocked Ash's cheek.

"Ow," said Ash, and then he thought of an idea, "That's a great idea, since you just shocked me by surprise. I'll just act as though I'm not bothering him after a while, then I punch him right across the face. Booyah!" Pikachu once again face palmed and just shrugged its shoulders with a weak smile.

"Pikachu," said Pikachu, as if it was saying be my guest. It went on Ash's shoulder and Ash stood up and bolted towards Gary.

"Yo Gary!" yelled Ash, "I change my mind about fighting you! How about we hang out?" Gary stopped and looked back towards Ash. He knew Ash wouldn't ask him to hang out unless he wanted something from him. He saw the determination in Ash's eyes and now knew what he wanted.

"_Shit," _thought Gary, and he suddenly started to run.

"Hey, wait up!" yelled Ash as Pikachu tried hard to be able to hang on to his shoulder.

* * *

May was skipping across the city, with Eevee hopping along beside her. She was walking in an area of the city where people who had shops that were destroyed by Team Rocket started to sell the rest of their stuff across the city streets, with small stands, like at a fair. She passed by some of the stuff that were on sale. She really didn't see anything that would intrigue her.

"There's nothing here at all," said May as Eevee worked its way up to May's head. They continued to look, but they found nothing.

"Let's go somewhere else," said May, "I hear there's this park that wasn't hurt at all during all of that."

"Hey girly," said someone, which made May stop and look around.

"I'm over here," said the manly voice again, and she looked towards the direction of a stand that was filled with artifacts. She saw a man sitting there, and it looked like a man she had seen before. She did see him many times before, because it was that same guy that was in control of that candy shop back in that town where Torchic was in, and that guy that gave Brendan a fake Master Ball (It's that guy who sold James a Magikarp and told him it was powerful in the anime). May walked over to his stand.

"Have we met before?" asked May.

"Huh?" said the man, "Nope. We haven't met at all. Hey, so since you're already here, how about buying something from me. I have very useful merchandise here." May looked around the table. She saw that nothing really interested her. Eevee patted the top of her head and pointed towards a huge sapphire crystal that was shining. May picked it up.

"What's this?" asked May.

"That's a shard that was broken off an Ice Rock," said the man.

"What's an Ice Rock?" asked May.

"You don't know what an Ice Rock is?" asked the man, and then a mischievous smirk was on the side of his face, "An Ice Rock is a very beautiful rock that can only be found in the great depths of Mt. Coronet. It's made into the finest jewelry, and only royalty can have it. Maybe an ordinary girl like you might want it. It's only sold for about a million dollars a pound. But, maybe I could just sell you it for, oh, about four hundred dollars." May's eyes were sparkling at the description of the shard.

"Hell yeah I'll take it," said May, but then she saw a tag on the side of the shard, and it only showed forty dollars, "But this thing says that its only forty bucks."

"Um, a typo," said the man. May then smiled.

"Fine," said May, "I'm convinced." She then gave the man her credit card. The man had stars in his eyes and swiped it on his machine and took four hundred dollars. He gave the card back to May and then took the shard from her and ripped off the price tag."

"Would you like that wrapped?" asked the man.

"No thank you," said May, and she then took back the shard and walked away. The man was then laughing like crazy at his stand. May held the shard towards the sun.

"I wonder why I don't have this," said May.

* * *

Gary was running across the city, trying to get away from Ash, who just went from persistent to acting totally weird.

"Get back over here," said Ash, "I know. How about we talk about those times when I always kicked your butt? Oh no, because there aren't any. But I can think of one. Come over here and I'll tell you." Gary started to get pissed off at Ash's constant chase.

"_It's like being chased by an animal," _thought Gary, which then gave him an idea. He then quickly walked into an alley, and Ash ran right past him. He saw Ash stop and look around.

"Oh great," said Ash, "He disappeared. I can't let that basterd get away. Pikachu—" He didn't finish because he looked towards Pikachu and saw that swirls were on its eyes.

"Oh sorry man," said Ash, "I didn't notice that you were getting dizzy. I'll take you back to the Pokemon Center and let you take a rest." Ash then started to run towards the Pokemon Center. Gary sighed and got out from the alley. He saw the mini shops across the streets, and he remembered that he saw a shop before that was for people who needed help getting through a thick forest and to avoid wild Pokemon. He looked around and tried to be able to find the mini shop. He looked around for a while, until he finally found it. He looked around and saw the stuff that he needed: A rope and a pile of fake leaves.

"I'll take these," said Gary as he gave the man money. After a while, he was putting a bunch of fake leaves across the ground.

"That should do it," said Gary. He then heard running and looked behind him, and saw Ash running straight towards him, but this time without Pikachu. He hid inside of an alley and saw Ash running by. He suddenly fell down into a hole. Gary walked over to the hole and looked down on Ash. Ash looked up while rubbing his head.

"What the hell man?" yelled Ash.

"It's called a manhole," said Gary, "And hey, it's not my fault, a wild Pokemon was chasing after me." He chuckled and walked away.

"Wild Pokemon?" said Ash, "The fuck? You did not just say that. When I get out of here, you'll so be dead." He started to climb the hole, but he just fell down.

"I forgot to bring my aura staff," said Ash, "Doesn't matter. I'll get out of here soon." He continued to climb the wall and also trying to jump on it. He just kept on falling down over and over again.

"Well played Gary," said Ash, "Well played."

* * *

Brendan and Dawn were both walking across the streets, as they talked about what they were planning to do next, since they really had been spending time with each other all day.

"I think we should go to that working movie theater downtown," said Dawn, "It's so amazing that it's still working."

"What are we going to watch?" asked Brendan sarcastically, since he already knew what was in store for him, "Twilight?"

"No," said Dawn, but then she thought it over, "Well, actually yeah. Why don't you love that movie?"

"Um hello," said Brendan, "That movie's about a man whose powers are like a freaking Zubat, a guy who turns into a fucking Arcanine, and a girl that doesn't even know what's going on, but she's still going along with it for five fucking movies. I'm not even dead yet because I was able to bring another man with me."

"Oh don't be a sour puss," said Dawn, "I know you love it."

"If I was a girl I would," said Brendan. His shoulder nudged against someone else's, and he looked back to that person.

"Whoops," said Brendan, "Sorry man." The person stopped and looked back towards Brendan. It was Gary, standing right in front of him.

"Oh look at that," said Brendan, "It's you. We've got something for you that you left at the Pokemon Center back there. Brendan then threw the scroll towards Gary. Gary opened it and looked inside it. He then closed it and held it in his hands. He turned away.

"Thanks," said Gary quietly. He started to walk, but Dawn suddenly came right in front of him.

"So I was wondering," said Dawn, "Could I ask you who sent you that letter?"

"What?" said Gary. Dawn suddenly had the scroll in her hands and she opened it up.

"I mean that this letter wasn't signed by anyone," said Dawn, "It only says that it's been years since I've seen you. I can feel that you've changed very much, and I would like to ask you to come and meet me at the island by Olivine City on the misty lake. Mind telling me who this is? Is it your girlfriend?"

"My girlfriend?" said Gary as he took back the scroll, "This letter was written by a man that I know, and it's none of your business to know who it is."

"Hey," said Dawn, "Secrets aren't that fun to hide from other people." Gary tried to walk away, but Dawn just stood in his way.

"Hey white haired guy," said Gary, "Tell your friend to fuck off!"

"Actually, that is a good question," said Brendan as he stood by Gary, "Is it a man that you've met in the past. Do I know him?"

"How the fuck would you know him?" said Gary, "Just get out of my way!"

"You just have to answer that one question," said Dawn, "I don't see what the problem is?"

"Yeah man," said Brendan, "So who is it?" Gary tried to walk away, but they kept on blocking his path.

"Oh my Arceus!" said Gary, "I should've known this would happen since you're Ash's friends. Hell, you guys are just as annoying as Ash." As Gary said that, Dawn and Brendan had anime-styled cat-like faces with whiskers and smiles.

* * *

Ash was face down in the hole. He didn't know what he was going to do. He began to give up. Suddenly, he saw a shadow appear over him. He looked up, and so conveniently, he saw Pikachu standing over the hole.

"Pika," said Pikachu with a smile.

"Pikachu!" yelled Ash, "Thank Arceus you're here. Listen, I need you to go and find someone and tell them to get me out of here. I need to hurry before Gary leaves the city." Pikachu disappeared, but a second later it came back, with Ash's aura staff in its mouth.

"My aura staff!" said Ash, "You brought that with you? Thanks buddy. Toss it down." Pikachu dropped it towards Ash, and Ash caught it and started to feel the aura going throughout his body. He then jumped from wall to wall and made it to the top. He made it out and took the sheath that Pikachu also brought with it. Ash put it over him and put the aura staff in its sheath on his back. He extended out his arm.

"Let's go and find Gary Pikachu," said Ash.

"Pika," said Pikachu excitedly and sparks appeared on its cheeks. It went up Ash's arm and Ash bolted to go find Gary.

* * *

Gary walked down the street, as he felt extremely tired of people bothering him all day.

"Why won't you just answer the question?" asked Brendan, "Are you really that persistent?"

"_Me persistent?" _thought Gary, _"Look who's fucking talking." _May then walked right past them and saw the three. She walked up to all of them.

"What you doing?" said May.

"Oh great," said Gary, "Another one."

"We're trying to figure out who wrote that letter to Gary," said Dawn, "But he just won't tell us."

"Letter?" said May, "You mean that scroll that we found. Didn't his girlfriend write that?"

"I know," said Dawn, "That's exactly what I said."

"It's not my girlfriend!" yelled Gary. He looked out into the distance and saw Ash running towards him.

"Fuck," said Gary. Ash then stood right in front of Gary.

"I lost you back there," said Ash, "So are we going to hang out or what?"

"What?" said Brendan, "I thought you hated this guy?"

"He's nuts," said Gary, "Listen Ash, I don't feel like fighting you at the moment. I'm very busy and I have to leave the city now."

"To meet your girlfriend?" asked Dawn.

"You have a girlfriend?" asked Ash.

"For the last time, I don't have a girlfriend!" yelled Gary.

"You know, I'm done with the act," said Ash, "We're having a fight right here, right now."

"Arceus help me," said Gary, "I said no! My body isn't fully healed yet!" Pikachu sighed and tapped Ash on the ear. Ash looked towards it.

"Pika, Pika Pikachu," said Pikachu as it kept on pointing to itself. Ash stared at it for a minute.

"I think it wants to fight Gary instead," said May.

"Fight Gary?" said Ash, "It can't fight Gary by itself, unless it's talking about a Pokemon battle." Pikachu smiled and nodded.

"A Pokemon battle!" said Ash and he turned back to Gary, "Okay, so if you say that you're body hurts too much, then how about we do a Pokemon battle."

"Yeah," said Brendan, "And if Ash wins, you have to tell us who wrote that letter. If you win, then we'll forget about this whole thing." Gary took a deep breath and out and looked at Ash.

"Fine," said Gary.

* * *

Ash and Gary stood face to face. They were holding a Pokeball in each of their hands. The others were watching from the sidelines.

"This will only be a four-on-four battle," said Gary, "Once I'm done with this, then I'm out of here, you got me Ketchum?"

"Bring it," said Ash. They both then threw their Pokeballs, and out came Starly on Ash's side and Arcanine on Gary's side.

"Let's do this," said Ash, "Starly, use Wing Attack!" Starly flew towards Arcanine, but Arcanine jumped out of the way.

"Arcanine, use Flamethrower!" said Gary. Arcanine spit out a large flamethrower off towards Starly, and Starly was hit and was now heading towards the ground.

"Arcanine, use Headbutt!" ordered Gary immediately. Arcanine then ran straight towards Starly, but Starly quickly opened its eyes and regained its posture and dodged the attack.

"Quick Attack!" ordered Ash. Starly then headed straight towards Arcanine and landed a hit, and Arcanine was pushed back.

"Keep on doing it Starly!" ordered Ash. Starly then kept on flying by Arcanine so that it could land a hit with Arcanine, but Arcanine just dodged it every time, but Starly was still able to land a few hits.

"Use Gust!" ordered Ash, and Starly went into the sky and shot out tons of winds, which were able to push Arcanine back.

"Arcanine, use Fire Spin!" ordered Gary. Arcanine then started to spread fire around itself, and because of the winds, it was able to make the flames around it go around it and form a large flame tornado. Starly was being pushed inside of it and was beginning to spin along with the flames, while also hurting itself.

"Starly!" said Ash, but then he thought of a plan, "Starly, use the movement of the flames to increase your speed while using Wing Attack and hit Arcanine." Starly started to follow Ash's order and started to pick up speed. Then when it was ready, Starly was able to push itself from the tornado and smashed against Arcanine and pushed him out of the tornado. When it hit the ground, it was fainted.

"Nice one Starly," said Ash. Suddenly, Starly fell to the ground, and it was also fainted. Ash took a deep breath and returned it, and Gary returned his Pokemon.

"Nice job Starly," said Ash, "We'll take care of the rest." They both took out another Pokeball.

"You are so annoying," said Gary. They both threw a Pokeball, and Treeko came at Ash's side, and Umbreon was on Gary's.

"You're Eevee evolved?" asked Ash.

"Shut up," said Gary, "Umbreon, use Shadow Ball." Umbreon shot out a shadow ball, but Treeko just stood its ground.

"Treeko, use Energy Ball," said Ash. Both balls collided, and then a cloud of smoke appeared.

"Treeko, use Bullet Seed!" ordered Ash.

"Umbreon, use Swift," ordered Gary. Both Pokemon did their moves, and the attacks missed each other and attacked its target. They were both pushed back, but they both immediately stood up.

"Use Pound," ordered Ash.

"Use Iron Tail," ordered Gary. Both Pokemon jumped up and attacked each other, and they both fell to the ground. They both stood up immediately. They then ran towards each other.

"Use Energy Ball, Treeko/Use Shadow Ball, Umbreon!" ordered both Ash/Gary at the same time, and as soon as they both came close to each other, they used their attacks, and when the attacks collided, it caused an explosion. When the dust cleared, both Pokemon were lying down fainted. Both trainers took out their Pokeballs and returned their Pokemon.

"At least we beat another one," said Ash, "I just hope this doesn't end in a draw. I'm bringing out the big gun: Pikachu."

"Pika," said Pikachu excitedly and got off Ash's shoulder and went on the ground. Gary also took out a Pokeball.

"You're right," said Gary, "I'm bringing out my secret weapon as well." He threw the Pokeball and out came Electivire. It stood over Pikachu. Ash just looked at it in amazement.

"You're Electibuzz evolved?" said Ash.

"Aren't you supposed to make your Pokemon stronger?" teased Gary. Ash just shook the surprise out.

"Doesn't matter," said Ash, "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu shot a huge thunderbolt towards Electivire, but Electivire just acted as though it wasn't affected at all."

"What?" said a surprised Ash.

"Ha," said Gary, "Electivire, use Discharge!" Electivire then shot a huge thunderbolt towards Pikachu, and as soon as Pikachu got hit, it screamed with great pain. It fell towards the ground. Pikachu had a hard time trying to stand up.

"Come on Pikachu, you can do it," said Ash, "Use…" But he didn't finish when Electivire suddenly appeared right in front of it.

"Use Thunderpunch," ordered Gary, and Electivire crushed Pikachu towards the ground, creating a cloud of smoke. When it cleared, Pikachu had fainted, shocking Ash. Electivire walked back towards Gary, and Ash picked up Pikachu.

"Damn you," said Ash, and he took out another Pokeball and threw out Corphish, and he held Pikachu in his hand, "I'll beat that Electibuzz one day dammit."

"That's considered impossible," said Gary.

"Corphish, use Crabhammer!" said Ash. Corphish then ran towards Electivire and was about to hit it, but Electivire blocked it.

"Use another one Corphish," said Ash, and Corphish used its attack again, but Electivire once again blocked it. Then it grabbed Corphish by the neck.

"Use Discharge," ordered Gary, and Electivire used its attack, and Corphish got shocked. Since it was a water type, it took double the damage. Electivire released it and dropped it on the ground. It walked by Gary, and Corphish was fainted. Ash returned it and looked down and his friends walked by him.

"Thanks Corphish," said Ash. Gary returned Electivire.

"Now that's done, I'm out of here," said Gary and he started to walk away, but he stopped and looked back, "And by the way, that letter was written by a fucking man, not a girl." He then started to walk away.

"I still think that's his girlfriend," said Brendan, "He just doesn't want to admit it." May looked towards Ash.

"Are you okay Ash?" asked May.

"Yeah," said Ash as he started to walk towards the Pokemon Center, "I just learned something today." They all then started to walk towards the Pokemon Center.

* * *

Ash was in his room, and his Pokemon were around him. He was thinking about something. Pikachu walked towards Ash and tapped him on his leg. Ash looked at it and saw its worried eyes.

"I'm okay," said Ash, "Just thinking."

"Pika?" asked Pikachu. Ash thought a little bit more, and then thought of something, and he stood up with a smile on his face.

"I have it," said Ash, "Gary's way stronger than me because he always evolves his Pokemon, letting them get stronger. How about I help you guys evolve. If we evolve, we can beat Gary. Is that a deal?"

"Pika/Star/Cor/Tree!" agreed all his Pokemon. He then took out their Pokeballs and returned them all, and Pikachu jumped up towards his shoulder.

"_Next time we meet Gary"_ thought Ash_, "I'm going to be way stronger than you."_ He then took his staff and put it in its sheath, took his backpack, and walked out the door.

* * *

The other three were all on a couch, as Dawn and Brendan were crowding May, who was holding the Ice Shard in her hand.

"This is a rip-off," said May, "I paid four hundred dollars for this piece of shit."

"Well, that shows you that you shouldn't listen to people that look like they can't be trusted," said Brendan, "Since you bought it, you might as well keep it."

"Hello," said Candice, the Snowpoint City gym leader, who just appeared out of nowhere and shocked the others.

"I just wanted to thank you guys for helping to protect Snowpoint City," said Candice, "This city would already be destroyed without you guys."

"No problem," said Dawn.

"You should really be thanking Ash," said May, "He did most of the work."

"Will you be able to fix the city?" asked Brendan.

"Of course," said Candice, "It's because of the people of the city. Everything will be okay very soon. Maybe I'll see you guys again one day. Later."

"See ya Candice," said Dawn. Candice walked away, and she crossed Ash. They looked at each other and nodded, and then Candice walked away. When the others saw Ash, they stood up, since they knew they were going to leave now. May put the ice shard in her fanny pack.

"Let's head out," said Ash, "I want to be able to get a good distance." The others walked over to Ash and they walked out of the Pokemon Center and started to go on their path while Brendan held the map, in which Ash's father, Sir Aaron, sent to him.

"Hey Ash," said Brendan, "We've been wondering, since you know Gary way better than we do, do you know who wrote that letter to Gary."

"I have no clue," said Ash, "Why?"

"We were thinking that since Gary said that it was written by a man," said Brendan, "We began to think that Professor Oak wrote it to him, you know, his uncle." Ash then suddenly stopped and began to tense up, but he calmed down and looked towards his friends.

"Professor Oak?" said Ash, "Why him? That guy's been dead for the past five years." Everyone just stopped, as if they were hit with a rock. They couldn't believe what Ash said. Brendan began to think that he should've never asked that question.

* * *

Gary walked on his path, as he held the scroll in his hand. He opened it and looked inside, and then closed it.

"_I'll finally be able to complete my training," _thought Gary, _"For you uncle." _He then started to walk again.

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next Time on Pokemon Heroes:** While Ash and his friends are on their way to Pastoria City to meet Lnoki, they all meet a man in a black coat. At first, it seemed safe, but soon after he hears of May, they see how powerful he really is. Who is this man, and what does he want with May? **Next Time: The Man in the Black Coat.**

* * *

**That was that chapter. The ending of this chapter revealed the secret behind the scroll that Gary has, and also you just learned that Professor Oak's dead. That's why he wasn't shown in the first chapter of the first season. You'll understand more about his death, and also a new evil that Ash and friends have to take care of. See you next chapter!**

**Read and Review please**


	3. The Man in the Black Coat

**This is the twenty-seventh chapter in the Pokemon Heroes story. This will start the main story of this season. Enjoy!**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

The group walked through a grassy path that was between a forest. It was a sunny day, and Ash was the only one out of all of them that was all beaten and bruised up. He was walking angrily.

"What are you so angry about?" asked Brendan, who already knew the answer to that question.

"I'm pissed off because I wasn't even able to finish what I was doing," said Ash.

"Dude, I can't just sit back and watch you get beaten up by a bunch of Pokemon and not do it myself," said Brendan, "Anyway, it's embarrassing being beaten up by a bunch of Brelooms."

"You shouldn't have tried to get into their nest," said May.

"I wasn't trying to hurt their babies," said Ash, "I was just trying to get my hat from there. The wind has something against me today." As soon as Ash said that, the wind once again blew hard. Ash held his hat.

"See," said Ash. Out of nowhere, a twig smacked him on the face, and he let his hand push the twig off his face, and his hat flew away.

"Dammit," mumbled Ash.

"I'll get it," said May. She suddenly bolted towards the woods before Ash could say anything. She went through the bushes and looked towards the sky to see where it was going. The bushes got so thick that she had to start crawling. She looked up and saw the hat head towards the ground. While she was crawling, the hat fell down towards an opening in the forest, but it didn't hit the ground. A muscular man in a black coat with the hood over his head (a coat that looks exactly like a coat Organization XIII members wear in Kingdom Hearts) reached out his hand, and the hat landed right in it. May continued to crawl, and then she got to the opening in the forest. She looked up and saw the man, holding Ash's hat. She stared at him, but he didn't notice her yet. He looked back and saw May. They stared at each other for a while. For some reason, May felt the air around her start to get heavier.

**The Man in the Black Coat**

* * *

They both still stared at each other. May figured that it was time to open her mouth.

"Ex-excuse me," stuttered May, "That hat belongs to me. No, I mean that hat belongs to my friend, that's a boy, and he's my friend." The man looked at the hat and back towards May.

"Tsk," said the man, and he then threw the hat towards May. May caught it and looked at it.

"Thank you," said May, but when she looked up, the man wasn't there anymore. Dots started to connect in her head, and then she let out a screeching scream.

* * *

As soon as May left, the group just stood there, not even saying anything. After a minute, Dawn looked right towards Ash.

"Hello," said Dawn. Ash looked towards her.

"What?" said Ash.

"What do you mean what?" said Dawn, "May just went in there because of you, and now you have to go in there right now before she gets killed or something."

"Hey, did I tell her to go in there?" talked back Ash, "No I didn't. Anyway, that hat is somehow attracted to her. She'll be out in a second—" But he didn't finish when they all heard a piercing scream, and they all knew it was May. Dawn looked towards Ash with the "I told you so face".

"Fine," said Ash. They all then ran in the direction of May's scream, with Pikachu trying to track her scent. They then found May in the opening of the forest, and she was putting Ash's hat over her face so that she could be able to calm herself down. After she heard them, she looked up and saw the three.

"What happened?" asked Ash. May then ran towards Ash and hid right behind him, but she was still shaking.

"I think I just saw a ghost," said May.

"A ghost?" said Dawn, and then she also started to shake and went behind Brendan, "Are you sure you saw a ghost? Was it a Pokemon or something?"

"No," said May, "I swear it was a ghost. It looked like a man, and he was holding on to Ash's hat. When I asked for it back, he suddenly disappeared. I didn't see him go anywhere, so I know it was a ghost." Dawn started to shake even more. Ash took his hat from May's hand and put it on his head.

"A ghost touched my hat?" said Ash, "I hope it doesn't smell like ectoplasm now."

"Are you even paying attention?" said Dawn, and then she looked around, "I think we should go now. Maybe that ghost will be coming back." Brendan pulled out the map and started to look at it.

"Well it kind of makes sense that a ghost would appear around here," said Brendan, "The Old Chateau is not that far from here."

"Really?" said Ash, "We should go and visit the place. I hear there's a Pokemon there that's been going around the place, and I want to catch it."

"No!" yelled the girls.

"Fine," said Ash, "Let's just get going back on the path."

"I'm going to hang onto Ash," said May.

"Me too," said Dawn as she held onto Brendan.

* * *

They all walked on the path again. The girls were still pretty scared about the man that May saw, and the boys started to get annoyed.

"There is no such thing as ghosts," said Ash, "The only ghosts that could be able to exist in this world are Ghost Pokemon."

"Ghosts are so real," said May, "Are we far away from that Old Chateau yet?"

"Yeah," said Brendan, "I don't think that you'll be able to see your ghost again. You must've seen a ghost Pokemon or something." Before May could say something, she heard something move in the bushes beside them. May started to shake again, and Ash just sighed and looked towards Pikachu.

"Use Thunderbolt on that bush Pikachu," said Ash. Pikachu used thunderbolt towards the bush, and something got shocked inside of it. Ash walked over to the bush and put his hand inside it. He took out a fainted Rattata.

"You see May," said Ash, "You just made me hurt an innocent Pokemon." The Rattata then woke up and tried to break free from Ash. It bit Ash's hand, and Ash let go of it. Ash held onto his hand and Ash started to curse at him. May was about to walk towards Ash, but then she felt something cold go through her. She looked behind her and saw nothing. Ash started going into the bush to find the Rattata and get revenge.

"Now I know that ghost is going after me," said May, and then she looked towards Dawn and Brendan, who were both looking ahead with very focused eyes, "You guys okay?" She looked in their direction, and she saw what they saw. The man was standing there, right in front of her.

"Ash," said May, trying to get Ash's attention. Ash continued to find Rattata. May walked over to him and lightly kicked him on his side. He got out of the bush with Pikachu.

"I'm busy," said Ash, and May pointed towards the direction of the man, who was standing about twenty feet from them with his back turned. He was looking around. Ash saw him and stood up, and Pikachu went on his shoulder.

"You weren't lying," said Ash, "This has to be some kind of illusion. I'll check it out." He ran towards the man. He then got to his back, and tapped him on his back. The man turned around and looked down on Ash.

"He's touchable," said Ash, "Can he talk?" Ash started to wave his hand across his face. The man then grabbed Ash's hand and stopped it. Ash got his hand away from him.

"Hey buddy," said Ash, "You're scaring my friends over there. You've been appearing in front of my friend a lot lately." The man just stared down on Ash, and then he saw the aura staff that was attached to Ash's back.

"You're an aura guardian?" asked the man in a very deep voice. Suddenly, Ash started to feel something in his stomach. Pikachu went on the ground and started to growl at the man. Ash put his foot in front of it, just in case it got any funny ideas. Ash held his staff on his back.

"Yeah," said Ash slowly. Ash then felt the man start to smile. Ash walked a few steps back.

"I see," said the man, "Are you skilled with it, or are you just a newbie at it?"

"What?" said Ash, "I'm in the both. Why would you even ask me that question?" The man then turned around and started to walk.

"Follow," said the man. Ash, for some reason, wanted to follow him. He looked towards his friends, who were shaking their heads. Ash just shrugged his shoulders and started to follow the man. The others gave a deep sigh, and after a second, they started to walk after him. After a minute, they got into a huge opening in the woods, and the man turned back towards Ash.

"I want to see how much you've learned," said the man. Ash stood there for a minute, but then everything connected in his head. He smiled.

"Hell yeah," said Ash. The others came towards them, and Pikachu was on top of May's head, and it watched the two.

"You think you should really be fighting someone that you just met Ash?" asked Dawn.

"Hey, he's the one that suggested it," said Ash, and he took the aura staff from its sheath and held it in his hand. The man stood in a fighting position.

"I see that you still depend on your staff," said the man, "Weak." He then disappeared and came in front of Ash and punched Ash right across the face. Ash regained his posture and ran towards the man, but the man kicked Ash away before Ash could land a hit. Ash fell to the ground and landed near his friends.

"I like this guy," said Ash. Ash then thought of something, as he remembered the note that he had from Lnoki.

"Are you Lnoki?" asked Ash.

"Lnoki?" said the man, "That old man? Don't even dare compare me to him."

"Lnoki's old?" said Ash. The man then ran towards Ash again, and kneed, but Ash blocked it with his arm and spun a kick, but the man grabbed him and flipped him on the ground. Ash quickly stood up and elbowed, but the man blocked it and held both of Ash's hands and started to knee Ash over and over again in his stomach. He then let go and kneed Ash once more, pushing Ash on the ground.

"Isn't that enough Ash?" asked May. Ash stood up, with a smile still on his face.

"No way," said Ash, "This is actually fun."

"Fighting isn't fun kid," said the man as he grabbed Ash by his back collar and held him right up to his face, "You're just a bit too cocky." He then threw Ash. Ash was able to recover and landed his feet on a tree, and used it to propel him straight towards the man. He used both fists and pushed the man back. Ash went on the ground and low kicked to try and make the man fall to the ground, but instead, Ash felt great pain on his leg. He held on to it.

"What's your leg made out of?" said Ash, "Steel?" Ash then stood up and threw an uppercut, but it didn't affect him at all. The man looked at Ash and cupped both hands together and slammed Ash on the ground.

"I see that you've not yet assessed your strength yet," said the man, "That just shows that you won't be a nuisance."

"A nuisance," said Ash as he sat up, "I, for one, am not a nuisance."

"You technically are," said Brendan.

"Did I ask you?" asked Ash.

"I was just speaking the truth," said Brendan. The man then kicked Ash on the stomach, pushing Ash back on the ground. The man stood over Ash.

"Get up," said the man. Ash tried to get up, but he was pushed back down on the ground once again

"I said get up!" said the man.

"I'm getting up man," said Ash, "But you just keep on kicking me down." Ash tried getting up again, and the man raised his foot, but Ash back-flipped out of the way. His foot broke through the forest floor. He broke it free and looked towards Ash.

"I thought this was going to be fun," said Ash as he stood up and dusted the dust off his clothes.

"This isn't for fun," said the man, "I really just want to see your skills. This is nowhere near being a fun fight."

"Are you trying to act like my mentor or something?" asked Ash.

"No," said the man, "But I do want to be able to see if you're stronger than me, and at the moment, I'm seeing nothing."

"You son of a bitch," said Ash. He then jumped up towards the man, but the man blocked Ash's punch and punched Ash right on the stomach. Ash landed on the ground and threw another punch, but he blocked it once again. Ash threw one more punch, but the man grabbed his punch and elbowed it, making Ash yell in pain. He then used his palm to push Ash back, and then he ran towards Ash and threw very heavy punches on Ash's body over and over again. He then grabbed Ash's face and slammed it on the ground. Ash tried to stand up.

"You've got problems," said Ash as he stood up and threw a kick, but the man grabbed his kick and held onto it. Ash tried to be able to make the man let go of his leg, but the man held strong. The man looked into Ash's eyes. He tried to think of something, but it just won't appear in his mind.

"Yo dude, get off my leg," said Ash.

"Are you a Ketchum?" asked the man. Ash then stopped his struggling.

"I don't know you," said Ash. The man looked into Ash's eyes. He then saw a vision of Sir Aaron on Ash's face.

"You're Aaron's son," said the man, "Of course. I should've known that he had a son, I know that man too well."

"You know my dad?" asked Ash. He then threw Ash towards the sky and then he disappeared and appeared on top of Ash and kicked Ash down towards the ground. They made contact with the ground, and it created a cloud of smoke. When the dust cleared, Ash was on the ground, his staff a few feet away from him, and had a curved, purple like blade in his hand, and he was putting it against Ash's neck. Ash saw it, and was surprised to even be seeing it.

"What the hell," said Ash.

"I don't need another Ketchum to ruin my life," said the man as he lifted up his blade. Suddenly, a lightning bolt went across him. He looked in its direction and saw Brendan walking towards them with Pikachu on his shoulder and it was growling. Brendan had a Pokeball in his hand.

"This fight is over," said Brendan. The man stood there for a while, but then his blade disappeared and he got off Ash and faced Brendan.

"Be careful," said Dawn. Before he could do anything to Brendan, he saw May. He looked into her eyes. She saw him looking at her and moved back. Dawn stood in front of her. He looked deeply inside May's eyes, but then he saw a flame-like bird screech at him. He was pushed back.

"_I found her," _thought the man, _"After all this time, she was stuck with this boy." _He then turned around and walked away. He then extended out his hand and a purple portal appeared. He looked back at Ash, who was trying to stand up.

"Let me tell you kid," said the man, "Just because you're an aura guardian, I would suggest that you stay out of the Dark Signers' way." He then walked into his portal, and then the portal disappeared. After finishing being in shock, he shook his head.

"The fuck!' yelled Ash, "He left! That freaking basterd! If I see that basterd ever again, I'm so going to rip that basterd apart!" The others walked towards Ash. May helped Ash up to his feet.

"At least it's over," said Brendan, "I hope we never see his face again."

"That basterd," said Ash and he looked down to May holding his arm, and figured that she was holding tightly. He figured that she was getting worried about him, so he just took a deep breath and put his staff back in its sheath. He then made Pikachu go up his arm.

"Let's go," said Ash calmly. He started to walk in the direction of the path. Brendan and Dawn were very surprised at Ash's sudden stop. They then saw that May was still holding onto Ash. They then smiled and walked towards them.

* * *

The black portal appeared above a white chair that was high. The man sat on it. He looked around and saw other people with hoods over their heads and had a black coat. They also were on high seats (just like the seats Organization XIII members sit on in Kingdom Hearts).

"The time has come gentlemen," said the man, "I've found the holder of Ho-Oh's power."

"Finally," said another man, "I've been waiting like forever."

"Should we just go after her now?" asked another man.

"No," said the man, "She's with the aura beast holder. Sir Aaron's son."

"That basterd had a son?" asked a women like voice.

"He might be trouble for us," said a man.

"He won't," said the man, "We'll be able to get the girl. I don't care who gets in my way. No one goes after her until I say so. We just have to wait for the right time. Dismissed!" The others then disappeared, but the man still lay on his seat.

"_An aura guardian," _thought the man, _"Another war may very well begin."_

* * *

The group has finally entered the city. They were now searching for the Pokemon Center. Now that May got off Ash's arm, Ash now had the freedom to start getting pissed off again.

"That basterd thinks that he can pussy out and expect me to be cool with it," said Ash, "The nerve of that basterd."

"Get over it," said Brendan, "At least you weren't killed."

"I could've taken him on any day," said Ash. While Ash was walking, an old, small man was buying fruit from a fruit stand. He took a bag and was about to go his way. Ash started coming, and they collided with each other. They both fell to the ground, and the bag fell over.

"You see what happens when you don't calm down," said Dawn. Ash stood up and went towards the old man. His staff had rolled away, not that far from them.

"Sorry man," said Ash, and he picked up the fruit and put them in the bag. Ash held his hand out for the old guy. The old man hit Ash's hand away, and stood up himself.

"Hey, I just tried to help," said Ash. The old man took the bag and stared sternly at Ash.

"Damn youth," said the old man, "You think that you can do whatever you want to the elderly these days."

"Hey," said Ash, "You can't talk to me like that!"

"Stop me," said the old man.

"Ash, don't fight an old guy," said Brendan.

"You think I'll lose?" said Ash, "Bring it on."

"You asked me," said the old man and he put his bag on the ground. He then stood in a fighting pose and kneed Ash right up the chin. He then grabbed Ash's head and kneed him. Ash fell over on his back, but he quickly stood up. He did a low kick, but the old guy blocked it, grabbed Ash's leg, threw Ash in the air and jumped also, and threw rapid punches throughout Ash's body, then he kicked Ash away to a bunch of barrels. He then went down and grabbed his bag and started to walk away.

"Foolish idiot" said the old man and he started to walk away (I'll describe him later). The others walked over Ash.

"Don't say it," said Ash.

* * *

In the Pastoria City Pokemon Center, Ash started to get even more pissed off that he lost to an old man as they all sat on a couch.

"That son of a bitch," said Ash, "He's just like that other guy. How much do you bet he's the same guy? That motherfucker!"

"How about we look for Lnoki now?" asked Brendan, "Isn't that the only reason we came here?"

"True," said Ash as he stood up from the couch and headed towards Nurse Joy, who was coming out from the back and was about to call out to Ash.

"There you are," said Nurse Joy as she handed Ash his Pokemon, "You're Pokémon's healed."

"Thanks," said Ash as Pikachu went on his shoulder, "Nurse Joy, does someone by the name of Lnoki live in this city."

"Of course," said Nurse Joy, "He's well known throughout the city."

"Oh really," said Ash, "I'm supposed to meet him today. Do you know where he is?"

"Of course," said the old man as she handed Ash a brochure, "Follow this brochure, and you'll find him."

"Thanks," said Ash, and he put his Pokeballs in his belt and ran towards his friends.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Brendan.

"I found Lnoki," said Ash.

* * *

They were all going across the city as Ash looked at the map to find Lnoki. He was on the far side of the city.

"I wonder what this guy looks like," said Brendan.

"I think he looks like a big buff guy that has a huge beard," said Ash, "That's what all the mentors look like." They then got to a huge door, and the place that Lnoki lived in was huge, like an estate.

"This guy must be rich," said Dawn.

"I'm ringing the doorbell," said Ash, and he proceeded to ring it. After a while, the door started to move. As it got opened, Ash got more excited. When it fully opened, Ash's smile dropped. It was that old guy he met before. He was Lnoki (he is the same guy that's a kage in Naruto Shippuden). They stared at each other until the dots connected.

"You again!" yelled them both.

"Well, at least you got the beard part right," said Brendan.

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next Time on Pokemon Heroes:** Ash and his friends finally meet Lnoki, and Ash now has to put up with him in order to master his aura. Because of Ash's attitude, Lnoki bets that Ash wouldn't be able to master aura within five days, and Ash takes it on, and while staying there, Ash learns a lot of things he's never learned before, including who The Dark Signers are. Will he be able to master aura, or will he be kicked out within five day? **Next Time: Aura Training Part 1.**

* * *

**That was that chapter. This chapter finally showed the new evil that will be showing up in this story. I know that you're thinking (maybe not) that the Dark Signers (got that from Yugioh 5Ds) will have the exact same members from Organization XIII, but they won't, maybe. Some members will make their way into this story, but not all. Next two chapters will be coming out next week, so see you next week!**

**Read and Review please**


	4. Aura Training Part 1

**This is the twenty-eighth chapter in the Pokemon Heroes story. This chapter will begin the new powers that Ash will be learning, and also learn more about The Dark Signers. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs.**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

Ash and Lnoki stared eye to eye for a minute, but then Lnoki snapped out of it and squinted his eyes to get a closer look at Ash.

"You're that kid," said Lnoki and he was about to turn around and close the door, but Ash put his hand on it to make him stop. Lnoki looked at Ash again.

"Listen, if you think that you can egg my place because I kicked your ass," said Lnoki, "You've got another thing coming." Ash reached for the brochure and looked at it once again.

"Am I in the right place?" asked Ash, "I don't know how to read maps correctly." Brendan walked over to Ash and took the map and got a look at it and looked around.

"Nope," said Brendan, "This is the place. Hey old guy, do you know where Lnoki is? Are you his butler?"

"Butler?" said Lnoki, "I am Lnoki."

"So you were the one that sent me that letter?" said Ash in disbelief, "You're an old guy. I'm Ash Ketchum." Lnoki squinted and looked at Ash again and thought of Sir Aaron, and he noticed that they looked exactly the same.

"Another Ketchum," said Lnoki, "Of course."

**Aura Training Part 1**

* * *

Lnoki had brought them inside. The place was huge. It had a whole grassy field that was filled with wild Pokemon, a pond, and a huge temple like house in the middle. He brought them into a temple and came into the living room, where there were just a small table and blankets to rest your bended knees on. May went on her knees to one of the blankets.

"I haven't been on these in such a long time," said May. The others came and also went on their blankets. The old man went towards the kitchen.

"Why don't you have a butler?" asked Ash, "This place is freaking huge. What are the other floors for? The first floor feels like the only floor you need."

"I don't need a butler," said Lnoki, "The other floors are training rooms. I'm not rich." He then went into the kitchen and came back out with a tray of five cups of tea. He put them on the table and sat on his blanket. He stared at Ash.

"What are you staring at?" asked Ash.

"Is there a problem here?" asked Lnoki.

"A problem?" said Ash, "I'll show you what the problem is." Before he could stand up, May, who was right near him, elbowed him on his stomach and handed him his tea cup. She also took hers and took a sip out of it. Ash looked at the tea and then took a sip out of it. He then choked up and started to cough.

"What the hell is this supposed to be?" said Ash, "Crap?" Dawn took a sip out of hers, and then she also felt like she wanted to spit it out. But she forced herself to swallow it and showed a weak smile.

"Mmm," said Dawn weakly, "Good." They both looked at May and Brendan, who were drinking their tea like it was nothing.

"Aaah," said May/Brendan.

"_How is it so easy for them?" _thought Ash/Dawn. Ash put his teacup down and looked towards Lnoki.

"So," said Ash, "What are we going to do now? Drink tea all day? Is there some kind of fitness guy somewhere in this temple that I can train with?"

"Train with?" said Lnoki, "What's wrong about training with me?"

"You're old," said Ash, "I could hurt you."

"Hurt me?" said Lnoki, "Do you even remember when I almost killed you back then, or have you hit your head while hitting the barrels? Anyway, what else did you think I would look like when I sent you that letter?"

"What you looked like?" said Ash, "I thought you would look like a man that's tall and muscular, has an orange shirt, skin tanned, and has long, blue spikey hair who would go out to the beach every day and surf." The old man started to get pissed, but May once again elbowed Ash.

"Kids are just idiots these days," said Lnoki, "I'll train you, but I need to think for a minute. I should've known that you would be just like you father. It's my fault for even sending that letter in the first place."

"Idiot," mocked Ash. Lnoki got even more pissed off and threw the tray towards Ash's head, knocking him back. He pressed his fingers on the top of his nose.

"I warned you," whispered May. Lnoki then took a deep breath and stood and walked out of the room. Ash sat up.

"Hey!" said Ash.

"Shouldn't you be showing him more respect Ash?" asked Dawn.

"Show respect to someone like that?" said Ash, "Bitch please." Within seconds, Ash was then thrown out of the open window by Dawn. After a while, Ash was able to make himself in while crawling. Lnoki then came in and looked towards the four.

"Come with me," said Lnoki. The four walked with Lnoki through the kitchen and into a room. The room had two beds that were separate, and were colored all pink. He then walked into the room and opened a door to the left. It was another room that looked exactly the same, but it was colored blue.

"The pink will be the boys' room and the blue will be the girls'," said Lnoki.

"What?" said Ash, "Why do we have to take the pink room?"

"The Pokemon aren't allowed in the temple," said Lnoki, "They are only allowed up in the training rooms and outside in the fields. There's a shelter where they can stay. It's near the temple."

"We'll being the Pokemon there now," said May, and Dawn took Brendan's Pokeballs and May took Ash's. Pikachu jumped on May's shoulder and they both ran out of the room.

"I won't be able to sleep in here tonight," said Ash.

"What's wrong with this room?" said Lnoki sarcastically, "You're father always slept in here."

"My dad slept here?" said Ash in disbelief, "That's impossible."

"It was a bet we made," said Lnoki, "I won and he had to stay in this room for over two months."

"We have to stay here for months?" asked Brendan.

"Pretty much," said Lnoki, "I know with this boy, it'll just be longer."

"What?" said Ash, "By the way, did my father really train in this place? He was the best aura guardian out there. He wouldn't need help."

"He did train here," said Lnoki, "He was around your age. He was as arrogant as you."

"Your father trained with this guy?" asked Brendan.

"Didn't I tell you that the first day I got that letter?" said Ash.

"Whoops," said Brendan, "Must've slipped my mind." As Ash and Brendan argued about who was stupider, Lnoki looked at the aura staff on Ash's back. He quickly grabbed it and looked at it.

"This is your father's," said Lnoki.

"It is," said Ash, "Hey, when the hell did you take my staff?"

"You must've been the one who found it up on Mt Coronet," said Lnoki, "Gardenia was right. Have you learned to harness its power yet?"

"What?" asked Ash, "Do you mean making it make my aura stronger?"

"No," said Lnoki, "It's when you fuse it with your body. The power will come throughout your body, and you won't have to hold it every time. How do you think your father was able to materialize it in his hand in seconds?"

"I don't know," said Ash, "Magic?" Lnoki threw the staff back towards Ash.

"You're a freaking beginner," said Lnoki, "I see you haven't even tried to learn how to use it a little bit."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" said Ash.

"It means that you're weak," said Lnoki, "I don't even see the reason to even train you." He started to walk away.

"I'll show you weak," mumbled Ash, and he suddenly lurched out towards Lnoki, but Lnoki saw it coming and jumped up and blocked Ash's punch with his leg, and then kicked Ash right up the chin, and then kicked Ash away, and he broke through the walls towards outside. Lnoki went towards the hole and saw that Ash had landed on the ground.

"You broke your wall," said Brendan.

"I know," said Lnoki, "It happens all the time. I fix it later on." He then jumped out and went towards Ash, who was on the ground.

"You still depend on the power of the staff," said Lnoki, "What if someone kicks that away and you lose it, and then what are you going to do?" Ash stood up.

"I continue to kick the person's ass," said Ash, and went towards Lnoki again and threw a punch, but Lnoki ducked and then kicked Ash's aura staff to the side. Ash saw it go, but then Lnoki punched Ash's stomach hard, and Ash was once again launched away. May and Dawn were on their way back towards the temple with Pikachu, who didn't want to go into the shelter, but then Ash just zipped past them.

"Did his training just start?" asked May. Lnoki then ran past them towards Ash. Ash stood up again, and Lnoki had the aura staff in his hand. He dropped it on the ground and put his foot on it.

"Come and get it," said Lnoki. Ash ran towards him and threw a punch, but Lnoki kicked the staff to his hand and blocked the hit. Ash then threw multiple punches, but Lnoki blocked them all with the staff. He then swung the staff down towards Ash's feet, making him trip over and fall towards the ground. Lnoki then used the tip of the staff and pushed Ash back in the air, and then used the tip of it to hold Ash in the air. He then spun it around and threw Ash away, but Ash was able to land on his feet.

"You son of a bitch," said Ash. May then suddenly ran right in front of him.

"What are you doing?" asked May, "You got into a fight a second after I left. You should be ashamed." Ash just groaned, held May, and put her to the side. He turned back towards Lnoki, who just threw the staff towards the ground.

"I'll show you who's weak," said Ash, and he ran towards Lnoki.

"I'm tired of fighting you," said Lnoki, and he moved to the side and held out his leg. Ash was running too fast to stop, so he tripped over. Conveniently, the pond was right behind him, and Ash fell in it. Luckily, the pond wasn't that deep, and Ash's legs and feet were inside it. He was all wet and looked towards Lnoki. His eyes flashed blue.

"With this kind of attitude, it'll be impossible to train you," said Lnoki, "You don't even deserve the privilege of even being here. I'll give you five days. If you haven't learned to control you aura by then, then that just shows that you are a disgrace to even being an aura guardian." Ash's eyes then turned blue for good this time. He was about to jump up towards Lnoki again, but he then saw Dawn and May come by.

"Ash, stop," said May. May came next to the pond, took off her sneakers, and went into the water after Ash. She helped Ash to his feet.

"Are you okay?" asked May. Ash turned towards her with his blue, fearsome eyes, which made her take a step back. Ash saw how she was scared and looked away. His blue eyes disappeared and he looked towards Lnoki. He then got out of the pond and started to walk away. May got out of the pond and went towards the sneakers and put them on. She then ran towards Ash.

"Ash, wait up," said May, but when she got close enough to him, he wouldn't even look at her, "Ash, you can't just get into a fight and not apologize. Go over to him and apologize." Ash stopped and looked her in the eyes.

"I'm never going to apologize to that old geezer," said Ash, and he started to walk away again, "Just let me have a day to myself for once dammit." He walked away out of Lnoki's place through the gates. May looked at him worriedly.

"Pika," said Pikachu worriedly on May's shoulder. May patted it on the head.

"It's okay Pikachu," said May, "Ash will be fine." She looked back towards Lnoki, and saw him walking towards the aura staff and picking it up. He started to look at it for a while. May walked towards him.

"Hello," said May, "I'm sorry about my friends back there. He's always gets angry easily." Lnoki looked away from the staff to May. He then started to walk away.

"All Ketchums are the same," said Lnoki. He then walked past May. May saw him go.

"Wait up," said May, and she started to chase after Lnoki. Dawn, who was just in the middle of that, didn't even know what was going on.

"Yikes," said Dawn, and she then walked away towards the temple.

* * *

May had followed back to his room. She was able to fit through the creek of his closed door. She saw him sitting down on his bed crossed legged. His eyes were closed, and May saw his room, and saw that it was all dark with pieces of paper everywhere. She picked up a piece of paper and read it, and found out that the letter was from Sir Aaron. It was dated about ten years ago. It said:

_Dear Lnoki,_

_Just wanted to send you this letter. You know, I've really been able to master all the moves that you have taught me. Those were some good times, huh? Remember that time when I broke your favorite vase, and also when I almost killed you by bringing you into that Tauros Racing Competition. Why won't you get an email? You always liked going all old style. Heard you were sick. I couldn't visit since I have to take care of my son. Hope you feel better._

_Sincerely, Aaron Ketchum._

May then took a look at another letter, which was also from Sir Aaron. It was dated about five years ago. It read:

_Dear Lnoki,_

_Here I am again, and I'm still not dead. I don't know if you heard about Professor Oak's death yet. I'm really going to miss that guy. I'm now trying to track the murderer down. I'm in Hearthome City at the moment, and I thought about stopping by. My mission this time is to stop Team Rocket…again. Maybe we can be able to catch up or something. How about your neighbor? Have you and she finally hit it off? Hope you will. You might actually be less cranky than you are now. You need some love in your life man. It doesn't matter that you're old._

_Sincerely, Aaron Ketchum._

May continued to looked through each and every note. She began to enjoy reading them. She especially loved how he mentions Ash. She then saw a letter, and it was dated about four years ago. It read:

_Dear Lnoki,_

_I'm beginning to get a lead on the murderer of Professor Oak. I have a feeling in my gut that it's him. It can't be him, I know it. I don't have much time right now to be reminiscing on good times. I just wanted you to know that whatever happens to me, promise to take care of my son. I want him to be able to get stronger than me. I know he can do it. You were like my second father._

_Sincerely, Sir Aaron._

May then found out that that letter was the last one Sir Aaron made to Lnoki. It must've been written before he died. Lnoki then opened his eyes and saw May going through his stuff.

"What are you doing?" asked Lnoki. May shivered and looked behind her and saw Lnoki woken up. She slowly stood up and faced him.

"Hello," said May. Lnoki then jumped to his feet and pushed May out of his room.

"People don't just barge into other people's rooms like that," said Lnoki, "What is wrong with you kids today?" He got May out of the door. May looked back before he shut it.

"I just wanted to tell you to at least give Ash another chance," said May, "He's very nice sometimes. You just have to give him a chance." They stared at each other for a minute.

"I'll think about it," said Lnoki sarcastically. He then shut the door in May's face. He turned back towards his stuff. He took the letter on the ground that was the last one that Aaron sent. He looked towards the sentence, "_promise to take care of my son."_ He then looked towards the sentence, "_You were like my second father."_ He then put the paper to the side and sat back on his bed. He closed his eyes.

"_Ketchums," _thought Lnoki.

* * *

May was in front of Lnoki's door after he shut the door in her face. She put her hands to her sides and pouted.

"That was mean," said May, "I'm beginning to understand why Ash is always so pissed at him." She then thought of an idea.

"How about we go and get some ice cream for Ash?" said May to Pikachu, "Maybe that'll make him feel better. How about it?"

"Pika!" cheered Pikachu. They both then ran out of the temple towards the nearest ice cream parlor.

* * *

May was walking down the street, looking for an ice cream parlor, which she couldn't find one anywhere. She scratched her head. She left Pikachu back at the temple, but she promised to bring some ice cream back.

"If I was ice cream, where would I be?" said May, but then she heard a bell, and looked towards its direction and saw a man pushing a cart of ice cream, "It'll do." She then ran towards its direction. A boy was there, around seventeen years, who was white and had orange hair and a spikey Mohawk. He had on an orange shirt, and had a black leather jacket and pants with black shoes. He had on black sunglasses. He was big and tough. He had three other friends, who looked exactly the same, only they were not that strong. The boy saw the ice cream cart and was about to walk towards it, but May suddenly jumped right in front of him.

"The fuck!" said the boy, and he spun May around forcefully and looked her in the eyes. May pushed his hand off her shoulder.

"How dare you go in front of me," said the boy.

"In front of you?" said May, "You weren't even on line."

"Hey," said the ice cream man, "There's enough ice cream to go around." May turned back to the ice cream, but then she was turned around again.

"Don't touch me," said May.

"What's stopping me?" said the boy.

* * *

Ash was walking down the street. He was looking down towards the ground and the image of Lnoki telling him that he was weak kept on repeating in his head. He took a deep breath. What if he was weak? That would mean that he wasn't able to live up to his father's expectations. He then heard a boy yelling. He looked up and saw May and a boy near an ice cream cart. The boy was up in May's face, and he didn't like it. He walked towards them. May saw him coming and waved to him.

"Hey Ash," said May. The boy looked back towards Ash.

"Is that supposed to be your boyfriend?" teased the boy.

"No," said May.

"What's going on?" asked Ash. May looked back towards the ice cream cart.

"I was going to buy you some ice cream to make you feel better," said May, "Now it's not a surprise anymore." Ash walked closer to her. May was about to choose an ice cream choice.

"Hey!" yelled the boy, "Don't ignore me!" He reached his hand out to turn May around again, but Ash suddenly grabbed his arm. Ash was right near his face, and the boy could see Ash's eyes. His dark, blue eyes.

"Touch her, and you die," threatened Ash.

* * *

Lnoki was also walking through the streets. He held the aura staff in his hand. He decided that he should give it back to Ash. He was looking for him, but he couldn't find him anywhere. For some reason, he felt as though he was causing trouble. And he was. He saw Ash and a boy staring at each other, and May holding his arm to keep him back. He sighed and started walking towards them.

"How about we get ice cream somewhere else Ash?" said May.

"No way," said Ash, "This guy is so dead if he doesn't apologize to you right now."

"I'm not apologizing," said the boy, "The only person who's going to be dead is you." His friends started to gather around Ash as well. Ash stood his ground, while May tried to push him away, but it felt like he was glued to the ground.

"You kids can fight somewhere else," said the ice cream man, "But you can't fight here."

"Apologize now," said Ash.

"You're asking for it," said the boy as he lifted up his fist.

"Hiroshima!" yelled Lnoki, making the boy stop in his movements. He looked slowly back towards Lnoki, who was staring at them.

"Yes," said the boy slowly. Lnoki started walking closer.

"Get away from that boy and his friend," said Lnoki, "They're my visitors. Remember the last time you pissed me off. It wasn't pretty."

"Yes Lnoki," said the boy and he started to run away with his friends, "Watch your back kid!" Ash took a deep breath and his eyes turned black. He looked towards Lnoki, who was walking towards them.

"What do you want?" said Ash. Lnoki handed the staff to Ash. Ash took it.

"I've decided that I will take you on your training," said Lnoki, "I remember promising someone something, and I'm not going to break it."

"You expect me to come back?" said Ash.

"I do" said Lnoki, "I'm the only one on this planet that can train you." Ash blushed lightly.

"Meet me in the living room," said Lnoki as he started to walk away, "We need to first have a little chat." He walked away.

"Yeah," said May as she turned towards Ash, "Thank Arceus you're going back. I didn't even need to buy you ice cream." Ash looked towards May. May didn't see him smiling, which made her smile.

"Come on," said May as she gave Ash a hug, "I know you're happy." She then gave Ash a kiss on the cheek and walked away. Ash touched the spot she kissed and smiled. He then walked towards the temple.

* * *

Ash entered the living room of the temple. He closed the door behind him and saw Lnoki sitting by the table with a tray of two cups of tea. Ash sat down, saw the tea cup, and then just pushed it aside. Lnoki then took a sip from his teacup and put it down.

"So, what are we going to chat about?" asked Ash.

"This is what I do before training anyone," said Lnoki, "It helps me understand how hard their training has to be. You just ask me any question that you want to ask."

"I ask you questions?" said Ash, "You don't ask me any?"

"Precisely," said Lnoki.

"Okay then," said Ash as he started to think of a question, but then he saw his aura staff and thought of something, "Since you're training me in aura, do you know aura yourself? I thought I was the last aura guardian."

"I do not know aura," said Lnoki, "My father's father was trained by an aura guardian once. He passed it down to me, so I know all the techniques about aura, but I don't know how to do it myself."

"Okay," said Ash as he started to think of another question, "Do you know who really killed my father? Stuff has been going on lately, and I've learned that Team Rocket never killed my father. Since you know my dad, do you know?"

"I do not know exactly," said Lnoki, "I have my suspicions, but it's a man I haven't seen in a long time."

"Who is this man?" asked Ash.

"You wouldn't know him," said Lnoki, "If you did, you wouldn't see him. He hasn't been heard of for over four years."

"_I thought I had a lead," _thought Ash. He then tried to think of another question. Suddenly, the man in the black coat he met before appeared in his mind. He remembered him saying something about The Dark Signers.

"Do you know who The Dark Signers are?" asked Ash. Lnoki then froze. He looked towards Ash sternly.

"Where have you heard that?" asked Lnoki.

"Before I came here, we met this guy," said Ash, "We got into a fight, and he told me to stay out of The Dark Signer's way. Who are they?" Lnoki breathed in and out and looked at Ash.

"You have to listen very carefully," said Lnoki, "I don't know how they're back, but I have to tell you to get you prepared. The Dark Signers are a group of ten mercenaries. They are all filled with pure evil. They are what we call Nobodies, because they don't have a heart, literally. They have no emotion and care for nothing. They are searching for a way to get a heart, and that's through Ho-Oh, who was able to bring back the Three Legendary Dogs to life, so it can bring human's hearts back too. If they control it, then they'll rule the world. Aura guardians tried to stop them, and it started a war. This happened over a hundred years ago. The Dark Signers used Shadow Pokemon, enhanced Pokemon that are filled with evil. Ho-Oh fought with the aura guardians, but it was still too much. Aura guardians gathered together and decided to make a beast of their own, and they combined their powers to make the Aura Beast, that's how it was born. It helped them, and they won the war, but many died. Your Great Grandfather sealed them away."

"My Great Granddad?" said Ash.

"Yes," said Lnoki, "After that, the aura beast started going rouge, and it killed more aura guardians. Your Great Grandfather stood up to it and also sealed it away as well. Thanks to both battles, the aura guardian population went down. More died due to exhaustion, so your Great Grandfather was now the last aura guardian. He had a kid. He was very sick for sealing two things, so he passed down the Aura Beast, which was inside a lamp, to your Grandfather. Your Great Grandfather died afterwards, and your Grandfather was never interested in learning aura, so he never was considered an aura guardian. He had a son, which was your father, and passed down it to your father, who passed it down to you, inside you."

"Now that they're back, does that mean the seal didn't work?" asked Ash.

"I guess so," said Lnoki, "They still want hearts, and they will want Ho-Oh's power to get it."

"Ho-Oh's power?" said Ash, "Will that mean they'll go after May?"

"I know of May's power," said Lnoki, "They will go after her. You have to protect her." Ash thought some more, but then a question that he'd been thinking about for a long time popped up in his head.

"Where did May get that power?" asked Ash, "I've seen it unleashed. Team Rocket broke the seal, and now she could go berserk anytime. Was it placed in her?" Lnoki thought for a minute.

"No Ash," said Lnoki, "She was born with it."

"What?" said Ash.

"If I told you," said Lnoki, "You wouldn't believe me. Right now, I have to train you to beat The Dark Signers. It's one against all. Are you up to it?" Ash looked down. He really didn't know if he could do it. Lnoki stood up and extended his hand. Ash looked up.

"Don't worry," said Lnoki, "I'll teach you everything. You have to trust me. Deal?" Ash thought for a minute, but then smiled.

"Deal," said Ash. They then shook hands.

* * *

They were all in a training room. The other three were on the benches, with Pikachu, as they watched Ash and Lnoki, sitting crossed legged, facing each other.

"How long is this going to take?" asked Dawn.

"I don't know," said Brendan, "Maybe about a month or two."

"A month!" said Dawn.

"I'm up to it," said May, "We have nothing else to do anyway." Lnoki picked up the aura staff beside him and showed it in front of Ash.

"You know this is the aura staff," said Lnoki, "You know what it does. Before I teach you anything, I need you to infuse it with your body." He then threw it towards Ash.

"You just have to think of it as taking in aura," said Lnoki, "It's the only aura that you can control out of your body. Give it a try."

"Okay," said Ash, "Here goes nothing." He closed his eyes and thought for a minute. He imagined a river of aura going throughout his body. It's flowing upstream, but he imagined it going downstream, towards him. After a few minutes, the aura staff started to disappear. It disappeared, and Ash opened his eyes.

"I did it!" said Ash.

"Was that magic?" said Brendan.

"Now you've got it," said Lnoki, "Now let it out." Ash thought about the same process, but opposite. The aura staff materialized in his hand. Lnoki took it.

"Now you know how to do that," said Lnoki, "I can teach you about a special ability about this staff. It can be transformed into a weapon. There are only five weapons it can transform into. A sword, double kunais, a shield, a bow and arrow, and nunchucks."

"Choose the nunchucks!" yelled Brendan out of nowhere.

"Back to the subject," said Lnoki, "You can't just choose your own weapon. The weapon comes to you. Depending on what type of aura you have, that'll be your weapon. Just focus aura into it and it'll transform. Just tell the staff to transform." He gave the staff back to Ash.

"What did my father use?" asked Ash.

"Your father?" said Lnoki, "He wasn't the weapon type. He just loved using the staff itself. He was able to use a sword though. Just remember that when you are making a weapon, it won't look like an ordinary weapon. The weapons come in all shapes and sizes. No two is alike. Go ahead." Ash took a deep breath and eased his body. He held the staff up and started focusing aura into it.

"_Transform aura staff," _thought Ash, _"Transform." _The staff started to glow, and then a blinding blue light appeared.

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next Time on Pokemon Heroes:** Ash continues to master his aura, and he has to be able to master it to be able to beat The Dark Signers. With Lnoki's tests getting harder and harder by the minute, Ash has to be able to master it, and then a surprise visitor comes and meets the group. Will Ash be able to master his aura and beat The Dark Signers, and who is this surprise visitor? **Next Time: Aura Training Part 2.**

* * *

**That was that chapter. Ash will be getting way stronger after these chapters. Also, I just wanted to tell you all that I will be answering your reviews. Gold and Brock will be showing up very, very soon, so if you want me to add more characters, I'll be happy to abide. See you next chapter!**

**Read and Review please **

**(Views: 209) **


	5. Aura Training Part 2

**This is the twenty-ninth chapter in the Pokemon Heroes story. This is part 2 of Ash's training to master his aura some more. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs.**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

Ash was holding onto his staff, and he was letting aura flow inside it. A blinding blue light appeared, and then the staff turned all blue.

"You're almost there," said Lnoki, "Don't get distracted." Ash focused on the staff, and then the staff started to transform. Ash was almost there, but then, out of nowhere, Ash saw the Aura Beast in his head growl at him. It made him lose his focus. The light exploded in his face, and he was pushed back.

"What happened?" asked Lnoki.

"I don't know," said Ash as he forced himself to sit back up. Lnoki looked at Ash's face. He actually knew what stopped him. The aura beast was blocking the rest of Ash's aura. He sat up.

"Stand up," said Lnoki.

"Okay," said Ash. He then stood up.

"Pull up your shirt," ordered Lnoki.

"Um, okay," said Ash. He pulled his shirt high enough that his stomach was shown. While Ash was doing this, May started to get stars in her eyes by looking at Ash's body. Dawn sighed and held onto May, just in case she went crazy. Lnoki then started to make hand movements.

"Whatever you do," said Lnoki, "Don't move."

"Um…" said Ash, but he didn't finish because Lnoki lurched towards him and all five of his fingers had blue flames on them. He pressed them all against Ash's stomach, and Ash's seal suddenly strengthened. When he was done, Ash was pushed back towards the ground. He started coughing and looked at his stomach to see what Lnoki just did.

"What the hell was that for?" said Ash.

"I strengthened the seal on the Aura Beast," said Lnoki as he sat back down crossed legged, "It was blocking you from the rest of your aura. Now let's continue, shall we?"

**Aura Training Part 2**

* * *

Ash was once again holding onto his staff, and he was once again forcing aura into the aura staff. For some reason, it was easier for him to put aura inside it.

"_Tell that old man to weaken the seal dammit!" _said the Aura Beast in Ash's mind.

"_No way," _thought Ash, "_I kind of like it better when you're not in control." _The staff started to glow again, and then it started to morph once again. Brendan was crossing his fingers back on the bench.

"What are you getting so excited for?" asked Dawn.

"Who the fuck wouldn't want nunchucks?" said Brendan, "Everybody should have one."

"You won't even be able to touch it," said Dawn.

"Will I?" said Brendan, even though he did know that he couldn't even touch it.

"Remember Ash," said Lnoki, "Whatever it transforms into, it cannot be changed into something else. Also, when you do make your weapon, you can be able to materialize it rather than your aura staff. You just have to focus." The staff started to morph much faster. It started to build up to one thing. After seconds, the staff turned into a weapon. Ash opened his eyes and saw what was in front of him. It was a sword. Ash looked at it.

"Like father, father son," said Lnoki. The blade was a somewhat 3 feet, and it had an oval opening on the bottom that had a thick pole right in the middle of it, where Ash could hold onto it. The blade went up, but it was a somewhat swirl on the top of it. The swirl had three spikes on it. The blade was sky blue, and the spikes were blue. The handle was all black. (It's like Ash's own personal keyblade).

"Hell yeah," said Ash.

"I wanted to see the nunchucks," said Brendan.

"Now make it go back inside your body," said Lnoki. Ash focused and made the blade infuse with his body again.

"Now that you've got that down, you're now ready for the next phase in your training," said Lnoki, "You see, there are what we call the five major aura moves. An aura guardian has to know how to master some."

"Some?" asked Ash, "Is it possible to master all?"

"Yes," said Lnoki, "But there are only five known people that were able to master them all," said Lnoki, "Your Great-Grandfather was one of them. Your father was only able to master four of them. Now let me tell you them all. I'll tell you from the easiest to the hardest. First is the aura sphere, then it is the ability to make aura turn into whatever you want it to turn into. Then, it's an aura blast, where you'll be able to make aura release in a very powerful blast of energy. After that, it's the ability to make aura control your body, in which you can be able to make aura multiply your power by four times as much. After you learn that one, then that means that you'll be able to wear the clothing of what aura guardians wear, just like your father. Finally, there is the aura bomb, the most powerful aura move of all. It's a huge ball of aura whose energy is taken from all the living things in the world that the living things voluntarily give to you. Your father was able to master them all, except for the aura ball."

"Did you say the aura sphere?" said Ash. Ash remembered a time when he was able to use an aura sphere when he was fighting against Cyrus.

"Yes," said Lnoki, "My goal at the moment is to make you learn them all, at least half of them."

"We start with the aura sphere first?" said Ash.

"Yup," said Lnoki as he stood up, "Follow me. I'll train you right now." Ash stood up and followed him. The others stood up as well. Lnoki stood up and opened a door to lead Ash to the other floors to train Ash. He saw the others coming towards them.

"Sorry, but Ash has to train all by himself," said Lnoki, "He cannot be distracted by anything else. You guys can go into the city if you want." He then let Ash in and shut the door.

"Were we just rejected?" said Brendan.

"Doesn't matter," said Dawn as she started to walk away, "Come on Brendan, we have some stuff to do." Brendan groaned.

"Damn you Ash," said Brendan. As the two walked away, May just stood there with Pikachu. She looked towards the door. She put her ear against it, and tried to hear if they were near the door. She then looked towards Pikachu and smiled. She opened the door and quickly ran in sneakily.

* * *

Ash was put in a room where there was a huge pond in the middle. There were poles all over the place.

"How do you keep a pond in the middle of your house?" said Ash, "Do you pay extra to even keep it here?"

"Get on a pole," said Lnoki as he jumped up towards a pole and stood on one foot on it. He pulled out a pole and held it out. Ash forced himself to get on top of it. He then was able to stand on top of it and forced himself to balance on it. He then looked towards Lnoki.

"What am I supposed to do now?" asked Ash.

"We train," said Lnoki, "You see, I need to make you learn how to control your thinking into thinking about one thing. When you think about something else when using your aura, you won't be able to use it at the full extent."

"So I just stand here and don't fall?" said Ash, "That's so fucking easy." Out of nowhere, Lnoki swung the pole towards Ash. Ash saw it and jumped up, but he then fell straight into the water. He came to the surface and looked towards Lnoki.

"Get back up here," said Lnoki, "We have to train like this until you can be able to stand on these poles without falling while I try to hit you with this pole I have over here."

"You asshole," said Ash. He went back on top of the pole and tried to balance himself on it. He finally got it, but he was hit towards the water again by Lnoki, who tricked Ash once again. They did that for hours, until Ash was finally able to learn to jump up and not get hit by the pole that was coming towards him every second. After a while, Lnoki figured that Ash finally was able to master the pole, so he threw the pole back into the water.

"We're done?" asked Ash.

"Hell no," said Lnoki, "Now that you can focus your mind into one thing, now you should be able to master the aura ball, now extend out your hand and focus the aura into your hand. Just like how you did your aura staff, only just extend out your hand and put the aura into it." Ash extended out his hand and focused on bringing the aura into his hand. The aura started to swirl in his hand, and it started to form in his hand. He opened his eyes and saw he was doing it. The corner of his eye caught something, and he saw May looking up towards him. He lost his focus and the aura disappeared and he fell off his pole. Lnoki looked down on him.

"We have much to do about focus Ketchum," said Lnoki.

"I almost did it," said Ash, "I just saw…" But he looked back and he didn't see May there.

"_Great," _thought Ash, _"Now I think I'm crazy." _Lnoki jumped off his pole and went on the ground.

"Follow me," said Lnoki. Ash just gave a deep breath and followed Lnoki to another room. While they were leaving, May was hiding behind a rock on the pond. He gave a sigh of relief that Ash didn't see her.

* * *

Ash was now outside, in which they went towards a huge mountain like object in Lnoki's field. Ash was looking up at it. He looked around and tried to see where Lnoki was, who just disappeared. He looked up and saw Lnoki on top of the mountain.

"How big is this thing?" said Ash, "Why are we here anyway?"

"We're here to make sure you have enough strength to even go up this mountain," said Lnoki, and he then grabbed a huge rock and threw it done towards Ash. It landed near Ash.

"Strap that behind your back and climb up this mountain," said Lnoki, "Now." Ash just groaned and strapped the huge rock behind this back with straps and started to climb up the huge mountain. He continued to climb up. The aura inside him was able to help him go up.

"Hey Ash," said May, who was suddenly on top of the rock, "How is your training going?" Ash looked up towards her, and he couldn't even believe what he was seeing.

"May?" said Ash, "How did you even get up there?"

"I hitched a ride," said May innocently.

"You can't just follow me like that," said Ash, "Didn't Lnoki just tell you that."

"Fine," said May, "I'll get off." She then did a backflip and went towards the ground. Ash looked down quickly to see if she got hurt, but she was okay. In fact, he was only about two feet off the ground. May waved goodbye and left. Ash groaned and once again continued to get up the mountain. After about an hour of pain, Ash finally was able to make it up the mountain. He dropped the rock and lay down on the ground.

"You finally made it," said Lnoki, "Now let's see if you can make aura. That hard experience should've been able to increase your strength in aura. Try it."

"Fine," said an exhausted Ash. He then held out his hand and aura started to build up on it. Within seconds, an aura ball was in Ash's hand. Ash couldn't believe it. He stood up in disbelief. He then created a second one in his other hand and smiled.

"I knew you could do it," said Lnoki.

"Fuck yeah," said Ash as he started to throw the balls all over the place. They started to go everywhere, barely missing Lnoki. They headed towards the city, and Lnoki watched them go.

"_I wonder who they're going to hit," _thought Lnoki.

* * *

Ash was throwing aura balls all over the place. He was once again in a training room. He was throwing aura balls towards dummies that were going everywhere. The others were on a higher platform watching Ash. They watched as he destroyed most of the robots, and laughed at their destruction.

"So far, I've never seen anyone able to master the aura ball in just a day," said Lnoki, "He must've been able to use the move before I even taught him it."

"Does that mean that Ash will be able to master all his moves faster?" asked Dawn.

"Maybe, maybe not," said Lnoki, "It depends on whether or not Ash is really determined to master his aura."

"We'll be out of here within a few days," said May.

"Maybe," said Lnoki.

"How come Ash gets to get the fun life?" said Brendan as he slouched in his chair. Lnoki stared straight at Ash and saw how he was having fun throwing his aura balls.

"_No," _thought Lnoki, _"Being an aura guardian is not fun. It's pretty much a burden."_

* * *

After three days of being in the temple training with Lnoki, Ash began to master his aura way better than he did before. He spared with Lnoki and saw that his power had increased by a lot. Since the day he first learned the aura ball, he found that Lnoki was starting to get all exhausted. He seemed to always look outside. While they were in the dining room, while Ash and May stuffing their faces, Ash saw Lnoki looking out his window.

"What's up?" asked Ash. Lnoki looked back towards Ash.

"Nothing," said Lnoki, "It's just some fucking kid has been busting inside my territory for the last three days. I met him while walking outside. He started pissing me off, so I beat him up, and now it looks as though he's been trying to sneak into my temple and egg the whole place."

"Have you caught him yet?" asked May.

"No," said Lnoki, "but I'm looking out for him." Ash stood up from the table and walked over to Lnoki.

"How about I take watch tonight?" asked Ash, "You look tired."

"No," said Lnoki, "I can handle this by myself." Ash suddenly took Lnoki and shoved him into his room.

"I said sleep," said Ash, and he shut the door. The others walked towards Ash.

"Are you really going through with this?" asked Brendan.

"Of course," said Ash, "Anyway, I'm thinking that it's that kid I met before. Maybe I'll be able to beat him up this time." Pikachu then walked up to his shoulder and Ash walked away. Brendan and Dawn looked towards May.

"What kid?" asked Dawn.

"Funny story," said May, "Well, now it is."

* * *

It was night, and Ash was sitting cross legged on the entrance of the temple. He was waiting for the kid, but he wasn't able to see anything. He didn't even know if this kid was even going to show up. Pikachu was asleep by him. He began to close his eyes, but before it closed, he saw something zip past a tree to another tree. Ash opened his eyes and woke up Pikachu. Pikachu woke up and went on Ash's shoulder. Ash looked again, and saw the person zip right past again. Ash created an aura ball in his hand.

"There you are," said Ash. He then threw the aura ball straight towards the tree the person was in. The tree burst in half, and the person behind it jumped up in the air in fright. The person looked towards Ash, but they couldn't see each other, since it was dark.

"What's your problem man?" said the person.

"What's yours!" said Ash, and he started to chase after the person, who stood up and started to run away.

"Get away you freak!" said the person. Ash knew that his voice sounded strangely familiar, but he didn't care about that at the moment, he just wanted to capture the person. He kept on throwing the balls at the person, and the person just kept on screaming like a baby. After throwing balls multiple times, Ash began to get tired of the chase. He stopped.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" ordered Ash. Pikachu shot out a thunderbolt, and it struck at the person's feet. The person tripped over and fell to the ground. Before he could turn over and on his back, Ash went on top of him and grabbed him by the collar while he was on the floor.

"You son of a bitch," said Ash. Ash then heard a choke and saw the man faint. The other three came by.

"Who is it?" asked May. The moon finally broke through the clouds, and they all wouldn't believe who it was. It was Drew. He seemed to have fainted after Ash scared him to death.

"Hey look," said May, "It's Drew."

"No shit," said Ash.

* * *

When Drew opened his eyes, he was tied up to a pole. He looked around the room and saw that he was in an empty room.

"Is anyone there?" said Drew. Suddenly, Drew was slammed in the head by a pole. He looked down and saw Lnoki looking furiously at him.

"You again!" said Drew, "Get me off here so I can kick your ass!"

"How dare you break into my place!" yelled Lnoki, "I'm so going to teach you a lesson!"

"Go ahead!" said Drew. He tried to make his arms get out, but he noticed that he was tied up.

"Shit," said Drew.

Now I'll teach you a lesson," said Lnoki, as he constantly started to hit Drew with his pole over and over again. Drew started to scream in pain. After about five minutes, Ash and the others came in the room.

"Ash!" said Drew, "Thank Arceus you're here. This guy captured me and is trying to murder me. He has a freaking ninja dammit."

"You know this kid Ketchum?" asked Lnoki.

"Yeah," said Ash as he walked in, "Drew, this is Lnoki. He has been training me to be able to make me master my aura. Lnoki, this is Drew, and he's my dumbass friend."

"What?" said Drew.

"Let him go," said Ash, "He does deserve to be beaten to a pulp, but the only person that can do that is me. He's safe."

"Okay then," said Lnoki as he quickly cut the rope tying Drew to the pole off immediately. Drew fell to the ground. Lnoki then grabbed him by the collar.

"Piss me off ever again, you die," said Lnoki. He then threw Drew to the ground. He then walked out of the room. Drew quickly stood up.

"That son of a bitch will get it one day," said Drew, and then he quickly came right next to Ash, "What's up, Ashy boy. Haven't seen you in a long time. And I see May hasn't died yet, so it looks like you've done a pretty good job so far."

"What?" said May.

"How are things going?" said Drew.

"Nothing much," said Ash, "Just a few things."

* * *

Ash and Drew were outside on top of the temple during a sunset. Ash once again went through a harsh day of training, and he was as exhausted as hell.

"Are you really going through this?" asked Drew, "The last time I saw you, you looked exactly the same like you've always been. Now it looks as though you're turning into the next Superman."

"Pssh," said Ash as he sat up, "I'm more powerful than Superman." He let out his hand, and an aura sphere appeared in it. Drew saw it and was amazed at how quickly how Ash was able to make it. Ash then threw it towards the city.

"I wonder where it even goes," said Drew, and then he looked towards Ash, "Why are you even in this business anyway? Did you tell me that you already beat Team Rocket?"

"It's about some business about a group of people who want to destroy the world, I guess, called The Dark Signers," said Ash as he created an aura ball in his hand, "I'm going to have to train here for months if I have to."

"Really?" said Drew, "What about May? You said she had some weird power like you. Wouldn't they go after her as well?"

"Yeah," said Ash.

"Well, I hope you do get stronger," said Drew, "I wonder what they're even doing out there now? I hope they're not hurting anyone now. If I were you, I would rather go out now. Just in case their doing some kind of activity now. You have to figure out what they're doing man. Who knows if they're doing something right now?" Ash continued to stare at the aura ball.

"You're right," Ash said, and then his eyes widened, "You're right!" He once again threw the ball into the city and stood up and ran away. Drew looked towards the city.

"Where do they go?" said Drew.

* * *

The next day, Ash and the others were all in front of the entrance of Lnoki's temple. They were all packed up, so they were ready to leave. Drew was with them as well.

"You sure you want to leave?" said Lnoki, "You haven't even finished your training. You're the shortest period student I've ever trained so far."

"I'm sure," said Ash, "I'm going out there to figure out what The Dark Signers are planning right now. I might come back."

"That's what you're father said," said Lnoki as he looked down, "He never did come back." Ash then extended out his hand. Lnoki looked up at it.

"Thanks for everything," said Ash, "I swear I'll be able to increase my power without your training. I'll get way stronger. You'll just have to trust me." Lnoki looked at his hand and then smiled and shook it.

"Of course I trust you," said Lnoki, "I trust all you Ketchums." They then started to walk away as Lnoki watched him leave.

"Why is bush hair doing here?" asked Brendan.

"Bush hair!" said Drew, "I'm just hitching a ride since I lost my map in the city. You guys look like you're going in the same direction as me, so I decided to follow you."

"He's lying," said Ash, "He just wants me to be his bodyguard."

"Hey!" said Drew. After Lnoki saw them leave far enough, he pulled out a map from his pocket. He opened it and it was the exact same map as Ash. He copied Ash's map while he wasn't looking. He looked at it and back at Ash and then smiled.

"You're training with me has just begun," said Lnoki.

* * *

A man (you can think what he looks like) is walking down the street in a business suit. He was looking at his watch, until he suddenly was hit on the back with an aura ball. It exploded on his back and launched him straight towards a tree. He fell to the ground with ripped up clothes.

"Where the fuck did that come from?" said the man. He looked up at the sky and saw a bunch more coming straight towards him.

"Fuck!' said the man.

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next Time on Pokemon Heroes:** As Ash and his friends are walking through the forest, Brendan finds a Wingull and wants to capture it, but a boy named Gold is rivaling against him for it. With this rivalry going on, Brendan now has to find Wingull first before Gold does, and try to retrain himself from beating the crap out of him for flirting on Dawn. Will he be able to catch Wingull first? **Next Time: The Catching Race.**

* * *

**That was that chapter. Gold will be appearing in the next chapter, so that means another Pokemon Adventures character coming in. Thanks for all your reviews, which keeps on letting me continue with this story. Next chapter will be coming next week, with two chapters as always. Also, Drew will be appearing much more in this story. He is a main character. See you next week!**

**Read and Review please **

**(Views: 209) **


	6. The Catching Race

**This is the thirtieth chapter in the Pokemon Heroes story. Gold appears in this chapter, and more Pokemon Adventures characters are on their way. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs.**

* * *

**(Opening song) **

It was a sunny day in the Ransei region. The group is walking along a path as Brendan is reading the map to know where they were all going.

"Are we lost?" asked Drew, "I've seen the map, and I know that this isn't the path that we're supposed to go on."

"Oh shut up!" said Brendan, "This is so the way to go." Brendan looked down at the map, and he already knew that they were all lost anyway. Dawn looked from behind him and saw the place that they were in was not the same as the map.

"I think Drew's right," said Dawn, "The map shows that we should be in a plain. How come we're in the middle of the forest?"

"Um, the trees grew," said Brendan. Ash then came up and took the map from Brendan and saw that they were going the wrong way.

"The fuck!" said Ash, "I knew we should've taken the right on that fork in the road. Now we're lost!" Brendan took the map back from Ash.

"So what if we're lost," said Brendan, "Both paths go to the same place. The only difference is that…" But Brendan didn't finish as soon as he saw something rustle in the bushes. They all stopped.

"What's that?" asked May.

"I bet it's a freaking stalker," said Ash as he started to walk closer to it. As soon as Ash got close to it, a Pokemon flew over his head. The others saw it, and Brendan saw its wings glisten in the sun. It was a shiny Wingull. It flew away.

"That was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in world," said Brendan as he looked in its direction.

"_What about me here?" _thought Dawn. Brendan put the map away.

"We're going after it," said Brendan, "I'm so catching it!"

**The Catching Race**

* * *

The group ran through the forest to find the shiny Wingull that flew over their head a while back. They looked in bushes, in trees, and all across the ground.

"Are we seriously going to find that thing?" asked Drew, "We're just getting more off track than we are now."

"That thing was a shiny," said Brendan, "All my life, I've only seen one shiny. This time, I can actually catch one."

"You saw a shiny before?" said May, "What was it?"

"That's none of your business," mumbled Brendan. Ash opened up a bush and saw the shiny Wingull sitting on top of a rock. It was surrounded by a bunch of Pelippers.

"I found it," said Ash. Brendan, excited about actually finding it, jumped right through the bushes that Ash was looking through. The group stayed where they were.

"Finally I found you!" they heard Brendan say. Suddenly, they then heard a bunch of water guns shooting towards Brendan. Within seconds, Brendan was blasted through the bushes and landed by them all.

"I thought charging in was a bad idea," mocked Ash. Brendan stood up. Drew looked through the bushes and saw the Wingull. He took out a Pokeball.

"Do we go in there peacefully?" asked Drew, until he smirked and had stars in his eyes, "Or do we barge in, beat up every single Pelipper there, and then take away the child from its home and then it'll never see its family again. Then…" Drew didn't finish when Dawn pushed him away. She looked towards Brendan.

"What do we do?" asked Dawn.

"I choose what Drew said," said Brendan.

"Which one?" asked May.

"The s…" said Brendan, but he didn't finish when the flock of Pelippers flew across their heads. They flew across the sky out of plain view. Dawn looked back through the bushes and saw the same Wingull still staying where it was.

"It's still there," said Dawn, "It hasn't even moved." Brendan looked through and also saw the Wingull. He then smiled and once again jumped through the bushes. He took out a Pokeball.

"You're mine," said Brendan, but before he could bop the Pokeball against the Wingull's head, his Pokeball hit against another Pokeball. He looked up, and saw another person standing right in front of him, with his goggles down. They stared at each other for a few seconds, until they finally noticed that they were strangers, and they backed up from each other, with Pokeballs in each of their hands. The others came out of the bushes, and the Wingull stayed where it was.

"Who the fuck are you?" asked the other guy.

"What do you mean who I am?" said Brendan, "I'm the person that's going to catch that Wingull, but somebody is getting in the way of that."

"You're going to catch that Wingull?" said the person, and then he started to laugh cockily. He then stopped laughing and looked back at Brendan.

"Sorry about laughing there," said the person as he continued to snicker, "I thought I heard you say that you were going to catch that Wingull. Sorry man, but it's mine."

"No it isn't," said Brendan, "I said I was going to catch it." The person then stopped laughing and went up against Brendan's face angrily.

"You must be crazy dude," said the person, "I'm going to catch it whether you like it or not."

"Say who?" said Brendan as he started to push back.

"You're mom!" said the person. Dawn then came in the middle of both of them and pushed them away from each other.

"That's a rude way to introduce yourselves," said Dawn, "Does it even matter if one person catches that Wingull? There are many other ones out there in this forest. It holds a lot of shinies."

"But I want that one," said Brendan. Gold then looked at Dawn, and his eyes started to sparkle. He then took off his goggles and started to stand gracefully.

"Well if you insist," said the person, "My name's Gold. I'm going to be one of the world's most powerful Pokemon trainer ever. They sometimes call me, the most powerful Pokemon trainer in the world."

"Who gave you that one?" asked Brendan, "You're mom."

"This is Brendan," said Dawn, "We're out here to catch that Wingull, and he wants to catch it very badly." Gold then bowed down and took Dawn's hand.

"You must be the most beautiful girl in the world," said Gold, totally ignoring Dawn. After Brendan saw what Gold was doing, he kicked him away from her. Gold landed back first on the ground. He looked up and saw that he was right under the rock the Wingull was on. It flew away. He quickly stood up.

"Dammit," said Gold, "It got away, thanks to you."

"Touch her like that ever again, and you die," said Brendan. Gold then quickly stood up and went up against Brendan's face.

"I wonder how many screw ups you've accomplished in your life," said Gold.

"I wonder if you even value your life," said Brendan. They kept on pushing each other's heads, and Dawn just sighed in defeat. While that was happening, Ash, May, and Drew were just watching this all. Suddenly, Pikachu's ear started to twitch, and it looked up towards the sky. Ash looked towards it.

"What's wrong Pikachu?" asked Ash.

"Pika," said Pikachu. Drew then stepped up and pushed the two boys away from each other.

"Everyone can see here that you two will never let the other catch that Wingull," said Drew, "Then there's only one option." He then slammed his fists against each other and his smirk and sparkly eyes returned.

"That means that you two will have to fight each other to the death," said Drew, "Begin now. Rip each other's heads off." Dawn pushed Drew towards the ground and looked towards the two boys. Gold then thought about something.

"How about except for killing each other," said Gold, "we do a race? The first person to catch that Wingull is declared the trainer of it. It's much more peaceful than what the bush-haired guy said." Brendan thought for a minute, and then he smiled.

"Deal," said Brendan, "But whoever catches it, catches it. There will be no other arguments after that." They then shook hands.

"Deal," said Gold, and then they looked each other in the eyes for a minute, "Starts now!" Gold then ran away towards the bushes and disappeared. Brendan grabbed Dawn's wrist, who didn't even know what was happening.

"Come on Dawn," said Brendan, "You're helping me." They then ran in the opposite direction. The other three just stood there.

"Let's at least follow them," said Ash. Suddenly, Pikachu looked up again and saw the flock of Pelippers going in the opposite direction. One swopped down and took Ash. Pikachu jumped towards May.

"Ash/Pika!" screamed May/Pikachu. May then started to jump up and down scared.

"It must've thought that Ash took its baby," said May, "Drew, we have to do something." Drew stood up.

"Why me?" said Drew.

"Drew!" yelled May.

"Fine," said Drew. They both then stood up and ran towards the direction of Ash.

* * *

Brendan and Dawn were walking in the forest, as they looked for the Wingull, who has disappeared from their sights. They both walked through the branches. Brendan had his game face on, as Dawn had her "why the fuck am I doing here" face.

"Did we even go in the right direction?" asked Dawn.

"Of course we did," said Brendan, "How could we not?" Dawn then looked behind her, and noticed that the others weren't even behind them at all.

"Where's the others?" asked Dawn worriedly.

"Somewhere," said Brendan, "They couldn't have gotten lost within the mere seconds when we left them behind so that they won't get in the way, especially Ash."

"What?" asked Dawn. They then got to an opening, and there was a huge rock in the middle. On top of it was Wingull. Brendan smiled when he saw it.

"There you are," said Brendan. He then quickly climbed up the huge rock quickly and got to the area of where the Wingull was. He then suddenly saw Gold in front of him on the opposite side of the rock, who apparently found it as well.

"You asshole," said them both simultaneously. They then started to slap each other just so the other would fall off the rock. The Wingull dodged all of the attacks. After it started to get annoyed, it used bubble beam to hit Gold and Brendan off the rock. They both fell towards the ground, and landed on some Brendans (remember). The Wingull then flew away. They stood up and walked towards each other. Before they could start throwing fists, Dawn came in the middle of them and pushed them away. After Gold was pushed back, he bowed down and took Dawn's hand again.

"Even when you push me, you're hands are still soft," said Gold. Brendan once again kicked him away. Gold landed on the ground, but quickly stood up.

"Do I really have to repeat myself?" said Brendan.

"I don't have time for you," said Gold, "I've got a Wingull that needs to be caught." He then ran away.

"I'm going to one day kill that guy," said Brendan.

* * *

Brendan and Dawn still continued to look for the shiny Wingull, who they haven't seen for the past hour or so.

"Did it leave the forest?" asked Dawn.

"How could something like that leave the forest?" asked Brendan, "It looks as though it takes the forest as its home." They then heard rustling in the bushes. They both stopped and held out Pokeballs. Gold then appeared. Brendan put his Pokeball away and sighed.

"What do you want?" asked Brendan. Gold walked over to him with a cocky smile and was rubbing his finger under his nose.

"You won't believe this," said Gold, and then he took out a Pokeball, "But I just caught that Wingull." Brendan's eyes widened and he looked at the Pokeball in awe.

"I-Impossible," stuttered Brendan, "How could someone like you catch it that fast?"

"Yup," said Gold, "Look at my Pokeball in awe." Brendan continued to look at it for a few more seconds, but then a serious face appeared.

"This is fake," said Brendan.

"How do you know that?" questioned Gold.

"You just want me to drop out and think that you caught it," said Brendan.

"No I'm not," said Gold.

"Then prove it," said Brendan, "Let it out." They stared at each other for a minute.

"No," said Gold. Brendan took the Pokeball swiftly and opened it, and nothing came out. He started to get pissed, and kicked Gold away, and this time, Gold flew up in the sky.

"How stupid do you think I am!" yelled Brendan. He then dropped the Pokeball and they continued to walk.

* * *

May and Drew opened up a bush, and she saw Ash in the mouth of a Pelipper. He was for some reason knocked out.

"They must've tortured him," said May, "What should we do now? There are about forty of them."

"I thought you had the plan," said Drew, "You know, when you dragged me out here to save a person's life, even though they don't even need to be saved."

"You're not going to save your friend?" said May.

"Why should I?" asked Drew, "He looks like he's having fun there." They both looked back and saw the Pelipper putting in some fish into its mouth, and the fish were all flopping around Ash's face.

"What have I ever done to you?" said Ash quietly. He started to groan, but then the Pelipper used water gun inside of its mouth, and the water gun hit Ash across his face. As Ash started to groan even more, May looked back towards Drew sternly.

"Listen, I'm telling the truth," said Drew, "I'm not going out there and die as Pelippers peck and water gun all over me. That's just crazy talk." May sighed. Pikachu started to growl and sparks started to shoot from its cheeks. May patted it down.

"Don't hit it with thunderbolt Pikachu," said May, "You'll maybe hit Ash by mistake." Drew looked towards May.

"Why don't you go out and help him?" asked Drew, "He's your Ash."

"I'm not going to die out there," said May.

"_That's exactly how I said it," _thought Drew. May looked back towards Ash and back towards Drew. She then put on a mischievous smile.

"I have a plan," said May, "You see, you just have to stick your head out here so they'll see you, and then they'll start to attack you. Quickly put your head back in before they kill you, and then I'll go from the back and get Ash, and then we're out of here." Drew smiled.

"Now you're talking my language," said Drew. He then stuck his head out. May then cupped her hands together and hit Drew, pushing him out of the bushes. May then heard him scream, and then heard tons of water guns shoot everywhere.

"Come on Drew," said May, "Get Ash." The chaos continued, and then May saw Drew coming back with Ash. He jumped into the bushes and lied down on the ground tired. Ash was still knocked out in his arm. May stood over him.

"Was that so hard?" said May.

"_Fuck…you,"_ thought Drew. He then closed his eyes and was now knocked out himself.

* * *

Brendan and Dawn looked through the bushes and saw the shiny Wingull standing on top of a rock. Brendan held a Pokeball in his hand.

"Should we catch it now?" asked Dawn.

"Hell yeah," said Brendan, "This ends now. The element of surprise." He then quickly threw the Pokeball towards Wingull. Out of nowhere, another Pokeball came out of the bushes opposite of them. Both Pokeballs looked as though they hit Wingull, and Wingull disappeared and went into one of them. They both got mixed up and fell to the ground. One of them blinked and moved around, but then it stopped.

"I did it!" said Brendan. He then got out of the bushes and ran towards the Pokeball. He grabbed it, but someone else was also holding it. It was Gold. They stared at each other.

"I think you're mistaken," said Brendan as he started to pull on the Pokeball, "My Pokeball hit Wingull, and I think, by our rules, that I keep it."

"Yeah right," said Gold, "My Pokeball hit Wingull." They both started to yell at each other. Dawn got out of the bushes and started to walk towards the boys. Suddenly, something started to rustle behind her. She looked back. Before she could do anything, a Vigoroth appeared and grabbed her under its arm.

"Vigoroth!" yelled the Vigoroth. Dawn screamed, and the boys stopped yelling and looked towards Dawn. They mouths were open. They both let go of the Pokeball and it fell to the ground.

"Let go of her!' yelled Brendan, and he ran towards Vigoroth, who just hit Brendan away from him, and he landed right by Gold. He quickly stood up.

"This is all your fault!" said Brendan.

"My fault?" said Gold, "What the fuck!"

"Vigoroth!" yelled the Vigoroth. Brendan stopped and took a few deep breathes. He then looked towards Gold.

"Listen," said Brendan, "Fighting will get us nowhere. How about we just put all of our differences aside and help out Dawn? We'll continue this later."

"Fine," said Gold as he took out a Pokeball, "But remember that Wingull is mine." Brendan also took out a Pokeball. Gold then released Quilava and Brendan released Nuzleaf.

"Nuzleaf, use Razor Leaf/Quilava, use Flame Wheel!" ordered both Brendan/Gold. Both Pokemon moved towards Vigoroth, who just jumped in the air and dodged both attacks. It then used Air Slash, and both Pokemon were pushed back towards their trainers. They then stood up.

"Nuzleaf, use Shadow Ball/Quilava, use Flamethrower!" ordered both trainers, and their Pokemon quickly responded, but once again, Vigoroth dodged it. It used Hyper Fang, bit Quilava, and threw it towards Gold, knocking him back. It then used Headbutt on Nuzleaf, and it was pushed back towards Brendan, who fell to the ground. He sat up, and started to rub his head. Gold also sat up.

"This Vigoroth must be at a high level," said Gold. Brendan looked towards the side and saw the Pokeball.

"_Last resort," _thought Brendan. He then grabbed it and released the shiny Wingull.

"Hey!" said Gold.

"Wingull, use Water Pulse and Nuzleaf, use Bullet Seed," ordered Brendan. Both Pokemon released their attacks. Nuzleaf used its bullet seed, and Vigoroth dodged it, but it got hit by Wingull (Let me just say that shiny Pokemon are amazingly strong in this story). It was pushed back.

"Wingull, use Hydro Pump and Nuzleaf, use Shadow Ball," ordered Brendan. Both attacks fused, with the shadow ball in the middle as water swirled around it. It hit Vigoroth and sent it flying, but let go of Dawn and she went up in the air, and back down, but Brendan caught her.

"Oh my Arceus," said Dawn, "Thank you so much."

"No problem," said Brendan. The Vigoroth was still flying, and Gold saw that it was going to recover itself and attack Brendan.

"Quilava, use Flame Wheel!" ordered Gold. Quilava jumped up and attacked Vigoroth, pushing it towards a tree. When it slammed against the tree, it was now fainted. Gold returned Quilava and Brendan returned Nuzleaf and Wingull. Brendan let Dawn down, and Gold ran towards her.

"Thank Arceus you're okay," said Gold, and then he stood in a graceful manner, "I knew that you're beauty would save you. How about we ditch this guy and you come and travel with me. When we get to the next place, I'll take you out on a date." Brendan got furious, and was about to kick Gold, but Dawn put an arm in front of him to stop him.

"I'm sorry Gold," said Dawn, "But I already have a boyfriend."

"Really?" said Gold, "Who?" Dawn pointed towards Brendan. His mouth opened and his mind cracked. There was only one thing that was running through his mind: Mind=Blown.

"_Hell no," _thought Gold, _"Am I being punked?"_ Brendan looked down at the Wingull Pokeball in his hand and sighed. He moved it to Gold.

"Here," said Brendan, "After helping me back there, I think you should deserve it." Gold looked at it for a while, but then turned around.

"You can keep it," said Gold, "You look like you know how to control it more."

"Really?" said Brendan.

"Yeah," said Gold.

"_Fuck yeah," _thought Brendan, _"I don't feel bad at all." _After that, May and Drew came in through the bushes, while trying to support Ash on their shoulders.

"There you guys are," said Dawn, "What happened?"

"Ash got held prisoner by a flock of Pelippers," said May, "Drew and I were able to break him out."

"_Drew and I," _thought Drew, _"What do you mean Drew and I? I did most of the work." _Gold then took out a skateboard and put his goggles over his eyes.

"Where are you going?" asked Brendan.

"I'm getting out of this forest," said Gold, "There's a path right ahead of here that leads you into the plains. Easier than here. I'll catch you guys later. Not." Gold then rode his skateboard away. Brendan and Dawn watched him go.

"You know," said Brendan, "I'm never going to stop hating that guy. I hope we never see him again."

"Never say never," said Dawn. Brendan looked back towards Ash.

"Why is Ash knocked out?" asked Brendan.

"He got held prisoner by a bunch of Pelippers," said May.

"Let's get a move on," said Brendan, ignoring May. He took out his map and started to read it.

"_The fuck," _thought May/Drew. He started to walk, and the others followed. After a while, they did get to the plains, and they took the path to where they should be going.

"How was your adventure with that Wingull?" asked Drew, "Was it really worth it to waste my time."

"Oh shut up," said Brendan, "What are you talking about your time? You're following us." He then looked down at the Wingull Pokeball in his belt. He smiled.

"_Thanks Gold," _thought Brendan, _"You sneaky basterd."_

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next Time on Pokemon Heroes:** Ash and his friends come across Brock, a man who once lived in Pallet Town, and was known before as Ash's "babysitter". After a while, Ash notices that he's not acting the same way he used to act like, and Ash has to find out what's happening to him. Will the group be able to find out what's wrong with Brock? **Next Time: The Once So Nice Brock.**

* * *

**That was that chapter. I listened to your reviews and actually brought Gold and Brock into the story. I'm planning to leave the poll up for another few weeks, so if you guys haven't voted yet, you still have a chance. Thank you for your reviews so far, and I hope you continue to give me more outstanding reviews. See you next chapter!**

**Read and Review please **

**(Views: 484) **


	7. The Once So Nice Brock

**This is the thirty-first chapter in the Pokemon Heroes story. Brock comes into Pokemon Heroes in this one. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs.**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

The group was now walking on a mountain path that will lead them into Goldenrod City. Brendan was reading the map up in front, and Drew came up from behind him and started to examine it.

"Where are we heading to?" asked Drew. Brendan pointed to a city at the end of the mountain path.

"We're heading to Goldenrod City," said Brendan, and then he looked towards Drew, "I've just been wondering. When are you going to get out of this group?"

"Um," said Drew, as he started to blush lightly and scratched the back of his head, "As soon as we get into Goldenrod City. I think." He then looked behind the others cautiously, and then faced forward.

"Um, okay," said Brendan. They continued to walk even more, until they heard buzzing. They all stopped. The buzzing was coming from the air, and they saw a flock of Beedrills flying by.

"Are those Beedrills?" asked May as she walked over to Ash and held his arm, "I'm scared of those."

"We just have to be quiet," said Brendan, "They're just flying by."

"No problem," said Ash, "Just nice and quiet." He then stopped and started to sniff. After a minute, he sneezed. The Beedrills stopped in midair and looked down at Ash and the others. The group all looked furiously at Ash.

"Hey," said Ash, "You can't stop my body. That's inhumane." The Beedrills then started to fly down towards them. Ash and Pikachu stood in front of the others.

"I got this," said Ash. Suddenly, someone skidded down the face of the mountain towards them and pulled out a Pokeball. He threw it, and out came Forretress.

"Forretress, use Explosion," said the man, and the Forretress exploded as soon as the Beedrills got close enough. The Beedrills all then fell down off the mountain. The recovered and flew away, as if they didn't want to bother with them anymore. The man returned his fainted Forretress.

"Who the fuck are you?" said Ash, "And why are you stealing my thunder?" The man turned back towards Ash.

"You talk like that to everyone who saves you?" said the man. He then stopped and walked up to Ash.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" said the man. He then smiled and held his hand out for a high five.

"It's you Ash," said the man, "You've grown up so much. I'm Brock. Remember me?" Ash thought for a minute.

"Brock?" said Ash, "Nope, that name doesn't come to mind."

**The Once So Nice Brock**

* * *

After hours of trying to know who Brock was, Ash was finally able to know who he was.

"Oh," said Ash, "You're that Brock. I thought you were that other Brock."

"You know another Brock?" asked Brock, "That's pretty amazing." Brock then looked towards the others.

"Sorry for not introducing myself," said Brock, "I'm Brock. I used to live in Pallet Town. When Ash was around seven, I babysat him when his mother needed someone to take care of him."

"Seven?" asked Drew, "I was there when he was seven. I never saw you in my life."

"You must be Drew," said Brock, "You were the one that left Pallet Town about a week before I came into Pallet. Ash talked about you for about a month. I had to teach him that saying bad words were mean. Looks like he didn't learn it yet."

"Bad words?" said Drew, "What bad words?"

"Hey," said Ash, trying to dodge the subject, "How about we rest here for the day? I'm pooped. Wanna join us Brock?"

"Sure," said Brock, "I'll cook, but not here. A lot of wild Pokemon come around here, and they get mad easily. If we walk further up, there's a platform that's totally safe. Follow me." After a while, they got to a flat platform, and they prepared camp. They started a campfire. After a while of catching up, May noticed that the fire was dying down. She looked towards Ash, who was taking a nap with his hat over his eyes.

"Ash," said May, "The fire's going out." Ash pulled up his hat and looked towards May.

"Yeah," said Ash, "and what do you want me to do about it?" May continued to look towards Ash, and then Ash sighed.

"I know, I know," said Ash and he stood up and went to look for some more firewood. After a while, he came back. As he was entering, he heard the others laughing, which made him stop.

"So the only way to make him stop crying," said Brock, "I had to make him watch this T.V show called The Gurgles." Everyone started to laugh once again, and Ash blushed.

"_That basterd," _thought Ash, _"Is he seriously going to tell them all that?" _He then stopped when he started to hear Brock start another story.

"Also," said Brock, "When we were at the fair together once, he bought this huge soda. While we were there, he couldn't find a port-a-potty, I had to make him…" Out of nowhere, he was hit by a bunch of sticks to the face.

"You son of a bitch!" said Ash. As everyone was laughing, Ash was blushing deep red.

"_Now I remember why I hated him so much," _thought Ash.

* * *

It was late at night, and everyone was sleeping. Ash was still awake as he looked up into the night sky. He felt tired, but for some reason, he couldn't sleep. He felt some kind of knot in his stomach. He tried to close his eyes, but it just wouldn't shut. He then heard moving. He looked towards Brock, and saw that he was sitting up.

"Brock?" asked Ash, but Brock didn't answer. He stood up and walked away. Once again, Ash felt the sudden urge to follow him. He stood up and walked over to Brock, who was walking away from the group. After a while, he got to a cliff, and he just stood there. Ash stayed hidden so that Brock wouldn't find him.

"He does this every night?" said Ash. Ash felt that knot in his stomach strengthen, and dark aura started to cover Brock. Ash just watched in amazement. He was so surprised that he almost fell over. He was able to make himself straight, but he accidently kicked a rock in the process. The dark aura disappeared from Brock and he quickly looked back.

"Who's there?" said Brock. Ash held himself still behind a tree. Brock started walking towards the tree. Ash didn't know what was happening, but he felt like taking out his sword and kicking Brock's ass. Brock then walked past the tree and started walking towards the campsite, bringing Ash at ease. He followed Brock. When Ash got there, he saw Brock fast asleep.

"_Was that a dream?" _thought Ash. He started to pinch himself arm on his way back towards his sleeping bag until he tired himself out and went to sleep.

* * *

It was the morning, and Brock has agreed to help the others get out of the mountainous area. As they were walking, Ash still remembered every single detail about what happened last night. May saw his confused face and walked towards him.

"What's wrong?" asked May.

"What?" said Ash as he snapped out of his trance, "What are you talking about?"

"You heard it too?" asked May.

"Heard what?" said Ash.

"That rustling in the bushes," said May, "I couldn't sleep at all last night. I saw you and Brock walk off someplace else. I thought you took care of it."

"_Rustling?" _thought Ash, _"I was too tired to think about that." _Suddenly, his stomach started to growl. The other turned towards him. He blushed lightly, and May pointed to him, just in case they thought it was her.

"I see that you still have that appetite on you," said Brock as he walked closer to Ash. Ash's stomach began to tighten again.

"I'll cook," said Brendan.

"No need," said Brock, "I got it covered. Ash here must remember how I always cooked his favorite stuff." He then put his hand on Ash's shoulder, and Ash's stomach tightened again. It was like his aura was trying to warn him of something, but what?

"Yeah," said Ash uneasily as he took Brock's hand off his shoulder.

"Let's stop here," said Brock. They then settled down, and Brock started to make some rice for them. The smell of Brock's food went throughout the air. The others were preparing the table to place the food. While May was setting up the table with Ash, a Munchlax came from the bushes and watched them. It saw Dawn come by and give May a plate of Pokemon food for Pikachu. She placed it on the table. It then ran out of the bushes and started to run towards the food. It jumped up, but its head slammed against May's butt, startling her. It got startled as well, and ran back into the bushes. May looked around and saw Ash near her. She crossed her arms at him.

"What?" asked Ash. She then punched him on the face and he fell towards the ground. After a while, they all sat and had a nice dinner. Ash remembered now the awesome taste of Brock's food, and May and he couldn't stop stuffing their faces. After they finished, they started to clean off the table. While they were doing that, May noticed something looking at her in the bushes. She looked around and bent over near it.

"Is anything there?" asked May. No one answered. She then took some Pokemon food and put it in front of the bush.

"I've got some tasty Pokemon food," said May. Munchlax burst out of the bushes and grabbed the Pokemon food and started to eat it.

"Aw," said May, "You're so cute. Want some more?" Munchlax looked up to the bowl of sandwiches in Brock's hand. Its mouth drooled, and it jumped up to the plate and started eating everything on it. It then went on the ground satisfied. Brock looked towards it.

"Our sandwiches," said Ash in shock, "Our freaking sandwiches." Brock seemed to not even smile. Instead he put the plate away and grabbed Munchlax.

"How dare you!" said Brock furiously, shocking everyone there, "Do you even know how long it took me to make those! I could rip it out of your stomach right now, but you're lucky that I'm not that cruel." He then threw Munchlax to the ground.

"Now get!" said Brock. Munchlax quickly stood up and ran away crying to the bushes by May.

"Wait Munchlax," said May as she stuck her head in the bushes, "Come back." As May was looking for Munchlax, the others looked towards Brock, who was still outraged. He took a few deep breathes, and then smiled.

"Sorry about that," said Brock, "I'll make more." He then walked away.

"Yikes," said Dawn.

"I thought he was nicer than that," said Brendan. Ash still had his shocked expression on his face.

"Brock has never done that before," said Ash.

"What?" said Brendan.

"Brock is very respectful towards Pokemon," said Ash, "He wouldn't even hurt one on purpose. This is the first time I've ever heard him yell at one."

"There's a first time for everything," said Brendan as he went back to putting away the table.

"_No," _thought Ash, _"Brock would never do that, especially the way he said it. Something's going on here, and I don't like it."_

* * *

Two days have passed, and Brock had been trying to get them out of the mountainous area since then. During those two days, Brock seemed to be always getting pissed at Pokemon, sometimes kicking some out of the way while they were walking. Everyone noticed Brock's change of attitude, but they didn't know what they should be doing about it. Also, Brock has been leaving the others every night to be alone, and Ash watches him be covered with dark aura, but he always interrupts him. May, who noticed that Munchlax was following them, gave Munchlax some food secretly. It was now being dark, and they were all setting up camp.

"I'll be back guys," said Brock, "I saw a stream, and I'm going to put water in this canteen. Be right back." He then left, and the others gathered around the fire.

"I hope you don't hurt Pokemon on your way," said Drew, "Was Brock always like this?"

"Nope," said Ash, "I've been seeing so many weird things going one with that man."

"Like what?" asked Brendan.

"I don't know if you'll believe me," said Ash.

"When do you see this?" asked Dawn.

"Every night after we all sleep," said Ash.

"How about next time we sleep," said Drew, "we don't go to sleep at all and we follow him to see what's going on in that Brocky head of his."

"Yeah," said Ash, "That would be a good idea. Are you getting smarter?"

"What?" said Drew.

* * *

The fire had now died down, and everyone was resting in their sleeping bags. After a while, Brock sat up from his sleeping bag and walked away. The others immediately got out of their sleeping bags and watched Brock go.

"Let's go," said Ash. They all then stood up and walked after Brock, who was walking towards a cliff. They watched as he looked up to the full moon.

"When does it happen?" asked Brendan.

"Wait for it," said Ash. Then, dark energy surrounded him.

"Master," said Brock out of nowhere, "I need more time. The boy will be dead by the end of the night."

"Who is he talking to?" asked Brendan.

"I—don't—know," said Ash.

"Yes master," said Brock. May then suddenly kicked a pebble, and Brock immediately turned back.

"Who goes there?" said Brock. Everyone held perfectly still.

"Just hold still and he won't expect a thing," said Ash. Suddenly, the tree broke in half, and Brock could see them all.

"Shit," said Ash. They all faced Brock.

"You all will die for seeing that," said Brock. Suddenly, dark whips started to circle around his arms. Ash recognized the formation, but he ignored it.

"What's wrong with this guy?" asked Brendan as he took out a Pokeball. Ash knew that something was going on. He could feel that this was the actual Brock, but he was different. Then something popped into his head.

"He has to be mind controlled," said Ash as he materialized his blade in his hand. The pressure in his stomach disappeared. His aura was telling him something, something about Brock. It was trying to tell him that something was wrong with Brock.

"Brock, snap out of it," said Ash. Brock swung his whip towards Ash, but Ash dodged it.

"Looks like talking won't help," said Ash. He then ran towards Brock and swung his blade, but Brock took a step back and kicked Ash back. Ash quickly stood up and ran towards Brock, but Brendan held him back.

"Dude, Brock is still in there," said Brendan.

"I know," said Ash as he got out of Brendan's grip, "What do you think we should do wise guy?"

"We should at least knock him out before…" said Brendan, but he didn't finish when Brock suddenly made the dark aura surround him even more, and now he was rising towards the sky as a tower of dark was under him.

"Okay," said Brendan surprised, "Now we do force." Brock then threw a whip towards May, but Ash pushed her aside and used his blade to cut the whip in half. The whip disappeared instantly. Ash looked at his blade in amazement.

"Cool," said Ash. Brock then used a whip to push Ash back. May, who was pushed towards the ground, looked towards the bushes. Something was in there. She sat up and saw Munchlax there. Munchlax was pointing towards its mouth, indicating that it wanted food.

"I don't have food now," said May to it. Munchlax crossed its arms, and then May sighed in defeat. She then pulled out a chocolate bar from her fanny pack and gave it to Munchlax.

"You have to get out of here," said May, "It's too dangerous." Munchlax saw a whip heading her way, and stood in front of her and used focus punch, destroying the whip instantly.

"Whoa," said May. Back to the fight, everyone couldn't even get close to Brock, since he always pushed them back by hitting them with a whip. Brendan was with Poochyena, Dawn was with Buneary, and Drew was with Roselia.

"This is impossible," said Drew.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt," said Ash, and Pikachu launched a bolt of lightning towards Brock's face, but Brock blocked it by letting a huge hand block the hit. Ash ran towards Brock to strike him with his blade, but Brock blocked it and pushed Ash back. He then sent out a whip, and it had a spikey ball at the tip of it. It was about to hit Ash, but Pikachu came in its way and it destroyed it using iron tail.

"Thanks Pikachu," said Ash as he petted its head. He then stood up and looked up at Brock, who kept on hitting his friends with those dark whips. Ash stood up and ran towards Brock again, and started to climb the dark energy under him. When he got to the top, he held Brock by his shoulders.

"Come on man," said Ash, "Snap out of it." Suddenly, dark energy exited Brock and went above his head. It formed, and it looked like a Ghastly, but it was different. It had more dark energy around it, and it had white, cold eyes.

"The fuck?" said Ash. Brock grabbed Ash and threw him towards the ground, but he quickly stood up.

"I knew it," said Ash, "Brock is being controlled by a Ghastly or something. I have to take it out somehow." Brock once again launched another spikey whip, but Munchlax came and broke it in half. Brock started to growl, and then he launched a hand and grabbed Munchlax.

"Munchlax!" said May as she ran by Ash and looked towards him, "Ash, you have to do something about this." Ash saw how Brock was violently shaking Munchlax up and down.

"Hell yeah I am," said Ash. He then ran towards Brock and once again climbed the thick dark energy until he got to the top. He jumped up and held his blade high. Brock tried hitting him with whips, but Ash cut through them all. His blade then came in contact with Brock's head. Instead and cutting him into two, the Ghastly came bursting out into the air and fell to the ground nearby. The dark energy disappeared, and Brock and Ash fell to the ground. The others returned their Pokemon, and May caught the falling Munchlax into her arms and cuddled it. The others ran by Ash.

"You okay Ash?" asked Drew.

"Yeah," said Ash, and he forced himself to stand. He looked down on Brock, who woke up and sat up. He started to scratch his head and looked towards Ash.

"Where am I?" said Brock, "Ash, is that you? What happened?"

"Nothing much," said Ash. What they didn't notice was that Ghastly disappeared into thin air.

* * *

After that night, the Brock and Ash had some real catching up to do. After all this, Brock didn't know what happened to him. He just remembered walking through the mountains, and then everything went black. Ash told him about the journey he has to go through, and Brock thought it was really interesting. After a while, they came to the end, and there was a fork in the road. The left went to Goldenrod City, and the right went to Pewter City.

"Looks like this is where we say goodbye," said Brock as he turned to Ash and offered a handshake. Ash shook it.

"Thanks for helping us," said Ash.

"Hope we meet again in the near future," said Brock. He then went on the path of Pewter City, and waved everyone goodbye until he was out of sight.

"We should get going now," said Brendan. The others then started to walk on the path. May was holding onto a Pokeball in her hand.

"You caught that Munchlax?" asked Dawn.

"Well, it really came to me," said May, "I just found him in the Pokeball this morning. He must've snuck in to get more food." The others continued to walk as a question kept on pondering in Ash's head.

"_What was that Pokemon?" _thought Ash, _"And where did it go?" _As they were walking, Drew looked towards the back of the group worriedly. He looked up front, while someone was looking at them behind a tree. It was a girl, and she was snickering.

* * *

It was the room that The Dark Signers were all sitting in. In a second, towards the middle of the room, the Ghastly appeared, and it looked worriedly towards its master.

"Did you complete your mission?" asked The Dark Signer leader.

"Gha," said Ghastly sadly. The Dark Signer seemed to be angry at this.

"You're useless to me," said The Dark Signer as he stretched out his hand, "Die!" He then swung his hand, and then the Ghastly cut into half. It then exploded, as they all heard Ghastly yell in pain. After a few seconds, it was totally obliterated. The Dark Signer sitting across of the leader looked over at him.

"Do we send out another shadow Pokemon?" asked The Dark Signer.

"No," said The Dark Signer leader, "Shadow Pokemon won't be of any use to that boy. We're just going to have to step out of here and teach that boy a lesson face to face." Through his hood, they all saw him put on an evil smile.

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next Time on Pokemon Heroes:** The group goes into Goldenrod City, and they once again meet Green, who had been following Drew. Drew seems to be scared of her and always running away, while Green looks like she wants to rip his head off. What did Drew do to her to get her so angry, and will it be resolved? **Next Time: Drew and Green.**

* * *

**That was that chapter. Green will be returning from last season, and she looks like she has something with Drew. Once again, I apologize for these chapters being late. I really can't control when my computer breaks, but next week, on Monday of course, two chapters will be coming for sure. See you next week. **

**Read and Review please **

**(Views: 484) **


	8. Drew and Green

**This is the thirty-second chapter in the Pokemon Heroes story. This chapter will show why Drew has been following the group for a while, and also will bring Green back into the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

The group came into Goldenrod City. The city was filled with people walking on the city streets. The group walked past them towards the Pokemon Center. They ordered a room and slept there for the night. The next morning, everyone felt way better than they did last night, where they had to sleep on a mountainous path. Drew was on the couch sleeping. He woke up and quickly sat up. He looked outside.

"_No one there," _thought Drew. He then looked back, until he saw May there all of a sudden, and he screamed and fell towards the ground.

"Hey Drew," said May as she stood over him.

"Hey," said Drew slowly as he forced himself to stand up and dusted off the dust from his clothes. May looked in the direction Drew was looking towards before.

"Whose outside?" asked May.

"No one," said Drew, "At least I think nobody."

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked May.

"Nothing," said Drew as he started to walk away, "Where's Ash?"

"He went out," said May, "He wanted to take a little walk. I saw him over you before he left."

"Really?" said Drew. He then walked into the bathroom. While he was washing his hands, he looked at his face in the mirror, and noticed drawings all over it.

"Ash, you motherfucking asshole!" said Drew.

**Drew and Green**

* * *

After drying himself off, he also decides to take a walk outside now. As he walked outside, he saw Ash run right past him.

"What's the hurry?" asked Drew.

"No time," said Ash, and he disappeared. Drew just shrugged his shoulders and continued to walk. He then heard footsteps behind him. He quickly looked behind him, and saw no one.

"If somebody's trying to scare me," said Drew, "You're just asking for a kick in the balls." He then turned back in front of him, until he suddenly saw Green standing right in front of him (Kanto clothes). He was shocked and took a few steps back. She had her arms crossed, and she looked angrily towards Drew.

"H-Hey Green," stuttered Drew. Green still stood there crossed armed at him. Drew then started to take a few more steps back.

"Well, nice catching up with you," said Drew, as he turned around, "I'll see you later then."

"Where is it?" asked Green suddenly.

"You're still pissed off about that?" said Drew as he turned back towards her, "How about we forget that it ever happened, and then we go back into our normal lives.

"You're the one that stole from me," said Green.

"I did not steal," said Drew in his defense, "I was just borrowing it. Anyway, why did you even follow me to Goldenrod City? That's pretty obsessive."

"Obsessive?" said Green, as though she had just been offended, "I'll show you whose obsessive. It took me a long time to be able to get that, and you think that you could just steal it while I wasn't looking?"

"You weren't looking?" said Drew, "You mean that you were just off guard."

"You've got till tomorrow," said Green, "If I don't have it back until then, you're dead, literally." She then turned around and started to walk away. Drew had that "what have I just done face".

"She's bluffing," said Drew. He then started to get scared every time he remembered that stern face of hers.

"I've got to find Ash," said Drew, "Maybe he can help me. He knows her more."

* * *

Drew walked into the Pokemon Center. He passed by May on the couch, who seemed to be very gloomy at the moment.

"May?" said Drew as he walked closer to her, "What's wrong? Did something happen the hour that I was gone?" May looked towards Drew, and then made her whole body fall on the couch.

"Ask Ash," said May grumpily.

"Where's Ash right now?" asked Drew.

"He's with Dawn," said May, "That son of a bitch thinks that he can do that? Well he's got another thing coming." Drew took a few steps back from the pissed off May, and looked around the Pokemon Center for Ash, who was supposedly with Dawn. He passed by a room, and saw Ash being measured by Dawn with a tuxedo, while Brendan was sleeping in the corner. Drew walked in.

"What's going on?" asked Drew, "Did someone die?"

"No," said Ash, "Not yet."

"Ash has a very special day today," said Dawn, "If May said it was okay, then it looks like it won't be a problem."

"May?" said Drew, "I saw May on the couch, moping about Ash being a son of a bitch." This shocked Ash, and he broke out of Dawn's measuring tape and ran out of the room towards the lounge.

"Hey!" said Dawn, "You have to buy me another measuring tape." Drew ran after Ash.

"Hey Ash," said Drew, "I need help. I'm having a little girl problem right now. I need you to…"

"Girl problem?" said Ash, "I already have some girl problem of my own at the moment." He then walked into the lounge towards May, who was still on the couch. Drew took a deep breath and walked away.

"I have till tomorrow," said Drew, "That'll be the last few hours of my life."

* * *

Drew was in his room, and he was fast asleep. Suddenly, he heard something hit his door hard, and he jumped up from his bed and walked towards the door and looked outside, but saw no one there.

"She's really out to kill me," said Drew as he shut his door and locked it.

* * *

Drew was walking through the streets during the day, looking around him, just in case a certain person jumped on him and beat him to death. He seemed to be safe, as he saw that Green hadn't appeared in such a while.

"It's safe at the moment," said Drew. He then saw an ice cream cart and walked over to it to buy himself some ice cream to sooth his thoughts. After he bought two cones, he sat on the bench and started to eat it. He was sitting next to someone who was reading their newspaper.

"How are you doing?" said Drew to the person, trying to at least start a conversation, "You look like the kind that won't slap me with a newspaper when a stranger talks to you. I really need help right now. There's this insane lunatic that is hunting me down at this exact moment. I took something from that person, and they want it back, but I can't give it back. If I tell her, then I'm as good as dead. You understand me man?" He looked towards the person, who was still reading their newspaper. He looked down at the person's leg, and noticed that the person wasn't a man, it was a girl, and by the look of her legs, she looked around his age. He threw his ice cream behind him and faced her.

"Nice legs you've got there," said Drew in a totally different attitude, "How about we go on a date tonight, just you and…" The girl put her newspaper down, and it was really Green, looking sternly at him.

"Really?" said Green. Drew was shocked and was pushed back towards the ground. He stood up in a fighting pose to her.

"I'm not dying tonight," said Drew. Green rolled up her newspaper, stood up, and hit Drew across the face with it. She then grabbed him by the collar.

"Where is it?" said Green furiously.

"Where is what?" said Drew in an innocent voice. Green then started to shake him back and forth.

"You know what I mean!" said Green. He then put on dizzy eyes.

"I'm going to throw up," said Drew. He then puffed his cheeks.

"Ew!" said Green as she dropped him towards the ground and shook her hands. Drew immediately stood up and ran away.

"Tricked ya!" said Drew.

"You son of a bitch!" said Green. She then started to chase after Drew. Drew ran into corners, alleys, through crowds to be able to get away from Green, but they all seemed futile. She seemed to jump over people's heads and always catched up to him. He then slid into a dark alley, and then he thought he saw Green pass by. He then gave a sigh of relief.

"Finally that's over," said Drew.

"What is?" said Green, as she was hanging upside down on a pipeline that went from one building to another over Drew's head. She went on the ground and started to walk towards Drew, who took steps back.

"Just give it and this'll all be over," said Green. As Drew was walking backwards, he saw a small, black ball on the ground and grabbed it.

"You'll never catch me alive!" said Drew. He then threw the ball towards the ground, and it released black smoke. Green coughed, and after the smoke cleared up, she saw that Drew disappeared.

"Who leaves a freaking smoke bomb in the middle of an alley?" said Green, and she went out to go after Drew.

* * *

Drew was taking deep breaths on top of the roof of the building that he climbed up when Green cornered him in the alley by using a ladder.

"When will that girl give up?" said Drew. He then forced himself to stand up. He looked down the alley that he was just in to see if Green was still down there.

"All is clear," said Drew, and he used the ladder to get down and run back into the streets.

"I remember Green telling me that she knew Ash," said Drew, "The only person that can help me right now is Ash, but he seems busy for his "special day". I wonder what that is. Dawn wouldn't care, and Brendan would tell me to fuck off. That leaves me with one other choice: May." He then ran towards the Pokemon Center. He ran past Ash, who he saw was walking along side another girl.

"What the what?" said Drew. He then almost crashed into May, who was in front of him, looking towards Ash.

"There you are May," said Drew, "I know you're a girl, so you have to help me with something." May face palmed Drew and then ran right past him towards Ash. Drew touched his face and looked towards her.

"What is going on with those two today?" said Drew.

"I know," said Green, who was somehow right next to him, "Would be a shame if their angry at each other."

"I know," said Drew, not even knowing that he was talking to Green, "Those two won't even tell me what's going on. I'm Drew by the way. What's your name?" He turned to Green, who was staring angrily at him.

"Holy mother of shits!" said Drew as he took large steps back.

"Just give me what I want," said Green, "And this whole game of cat and mouse will be over."

"Never!' said Drew as he started to run away again. Green sighed.

"Getting real tired of this shit," said Green, and she started running after Drew.

* * *

Drew once again was running from a beast that was chasing him all over the place. He tried hiding behind garbage cans, mailboxes, and even old ladies to hide from Green. He ran behind an old lady, and Green and he started to circle around her.

"Coward," said Green, "Get out of there and fight me."

"I'm not being a coward," said Drew, "I'm just trying to protect myself. I dare you to flip over this old lady." The old lady then turned around and hit Drew across the face with her purse, and Drew fell straight towards the ground. He sat up while rubbing his cheek.

"The fuck!" said Drew.

"Do that again, and you'll be taking to Mr. Fist," said the old lady as she pulled up her right fist, "And Mrs. Fist." She pulled up her left fist as well, and then she walked away.

"Well tell your fists that they're total retards!" yelled Drew towards the old lady. Drew forgot that Green was there, and she grabbed his collars and looked at him in the eyes.

"Give me what I want!" yelled Green. Drew knew that he was going to die at that moment, so he knew he had to do something quick.

"I don't have it on me right now," said Drew, "Come back tomorrow, and I swear I'll put it into your hands."

"You sure about that?" said Green furiously, "You know what I do when you lie." Drew then gulped.

"Yes," he said weakly. He then let him go and started to walk away.

"I'll be back tomorrow," said Green. Drew saw her leave, and then made his body lie on the ground.

"_What have I gotten myself into?" _thought Drew.

* * *

Drew climbed to the top of the Pokemon Center at night so he could think things over about what has been happening to him lately. When he got up there, he saw May looking up towards the moon. He sat by her.

"You okay?" asked Drew. May didn't respond, as she only put her head in-between her knees. Drew looked up towards the stars.

"May," said Drew, "If you took something from someone, and that person is a psychopath, and then you don't have the thing, and that person is now hunting you down, what would you do?" He heard May muffle inside her knees.

"You're right," said Drew, "But I can't give it back. That person will kill me if I don't do something. I don't even know why I took it. I was so tempted, and I was out of money at the time." He heard May muffle again.

"That's what I was told her," said Drew, "She won't listen to me."

"Go…fuck…ur," Drew heard May say in her muffle.

"Go fuck her?" said Drew, until a light bulb appeared over his head and he stood up, "Go fuck her! You're right. I should stand up to her and show her whose boss. I'm going to tell her how I feel." He then started to climb down the Pokemon Center.

"Thanks May," said Drew. He then climbed down. May took her head out from her knees and looked towards Drew's direction.

"Glad I could help," said May.

* * *

Green stood in front of the Pokemon Center, waiting for Drew to come out and give back what was supposed to be hers. As soon as the doors opened, she stood in front and saw Drew coming out, with a Pokeball in his hand and a very determined face.

"Where is it?" asked Green.

"I don't have it," said Drew as he held out his Pokeball, "And I'm going to tell you to back off and leave me alone, or else you'll be beaten by my Pokemon."

"Go ahead," said Green, "I could beat you anytime." She pulled out a Pokeball.

"I warned you," said Drew. They both then threw out their Pokeballs, and Drew released Absol, and Green released Wigglytuff.

"Wigglytuff, use Ice Beam," ordered Green, and Wigglytuff used its move, but Absol easily dodged it.

"Absol, use Sucker Punch," ordered Drew, and Absol ran straight towards Wigglytuff and made a direct hit, pushing Wigglytuff back.

"You son of a bitch," said Green, "Wigglytuff, use Focus Punch!" Wigglytuff ran towards Absol and also made direct contact, and since it was a very effective attack, Absol felt as though it didn't have the strength to stand up.

"Come on Absol," said Drew, and Absol forced itself to stand up, "Okay, use the most powerful Night Slash you've got." Absol obeyed, and a barrage of night slashes hit Wigglytuff one by one. Wigglytuff was pushed down towards the floor, but it quickly stood up.

"Lucky shot," said Green, "Wigglytuff, use Flamethrower!" Wigglytuff did what it was told, and a huge blast of fire went right towards Absol, who luckily dodged it.

"What kind of Wigglytuff is that?" said Drew, "Absol, end it with Psycho Cut!" Absol ran straight towards Wigglytuff and cut it, pushing it towards the fight. It was too weak to stand up, and Absol put its foot on it.

"_I've got to do something before he actually wins," _thought Green, and she noticed a bird flying behind them, and then she got an idea.

"Look, Ho-Oh," said Green as she pointed behind Drew.

"Where?" said Drew as he looked back.

"Wigglytuff, use Focus Punch now," said Green, and Wigglytuff got out from under Absol's foot and made contact with its face with focus punch, and it flew towards Drew, and they were both pushed towards the ground. Drew returned a fainted Absol to its Pokeball, and so did Green. She went over to him and bent down and took him by the collar.

"You give up?" said Green.

"Just end it," said Drew as he closed his eyes. Green then lifted up her fists and was about to throw a punch, when…

"There you are Drew," said Brendan as he and Dawn walked towards the two on the ground, "And there's Green. You two look like you're having fun." Drew took the opportunity and got away from Green ad hid behind Brendan.

"Get back here," said Green.

"Guys, who've got to help me," said Drew, "That girl is out for blood, and she'll stop at nothing until I'm dead."

"She wants to kill you?" said Dawn, "What did you do to her?"

"He stole something that took me months to get," said Green, "And I want it right now."

"What was it?" asked Dawn, "Some watch? Book? Pencil? Panties?"

"A priceless diamond," said Green, "A couple of months ago, I made a deal with this miner to dig out a diamond worth millions at Oreburgh City. I paid good money for that, and that basterd stole it from me back in Pastoria City by a fruit stand."

"That is serious," said Brendan, and then he looked towards Drew, "Time to give it back man."

"I don't have it," said Drew, "I think I lost it back in Pastoria City. I swear that I check everywhere for it, and I never found it since then. It was circular and clear." After hearing this, Green looked as though she was going to jump on Drew and kill him. Before she did, Dawn pulled out a circular, clear ball from Brendan's backpack.

"Is this yours?" asked Dawn. Everything seemed to stop as Drew and Green looked at it surprised. Dawn handed it over to Green.

"Where was it?" asked Drew.

"I found it in Ash's backpack yesterday while I was measuring him," said Dawn, "I thought he stole it from someone, and I gave him a good lecture for that when he denied everything. I kept it and was going to mail it to Pastoria City today."

"I remember now," said Drew, "I put it in Ash's backpack when I couldn't find mine. Makes so much sense now." Green looked towards them all with a huge smile.

"Glad that's settled," said Green, "Now I can sell this thing for millions." She then turned around and was about to run off.

"I'll see you guys some other time," said Green, "See ya Drew. Hope we meet again." She then released Jigglypuff and it inflated itself, and Green then flew away. Everyone there just watched her go until she was out of sight.

"I wonder what goes on through that girl's mind," said Brendan. Drew got out from behind Brendan and faced the others.

"I never want to see that bitch ever again," said Drew.

"Why the hell would you even steal something like that from Green?" asked Dawn, "Green?"

"I was using it to bust open a vending machine," said Drew, "It seemed heavy enough, so I borrowed it. That vending machine didn't give me my snack by stealing my dollar. I forgot to give it back, so I decided that I would just keep it. When we met later on, I didn't know where it was, so that's when she started to hunt me down. By the way, where's Ash and May?"

"I think they went out to eat something together," said Dawn, "Crazy stuff happened between those two lately."

"What happened?" asked Drew, "They were both acting very weird. Did something happen between them?"

"That's a different story," said Dawn, "I'll tell you while we're walking." They all then walked down the street towards the city, forgetting about everything that happened those few days.

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next Time on Pokemon Heroes:** As Drew is having his own problems with Green, Ash is having girl troubles with May, who seems jealous when Ash gets asked out on a date by another girl. Even though May said it was cool, Ash knows she's jealous, and this girl seems to have a secret she's not telling Ash. Will everything be okay for Ash's first date, and who is really this girl? **Next Time: Complicated.**

* * *

**That was that chapter. This is the first time I'm doing a story within a story type of thing. I've made the other chapter since I've seen in my reviews (maybe about two or three) about people asking me if Ash and May will ever get together. Next chapter will at least explain some of that stuff. See you next chapter! **

**Read and Review please **

**(Views: 720)**


	9. Complicated

**This is the thirty-third chapter in the Pokemon Heroes story. This is a story that happens while Drew is having his problem with Green (last chapter). Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs.**

* * *

**(Opening song) **

May woke up from her nap in her room. She rose up and put on her clothes. She then went outside towards the lounge. She then saw Ash there, doodling on the sleeping Drew's face with a marker.

"Hey Ash," said May. Ash got shocked and looked up towards May. He threw the marker behind him and rose to his feet and Pikachu went on his shoulder.

"Hey May," said Ash, "If anyone calls for me, tell them that I'm going out to get a bite to eat. See ya." He then ran outside. May stood there, and Drew suddenly bolted up from his sleep and looked out the window. He took a deep breath and saw May suddenly over him. He then fell off the couch towards the ground.

"Hey Drew," said May over him.

"Hey," said Drew slowly as he forced himself to stand up and started to dust the dust off his clothes. May then looked towards the direction that Drew was looking towards before.

"Who's outside?" asked May.

"No one," said Drew, "At least I think nobody."

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked May.

"Nothing," said Drew as he started to walk away, "Where's Ash?"

"He went out," said May, "He wanted to take a little walk. I saw him over you before he left." As she kept on looking at Drew's face, she tried really hard to not laugh.

"Really?" said Drew. He then walked away and May saw him walk into the bathroom. She then turned around and shrugged her shoulders.

"Boys," said May.

"Ash, you motherfucking asshole!" she heard Drew yell in the bathroom. She shrugged her arms once again and continued to walk.

**Complicated**

* * *

Ash was walking through the city streets as he was looking for a way to eat something. He had stuff really going through his mind, and was really freaked out of the dream he had last night about May and he going out on a date. Drawing on Drew's face tried to help him feel better, but it didn't. He then found a ramen shop and went inside. He sat down by the counter until a waiter came by him.

"What would you like?" asked the waiter.

"Ten bowls of the special," said Ash, "And also, I would like a bowl of your best Pokemon food for my Pikachu." The waiter nodded and walked away. After a while, he came back with bowls of ramen and Pokemon food. Ash ate it all like crazy, but he still didn't feel satisfied. He paid his bill and then laid his head on the table. A girl right next to him looked towards Ash.

"Hey," said the girl. Ash put his head up and looked towards the girl. The girl was white, and she had blonde hair that was in a ponytail. She was an orange and white striped shirt that went down towards half her stomach and short jeans. She had on black sneakers, and she had a bowl of soup by her. She about Ash's age.

"What?" asked Ash.

"You look upset," said the girl, "The name's Ruby."

"My name's Ash," said Ash as he put his head back down, "Now leave me alone."

"What's wrong?" asked Ruby.

"I have a problem that's none of your business," said Ash.

"Really?" said Ruby, "And your trying to not think about it by stuffing your face with food, right?"

"Yeah," said Ash as he put his head back up. Ruby started to think for a while.

"I could help you forget about it," said Ruby.

"How?" asked Ash.

"Well," said Ruby as she put on a mischievous smile, "My mom's a child psychologist of the city, and I'm in training to be one myself. I'm good so far, so here's what you have to do. You have to say this, in your happiest voice ever: will you go out with me?"

"Pika," said Pikachu as it scratched its chin. Ash put his head up once again.

"Okay," said Ash.

"Pika Pikachu," said Pikachu as he looked towards Ash and shook its head.

"What do you mean?" said Ash, "I know what I'm doing. Will you go out with me?"

"Okay," said Ruby as she jumped out of her seat and started to walk out of the ramen shop, "Pick me up by the Pokemon Center by twelve in the morning two days from now. See you there?" She then skipped out of the ramen shop. Ash had his mouth wide open and Pikachu just face palmed.

"How was I supposed to see that coming?" said Ash. Pikachu just shook its head.

"Anyway," said Ash, "It's just one date. Nothing will happen." He then remembered the kiss that May and he had at Snowpoint City, and everything in his mind exploded.

"Oh Arceus!" said Ash as he quickly stood up, "I forgot about May!" Let's go!" He then made Pikachu get on his shoulder and ran out of the ramen shop towards the Pokemon Center.

* * *

Ash was running down the path towards the Pokemon Center, and he saw Drew walking in the opposite direction than he was going. Ash didn't have time to talk, so he zipped right past Drew.

"What's the hurry?" asked Drew.

"No time," said Ash. He then ran into the Pokemon Center. He saw May looking out the window. She jumped up when she saw Ash coming her way. He ran into the Pokemon Center towards May.

"Ash," said May, "I need you to help me with something."

"I'll help you later," said Ash, "Where's Dawn?"

"Why?" said May.

"She has my backpack," lied Ash.

"Okay," said May, "She's with Brendan in the lounge."

"Thanks," said Ash he then ran past May. May watched him go.

"_I know he's lying to me," _thought May, _"But he knows that I'll figure out at some point."_

* * *

Ash walked into the lounge, and saw Dawn and Brendan on the couch as they were talking and Brendan had his arm over her shoulder. Ash jumped over the couch and sat right in-between the both of them, shocking them both.

"The fuck," said Brendan.

"I need help," said Ash.

"Did you get into a fight?" asked Dawn.

"No," said Ash, "Listen. I was out in the city and I met this girl. This girl tricked me into asking her out."

"Then why won't you go out with her?" asked Brendan, "You need to get a girlfriend you know." Ash was about to tell them about the promise that he made with May about being her boyfriend, but he then remembered when she told May to not tell anyone, and he also had to keep his end of the bargain for that as well.

"Well," said Ash, "I made this bet with May that I wouldn't get into a date for the rest of my journey, and if I tell her, she'll think I'm lied to her and she will get mad at me. You have to tell her for me Dawn. You're her friend."

"I'm not doing that," said Dawn, "Take responsibility for your own actions."

"Please," said Ash.

"No," said Dawn. Ash then took a deep breath and got out of the couch.

"Fine," said Ash, "I'll tell her. I just hope she doesn't get pissed off about it."

* * *

Ash walked into the lounge and walked over to May, who was sitting on the couch and watching the T.V that was up on the wall. He took a deep breath and signaled for Pikachu to get off his shoulder and leave them alone. It saluted and went off Ash's shoulder and left. Ash hesitantly sat next to May.

"May," said Ash. May looked over to Ash.

"Yes," said May.

"Can I tell you something?" said Ash. May nodded. Ash then took one final breath.

"Well," said Ash, "I was out in the city, eating some ramen, when this girl came up to me and tricked me into asking her out." May didn't respond for a minute. Ash thought it was just some awkward silence, but to May:

"_What did he just say?' _thought May, _"Oh hell no. He did not just say that! What about me! He better have denied it dammit!"_

"Is it cool with you if I actually go out with her?" asked Ash, "I swear it'll have no kissing. This won't break my promise to you. This won't be a long-lasting thing, only one time. I really don't have the heart to turn her down." May thought for a minute. She knew that Ash wouldn't break a promise as big as the one he gave to her, so it would all be okay. She slowly looked towards him and gave a weak smile.

"Go ahead," said May through her teeth, "Don't let me stop you." Ash felt a huge weight has just been taken off his chest. He took a sigh and stood up.

"Thanks," said Ash, "I'll be going with Dawn and Brendan. I think they should know something about going on a date." He then walked away.

"_How do you go on a date?" _thought Ash. After he was out of plain sight, her smile quickly faded into a glum smile. She stayed there, and then she heard Drew passing by her, but stopping.

"May?" said Drew as he walk over to her, "What's wrong? Did something happen the hour that I was gone?"

"Ask Ash," said May because she didn't want to talk about it.

"Where's Ash right now?" asked Drew.

"He's with Dawn," said May, "That son of a bitch thinks that he can do that? Well, he's got another thing coming." She saw Drew take a few steps back from her and walk away. She then took a pillow from the couch and put her head over it.

"_Why did this have to happen to me?" _thought May.

* * *

Ash walked into the lounge once again, and jumped over the couch and sitting right in-between Dawn and Brendan once again, again shocking them both.

"Did it," said Ash.

"Good for you," said Brendan sarcastically.

"Then why are you here?" asked Dawn.

"I don't know how to go out on a date," said Ash, "I need help from you guys, since you guys are together."

"We have nothing else better to do," said Dawn sarcastically.

"Good," said Ash as he stood up, "Let's go." The two sighed and got off the couch and started walking behind Ash.

"Do we really have to do this?" asked Brendan.

"Let's at least do something today," said Dawn, "It'll be fun anyway."

"Okay," said Brendan, "Fine."

* * *

After a while, all three of them came into an empty room in the Pokemon Center. Dawn took Brendan's backpack and pulled out a tuxedo. Brendan went into the corner and sat down, and closed his eyes, as if he was taking a nap.

"Where did you get that?" asked Ash, "Did you plan for this day to happen. Did you set that girl and me up?"

"What?" said Dawn, "Why would I? This is Brendan's tuxedo. I told him to take it with him back home just in case May gets invited into some fancy ball and we're all invited. I think it fits you. Let me check." She then took out a measuring tape from inside Brendan's backpack and started to measure all around Ash. While she was doing that, Drew came into the room and found them.

"What's going on?" asked Drew, "Did something happen?"

"No," said Ash, "Not yet."

"Ash has a really special day today," said Dawn, "If May said that it was okay, and then it looks like it won't be a problem."

"May?" said Drew, "I saw May on the couch moping about Ash being a son of a bitch."

"_Oh shit," _thought Ash. He then broke through Dawn's measuring tape towards May in the Pokemon Center.

"Hey!" he heard Dawn say, "You have to buy me another measuring tape."

"_I knew she wasn't cool with it," _thought Ash. He then saw Drew run right by him.

"Hey Ash," said Drew, "I need help. I'm having a little girl problem right now. I need you to…"

"Girl problems?" said Ash, "I already have some girl problems of my own at the moment." He then walked into the lounge and saw May on the couch moping about something. He went over to her and smiled. She just put on a mad frown and looked away.

"What's wrong?" asked Ash.

"Nothing," said May. May then sat right by her.

"Is it about my date?" asked Ash.

"No," said May.

"You sure?" said Ash.

"Yes."

"Okay," said Ash as he stood up, "If you want me to cut it off, I will. You just have to tell me." Inside May, she had a very strong feeling to tell Ash to ditch the girl, but she didn't want to sound like a jerk, so she just sighed.

"Don't let me stop you," said May through her teeth, "Go ahead and have fun."

"Thanks May," said Ash. He then walked away. May then punched her pillow, which made it pop and all of the feathers inside it flew all over the place.

* * *

The next day, Ash, Dawn, and Brendan were at the Pokemon Center's cafeteria. Dawn and Brendan were both trying to teach Ash about manners for his date the next day.

"And I use this if I want to eat salad?" asked Ash as he pulled out the fork.

"Yes," said Dawn, "Are you kidding me? What do you eat salad with?"

"A spoon," said Ash, "Who made up these freaking rules anyway?"

"People who have good with manners," said Dawn, "Are you joking?"

"Nope," said Ash.

"What goes on through your head?" said Brendan. As they were doing that, May was at the corner watching them. She gripped the wall and made a crack in it.

"_There better be no kissing," _thought May. She then walked past a door and punched it with a very hard punch, and she heard the person inside it jump up from their bed. She then walked away.

* * *

It was late at night, and May was on top of the Pokemon Center. She was thinking about everything that has happened recently. She really didn't know what she should be doing. She wanted Ash to be happy, but she remembered the kiss that he and she had before.

"_What am I going to do?" _thought May. She then heard someone going up the ladder by her. It was Drew, and he sat down. She put her head in-between her legs so that she wouldn't have to talk to anyone right now.

"You okay?" asked Drew.

"_Oh shut up," _thought May. Drew looked up towards the sky.

"May," said Drew, "If you took something from someone, and that person is a psychopath, and then you don't have the thing, and now that person is hunting you down, what would you do?"

"Shut up," said May, but all Drew heard was muffles.

"Your right," said Drew, "But I can't give it back. That person will kill me if I don't do something. I don't even know why I took it. I was so tempted, and I was out of money at the time."

"I don't care Drew," said May again, but Drew once again heard muffles.

"That's what I told her," said Drew, "She won't listen to me."

"Go fuck yourself," said May, but Drew heard muffles.

"Go fuck her?" said Drew, and then he suddenly stood up, "Go fuck her! You're right! I should stand up to her and show her who's boss." He then ran away and started to climb down the Pokemon Center.

"Thanks May," said Drew. After he left, May put her head up and looked towards his direction.

"Glad I could help," said May. She then looked up to the stars again, and then thought of something herself.

"He's right!" said May, "Maybe I should tell Ash how I feel about this. I can't break up his date, so there's only one way." She then stood up and started to climb down the Pokemon Center.

"I'll tell him before that girl tried to make a move on Ash," said May. She then got down and went to her room into her bed.

"Thanks Drew," said May, and then she fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, Ash was now ready to go on his date with Ruby. After a while of preparing, he went outside in his tux and saw Ruby standing outside at twelve, dressed the same way he met her before. She looked surprised to see him in a tux.

"What's with the tux?" said Ruby, "You don't need that."

"Thank Arceus," said Ash as he ripped off the tux and had his own clothes under it. He put his hat on.

"Let's get going," said Ash, "I'll buy Brendan another tux later." As they started to walk, May was walking right behind him. She was serious in watching over Ash.

"Where do you want to go first?" asked Ruby.

"I don't know," said Ash, "I thought you knew what to do."

"Silly," said Ruby, "In a date, you should be the one to make sure that you plan the date for today. Do you even know how to date?"

"_Shit," _thought Ash, _"Dawn didn't teach me anything about this. I'm screwed." _

"How about this?" said Ruby, "I'm the one that plans the date from now on. Is that okay?"

"Okay," said Ash slowly. They started to walk towards the movie theater, in which Ash was forced to watch Twilight, in which he felt as though he just stepped into hell. May also watched it, and almost forgot about the others when it was done. Next, they went on a Ferris wheel, and Ruby was holding onto Ash's arm throughout the ride. Ash really didn't enjoy it, since he was doing this not to break the girl's heart. After that, they went to a restaurant, and they took a table outside. Ash chowed down on a bunch of food on it.

"You look cute when you eat," said Ruby.

"Um, thanks," said Ash. After a while, Ash heard beeping from her purse.

"What's that?" said Ash.

"Nothing," said Ruby as she stood up and took her purse, "I need to use the bathroom. Be back in a second." She then left. May was in the bathroom herself. She was sitting on the toilet with the lid down in the stall. She really didn't want to be caught, but she was getting tempted with the food all around. She then heard someone come in.

"Hello," said Ruby outside, "Yes. I'm not done yet. I need more time. That kid will be good as dead in seconds." This shocked May, and she stood up and put her ear against the stall to hear more.

"Ash Ketchum is at the table right now," said Ruby, "I've got the hypnotizing clock right now. I just need him to be off guard."

"Off guard?" said Ash, "Is she talking about Ash. That bitch!"

"Okay," said Ruby, "Bye." She then closed her phone and walked outside.

"I'm coming Ash," said May, "I knew she was no good." She then ran out of the bathroom towards Ash's table.

* * *

Ash continued to eat, and then Ruby came and sat down.

"How is your food?" asked Ruby.

"Good," said Ash.

"Good, huh?' said Ash, and she then pulled out a clock, "Ash, look at this for a minute."

"Huh?" said Ash, and then she rocked the clock back and forth. Ash started to get hypnotized by the clock. His eyes started to swirl.

"Listen to me," said Ruby, "Grab that knife and stick it right through your neck. It won't hurt, it'll just be completely painful." Ash grabbed the knife and was about to stab himself, but May came and kicked the clock out of Ruby's hand.

"The fuck!" said Ruby. Ash turned back to normal and saw the knife and back at Ruby. Then he got angry.

"You bitch!" said Ash. He then jumped up and kicked Ruby off the table. She was then punched towards the ground and a rock on the ground skinned her top clothes. When she looked towards Ash, Ash saw the ripped part and a shirt under it had the initial TR on it. She then stood up and ran away.

"_Oh shit," _thought Ash and then he looked towards May, who looked like she was relieved of something. She hugged Ash and checked his neck, and saw no mark. She then hugged him again.

"Thanks May," said Ash and he put his hands on her shoulders, "I would be dead if you weren't there."

"You would already be dead if I wasn't with you," said May. Ash smiled, and then kissed her on the forehead, making her blush.

"Come on," said Ash, "I need some sleep. I'm just glad that's over." As Ash walked away, May touched her forehead that May kissed.

"_Fuck yeah!" _thought May. She then followed Ash back to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

Later on in the day, Ash walked over to May on the couch, in which she was reading a magazine. He blushed, but then he sat by her.

"Hey May," said Ash, "I'm going out to eat. Wanna come with me?" May put her magazine down and walked by Ash.

"Okay," said May. Dawn and Brendan then came out of nowhere right behind them.

"You asked her out on a date?" said Brendan, "You know you should've said it with more passion."

"Shut up," said Ash as he blushed, "This is not a date. I'm just taking her out to eat. Come on May." As they left, Dawn and Brendan looked towards each other and smiled.

"We should take a walk outside," said Dawn, "Maybe while we're doing that, we can return that diamond Ash stole."

"Okay," said Brendan. They then walked out of the Pokemon Center, and they noticed Drew and Green about to punch him, so they walked his way.

* * *

As Ash and May were walking, Ash was thinking about what Brendan said before. He looked towards May.

"May," said Ash, "Do you think this is a date?"

"Nope," said May. Ash paused, as if he felt upset, but he just rubbed it off.

"_At least I get to spend a day with her," _thought Ash.

* * *

The next day, everyone was ready to go out in their adventure again. They had left the city and were now on a path to another place. They then got to a fork in the road.

"Another fork in the road?" said Ash, "How many of these are there?"

"We should go on the right," said Brendan. They started to walk, but Drew started walking towards the left path with his own map.

"I thought you lost that back in Pastoria City," said Brendan.

"I lied," said Drew, "Now that I'm safe, I can go on my own path. I'll see you guys later." Drew then started running until he was out of sight.

"That was fast," said Ash.

"He'll be back," said Brendan, "He always comes back. Let's go." They started to walk, and May grabbed Ash's arm and they started to walk. As they walked, Ash thought about the TR on Ruby's shirt.

"_Team Rocket is gone,"_ thought Ash, _"I know they're gone."_

* * *

Ruby walked into a room. She was wearing Team Rocket clothing, and she stood behind a chair in which a man was sitting on.

"I failed the mission," said Ruby, "The princess stopped me. I'll get him next time. He will not stop this."

"He will not," said the man facing away from Ruby while reading a hologram, "I will get the princess's power. No matter what."

"You're right," said Ruby, "Temporary leader of Team Rocket Charon." Charon then turned his chair towards Ruby (Sinnoh clothes).

"Team Rocket will rise again," said Charon, "And no one will stop us, especially a fucking aura guardian." He then smiled devilishly.

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next Time on Pokemon Heroes:** As the group is walking on a path, they meet a motorcycle gang and because May tried to pick a fight with them, they're now going after the others. Now it's a game of cat and mouse, and they have to survive, and the gang plays rough, which will really anger May. Will the group avoid the gang, and what is May going to do about it? **Next Time: Why Not to Mess with a Motorcycle Gang.**

* * *

**That was that chapter. I made this chapter to at least show that Ash and May still have feelings for each other. They will get together eventually, but not now. We don't want the story to go so quickly don't we, and the next two chapters will be coming out next week. See you next week!**

**Read and Review please **

**(Views: 720) **


	10. Why Not To Mess With a Motorcycle Gang

**This is the thirty-fourth chapter in the Pokemon Heroes story. This is just a random chapter that I made up for May, since she has won the poll question a while back. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs.**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

It is a cloudy day, and Ash and his friends suspect rain to fall down any minute. They continue to run faster, trying to find shelter so they won't get wet from the rain. As they run, they find a cabin up ahead.

"There's a cabin," said Brendan, "Let's get inside there." As soon as he finished, it started to rain. They all ran faster, and they went into the cabin and Brendan locked the door. The others sat down on the rug in the middle of the room.

"Did we just break in here?" asked May.

"No," said Ash, "We were just trying to shield ourselves from the rain. That's all."

"It doesn't matter," said Brendan as he joined the three on the rug, "It's their fault for putting a cabin in the middle of nowhere, and leaving it unlocked. We'll be out of here as soon as that rain stops."

"I'm taking a nap," said Ash as he lied down. He closed his eyes, until a pair of feet landed right near his face. He opened his eyes.

"What do you want May?" asked Ash, "And he saw a huge, muscular man in a ripped up white t-shirt, ripped up blue jeans, and he had a light-blue jacket that went down to his waist. He had black sunglasses, he was white, and had a bandana with red and white stripes. His hair was blonde and long. He looked at Ash sternly.

"Who the fuck are you," said the man sternly.

"Your mom," said Ash, since he at first thought that this was a dream.

**Why Not To Mess With a Motorcycle Gang**

* * *

Ash was thrown out of the cabin by the man into the pouring rain. The man looked towards the other kids.

"Who are you kids?" said the man.

"I'm Brendan," said Brendan, "We came here just so that we could get away from the rain. We are not here for any trouble at all." The man seemed to think for a while, and then he gave out a sigh.

"Fine," said the man, "You kids aren't even supposed to be here. This is the hideout of The Teddy Sniffer Waffles." Everyone in the room just stayed there quietly. Brendan began to snicker as he tried not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" said the man.

"Nothing," said Brendan, "You must be the boss of The Teddy Sniffer Waffles." He then began to snicker again. May walked up towards the window to see if Ash was okay, and found his head stuck in the muddy dirt on the bottom. May looked towards the man.

"That wasn't very nice," said May, "You should help him back in." The man looked towards May and flipped the middle finger at her. She looked at the man sternly, and he walked away laughing.

"I'll let you kids stay and get a tour of the place," said the man, "If you give me money."

"Hell no," said Brendan, "We'd rather go out in the rain."

"Okay," said the man. Brendan looked towards Dawn, who had her arms crossed and was looking sternly towards Brendan. Brendan sighed.

"Fine," said Brendan. He paid the man, and then the man walked with them both towards the back of the room. May came with Ash later on, whose face was covered with mud. When they all got towards the back, they found a bunch of men, who was dressed just like the leader, only less buffer and were shorter.

"Look at that," said the man as he gave a whistle, "All of my men out there."

"Can we leave?" said Brendan, "I don't care about this tour. We just don't want to get wet."

"You'll like being here after this," said the man, and he guided the others to another part of the cabin, and they were led to a room with a bunch of motorcycles. Both Ash and Brendan's eyes sparkled, and they went around hugging and looking at each of them.

"Where'd you get these?" asked Brendan.

"We stole—I mean borrowed them from a motorcycle dealer," said the man, "You've got to see the best one out of them all." He walked over to something that was covered. He took it off, and under it was a motorcycle, but it was golden, all golden. Ash and Brendan's eyes grew wider, and before they could touch it, the gang leader stopped them.

"This one is off-limits," said the man fiercely, "No one touches it. Not nobody, not know how. You can look at it. Don't touch it." As Ash and Brendan looked at it, and Dawn and May were a few steps back bored, May saw a Rattata come into the cabin towards the motorcycles. She ran after it.

"Don't touch anything," said May as the Rattata was jumping on motorcycles, "That man will hurt you if you do." As she chased it, the Rattata treated it like a game of catch. It then jumped up and missed a motorcycle, knocking it over, and that motorcycle hit other motorcycles like a domino effect. It kept on going, until one final motorcycle hit the golden one. The man pushed the motorcycle away and looked at the golden motorcycle with his green eyes. He looked very closely and saw a small scratch.

"You fucking kids!" yelled the man as he pointed at the motorcycle. The Rattata got so surprised that it ran away. The man walked towards May.

"You did this!" said the man, "Didn't you?"

"What?" said May, "I didn't do anything! A Rattata did it!"

"Blame it on a Pokemon," said the man, "The oldest trick in the book." Ash lost his focus on the motorcycle and turned back to May, who was getting into an argument with the man. He walked towards them and walked in-between them.

"What's happening?" asked Ash.

"She scratched my motorcycle!" yelled the man, "It took a long time for us to steal, I mean borrow it! Do you know how much it'll cost to fix it?"

"But I didn't scratch it," said May, "A Rattata was in here, and it knocked down the motorcycles. I swear."

"I saw a Rattata too," said Dawn.

"Shut up!" said the man as he started to crack his knuckles, "I'm going to teach you kids a lesson."

"Go ahead," said Ash. His eyes flashed blue. The man was startled by it, and then he took a deep breath.

"It's no use beating you kids up," said the man as he faced May, "I want an apology, and more money."

"I'm not apologizing," said May as she crossed her arms. Brendan then broke out of his trance and walked over to the others and started shoving them all towards the door.

"That was a nice tour," said Brendan, "We'll be on our way now." Suddenly, a bunch of other gang members blocked the door. The man walked over to them.

"Like I told you before," said the man, "You kids never should've come here." Brendan took out a Pokeball.

"Looks like we're going to have to do this the hard way," said Brendan as he took out a Pokeball. He released his shiny Wingull.

"Wingull, use Whirlpool," said Brendan. Wingull used Whirlpool, and the half of the cabin broke off. The group started running out in the rain, as Wingull landed on Brendan's shoulder.

"Was blowing up their hideout really necessary?" asked Dawn.

"You have a smarter idea?" said Brendan. They continued running, and the gang leader and his other gang members stood alongside him.

"We'll get those kids," said the man, "We'll get them. Move out!" They then all went into their motorcycle garage and they each took one. The man took the golden one and they drove off towards Ash and his friends.

* * *

They all stood under a tree to shelter themselves from the rain that was pounding from the sky. When it cleared up, they got out from under the tree and continued on.

"That's the last time we ever go into a cabin that's unoccupied," said Dawn, "No matter what the weather is."

"You say that now," said Ash, "But once your hair is involved, that's a different story."

"What?" said Dawn. Before Ash could respond, he thought he heard a motorcycle coming towards them in the distance. He turned around and looked, but saw nothing.

"What was that?" asked May, "Don't tell me they went after us."

"Please," said Brendan, "Why would they want to go after a bunch of kids?" When they all turned around, they saw motorcyclists all standing right in front of them. The leader was on his motorcycle, watching the group as he cracked his knuckles.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" yelled Brendan.

"And you thought that this was over," said the man, "I want an apology from that girl right now."

"I'm not giving one," said May.

"Fine," said the man as he revved up his motorcycle, "I'm just going to force you to. Men, make sure these kids get a lesson on what happens when you mess with The Teddy Waffle Sniffers.

"Yeah!" yelled all the men. The whole group couldn't help but chuckle a little bit. The motorcyclists all raced towards the group. Ash materialized his aura blade in his hand.

"Bring it on bitches!" said Ash. Before Ash could swing his blade, Brendan grabbed him by his hood and pushed him into a bush. They all jumped inside and the motorcyclists missed. The man drove towards the bush and pushed it aside, but he didn't see the kids there.

"Dammit!" yelled the man, and then he turned towards his men, "Find those kids and make them wish that they were never born."

"Yeah!" yelled the men, and they all drove off to find Ash and his friends.

"That girl is going to apologize to me one way or another," said the man, and he drove off as well to find the kids.

* * *

The group has run deeper into the woods to get away from the gang leader and his men. They breathed heavily, especially Brendan, who was dragging Ash the whole time. Ash finally stood up and faced Brendan.

"What was that for?" asked Ash, "I could've kicked their ass and we've would've already been done with this."

"I thought your powers were supposed to be used for evil," said Brendan, "I didn't know you could hurt people with it."

"What are we going to do?" asked Dawn, "We're just going to run from them now?"

"I guess so," said Brendan. As soon as he said that, a bunch of motorcyclists came out of nowhere from the bushes. The group started to run for their lives, as every corner they went, motorcyclists were there waiting for them. They kept on doing that for two hours straight. After getting past a bunch of motorcyclists, May stopped and looked back. Ash stopped and went after her.

"We don't have time to be stopping," said Ash, "Let's go."

"You go on ahead," said May, "I've got an idea."

"What?" said Ash. As soon as he said that, another group of motorcyclists came out. He grabbed May's hand and started to run. As he was running, May was able to break away from Ash's grip on her hand and jumped into the bushes to the side. As Ash was running, he noticed that May wasn't with them anymore.

"Ash," said Dawn, "Where's May? Don't tell me you let them get her."

"Why would I let them do that?" asked Ash, "I've never been insulted in all my life."

"It doesn't matter," said Brendan, "We'll find her at some point. Everyone here knows that girl wouldn't just leave unless Ash was with her."

"Was that supposed to mean something?" asked Ash. As they turned, a group of motorcyclists was coming straight towards them. Trees were all around them, so they didn't have time to escape, and couldn't turn back since motorcyclists were coming from behind.

"It's over," said Dawn.

"Did you guys forget we have Pokemon?" said Ash, "Pikachu, Thunderbolt those suckers." Pikachu nodded and jumped up. It released huge waves of lightning towards the motorcyclists, knocking them out.

"Ha Ha!" said Ash. Out of nowhere, the motorcyclists behind them sent out their Pokemon, like Voltorbs, Bulbasaurs, and Crobats.

"You see what you did!" yelled Dawn. They ran faster. As the motorcyclists got closer, they were all lifted up by three nets. They yelled to get themselves out. They all heard rustling in the bushes, and May came out. She had black dust on her cheeks and a red headband. She had Torchic, Eevee, and Munchlax, who also has black dust and red headbands.

"What the fuck?" said a motorcyclist, "It's that girl."

"Yes, it is me," said May, "If you guys can think that you can terrorize my friends like that, then you've got another thing coming. She then walked away with her Pokemon. Before she left, she turned back to the others.

"If your boss passes by," said May, "Tell him that I'm declaring war." She then left, and the motorcyclists started to freak out and struggle to get out of their traps. May just giggled at their persistence.

* * *

The others were hiding in the middle of fours trees. They were close together, and their leaves blocked any signs that they were there. Ash looked to see if any motorcyclists were passing by. A couple did, and the others kept their mouths shut very tight.

"I think we're safe," said Ash.

"I'm worried about May," said Dawn, "She must be alone right now. Scared that we're not there to protect her."

"She can take care of herself," said Ash, "She is May. But if those basterds think that they can chase me around all day, they've got another thing coming!" As Ash was ranting about the motorcyclists, Dawn and Brendan saw May right behind Ash, but she was upside down as her legs held on to a branch. She started to mimic Ash. Dawn and Brendan just sat there silently, not even knowing what they should be saying.

"What is it?" said Ash, "Did they hear me?" Before he could turn around, May went back up the tree. Ash looked back at the others.

"What did you see?" asked Ash.

"I don't know," said Brendan, "It's too confusing to be able to put into words."

"Hey!" they all heard a motorcyclist yell out, "I think I see them in-between those trees. Let's get them." The three then ran out of the trees as the gang members told their Pokemon to attack it. Before they could get any closer, they were stopped by shadow balls and flamethrowers from the top of the tree.

"Hey," said May as she waved towards the motorcyclists on the bottom. She then stuck her tongue out and her Pokemon started to attack the motorcyclists more. As Eevee and Torchic did aerial attacks, Munchlax was at the bottom beating them up. After a few minutes, all of the motorcyclists were down.

"A little bit more and we're done," said May as she started to go down the tree, "Let's go."

* * *

May continued to sabotage the motorcyclists as they all tried to attack her friends. After a while, Ash and the others noticed that they were being attacked less often than they usually do. They started to walk now, seeing that they could now walk peacefully without being attacked from behind.

"Did they give up?" asked Dawn. After she said that, the leader motorcyclist came right in front of them.

"I had to ask," said Dawn. The man got out of his motorcycle and walked towards them. Ash materialized his blade.

"What did you kids do to my members?" asked the man, "They won't respond to my orders anymore."

"We didn't do anything to them," said Ash, "We've just been running away from people that you keep on sending out to attack us."

"That's it!" said the man. He was about to charge towards Ash, but then…

"Hey, you big lummox," said May. The man turned around to find May right behind him. He smiled and cracked his knuckles.

"There you are," said the man.

"Where were you?" asked Ash.

"It's too late for an apology now," said the man, "Now, I'm out for blood."

"Go ahead," taunted May. The man then ran towards May, but seemed to hit something invisible. He rubbed his aching nose and touched the mirror.

"Wow," said the man sarcastically, "Smart move. Thought that a little light screen could protect you. Guess again girly." Before he could go around it, something right under him was circling a hole. Within seconds, he fell right in. As soon as he hit the ground, Eevee jumped on his stomach and hopped up towards May. He sat up and scratched his head.

"Very funny," said the man sarcastically, "Putting me in a manhole. Once I get out of here, then…" Before he could finish, May dropped a whole bunch of Pokemon food on top of him.

"The fuck!" yelled the man. He looked around him and saw Pokemon food.

"How was this supposed to…" said the man, but he was too late when Munchlax jumped down the hole. Within seconds, May and the others heard screaming and yelping.

"Have fun Munchlax," said May, "Play nice." The others then walked by her.

"That's what you were doing," said Brendan, "Clever."

"Ash was right," said Dawn, "You could be able to take care of yourself."

"What?" said Ash, "I don't get it. What was May doing?" Everyone around him just sighed.

"Don't worry Ash," said May as she petted his head, "I'll tell you later."

"Stop petting me," said Ash. After a while, Munchlax came out of the hole and patted its stomach. May petted it on the head, and then returned all her Pokemon to their Pokeballs. She wiped off the black dust on her cheeks. After that, the motorcycle gang leader came out of the hole very weakened. Pikachu went on the ground ready to attack if the leader did. When he got out, he just lied on the ground and fainted.

"I give up," said the man, "You win."

* * *

Later on, The Teddy Waffle Sniffers apologized to Ash and his friends about the trouble that they had caused them all.

"We'll let you guys go without cleaning up that scratch," said the man, "And we'll give you all your money back."

"Should we forgive them now?" asked Dawn.

"Nope," said May.

"Please," said the man as he started to shake, scared of just seeing May stand in front of him, "We'll do anything."

"Anything?" said May, as a thought bubble appeared, and it showed May ruling over a kingdom in flames with all the gang members doing her bidding. She snapped out of it and looked towards the gang members.

"Fine, I forgive you," said May, "Now get out of here!" The gang members then jumped up and went on their motorcycles and drove away. Her friends also shuddered when she said that.

"_Note to self," _thought Ash, _"Never get on May's bad side if I want to die." _May then spun around and looked towards the others.

"Should we get going now?" asked May.

"Y-Yeah," said Brendan. He then took out his map and started walking. He then noticed something and turned towards May.

"Where did you get all of that Pokemon food from?" asked Brendan.

"I took it from that gang leader," said May.

"Oh, okay," said Brendan. May then snickered when he wasn't looking.

"_Sucker," _thought May, when she really took the food from Brendan's stash. Now that trouble was over, the group thinks that they'll now be walking without a gang following them, but that's what they thought as a Shadow Ghastly watched above, and then disappeared into thin air.

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next Time on Pokemon Heroes:** Ash and his friends come across a town that's in ruins, and Ash finds out that the man in the black coat destroyed it all and everyone in it. To avenge all the people in it, Ash fights him once again, even though he's not ready yet, leading to two surprises. Will Ash be able to avenge the people in the village, and what are these two surprises? **Next Time: Avenging Lost Lives.**

* * *

**That was that chapter. This chapter goes to May, who has won the poll that I sent out a while back. Next chapter will show Ash and all the responsibilities of being an aura guardian, and the pain that he has to go through. Also, two surprises will show up next chapter, so keep reading. See you next chapter!**

**Read and Review please **

**(Views: 938) **


	11. Avenging Lost Lives

**This is the thirty-fifth chapter in the Pokemon Heroes story. The Dark Signers will return in this one, and two surprises will show up also. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs.**

* * *

**(Opening song) **

On a warm, sunny day, the group was gathered around a table, eating the food that Brendan made. The Pokemon ate their food, as the humans ate theirs, but May and Ash was eating their food like they were monsters.

"It would be very surprising to see you guys eating food normally for a change," said Dawn.

"That will never happen," said Ash. They continued to eat, and even the Pokemon shielded their food, in fear that Ash and May might want to eat theirs. After a while, Ash smelled smoke in the air.

"Is something burning?" said Ash. He looked around, but saw nothing. May looked behind her and saw a cloud of smoke rising towards the sky. She tugged at Ash's sleeve, and Ash also looked back.

"Did something explode?" asked Brendan.

"I hope everybody's okay," said May. Ash had that feeling in his stomach again, and even the Pokemon felt strange. Eevee stood right beside Pikachu, but Pikachu didn't notice as its eyes were fixed on the smoke.

"Must be something that we don't need to worry about," said Brendan as he stood up from the table, "Let's pack up." As everyone got off the table to pack up, Ash stayed, still staring. Pikachu went beside him.

"Pika Pikachu," said Pikachu. Ash patted it on the head.

"Something's going on," said Ash, "I can feel it."

**Avenging Lost Lives**

* * *

The group has finished their food, and they were now entering a small town/village. Ash still felt the pain in his stomach, but he tried his very best to ignore it.

"We're almost there," said Brendan, "I really just want to sleep in a bed for…" But he didn't finish when his face slammed against a pole. He fell to the ground and looked up, and saw the sign into Mahogany Town. He stood up.

"That really happened again," said Brendan, and then he turned towards his friends who, for some reason, had really shocked expressions.

"I know you're amazed by my skills of using a map," said Brendan as he turned around towards the town with his eyes closed, "Here we are, Mahogany…" But he didn't finish when he saw the destruction of the whole place. Dawn and May tried their best to cover their mouths. Ash walked up and started to feel around himself.

"This has to be some kind of wallpaper," said Ash, "This cannot be real." Brendan stepped up to also see if it was wallpaper that they were seeing. He walked in into the black ground.

"It's real Ash," said Brendan, "It's real."

"Who could do such a thing?" asked Dawn.

"I don't know," said Brendan. Ash started to walk into the destroyed town. The ground was filled with black dust, so it felt as though they were walking in an open field. The more they walked in, the more shocked they were. They walked past the Pokemon Center, which was crushed. Houses were knocked down, and dollhouses and toys were scattered everywhere. Even the Mahogany Town Gym was destroyed.

"Whoever did this," said Brendan, "They must've killed the gym leader as well."

"Someone killed the gym leader?" said Dawn, "This couldn't have been done by just one person."

"It couldn't," said Ash. He remembered back in Goldenrod City when Ruby was wearing initials that showed that she was a part of Team Rocket.

"_I swear," _thought Ash, _"If Team Rocket destroyed this town, I'm so going to kill them."_ They continued to walk, until they saw someone in the distance.

"That must be a survivor," said Brendan, "Let's go." They walked over to the man, but Ash stopped when he saw closer at who the man really was. It was a Dark Signer, with a Wynaut in his hand. It was crying, and The Dark Signer had it by the neck. Within seconds, The Dark Signer made the Wynaut explode, leaving no trace of it. All four of them just stood there in shock. The Dark Signer turned around and saw the kids looking at him.

"My, my," said The Dark Signer, "Surprise seeing you here. I'm so sorry that you had to see all this."

"You did this?" said Ash. His eyes flashed blue. He clenched his knuckles.

"I don't have time for you right now," said The Dark Signer, "I'm looking for something. This town won't give it to me, so I decided to take it by force." His body started to disappear.

"Come back over here!" yelled Ash as he ran after him, but The Dark Signer disappeared before Ash could attack him. Ash landed on the ground, but stood up quickly. He looked around for him.

"He's somewhere in this town," said Ash, "He was looking for something."

"You're going after him?" said Brendan.

"Hell yeah," said Ash as he started to wander off. The other three followed. All this time, The Dark Signer was really right behind them. He smiled under his hood, and then once again disappeared.

* * *

Ash and his friends continued looking, but had no luck, as if The Dark Signer just disappeared off the face of the planet, but Ash was still determined to find him. While he was looking, May found a wounded Snubbull on the ground.

"Ash!" called May, "Come over here." Ash came running back seconds later. He saw the Snubbull and kneeled right by it. Brendan also came and took out a Potion.

"It's going to be okay little guy," said Brendan, "The pain will go away." He was about to spray some on it, but a purple beam came right through them and hit the Snubbull, destroying it. Everyone there was once again shocked. Ash turned around and saw The Dark Signer, who was the one that shot the beam. He stood up and materialized his blade.

"What is wrong with you?" said Ash.

"I see that you've mastered to fuse the staff into your body," said The Dark Signer, "You've changed already." Ash charged towards him, but was kicked away. He immediately stood and charged towards him again. He stomped on the ground and a huge boulder appeared. He took the boulder and threw it towards Ash. Ash sliced right through and was about to slash The Dark Signer, but he materialized his curved, purple blade and the two swords clashed.

"I see that this'll be fun," said The Dark Signer, and he materialized another one in his other hand and swung it, but Ash backed up and threw a kick, and it made contact with his face. The Dark Signer was pushed back. He rubbed his cheek and started to laugh.

"You can't beat me no matter how hard you try," said The Dark Signer. He was then pushed back by Aggron, who used headbutt. Brendan walked right by Ash.

"We can take him together," said Brendan. Pikachu also went by Ash and activated its iron tail. The Dark Signer struggled with Aggron, but took it and flipped it over. Before he could slice it with his blade, Brendan sent out another Nuzleaf, and it used razor leaf, pushing The Dark Signer back. Aggron stood up and went by Brendan.

"Even your Pokemon won't be able to stop me," said The Dark Signer. He then put his hand against the ground, and dark vines appeared and grabbed Aggron, Nuzleaf, and Pikachu. Pikachu was able to use iron tail to break the dark vines off and went straight towards The Dark Signer using volt tackle, but The Dark Signer blocked it with his arm and pushed Pikachu to the side.

"You son of a…" said Ash, but he didn't finish when a dark vine came under him and grabbed him. He tried to break free, but he couldn't.

"Now that you're out of the…" said The Dark Signer, but he didn't finish when all the dark vines were destroyed by Eevee's shadow ball, in which it just popped out of its Pokeball.

"Eevee," said May, "You shouldn't get out of your Pokeball like that," said May, "You could get hurt."

"Eevee!" said Eevee, and it started to run towards The Dark Signer. The Dark Signer stomped on the ground, making it get pushed up towards the air and The Dark Signer caught it by the neck. It struggled to get free, but The Dark Signer won't let go.

"You look pretty fed up," said The Dark Signer, "Don't worry, I'll take all of that emotion away in a second." May tried to stand up and save her Pokemon, but then he created an explosion. When the smoke cleared up, Eevee wasn't there anymore. May covered her mouth and sulked to the ground. Before she could cry, Ash came towards her weakly and patted her on the shoulder.

"It's okay," said Ash. He then pointed a few feet away from The Dark Signer, and May saw Eevee on the back of Pikachu. Eevee was hugging and squeezing Pikachu. Ash took out a Pokeball and released Treeko.

"This is not over yet," said Ash, "Treeko, do whatever attack you want. Just be careful out there." Treeko nodded, and they both charged towards The Dark Signer and threw many rapid punches, but The Dark Signer blocked all of their blows. He then created a dark force field over himself, pushing the two away. He then appeared in front of Ash and threw rapid punches all over Ash's body. He then slammed Ash on the ground. He then quickly went towards Treeko and threw rapid punches on it as well. He then punched it on the ground, but this time, it was punched on the ground harder, creating a huge crater. Treeko lied on the ground on the bottom, seeming to be unconscious.

"Treeko!" said Ash, and before he could go after it, The Dark Signer came towards him and grabbed his face and pushed him on the ground.

"I love kicking your ass," said The Dark Signer. He started to beat up Ash. Dawn released Piplup to help, but The Dark Signer just blew it away. Treeko, who was at the bottom of the crater, tried to stand up, but it was too weak to do so. It then remembered the time when it was at its tree. It remembered how it always had that drive to protect its tree, no matter who comes in its way. After that time when Ash helped to save the tree, it followed him to protect him. It forced itself to stand up with the last bit of strength it had in its body.

"Treeko!" said Treeko. Its body then started to glow. Everyone else saw the light coming out from the crater. After a minute, something started to come out of the crater. It seemed bigger than Ash's Treeko.

"Treeko?" said Ash. Instead of Treeko coming out, Grovyle came out (A/N: Surprise #1).

"Grovyle," said Grovyle.

"Ash," said Dawn, "Your Treeko evolved." Grovyle then went into a defensive stance.

"No matter," said The Dark Signer, "Just because your Pokemon evolved doesn't mean that it could beat me." Grovyle then charged towards The Dark Signer and pushed him back. It went by Ash and held out its hand. And took it and stood up. He materialized his blade and stood in a defensive stance as well. Grovyle extended its leaves on its arms, meaning it was using leaf blade. Ash smiled.

"Guys, Grovyle and I will be able to beat this guy," said Ash, "Don't get hurt." Ash and Grovyle charged towards The Dark Signer, who was still trying to stand up. They attacked him with multiple punches, and he was pushed back. They continued to hit him, but then he blocked both of their attacks and low kicked, tripping Ash towards the ground. He was about to slam Ash down by using his fist, but Grovyle kneed him on his left arm, stunning him. The Dark Signer looked back towards Grovyle.

"I'm done with you!" yelled The Dark Signer. He extended out his hand in front of Grovyle's face, and a huge wave of darkness engulfed Grovyle's body. Ash saw his Treeko get pushed back at lightning speed towards a rock. As soon as it hit the rock, The Dark Signer threw a dark ball towards it, and it exploded with Grovyle. Grovyle fell to the ground unconscious. The Dark Signer laughed.

"And you thought that you had hope as soon as your Pokemon evolved?" said The Dark Signer, "That never will happen. Now just leave me alone, I'm busy." Ash forced himself to stand up.

"I'm fighting you because you killed every single living thing that lived in this town," said Ash, "And I won't give up until I avenge them!" Ash charged towards The Dark Signer, but was kicked towards the ground. Ash tried to stand up, but The Dark Signer kept his foot on top of Ash. Suddenly, Buneary and Mightyena came from behind him and was about to hit him with jump kick and bite, but he released a force field, pushing them all back.

"Buneary/Mightyena!" yelled Dawn/Brendan as they returned their fainted Pokemon. Before they could do something else, The Dark Signer came right in-between them and pushed them both back by using a dark force field. They screamed in pain, and then they landed on the ground unconscious. The Dark Signer laughed, and then he turned towards May, who was on the ground with Eevee scared.

"I think that you should also be one of the group," said The Dark Signer as he walked closer to her, "Don't you think?" Before he could do anything to May, Ash came running towards them. He jumped up into the air with his fist raised high.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" yelled Ash. Before he could make contact with The Dark Signer's face, he stopped Ash in midair and grabbed his fist and started to turn it. Ash screamed in pain as his arm started to crack. The Dark Signer just laughed.

"Now you wished you didn't get in my way," said The Dark Signer. May watched with worried eyes. She was too scared to do anything, but she wanted to help Ash. Her eyes flashed red. Eevee felt that her body start to heat up. Already, May has lost consciousness inside her head, and now her powers could be unleashed. As The Dark Signer kept on twisting Ash's arm, he felt heat coming from behind him. He looked back and saw May covered in flames, and her eyes were red. Eevee jumped off her and went towards the side. He let go of Ash's hand and he fell to the ground. He looked towards May, and saw her in flames, the same way she was last time.

"_May," _thought Ash. He then widened his eyes and remembered the time when May did that last time, and she almost got a heart attack.

"May!" yelled Ash, and he ran towards May, but The Dark Signer pushed him back towards the ground with his foot.

"No," said The Dark Signer, "I want to see how this plays out."

"Are you fucking crazy?" yelled Ash. May saw Ash, and then she began to grow angry. She yelled, and flames shot towards The Dark Signer, but he disappeared. The Dark Signer then appeared behind May, and before she could do anything, he hit her on her neck. She stopped, and her eyes turned back to its normal color. She then fell towards the ground, and she was now unconscious. Ash saw this, and just froze. He remembered when she did it last time on Giovanni and killed him instantly, but The Dark Signer knocked her out. Was he that strong? She then started to cough, and Ash saw blood coming out.

"Oh no," said Ash. He ran towards her and created an aura sphere. He then put it against her chest, and the ball sunk in. It started to slow her heartbeat, and she stopped coughing. Ash breathed a sigh of relief, and then he looked up towards The Dark Signer. Dawn and Brendan woke up, but they were too weak to be able to help out Ash. Eevee walked over to Ash and started to lick the unconscious May's face.

"That was her power?" said The Dark Signer, "I expected more." He then created his dark purple blade and raised it towards the sky.

"I'm done with you," said The Dark Signer. He swung his blade, and Ash closed his eyes. He couldn't move, since he had May. After a few seconds, he didn't feel the blade pierce him. He opened his eyes, and saw The Dark Signer kicked away. Someone was standing in front of him. The others saw it as well. Ash looked closely, and he saw, out of everybody in the world, Lnoki (second surprise). The Dark Signer recovered himself and stood up. Ash didn't even know what to say, and how many questions he wanted to ask. Lnoki looked towards Ash.

"Lnoki?" asked Ash.

"Not now Ketchum," said Lnoki, "I'll explain everything later." Lnoki then turned towards The Dark Signer.

"I see that you're harassing my student," said Lnoki.

"Harassing?" said The Dark Signer, "I was doing no such thing."

"I never knew you would go that low Roman," said Lnoki. The Dark Signer, who is named Roman, looked towards Lnoki and materialized his dark blade.

"You have no right to call me by that name," said Roman. Lnoki stood in a defensive stance.

"Time for you to die old man," said Roman, and he charged towards Lnoki. Lnoki jumped and kicked Roman right up the face. Roman grabbed his foot and slammed him on the ground. Lnoki used his arms for support and spun around, letting Roman let go, and then he jumped up and threw rapid punches all across Roman's stomach. He then kicked Roman, sending him flying towards rubble. Lnoki landed on the ground. Brendan had enough strength and looked towards Lnoki.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" asked Brendan, "Is that old man here, or do I have a concussion?" The Dark Signer broke out of the rubble and stood up. He rubbed off the dust from his clothes.

"I can't believe you," said Lnoki, "You killed every single person in this town, even the gym leader. You're so cruel." Roman looked towards the rubble, and he figured that he hit the gym.

"I see it now," said Roman, and he extended out his hands, and a huge crater formed around the gym and destroyed the rubble. Now there was just bare land. He shot a beam towards the spot, and a huge hole appeared.

"What are you doing?" asked Lnoki. Roman went down the hole, but came out seconds later, with a blue ball in his hand. He lifted it up and got a closer look at it.

"I found it," said Roman. Lnoki got surprised at seeing the ball and charged towards Roman, but Roman just kicked him away. Lnoki stood up and started stomping on the ground, sending huge rocks into the sky. He kicked them all towards Roman, but Roman just slapped them all away with just one hand.

"Give that back!" yelled Lnoki, "You won't be able to control it!"

"Won't control it?" said Roman, "Do you think that I'm an aura guardian?" He then lifted up a finger, and a wave of dark energy went towards Ash, May, and Lnoki. It collided, and then there was an explosion.

"Ash!" yelled Brendan. Roman looked towards Brendan. Dawn still couldn't move, so Brendan stood right in front of her before he thought of any funny ideas.

"I know Lnoki wouldn't die that easily," said Roman, "If they live, make sure to tell them to not act as stupid as the aura guardians that came before. I already have what I need." He then opened a portal. He walked in, and then the portal shut. Brendan looked towards the cloud of dust, and saw it start to clear. He saw Lnoki, Ash, and May okay, as Lnoki put up a screen wall in front of him. He let it disappear, and then he looked towards Ash, who had his head down. Brendan sighed a sigh of relief and picked up Dawn. He then walked towards the three.

"Is anyone else surprised that the old guy is here?" said Brendan. Nobody responded, and he noticed Ash upset.

"It's okay Ash," said Lnoki very softly, "I know how you feel right now. You were unable to avenge the people who have died this day, but that's the flaw of being an aura guardian. You have to understand that your journey will keep on showing these kinds of things. I wasn't able to avenge them, and I'm as sad as you are, but I've learned to overcome that. You have to too. Do you understand?" Ash didn't respond. As Lnoki talked, Dawn had gained some of her strength and was able to stand on two feet, but Brendan stayed by her side. After a minute, Lnoki noticed that Ash still didn't feel better.

"You'll understand later on," said Lnoki, "You'll be able to accomplish your promise, but you can't do it now. You're not ready. If you fight The Dark Signers without training, you're as good as dead. You understand now?"

"I understand," said Ash lowly. Lnoki noticed that he was looking down on May, who seemed to breathe normally in his arms. He smiled.

"Don't worry about her," said Lnoki, and Ash looked up at him, "She won't die with you around. How do you think she survived this long?" Ash began to smile as well. Brendan and Dawn also smiled. Ash looked down on May, but then he noticed something.

"Wait a minute," said Ash as he quickly looked up towards Lnoki, "How did you…" He didn't finish after seeing that Lnoki wasn't there. Everyone looked everywhere, but he wasn't there.

"What the hell was that?" said Dawn.

"I don't know," said Brendan, "But I feel we'll be seeing him lots of times over, just like some green-haired guy we know." Ash stood up, still holding the unconscious May. He started to walk.

"Are you okay Ash?" asked Dawn.

"Of course I am," said Ash, "We should get going. Lnoki's right. I'm not ready for The Dark Signers yet. I'll avenge all the people in this town later on, but not now." He then turned to his friends with a smile.

"I swear," he said. The two smiled again. He turned and started to walk again. The others followed. They returned their Pokemon and also May's. Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder. Right behind them, Lnoki stood with a cloak. He smiled.

"_You're growing up so fast Ash," _thought Lnoki. He then put the hood up, and started walking as well towards Ash's direction.

* * *

Roman stood in his chair, with other Dark Signers around him. He had the blue ball in his hand, and he showed it to his fellow Dark Signers.

"I have the Adamant Orb," said Roman, "Just two more objects, and then we'll be able to get the hearts that we deserve."

"What about that aura guardian?" asked a heavy voiced man, "Will he be a problem?"

"Not yet," said Roman, "He's getting stronger, and he'll be as strong as us soon. But when we get our hearts, then we'll be a problem for him." The orb in his hand then disappeared in Roman.

"Find more of the objects," said Roman, "Dismissed." All of the Dark Signers opened their portals and disappeared. Roman sat in his seat still. He remembered the power May released before. He actually loved it. He smiled under his hood.

"_Soon Ho-Oh," _thought Roman, _"We'll meet again soon." _

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next Time on Pokemon Heroes:** The group comes across a laboratory, and meets Charon, who says that he was once from Team Rocket, and promises Ash that he'll be able to extract May's power from her without killing her. As Ash remembers how much it hurt her, he agrees, but he doesn't know what Charon is really after. Will Ash figure out in time, or will May have to pay the price? **Next Time: The Promise.**

* * *

**That was that chapter. I'm finding out that I'm sending out chapters late lately, and I've decided that I'm bringing the update status down to one chapter per week. Until I have more time on my hands, I'll do two chapters again, but not now. Next chapter will come out next week, and thank you for the reviews. See you next week!**

**Read and Review please **

**(Views: 938) **


	12. The Promise

**This is the thirty-sixth chapter in the Pokemon Heroes story. This chapter finally tells you what real connection May has with Ho-Oh. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs.**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

The night was very silent. Only thing that could be heard was the crackling of the fire, and Brendan snoring. They were all in a clear spot in the forest. The only person who was awake was Ash, who was sitting over May. He was rubbing his eyes, trying his best to prevent himself from sleeping. He looked around, just in case something popped up. He looked back towards May. She was still unconscious since Mahogany Town. He still couldn't take away the images of the destruction. He had to watch over her. He couldn't sleep. He closed his eyes, but quickly opened them. He closed them again.

"Ash?" he heard May say. He quickly opened his eyes and looked towards her. She was leaving a small crack in her left eye. She turned around.

"Go to sleep," said May, "It's late." Ash chuckled. Pikachu was sleeping in his bag. He tried crawling towards it, but he fell to the ground and went out like a light. As this was happening, a droid was in the air watching them. Charon sat in his seat watching. He growled. He then got out of his seat.

"If you want to get something done," said Charon, "You're going to have to do it yourself." He then left the room. On the camera, a colorful bird, even at night, flew through the sky, leaving a rainbow.

**The Promise**

* * *

Ash woke up. He found himself on the ground. It was already the morning. Suddenly, a cold sensation went throughout his body. He quickly sat up, and saw Brendan making some rice balls.

"Why is it so cold?" asked Ash.

"What do you think?" said Brendan, "We're in a very cold area right now." Ash looked beside him, and he didn't see May in her sleeping bag.

"Where's May?" asked Ash, "And Dawn?"

"Well, I told them that running around a lot would help their bodies get warmer," said Brendan, "They're running around. Doesn't look like it's working though." Ash looked around, and did see the girls running, but May was lacking behind, since she didn't like it. Pikachu came onto Ash's lap, as Eevee also came by, trying to snuggle on it.

"How far is the next place?" asked Ash.

"Just a couple of miles away," said Brendan, "We'll be there by tomorrow." Ash gave a deep breath and stood up, as Eevee and Pikachu went on each of his shoulders.

"And where are you going?" asked Brendan.

"What do you think?" said Ash, "I'm joining the girls." He then ran off. Brendan sighed.

"_Knowing them," _thought Brendan, _"That'll never work." _Behind him, the others fell to the ground exhausted. After a while, they all sat down and ate their breakfast. After they were done, they continued on. It got colder, and the others started to think that it was unbearable. Then, the worst of what they could think of happened: it started to snow.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" said Ash.

"I don't have my coat," said May, "I'm going to freeze to death."

"Don't worry," said Brendan, "It just looks like it'll snow a little bit. Nothing to get worried about." As soon as Brendan said that, it started to snow harder. The group started to run to find shelter, but it felt as though they were getting nowhere.

"Is there a cave somewhere here?" said Brendan as he stared at his map. As he was doing so, the others spotted something coming their way.

"Not now," said Brendan. The shadow came closer, and then a person stood before them. He was a scientist. He had a very sincere expression on his face. He was Charon.

"What are you kids doing in this type of weather?" asked Charon, "You might catch a cold."

"Sorry old guy," said Ash, "But we were trying to find shelter."

"Shelter you say?" said Charon, "I have a lab down here. Come and I'll show you it." He started to walk away. The others just shrugged their shoulders and followed him. After walking for a while, they got to a huge laboratory.

"You may rest here until the storm dies down," said Charon.

"Does it have a cafeteria?" asked Ash.

"Of course," said Charon. After he said that, Ash and May's mouth began to water.

"You've got me hooked," said Ash. Ash and May ran past Charon and into the cafeteria. Charon looked towards Dawn and Brendan, who looked embarrassed.

"They're like that sometimes," said Brendan.

"We'd like to apologize in advance for whatever they do," said Dawn.

"No problem," said Charon, "Go right in." Dawn and Brendan also walked in. Charon started to walk in as well. He looked back into the storm clouds and pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"There's no need for the storm clouds anymore," said Charon, "Call off the Castforms using Blizzard."

"Yes sir," said a Team Rocket grunt on the walkie-talkie. Charon then put away the walkie-talkie, and then walked into the laboratory with a big, notorious smile on his face. When he went in, the storm clouds started to clear up.

* * *

Ash and May were in the cafeteria as they were chowing down on a bunch of food. Scientists watched them in amazement as they could fit that much food into their mouth. Ash sometimes took a small glimpse towards May, but looked away every time she saw him. May stopped and started to look around, and then towards Ash.

"Is there something on my face?" asked May.

"No," said Ash. Ash couldn't even picture May as a beast. It wasn't even possible. May continued to look around. Dawn and Brendan came by and saw the plates stacked on the table. They at first didn't want to walk up to them, but they did anyway. May looked towards Dawn.

"Dawn, is there something on me?' asked May.

"I don't think so," said Dawn. Charon walked over to their table.

"Is there anything that you people need?" asked Charon.

"Nothing," said Ash, "I love the food here. It tastes better when it's free."

"Free?" said Charon, "The food isn't…" Before he could finish, he looked towards May, who was searching her whole body. He stared at her for a while. She noticed him staring.

"You look very familiar," said Charon.

"I don't think we've ever met," said May. Charon then started to walk away.

"Call if you kids need anything," said Charon. When he walked away, May stood up.

"I know something's on my face," said May, "I'm going to the bathroom." She left. Ash was looking towards Charon.

"You okay Ash?" asked Brendan. Ash looked towards him.

"Yeah," said Ash as he also stood up, "I'll be back." He then walked in the direction of Charon. Dawn and Brendan just shrugged their shoulders and walked towards the bathroom. Dawn walked into the girl's bathroom, and Brendan looked as though he was about to follow, but Dawn shut the door, hitting him on the nose, and he fell down.

* * *

Ash looked around and saw all of the inventions in the lab. The machines looked as though they haven't been used in a long time. Scientists stood by them, but didn't look like they were using them. There were huge robots as well. Ash looked at a huge robot that looked like a Teddiursa. It had the initials TR on it.

"The fuck," said Ash.

"What are you doing here?" asked Charon, who was suddenly behind him. He turned around and materialized his aura blade.

"You've got two seconds to explain yourself," said Ash.

"You kids and your expressions," said Charon, "No one can say a full explanation in just two seconds. Before you slice me senselessly with that blade, I would tell you that I have no cooperation with Team Rocket anymore. I used to be in Team Rocket. After Team Rocket was destroyed, I kept all of the machines and tried to design them into less harmful machines. I'm not out to hurt your friends." Ash made his blade disappear.

"Why were you looking at May?" asked Ash.

"I was from Team Rocket," said Charon, "I was one of the main scientists. I know what she holds, and I also know how to take it out. I was the one that built the extraction machine."

"You son of a bitch," said Ash, "If you even lay a finger on her…"

"Don't worry," said Charon with a smile, "I won't. After the failed attempt of getting her power, I found pieces of it where the ship crashed. I've built another copy, but it's more harmless than the one Giovanni used." Ash was silent for a minute. He looked Charon in the eyes. He didn't know if he should trust Charon. Also, he has a machine that might cure May.

"You said that you know a lot of things in Team Rocket?" asked Ash.

"Yes I do," said Charon.

"Then I want to know how that power got into May," said Ash.

"Got into her?" asked Charon, "No one put it inside her. She was born with it."

"I know that," said Ash, "How was she born with it?"

"What do you mean how?" said Charon, and then he thought of something, "Are you telling me that you don't believe that Arceus put her with a special gift. Well don't believe it. That was not how she got the power. The only way for her to get power equal to Ho-Oh, she has to be born from Ho-Oh itself." Everything suddenly just froze. Ash didn't even want to believe what Charon just said. He tried to comprehend everything in his mind.

"Are you telling me that May is somehow Ho-Oh's daughter?" said Ash. (A/N: Ho-Oh is the only legendary Pokemon in this story who has a gender).

"Correct," said Charon, "She was brought to life by it. Legend says that she created May by putting together a rainbow, with the help of Arceus itself. She kept her for the first year she was born, and then gave her to The Queen and King to be taken care of in a basket by their door. She made May because she knew that people were coming after her, so she needed another Ho-Oh to take its place (A/N: I really don't know how a legendary Pokemon like Ho-Oh could have a baby, so I decided to make the baby be made by a rainbow). It knew that making another Ho-Oh meant the people going after her, so she created it as human."

"I don't believe this," said Ash.

"You must," said Charon, "It's called knowing the truth. After a year or so, May got sick. Doctors couldn't help her, and it was told she was going to die. The King and Queen brought her towards the Lake of Life. It didn't work, until Ho-Oh came. It healed her, and that's how royalty knew. Your father knew after that and sealed the power inside her so evil couldn't track her."

"How did Team Rocket know?" asked Ash.

"I can't tell you that," said Charon, "Even though I'm out of Team Rocket, I still keep most of their secrets. I hear she has been going berserk lately, twice. The seal is broken, I presume?" Ash stood there and closed his eyes. He didn't even know what to say now. He needed some time to think.

"Think about this," said Charon, "I could help your friend. Because she's too young, she can't compress her power, straining her heart. She could die after using it. If you don't want to see that happen, how about I take it out of your hands. I'll extract her power with my safety machine." Ash quickly opened his eyes and looked towards Charon. Would he really do that? Would he take away his fear of seeing May die from that? He didn't know what to say. He was speechless. He then felt something wrap itself on his arm. He looked to his side and saw May.

"May?" said Ash, "How long were you here?"

"I just found you," said May, "This place is freaking me out. There are Team Rocket machines everywhere. Let's go." Ash looked at May, and then towards Charon, who was evilly smiling. He sighed.

"Not yet," said Ash, "This man over here is going to help me with something. Let's stay here for a while."

"Splendid," said Charon, "I'll begin tomorrow." Charon then started to walk away. May looked up to Ash.

"What's going on?" asked May.

"I'll explain later," said Ash, "It's getting late. It's time for you to sleep."

"You're not my mom," said May as she crossed her arms. She then ran off. Ash once again sighed and walked in her direction.

"_I hope this doesn't become something I'll regret," _thought Ash.

* * *

Charon walked into a hallway. He took out a walkie-talkie.

"Plans are going exactly how it was planned," said Charon, "Commence to stage two tomorrow, Ruby."

"Yes Charon," said Ruby on the other end. Charon shut off the walkie-talkie and started to laugh.

"After this," said Charon, "I might as well stay in the seat of being leader of Team Rocket permanently." He then continued to laugh maniacally.

* * *

At night, May was in her bed. They were all in one room with two bunk beds. On the right was Brendan on the top bunk, and Ash who was supposed to be on the bottom. On the left, Dawn was on top, and May was on the bottom. Ash has a stool and was sitting by May's bed. She was sleeping and facing away from him. He just stared at her sleeping, watching over her. After a while, May turned to face him.

"What's wrong?" asked May as she sat from her bed, "You can't sleep. Are you afraid of the dark? You want to sleep by me?" Ash thought about it, but brushed it off.

"No," said Ash, "I'm just making sure you were okay."

"Why?" asked May and she put a finger on her cheek, "I'm okay. I'm not sick." May saying sick reminded Ash about the story Charon told him.

"Ash?" said May, "Why are we spending another night here? Can we just go?"

"I can't."

"Why?" asked May. Ash thought for a minute, as he didn't want to tell May about the power she has, and the mind blowing reveal, so he had to think of something.

"You're sick," said Ash.

"What?" said May, "I don't feel sick."

"You are sick," said Ash, "You're not feeling it right now, so that guy said that he'll make some tests on you to make sure you don't feel it." May looked at Ash in the eyes.

"What disease?" asked May.

"Um," said Ash, "Mad snail disease?" There was silence between them. After a moment, May smiled.

"Okay, sounds legit" said May as she gave Ash a hug and lied down, "Thank you." Ash just sat there, not even believing May actually believed it. She just brushed it off and put his hand on May's back.

"_Good night May," _thought Ash. He then sat up and put away the stool and went towards his bed. He then slept as well.

* * *

In the morning, Ash woke up to the door closing. He sat from his bed and looked towards May's bed and found no one there. He saw a note and walked over to it. It read:

_Dear boy,_

_We have now beginning research on the princess. We are not putting her on the extraction machine yet, we're just checking on her at the moment. We'll be in the room all the way at the end of the hall._

_From, Charon._

Ash then crumbled up the note and tossed it behind him, in which it hit Brendan, shocking him and making him fall off his bed. Hearing Brendan slam against the ground, Dawn quickly sat up from her bed. They both looked towards Ash.

"What the hell was that for?" asked Brendan.

"Hm?" said Ash, "That hit you?"

"Yeah," said Brendan as he stood up. Dawn looked towards the bottom bunk and didn't find May there. She looked towards Ash.

"Where's May?" asked Dawn.

"She's okay," said Ash, "She's just having tests being put on her."

"What?" asked Brendan and Dawn simultaneously. Pikachu woke up and went on Ash's shoulder, also confused. Ash looked towards the three.

"I forgot to tell you guys," said Ash, "Come on, I'll tell you along the way." He then put on his blue vest and went outside. Dawn and Brendan shrugged their shoulders and followed Ash outside after putting their clothes on.

* * *

As the three walked down the long hallway, Ash told them the entire story Charon told him. They didn't believe it at first, but after a little convincing, they finally believed it.

"Does that mean May is half Pokemon, half human?" said Dawn, "It's very hard to believe really."

"This feels like some fantasy book that I'm living in right now," said Brendan.

"Pika," said Pikachu.

"I know," said Ash, "I didn't believe it at first either, but that's how it is. We're just going to have to accept it."

"I guess you're probably right," said Dawn, and then she noticed something, "How long is this hallway? Is this laboratory freaking huge?"

"I think so," said Ash, and after he said that, he saw the room that Charon told him to go to, "Hey, there it is. Finally." Before Dawn and Brendan could respond, something appeared behind them and pushed them both back, making Ash hardly notice. Pikachu looked behind them both, but saw no one there. As they were walking away, Dawn's arms were held and her mouth was covered. She noticed someone else holding Brendan. She looked behind her, and saw a girl in a somewhat ninja outfit.

"What?' said Dawn in a muffled voice.

"You won't be hurt," said the girl, "You'll just be taken out of the way so that you won't ruin our plans."

"Who are you?" said Dawn in a muffled voice. They all got to a cage in another room. The two pushed Dawn and Brendan in. The girl shut the cage door. The other person walked away.

"Stay in there," said the girl as she walked towards the door, but before she closed it, she turned back towards Dawn and Brendan, "By the way, my name is Ruby." She then shut the door, and the two heard heavy locking sounds.

* * *

Ash walked into the room that May was in. He saw May on a table, with a bunch of wires all over her body. She tried to pull them off, but scientist told her not to. She saw Ash walking towards them. She waved towards him.

"Hey Ash," said May.

"Hey May," said Ash, "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing nothing," said May, "I have to sit here while they test me. What does this have to do with me being sick?"

"Test one," said a scientist. He pressed a button, and a static shock went through her body. Ash looked towards the man that pushed the button.

"Hey buddy," said Ash, "She got hurt from that." The man looked towards Ash and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm just doing my job kid," said the scientist, and he looked away and continued on his research. Ash flipped the middle finger towards the scientist and looked towards May, who was trying to pull the pads off her body.

"That won't work," said Ash. May continued to pull, until she was once again shocked by the pads and she fell on the bed. Ash just sighed at May's pain.

* * *

After a while of shocking May, the scientist left the room for a while. They all came back, but one of them had a needle in his hand. When May saw the needle, she almost fell off the bed.

"Are you kidding me?" said May as she held on to Ash, who was sleeping on the bed. He woke up and looked towards the needle that was coming towards them. Ash chuckled and sat up.

"I didn't know you were afraid of needles," said Ash.

"I'm not," said May defensively, "I'm just not comfortable with doctors touching me." The scientist took May's arm and rolled up her sleeve. He started to polish the needle as May held on tighter.

"Nothing's going to happen," said Ash, "It's just…" Before he could finish, the needle split into four other needles extending out of the first needle. Even the sight of it made Ash shiver.

"Okay," said Ash, "I've just been proven wrong." The needle, or might I say needles, came towards May, and all five of them went in her arm, making her shriek with pain. After a few seconds of injecting something, they went off to write stuff as May rubbed her now numb arm.

"I told you it would be fast," said Ash with a weak smile. May just looked at him angrily and pushed him off the bed as Pikachu laughed.

* * *

They continued to do tests on her, as May felt more exhausted at each one. She seemed to get tired after each test, and Ash and Pikachu noticed. Ash also noticed that Dawn and Brendan weren't with them, so he presumed they were at the cafeteria. After a while, Charon walked in. He walked over to May, who looked like she was about to fall asleep.

"How are you doing?" asked Charon, "Are we going a little too harsh on you?"

"No," said May slowly. She then gave a yawn.

"Just wait here," said Charon, "We are just analyzing the tests, and then we'll do one more test on you." Ash knew he meant the extraction machine. He still felt uneasy of it, but if it could help May, he was cool with it. Charon walked out, but left some papers on the bed. After a while, a couple of scientists came in and took May, who fell asleep on the bed.

"What's happening?" asked Ash.

"She's doing one more test for the extraction," said the scientist, "You are not allowed to come with her. This involves her with her clothes off. Don't worry, only women scientist will go in with her."

"Okay," said Ash slowly. They then took May away. Ash just stood there. He was about to get out of the room towards the cafeteria, but Pikachu came off his shoulder. He looked back and saw Pikachu go against the papers Charon left.

"Don't touch that," said Ash as he walked closer. Pikachu held it towards Ash. Ash took it.

"You want to return it?" asked Ash, "Okay." Pikachu went on his shoulder and they left the room. After getting into the hallway, Ash began to get curious on what was on the paper. His curiosity got the best of him, and he looked at the papers, and it had sketches and a huge machine in the middle. It was a huge dome, with a laser on top. The laser seemed to focus on the middle of the dome. On top, it said "Extraction machine 2.0" and on the bottom, it said "Mission: Achieve Ho-Oh's power and kill the princess." Ash seemed to look at in a trance. He stopped. He looked towards Pikachu, who seemed to have seen the sketch.

"I knew it!" said Ash angrily, "Those son of a bitches! They're so not getting away with this!" Before he could run off, someone came up behind him and grabbed him in a full nelson. The person seemed to have pushed Pikachu in a bag, so it couldn't get out. Ash looked behind him and saw a girl in a somewhat ninja outfit.

"The…" said Ash, but he was kneed on the back several times. The girl then dropped the weak Ash on the ground. She then slammed her foot on his head. He looked up at her as his eyes flashed blue. She raised her foot again.

"Sweet dreams kid," said the girl. Ash widened his eyes, as he knew that voice.

"Ruby?" said Ash, and then the girl slammed her foot on Ash's face again, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

He woke up to see that he was in a cage. He stood up, but found no one else there. He grabbed the poles.

"Get me out of here dammit!" yelled Ash.

"Keep it down over there," said Brendan, who was in the cage right next to Ash.

"Brendan?" said Ash, "You're here?"

"Me too," said Dawn.

"How did you guys get here?" asked Ash.

"We were ambushed," said Brendan, "I'm just wondering how you didn't notice."

"Do you know how to get out of here?" asked Ash.

"No," said Dawn, "You think we just sat here doing nothing. We were trying to get out. Where's May?"

"I think they're going to take her power away," said Ash as he materialized his blade, "When I get out of here, then they'll be sorry." He tried cutting the bar, but it wouldn't break. He tried multiple times, but they all seemed useless.

"Dammit," said Ash, "There's got to be a way out of here." He saw a key on a chair away from them. He tried reaching it, but he couldn't. He looked around him, and found a bag that kept on moving.

"Pikachu!" said Ash. He then ran towards the bag and opened it, and Pikachu popped out.

"Pika," said Pikachu happily.

"Hell yeah," said Ash, "Okay, I need you to squeeze through these bars and get that key over there. They must've forgotten that you were a mouse Pokemon. Go get them." Pikachu then squeezed through the bars and headed towards the keys. It got them in its mouth and returned to Ash and gave them to him.

"Good boy," said Ash as he unlocked his cage and got out. Pikachu went on his shoulder, and he started out the door.

"Ash!" yelled Dawn, "What about us?"

"Oh," said Ash as he left the room, "I'll be back for you guys. You'll find your way out anyway." He then ran out of sight, leaving Dawn and Brendan there.

"That son of a bitch!" yelled Brendan as he started to punch the bars, only hurting himself.

* * *

Ash ran through the halls, as he tried to find the room they were possibly keeping May.

"If I was a huge machine, where would I be?" said Ash. Pikachu then touched his cheek and pointed him in the direction of a door labeled "Extraction machine 2.0"

"Pfft," said Ash, "I knew that." He ran in, and the room was so freaking huge. He was on the top platform as stairs led down to the main level, where a huge dome was and a bunch of scientists were around it. He looked around and found May inside it. Charon was in front of it as well. He had a remote control. May was kneeling on the ground inside the dome as her arms were inside some machines that extended high up the dome. She had a helmet on, and she was awake.

"Now I have you," said Charon, "I will be able to complete what Giovanni couldn't. Those serums were supposed to keep you asleep, but it seems your powers were able to block it."

"Where's Ash?" asked May, "Once he gets here, you're dead."

"He's not coming," said Charon, "We already took care of him."

"Shut up," said May. Charon walked away to a desk and held the remote up.

"I'll get your power," said Charon, "And there's only one way to do that. I have to get you sad. That helmet you have on your head will help me. It'll make you repeat all of the horrible memories that you've went through. You won't even feel a thing. Time to begin." He then pressed the button, and May's eyes turned blank. The helmet was working.

* * *

May was in a dark place, and she couldn't see anything. She couldn't even speak. A bunch of huge bubbles started moving past her, with horrible memories. Memories of all the times she screwed up, got somebody hurt, and seeing people get hurt. A memory passed by, and she couldn't resist to look at it. It was that day, the day her father died. She was a frightened little girl, as she watched as someone took her father's life right in front of her. A huge light appeared, and her father and the person weren't there anymore. She cried for weeks, as she regretted not doing anything. She covered her eyes, as tears started to stream down her face. She didn't want to be here anymore. She wanted Ash. Another bubble appeared, and it had Ash, and the time he was stabbed through the stomach by Giovanni. She couldn't resist looking at it. Both memories swirled around her. Her eyes flashed red. She started to cry, but she couldn't hear herself. She closed her eyes and opened them, but they were red now.

* * *

Outside, Charon laughed uncontrollably as the helmet controlled May. He looked towards her, whose eyes were now red, and then towards the scientists.

"Activate the machine!" ordered Charon. The grunts, who were really disguised as scientists, pulled the switch, and a huge red beam went towards May from the top. It went over her, and the beam started to suck out the power from her. Ash, who was on the top platform, was amazed at it. Pikachu hit him across the face, bringing him back to earth.

"Your right," said Ash, "Let's go." Charon heard him and looked up, and saw Ash.

"Why is the boy here?" said Charon, "Get him!" Grunts went up towards Ash and held out their weapons. Ash materialized his blade, and Pikachu landed on the ground.

"I'm getting real tired of you guys," said Ash, and he ran towards them. As Ash and Pikachu fought the ones above, May's eyes started to twitch. Charon noticed it and looked towards her. Before he could do anything, the helmet broke apart. May came back, but it was Ho-Oh's power instead. She yelled, and shot a flame of fire towards the laser on top, destroying it. She then destroyed the things holding her arms. She then destroyed the dome around her, and flames started to go around the room. Everyone noticed and stated to run away. Charon looked up towards them.

"The fuck!" yelled Charon, "Don't run away! Stop her instead!" Ash and Pikachu jumped down from the platform towards Charon, who was walking backwards.

"You're not getting to me!" yelled Charon, and then he found a TR gun on the table and picked it up, pointing it towards Ash, "I'm going to let you die first!" He shot, but Ash just deflected it with his blade. He them ran towards Charon and kicked him, knocking him down. He then dug his blade right next to Charon's face as Pikachu went on his shoulder. The room started to burn.

"You started it," said Ash, "Now you have to stop it."

"I don't know how," said Charon maniacally, "As long as you die with me, then it doesn't matter. I'm going to be the one that kills you." Flames started to engulf Ash's leg, but it didn't burn him, leaving Charon surprised.

"The flames don't affect me," said Ash. The ceiling started to crumble, and Ash began to notice that the whole place was being destroyed. He looked back towards May, who was still shooting fire everywhere. He absorbed his blade and ran towards May and stood in front of her.

"Come on May," said Ash, "Knock it off. You're going to destroy this whole place if you don't." May continued launching flames, and the room started to crumble even more. Ash took May's face to make her look directly at him.

"Go to sleep May," said Ash. May started building up fire, and Ash knew he was going to get hit and closed his eyes, but after a while, he didn't get burned. He looked towards May and saw her eyes going back to its normal color. She was dizzy, and she fell on Ash, but he caught her.

"You're not my mom," said May weakly, and then she fainted. Ash chuckled, but it was interrupted when a huge piece of the ceiling landed right near them. He then picked her up and carried her.

"Let's go," said Ash. He then ran out of the room. Charon was still there and watched them go.

"You're not going anywhere," said Charon. Before he could pick up the gun, a huge piece of the ceiling fell, and it landed right on top of him.

* * *

Ash ran through the halls of the laboratory. May seemed to whimper in her sleep, and Ash began to get worried about her. He tried dodging all the flames and rubble, and wondered how powerful May was by destroying the whole place in just seconds. He continued to run through the cafeteria, and Pikachu touched his cheek and pointed towards a window in the cafeteria.

"Thanks Pikachu," said Ash. He then ran in that direction and jumped out the window, and swiftly landed on the snowy ground. It was really snowing, but lightly. Ash looked up, and then towards Pikachu, who looked worried.

"Don't worry," said Ash, "They're fine."

* * *

Brendan and Dawn were still in their cages, as Brendan used his Shiny Wingull and Dawn used her Piplup to die down the flames that were engulfing their cage.

"And he thought we'd be able to get out of here," said Brendan, "Keep it going Wingull." Wingull and Piplup continued to use water gun, but it seemed to have no effect. They moved back towards their trainers, as Wingull perched on Brendan's shoulder. Dawn held tight to Brendan as the fire came closer.

"Brendan, before I die," said Dawn, "I have to tell you something really important. I was the one who…" Before she could finish, Wingull started to glow on Brendan's shoulder. It started to get heavy, so Brendan put it down. They watched it morph into something bigger. It was now a Shiny Pelipper.

"Hell yeah!" cheered Brendan, "Pelipper, use Hydro Pump!" Pelipper obeyed, and it destroyed the cage bars. It then flew out and used hydro pump to clear the area of fire. It then landed, and Brendan went on top of it. He took Dawn and put her on it too, who was holding Piplup.

"Okay, Pelipper, let's go," said Brendan. Pelipper started to fly, while dying down flames along the way. Brendan then turned back to Dawn.

"What were you trying to tell me back there?' asked Brendan.

"Nothing," said Dawn as she blushed, "Nothing at all." He then looked away, and Dawn sighed with relief.

"_That was a close one," _thought Dawn.

* * *

Ash was outside, and he was still holding onto May on top of a cliff not far from the burning building. She seemed to still whimper in her sleep. He held on to her as he saw the building start to die down. He had the ball of aura around her heart, slowing it down. She seemed to regain consciousness again. The building was cooling down. Ash stopped the aura, and May started to open her eyes. She opened them and looked at Ash. Ash smiled.

"Hey May," said Ash. May seemed to freeze, and then a vision of Ash getting stabbed went through her mind. Her eyes turned red immediately, surprising Ash. She tried breaking free of Ash. She started to launch fire from her mouth, but Ash held her. He kept holding on, even though she tried to break free. She was crying again, but Ash didn't know why this time.

"Stop it May," said Ash, "I'm here. They're all gone now. No one's going to hurt you anymore. I won't let them hurt you. Just calm down." She seemed to slow down. Her eyes flickered from red to blue, until it finally landed on blue. She looked towards Ash one more time, and then tears went down her eyes. She held on to Ash. Ash and Pikachu felt bad. Ash never wanted this to happen to her. It was all his fault. He should've left when he had the chance, but had to let his ego get the best of him. Pikachu cuddled by May, as Ash watched sadly. He didn't know what Team Rocket did to her, but it must've been horrible. A tear actually came down his eye. In the distance, Dawn and Brendan were on their Pelipper, and they flew towards Ash. They landed behind him. Dawn got off and started walking towards Ash angrily.

"You son of a bitch," said Dawn, "How dare you…" But she stopped when she saw Ash and his tear. Brendan walked by her, and also saw it. May continued to cry and hold on, and Ash looked up into the sky angrily.

"_No one's going to hurt you anymore May," _thought Ash, _"I promise."_

* * *

On top of another hill was Ruby, but she was in her Team Rocket outfit, and had a black coat over her. She pulled out her walkie-talkie and started to speak into it.

"Mission complete," said Ruby, "I was able to destroy Charon by leaving the key and the boy's mouse Pokemon by his cage so that he could break free and kill Charon. That means it'll be easy for you to rise back into power as our true, powerful leader, Giovanni."

"Good Ruby," said Giovanni in the walkie-talkie, "You're rising up very quickly. You could one day be my right hand man. After I fully heal up, that boy will not stand a chance against the new, all powerful, Team Rocket. Continue on to phase two."

"Yes master," said Ruby. She then put it away and smiled evilly. She put her hood over her head and started to walk away.

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next Time on Pokemon Heroes:** As May is recovering from unleashing Ho-Oh's power twice, the group decides to rest in the forest until she wakes up. Ash goes into the forest to be able to train there for a while, but then he finds a Pokemon colony, which is being destroyed by Ruby, who seems to pass by it, and now Ash has to stop her, and find out the whereabouts of Giovanni. Will he be able to succeed, and will he be able to stop Ruby from destroying the colony? **Next Time: Ruby.**

* * *

**That was that chapter. Next chapter will be up next week, since I'm on vacation and I need to have some fun. Ruby will be an OC antagonist for a while, since I'm trying to make the return of Team Rocket special. I also know that saying this is pretty much one day late, but Happy Easter everybody! See you next week!**

**Read and Review please **

**(Views: 1,226) **


	13. Ruby

**This is the thirty-seventh chapter in the Pokemon Heroes story. Hope you guys had a nice spring break. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs.**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

After a good night sleep, Ash woke up earlier than the others and saw that the sun had just risen. He rubbed his eyes and saw Pikachu sleeping on his stomach. He moved it aside and saw May, sleeping in the sleeping bag next to him. She looked as though she hadn't woken up yet. She was still breathing, so she was alive. He checked her heartbeat, and it was normal. He sighed and lied back down on his bag.

"Exploding eggs!" yelled Brendan as he sat up quickly from his bag. Ash was shocked and he sat up quickly.

"What the hell was that for?" asked Ash.

"Dude," said Brendan, "I just had a dream of the Easter Bunny rigging my eggs. As soon as I got them, they all exploded in my face!"

"Really?" said Ash as he sat up and looked towards Brendan.

"Yeah," said Brendan. He then suddenly lied down and started snoring. Ash figured that Brendan must've been sleep talking. He just sighed.

"_I knew the Easter Bunny was evil," _thought Ash, and he also went to sleep.

**Ruby**

* * *

After sleeping for another hour, Ash woke up to find Brendan cooking them all food. He looked towards May, who was not awake yet. He sighed and walked over to Dawn and Brendan.

"Hey Ash," said Brendan, "You won't believe the dream I had last night…"

"You thought of exploding eggs," said Ash, "that the Easter Bunny rigged and it all exploded in your face."

"Yeah," said Brendan, "How did you know that?"

"You were talking in your sleep," said Ash. As Ash and Brendan were talking about the Easter Bunny, Dawn looked back towards May, who was still unconscious. She looked back towards the boys.

"When is May going to wake up?" asked Dawn, "She never went unconscious for this long." The boys looked towards her. Ash sighed.

"She's alive," said Ash, "She'll wake up soon enough." Ash seemed to be in deep thought. Brendan held a plate of rice in Ash's face.

"Cheer up," said Brendan, "Just eat this." Ash couldn't resist food, so he took it and started eating it. After a while of eating, May still wasn't awake. He took a plate of rice and put it near May's face. He then took his vest and started to put it on.

"Where are you going?" asked Dawn.

"I'm going to go into the forest," said Ash, "I'll be back after a while." He then bent down towards May and put his hand on her forehead.

"_You've got to wake up," _thought Ash, _"I can't imagine you not waking up." _He then stood up, and Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder. He then walked into the forest. Dawn and Brendan watched him go, and then shrugged their shoulders.

* * *

Ash was now walking through the forest, trying to push away leaves and branches from his face. He soon found out that he was walking on a clear path now. He started to follow it, and then he noticed Pokemon running past him. He continued to walk, until he found a huge bush. He forced himself to push past it, and then he found himself in a huge clear area.

"The fuck," said Ash. He could see that the area was as huge as about half a mile. He also noticed small houses made out of sticks, and the clear path went through it. He started to look around, but then Pikachu tapped him on the cheek. He looked towards it, and it pointed towards an Igglybuff walking past him. It looked towards him and waved.

"Hey little guy," said Ash, "What are you doing here all alone?" Suddenly, a Jigglypuff walked towards it and walked with it away. Within seconds, a bunch of more Pokemon started to come out of their houses and started to walk around. They started to talk to each other, and acted very kind.

"Is this a colony or something?" asked Ash. The Igglybuff returned, and started to run around Ash playfully. Pikachu jumped down and started to run with it, and then they ran off someplace else.

"Pikachu," said Ash, "I think we should go back. I've seen in movies how intruders get attacked by an army of Pokemon when they trespass." Pikachu went off someplace else, and Ash started to walk towards it. He looked around and saw Treekos, Primeapes, and Bellossoms. Ash tried to not be so loud so that, what he thought, they might attack him. He found Pikachu with Igglybuff, eating an Oran Berry.

"You're having fun Pikachu?" asked Ash. Pikachu and Igglybuff cheered, making Ash jealous.

"_How come Pokemon get to only have fun here?" _thought Ash. He looked around and noticed that Pokemon must come here so that they won't be bothered by humans, but he noticed that he was here. He really didn't want to get into an argument with Pokemon at the moment, since he was thinking a lot of things in his mind now. Pikachu then jumped onto his shoulder.

"You're done?" said Ash, "Let's go then." He was about to walk away, but Igglybuff came under him and tapped him on the leg. He looked down, and saw it had an Oran Berry in its hand.

"Oh," said Ash as he picked it up, "Thanks a lot." He started to walk away again, and he fed the Oran Berry to Pikachu on his shoulder. While, he was walking, he noticed Igglybuff hopping right near him. He looked behind him and saw a Jigglypuff and Wigglytuff looking for something. He knew it had to do with Igglybuff. He stopped and bent down.

"You can't follow me," said Ash, "You've already got family here."

"Iggly!" said Igglybuff happily. Ash then went into his pocket and took out a piece of paper and crumbled it. He showed it Igglybuff, and then he threw it away. Igglybuff jumped up and ran after it. Ash sighed and stood up. He started to walk again, out of the Pokemon colony. Igglybuff came back, and it didn't see Ash there.

"Iggly?" said Igglybuff, and then Jigglypuff came and took it by the shoulder, bringing it back inside its little house.

* * *

Ash was now in the forest on a log. There was an opening in the trees above, so Ash could see the sky and the clouds going across the sky. Pikachu could see that he didn't have a smile on his face. Pikachu jumped on his lap.

"Pika?" asked Pikachu. Ash looked down on Pikachu and smiled weakly.

"I'm okay Pikachu," said Ash, "I just have a bunch of things going through my head right now." He then lifted up his hand and created an aura ball in his hand. He then threw it towards the sky. It didn't come back down, so Ash guessed that it must've disappeared, or it just went someplace else. H created two more in his hands and stood up. He threw it up lightly, and then materialized his blade. As both balls came down, he swiftly cut both of them in half, and they disappeared in mid-air. Ash looked at his blade and smiled. He looked back towards Pikachu.

"I have an idea," said Ash.

* * *

Back at the campsite, Dawn and Brendan were cleaning up to the food they just had. As they were cleaning, Dawn looked towards May, and still saw the plate of rice there. Brendan looked too.

"That's surprising," said Brendan as he walked up to the plate and hovered it over May's head.

"But what if she doesn't wake up?" said Dawn, "She has to." Brendan put the plate of food back down, and then walked towards Dawn.

"She will," said Brendan, "Now come on. Let's try to get some more firewood tonight, just in case she still doesn't wake up." The two walked away into the forest. As they did, a small crack opened in May's right eye. She started sniffing, and then she looked to her right, and saw the plate of rice.

* * *

Ash was in the forest, as a blindfold was covering his eyes. He had his aura blade in his hand. He was standing very still, so that he could listen to his surroundings. Out of nowhere, a thunderbolt came charging towards him. He swiftly turned and sliced the thunderbolt, and making it disappear. Suddenly, a water gun came and was about to hit Ash, but Ash ducked, making it hit a bush, pushing his Starly out of there, but it regained itself in midair. Before Ash could go back up, Grovyle came right behind Ash and kicked Ash on the back, pushing him towards the ground. He quickly got up, and was able to block Grovyle's leaf blade. He then swung his blade at it, but it just knocked it off and kicked Ash back. Pikachu then jumped up and used iron tail, pushing Ash towards the ground. Ash went on his back and took off his blindfold. Starly came and landed on Ash's stomach and cheered.

"Yeah," said Ash, "You guys win." Starly then flew off Ash's stomach, and Grovyle let its hand out, in which Ash took and stood up. He dusted the dust from his pants.

"That felt good," said Ash as he took out his Pokeballs, "Time for you guys to get back in your Pokeballs." Ash returned his Pokemon, except Pikachu.

"Oh yeah," said Ash as he sat on the log by his Pokemon, "I forgot that you don't like going inside your Pokeball. I remember getting you outside that castle, and we spent about thirty minutes standing there, arguing if you should go in one." He then unconsciously took out a Pokeball and pointed it towards Pikachu. Pikachu saw it and used its tail to hit it away. Ash looked towards an angry Pikachu.

"Sorry," said Ash, "You can't blame a guy for trying." He then stood from the log and materialized his blade again. He turned towards Pikachu.

"How about a different kind of training?" said Ash, "Just the two of us." Pikachu smiled.

"Pika!" said Pikachu as it raised one paw into the sky.

* * *

Back at the colony of Pokemon, Igglybuff was just hopping down the path. As it was hopping, it noticed someone walking down the path as well. It still had the paper ball in its hand, and it thought that it was Ash, who must've came back. As it got closer, Igglybuff noticed that the person had a more feminine appearance. It then stopped hopping, and it was right. It wasn't Ash at all. Standing in front of it was a girl, who was dressed in Team Rocket clothing. Igglybuff looked up towards her cold eyes. She was Ruby. She was looking around.

"Iggly?" said Igglybuff. Ruby looked down on it.

"My signal led me to this place," said Ruby, "I have to get passed here. Who says that I can't have fun along the way?" She then reached into her pocket, and pulled out a Team Rocket bomb.

"Igglybuff?" said Igglybuff. Ruby showed the bomb by Igglybuff.

"You wanna know?" asked Ruby, and Igglybuff nodded its head, "Okay." She then threw the bomb away. Igglybuff was about to go after it, but then it suddenly exploded, pushing it towards the ground. It watched the flames. It watched how all the Pokemon gathered and tried to put it down.

"Igglybuff!" yelled Igglybuff, and it grabbed on to Ruby's leg. Ruby looked down on it, and then kicked it away. It landed a few feet away from her, and looked into her cold eyes.

"Don't touch me," said Ruby, "Don't worry. There's many more from where that came from." She then took out a small dagger and started walking towards Igglybuff, who was too frightened to move. Before Ruby got any closer, Jigglypuff came out of nowhere using rollout, but Ruby dodged. Jigglypuff came rolling back, but this time Ruby was prepared, and she put her foot down on it. It tried to wiggle out, but Ruby put its foot on it hard. Wigglytuff came and was about to hit her with focus punch, but Ruby grabbed its arm and flipped it over to the ground.

"I thought I would at least have a challenge here," said Ruby. Jigglypuff looked towards Igglybuff, who was still frightened on the ground.

"Jiggly!" yelled Jigglypuff, trying to tell Igglybuff to get out of here, but Igglybuff was too frightened to listen, "Jigglypuff!" That snapped Igglybuff back into its senses, and it jumped up.

"Igglybuff," said Igglybuff. It then started to run. It didn't know where it should be going, but it just felt like running. It then saw the paper ball that Ash threw, and it remembered Ash suddenly. It picked up the paper ball, and ran through the thick bush, leaving the Pokemon colony.

* * *

Dawn and Brendan were walking back into their campsite after finding a whole bunch of sticks, in which Brendan was holding at the moment.

"When are you going to hold some?" asked Brendan.

"Until we get back into the campsite," said Dawn, "I'll be putting them into your bag, deal?" Brendan sighed, even though he knew that he would be doing all the work. When they walked into their campsite, they saw a bowl with hot water, a fire, and May sitting down right by it with ramen cup noodles in her hand. By her, a plate was empty, which implied that May did eat her plate of rice. She was slurping them, until she saw the two.

"Hey guys," said May, "Didn't we already discuss that you shouldn't leave me in the forest all by myself?" The two were speechless, since they didn't expect May to wake up at this time. They also couldn't believe that they did leave her there. Dawn snapped out of it and smiled.

"You're awake," said Dawn happily. Before she could say something, Brendan tripped on a stick that was on the ground.

"Here we go," said Brendan, and he fell down, and all of the sticks flew in the air and hit him, as the girls smiled at his pain.

* * *

Ash was still training in the forest. He had his blindfold on, and he was trying to deflect thunderbolts from Pikachu, who ran all over the place so that Ash wouldn't know where the attack was coming. A thunderbolt went towards Ash, and he swung his blade at it, making it disappear, before Pikachu could hit Ash with another one, its ear started to twitch.

"Come on Pikachu," said Ash, "Bring it." Suddenly, Igglybuff came out of the bushes and hit Ash on the legs.

"Hey!" said Ash, "I thought we agreed to not hit me physically." Pikachu came off the log and ran towards Igglybuff, who was crying on the ground. It tapped Ash on his leg.

"Pika!" yelled Pikachu. Ash pulled up his blindfold and looked behind him. He saw Pikachu trying to comfort a crying Igglybuff. Ash bent down towards it.

"Did I hurt you?" asked Ash, and then he noticed that it was the same Igglybuff he met back at that Pokemon colony, and he held it up, "I remember you. Why are you doing all the way out here?" Igglybuff looked into Ash's eyes and smiled. Ash put it back on the ground.

"Iggly," said Igglybuff, "Iggly Igglybuff. Igglybuff, Igglybuff, Iggly Igglybuff. Igglybuff!" Ash seemed to listen to every word it said. His eyes widened after he heard it say that its colony is being attacked.

"Then why are we just standing here?" said Ash as he grabbed Igglybuff and put it on his shoulder, "Let's go there right now and teach this person a lesson. Come on Pikachu!"

"Pika!" said Pikachu, and it went on Ash's other shoulder. He then ran into the forest, going back to the Pokemon colony.

* * *

Later on, Ash walked into the almost destroyed Pokemon colony. He saw flames on a built small house, and he kicked it apart so that the flames wouldn't spread. He looked around, and he had a very angry expression on his face.

"I want to find who did this," said Ash, "And rip them to shreds." Igglybuff looked towards the left, and saw someone. It lightly tapped Ash on the back of his head. Ash looked towards the direction it was pointing in. As soon as he looked, a Wigglytuff went past him and skidded across the ground.

"Iggly!" yelled Igglybuff, and it went towards the ground and towards the Wigglytuff. It had a cut on its forehead, sending blood down its head. It was holding onto its arm, indicating that it was hurt. Ash looked in the direction of where it was thrown, and a girl in Team Rocket clothing was coming towards them.

"Aw," said Ruby, "But you're the only one left." She jumped towards it, but Ash suddenly came in front of her and punched her on the face, sending her flying back. She looked up at Ash.

"Fancy meeting you here," said Ruby. Ash looked towards her and examined her face.

"Do I know you?" asked Ash.

"You don't remember me?" said Ruby, "That's a shame. I thought you would, since I thought I went out with you back in Goldenrod City."

"Ruby?" said Ash. He remembered back to Goldenrod, when she almost tricked him into killing himself. He also remembered hearing her voice back in that Team Rocket lab.

"Why are you hurting these Pokemon?" asked Ash, "They've done nothing to you."

"They have done nothing," said Ruby as she pulled in her gloves, "I just wanted to have some fun while passing by. Is that a crime?" Ash fumed after she said that.

"A crime?" said Ash, "Are you fucking me? Of course it's a crime! Stop hurting the Pokemon!"

"Listen kid," said Ruby, "I don't have time for you right now, so back off."

"Kid?" said Ash, "I'm like four months older than you." Ruby then took out two smoke bombs from her pocket and threw it at Ash, causing him to not see. Inside of the smoke, Ruby went in and started to hit Ash with a barrage of kicks, and then kicking Ash towards the ground. She then kicked Ash away, making him skid across the ground. After the smoke cleared up, Ruby watched Ash wrap his arms around his stomach. Ruby started to laugh.

"Don't think I'm as weak as that little princess," said Ruby, "I can take on five of you is I had the chance." She took out a ball and pressed a button, and it morphed into a dagger.

"I have a bunch of weapons in this small bag," said Ruby, and then she turned to Wigglytuff and Igglybuff, "Would be a shame if I used it on poor, helpless Pokemon." She then threw the dagger, but Ash came in front of it and used his blade to knock it aside.

"Don't you dare underestimate me," said Ash. He then threw his blade towards Ruby as it spun around, but Ruby jumped up and dodged it. as soon as she got on the ground, Ash came up right behind her in blinding speed, and took the spinning blade and was about to hit her, but she luckily took out another dagger (Ruby has this bag that is full of small balls, and when you press the button, it forms into a weapon, meaning she has a ton of weapons in that bag), and blocked the hit, but Ash's incredible strength pushed her back. She took out another ball and it made a dagger, making her have two daggers.

"Your aura strengthens every time you're in very difficult situations," said Ruby, "I wonder when you learned all this?"

"Some old guy taught me," said Ash. He then created an aura sphere and threw it towards Ruby, but she jumped up, but Pikachu came behind and used its iron tail to hit the aura sphere back towards her, hitting her on the back. She then fell towards the ground, injured. Ash and Pikachu walked up to her.

"You give up," said Ash, "I don't really go too hard on girls."

"Ha ha," said Ruby, "very funny." She then swung her body so that she upper-cutted Ash with her feet. She then flipped back and kicked Ash in his crotch, and then she grabbed him by the collar and flipped him on the ground. Before Pikachu could use thunderbolt on her, she took out her net gun and covered Pikachu with a net. Pikachu tried getting out by using thunderbolt, but it only shocked itself.

"Uh uh uh," taunted Ruby as she held the bag up in the air, "I don't want you to annoy me like your trainer is doing right now. Ta ta." She then turned and threw the bag towards a burning small house. Before Pikachu could get burned, Starly came by and grabbed the net with its talons, bringing it away from the flames.

"Pika," thanked Pikachu.

"Star," said Starly. It then dropped Pikachu and started to use peck to break it out of its net. After it did get out, Pikachu noticed that Ash had sent Starly out before Pikachu hit the fire, and stood up quickly.

"That was a cheap move," said Ash, as he tried very hard to not show that he was in pain in his crotch area at the moment. Ruby just smiled and pulled out her daggers.

"Team Rocket is full of cheap moves," she said, and then she came towards Ash and tried hitting him with it, but Ash blocked it and tried elbowing her, but she blocked it with her hand and then kneed Ash on the stomach. She then pointed her daggers downward towards a bending Ash, but Pikachu used thunderbolt, making her get out of the way. She threw a dagger towards Pikachu, but it moved in time, but another dagger was coming its way. Starly saw it and used gust to slow it down, and it successfully did.

"What?" said Ruby, but Ash came behind her, but she grabbed him and flipped him on the ground once again, and started to twist his arm.

"You should really go harder on me," said Ruby, "What about your other Pokemon?"

"They're busy trying to undo the mess that you created," said Ash as he grunted at the pain he was feeling at the moment, "Stop doing that!" She released, but she took out a dagger and held it by Ash's neck.

"You can't stop a Team Rocket member like me," said Ruby, "I'm almost there into becoming the new right hand man of Giovanni, and I'm going to continue to keep that."

"Giovanni?" said Ash, "But Giovanni's dead."

"Dead?" said Ruby, "No one can beat the all-powerful Giovanni. He's coming back, and when he does, you're all dead. Especially your girlfriend." Ash's eyes flashed blue, and then he put all of his strength to resist his arms from being turned. After Ruby started to have a hard time, Ash forced her down onto the ground. He quickly stood up, faced her, and materialized his blade. He slammed it by her head. Ruby looked into his furious eyes.

"Where's Giovanni?" he asked angrily. Ruby smiled.

"And tell me why I should tell you?" asked Ruby, "You're just going to go out and try to kill him."

"Tell me now dammit!' yelled Ash. Ruby rolled away and stood and swung a kick towards Ash, but he blocked it, grabbed her leg and threw her on the ground, but she quickly recovered and jumped towards Ash, but Ash swiftly punched her on the stomach, sending her flying away. Before she could put her feet on the ground, Ash suddenly came up behind her and kicked her across the body, making her spin in midair, and then took her face at the right timing and slammed her face on the ground, causing her to gasp in pain. He then swung his blade so that it could cut open her neck, but controlled himself and stopped. He took a few steps back. Ruby forced herself to stand up as blood was coming down her lip. When she did stand up, her body was wobbly.

"I don't want to hurt you," said Ash, "You're not like most of the people I fight."

"Stop it," said Ruby after some deep breaths, "I can beat you. Maybe if I even kill you, Giovanni might upgrade me into being next in line for leadership of Team Rocket." She threw two daggers towards Ash, but Ash knocked them both away with his blade. He pointed it towards Ruby.

"Fine, don't tell me," said Ash, "I'm just going to have to force it out of you." Ruby came towards Ash with two daggers, and both of their weapons clashed with each other. After a while of clashing, Ruby upper-cutted Ash, and then hopped back and threw a smoke bomb towards him, not making him see once again. While Ash couldn't see, she took out a bomb.

"Au revoir Ketchum," said Ruby, and then she threw the bomb inside the smoke, and then it exploded seconds later. Pikachu and Starly looked towards the smoke it created.

"Pika/Star!" yelled Pikachu/Starly in concern for their trainer. As the smoke cleared up, they saw Ash, putting his arms over his face. His clothes were a little ripped up. He took his arms away, and looked at himself. Ruby was just shocked.

"How is that even possible?" asked Ruby. Ash sighed.

"You see what you just did to my clothes," said Ash, "Doesn't matter. I'll ask Dawn to sew them back together later." He then created an aura sphere and threw it towards Ruby, but she just side stepped, and it missed. She then threw a ball, which morphed into a larger ball. He swung his blade so that the ball broke in half, totally missing him. He created two more balls and threw them towards Ruby, but Ruby just dodged them both. She then ran towards Ash and kneed him on the stomach, and then she pushed him back. He fell down, but rolled away after Ruby tried to crush his head.

"I want a challenge," said Ruby, "Why won't you show me one?" Ash created an aura sphere and threw it at Ruby, but she just moved aside and kicked Ash, pushing him back. She started to come closer. Before she got any closer, Pikachu used thunderbolt towards her, but she dodged it in time. Both Pokemon stood by Ash, even Igglybuff.

"How cute," said Ruby, "I can already see how this'll turn out." As Ash forced himself to get up, he saw how all three Pokemon couldn't connect their long ranged attacks towards Ruby, but they could only hit her with physical attacks. Ash created an aura sphere in his hand, and then had an idea. After Ruby kicked Igglybuff on the ground and put her foot it, she took out a dagger and held it by its neck.

"Sweet dreams," said Ruby, but before she could do anything, Ash threw his ball towards her, but she jumped out of the way and looked towards the weakened Ash.

"You've got to be kidding me," said Ruby. Ash smiled and signaled for her to come at her. She smiled and swiftly ran towards him and threw multiple punches all around his body, and he seemed to do nothing about it. Pikachu and Starly were about to get involved, but they saw in Ash's eyes to not.

"Come on!" yelled Ruby, "Do something already!" After a few punches, she kicked Ash towards the ground, and he tried to stand up. She came closer with a dagger in her hand.

"If you won't do anything," said Ruby, "Then that's your problem." She swung her dagger towards Ash, but Ash swiftly took her hand, but the dagger cut his upper hand, causing him to bleed. He smiled at her. Ruby tried getting him off.

"Get the fuck off!" yelled Ruby. She then started to knee Ash on the stomach, but he wouldn't let go. He then created an aura sphere in his hand.

"I'm not letting what happened back in Mahogany Town happen here," said Ash, "Those were people, and these are Pokemon. I'm going to stop you, no matter what the cost." Then, except for throwing it, Ash kept it in his hand and forced it upon Ruby's stomach (A/N: Like the Rasengan). Huge winds gathered around them, as Ruby screamed in pain. He then let go of the ball, pushing Ruby back with it. As soon as she got far enough, it exploded, along with her. After the smoke cleared up, Ruby was lying on the ground. Ash sighed and started to walk towards her. As he got close enough, she began to stand up, surprising Ash. As she got on her two feet, Ash noticed that she was too weak to keep fighting.

"I'm not done," said Ruby in-between breathes as blood came down her mouth and her arm, which was ripped, "You may have broken through my safety vest, but I can still fight."

"I'm done fighting," said Ash, "I want to know where Giovanni is right now."

"What makes you think I'm going to tell you," said Ruby. Ash looked into her eyes, and remembered back in Goldenrod City on how she was so nice, but she was faking. Could she have been that way if she wasn't in Team Rocket?

"Why?" said Ash, "Why did you join Team Rocket? So far, you're the youngest one I've met." Ruby looked at Ash with furious eyes.

"There is one person who I deeply hate the most," said Ruby, "The person who took away everything from me. Who killed my family. That person is why I joined Team Rocket. I would've been on the streets if they didn't take me in. I will not rest until that person's dead."

"Who?" asked Ash, "Maybe I could help. But not kill them."

"The princess," said Ruby, which pushed Ash back in shock. He couldn't believe it.

"What?" asked Ash. Before he could say anything else, Ruby took out a bomb and it threw it towards the ground, and it exploded, catching Ash in the blow. All the Pokemon in the colony watched, and they were even surprised at it. Corphish and Grovyle went there to check. Pikachu, Starly, and Igglybuff ran towards Ash too. When they all got there, the smoke cleared up, and Ash was lying on the ground. They walked over him. He was closing his eyes. Pikachu and Igglybuff were shaking him.

"Pika," said Pikachu. Ash opened his eyes and looked towards it and all his other Pokemon, plus Igglybuff.

"I'm okay," said Ash, "I feel like all the bones in my body are broken. That bomb did a number on me." He grunted at the pain.

"I can sit up," said Ash, and he tried, but the pain forced him back on the ground, "Yeah, I can't do it. Pikachu, go get help." Pikachu nodded and ran away. Seconds later, it came back, but someone was by it. Ash couldn't see the person, since his face was facing the sun, so he only saw the shadow.

"That was fast," said Ash, "Who's that?" The person bent down towards Ash, and Ash couldn't believe what he saw: It was May. She was looking into his eyes. He was speechless, as he thought she was unconscious.

"Igglybuff," said Igglybuff and it poked May on her lap, and she looked towards it. She smiled.

"He'll be okay," said May, "He heals quickly. Grovyle, may you help me bring Ash into a less sunny area?"

"Grovyle," said Grovyle. It then picked up Ash. Ash looked towards May again, and saw that it was really her. He felt his eyelids get heavy, and then he was unconscious.

* * *

Ash woke up and found himself leaning under a huge tree. He looked to his side and saw his Pokeballs and Pikachu lying next to him. He stared at it until he felt something tap his shoulder. He turned and found May sitting next to him.

"Hey," said May.

"When did you get here?" asked Ash.

"You were gone for a while," said May, "So I volunteered to find you. I saw an explosion, and I thought you had something to do with it, and you were." Ash looked around his body, and found bandages all over it. Even the wound on his hand was covered. He looked towards May again.

"What about the Pokemon of that colony?" asked Ash.

"They're fine," said May, "I tried to stay and help, but they insisted that I helped you. Oh, and an Igglybuff gave me something to give to you." She handed Ash a crumbled up paper ball. Ash took it and noticed that it was the same ball that he told it to get. Looked like it was a good listener. He opened it, and it was a note from May to be careful. He didn't know when she gave it to him, but it was in his pocket.

"It came with an Oran Berry," said May with a little blush, "But I ate it." Ash felt extremely dizzy. He could fall at any moment. Ash looked at May.

"You should've sent Brendan or Dawn," said Ash, "If you came a second earlier…"

"I came because I love you, you idiot," said May. Ash shut his mouth. He loved staring into her eyes, as it felt like the sky was reflecting off of it. He felt compelled to her. Without control, his body came closer to hers. Within seconds, their lips met. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, and then they separated. Ash looked into May's eyes and smiled again. He then fell down on her lap, shocking May. He was unconscious again. May smiled and started to caress his hair.

"Sweet dreams Ash," said May.

* * *

After a while, May dragged Ash back towards the campsite, where Brendan and Dawn were. They watched her bring Ash in and put him in his sleeping bag. Pikachu was on her shoulder.

"Sorry that took so long," said May, "I had to drag him all the way here. That took me forever since he's so heavy." The two looked at Ash, and noticed the bandages all over him.

"What happened to him?" asked Dawn.

"I guess he got into a fight," said May.

"He left and got into a fight?" said Brendan, "With whom? A Pokemon?" May just shrugged her shoulders.

"Does Pikachu know?" asked Dawn, "It was with Ash the whole time."

"Pika, Pikachu," said Pikachu. The two stared at it, and then to May.

"What did it say?" asked Brendan.

"It said he got into a fight," said May, "Do I have to translate everything for you Brendan?" Brendan just sweat-dropped, since Dawn was also involved in it. May sat by Ash, and the group continued to talk to each other. Without them knowing, Ruby was looking down on them on a tree, and she stared angrily at May. Pikachu's ear twitched and looked up at the tree, but it found no one there.

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next Time on Pokemon Heroes:** The group enters Gardenia Town, and they participate in a tournament with games so that they could win the prize, which is food, but a certain girl is there, and she blocks the way into the group's success. What the group doesn't know is that she's a girl and that she's a year older than them. Will they succeed in the cash prize, or will they fall one by one to her? **Next Time: The Gardenia Games.**

* * *

**That was that chapter. Next chapter a familiar face comes into this story, and the preview gives you hints of who it is. Next chapter is just a playful chapter, since I'm in a good mood lately. Next chapter will come out next week, and thank you all for the reviews I have so far. See you next week!**

**Read and Review please **

**(Views: 1,556) **


	14. The Gardenia Games

**This is the thirty-eighth chapter in the Pokemon Heroes story. Yellow will appear in this one, and the stupidity of the characters thinking that she's a boy. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs.**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

The group walked into a town in the morning. They were now walking down the streets of the town, trying to look for a Pokemon Center. Ash still had the bandages all across his body, and they all felt pretty tired. Last night, they were attacked by a pack of Spearows. They were chased around all day. They even lost most of their food supply when they tried to lose them over a cliff. Ash's stomach growled the whole trip there.

"Where the hell is a Pokemon Center?" asked Ash.

"Hold on a minute," said Brendan, "This place is not on the map. We had to go off road just to find food."

"Then hurry up," said Ash. As they were walking, Dawn looked up to see a sign with a Venusaur, Leafeon, and a Chikarita. She continued to look up at it, until the others noticed that she wasn't walking. They went back and looked up at the sign she was looking at. The caption said, "Come join The Gardenia Games. You'll be filled with excitement as you go through the many different courses. Come join now! This Saturday at 10 AM, registration ends Friday. Prize: A year's worth of food and five hundred dollars". They all smiled when they saw the prize.

"We've got to enter," said Brendan, "Today's Friday. If we don't enter, we can't get the prize."

"You don't have to tell me twice!" said Ash, and he raced off somewhere.

"You don't even know where it is you dumb-head!" called out Dawn, and they ran after him. When they left, a short girl with a huge hat and fishing hook looked up at the sign. She smiled with excitement.

**The Gardenia Games**

* * *

After finding Ash, the group decided to have some breakfast first. After that, they went out to search for the registration desk. After hours of looking, they found it. They walked up towards it, and a lady in a red dress and hat was there. May then yawned and turned around towards the Pokemon Center.

"Where are you going?" asked Ash. She turned back to him.

"I'm not really interested in things like these," said May, "I'll be back in the Pokemon Center, sleeping in my bed." She then walked away. The others shrugged their shoulders and looked towards the lady.

"May I help you?" asked the lady.

"We'd like to enter The Gardenia Games," asked Brendan, "All three of us."

"Let me see," said the lady, and she started to search for something on her computer. She smiled and looked back to them.

"You're so lucky," said the lady, "Turns out, there's only four open spots left in the games. I'll sign you up right away." After minutes of registering, the group was now qualified to be in the games.

"Good luck in the games," said the lady. After saying thanks, Ash had a huge, evil smile on his face.

"I'm going to seriously kill anyone that gets in my way of getting that much food," said Ash.

"What about us?" said Brendan, "We're not working as a team here." Ash turned and stared at Brendan.

"You know how I'm going to answer that," said Ash.

"And what makes you think that you have a chance of winning?" asked someone right behind Ash. Ash turned back, and looked down to find a shorter girl who went up to his upper stomach.

"What'd you say to me kid?" asked Ash.

"Everyone has a fair chance of winning in a game," said the girl, "People who think they can win all the time are just too selfish and self-centered." Ash's eye twitched as he tried his best to try to control himself.

"What'd you say to me kid?" asked Ash. The girl then walked away and went towards the registration desk.

"I would like to enter The Gardenia Games," said the girl.

"That's great," said the lady, "You're our last person. Let me sign you up right away." After a minute, the girl was now also qualified to enter the tournament. She started to walk away, but she turned back to Ash and the others.

"How rude of me," said the girl, "My name's Yellow. I was born in the Viridian Forest, by Viridian City. Hope we get to see each other in the games." She extended her hand out, waiting for a handshake. Ash didn't shake her hand. He only stared at her as his eye twitched. Yellow noticed and put her hand down.

"What's wrong?" asked Yellow, "Being a sourpuss?" After she said that, it finally snapped Ash.

"Listen up you son of a…" said Ash, but he didn't finish when Dawn came from behind him and covered his mouth, as he started to say other things in a muffled voice. Dawn smiled weakly at Yellow.

"He's just cranky today," said Dawn, "We hope we get to see you at the games too." Yellow smiled and started to walk away. When she got far enough, Dawn released her hand from Ash, and he turned towards her.

"What the hell was that for!" said Ash.

"What were you thinking?" asked Dawn, "You were about to curse out a little eight year old. Even if that boy goes into the games, we could still beat him since we're older." Ash then sighed and started to walk in the Pokemon Center's direction.

"I'm tired," said Ash, "I'm going to sleep." Dawn and Brendan just shrugged their shoulders and then they walked towards the Pokemon Center as well.

* * *

Later on, everyone was in the room that they got at the Pokemon Center. Ash was sleeping in his bottom bunk with Pikachu, and Dawn and Brendan were looking into a brochure of The Gardenia Games.

"These events looks the ones that they use in The Pokeathlons," said Brendan, "That's so cool."

"I don't understand any of this," said Dawn as she tried her best to understand the games that were on the brochure, but then she noticed something on the bottom, "At the end, you have to have a Pokemon battle."

"That's music to my ears," said Brendan, "I can kick all of their asses instantly. I kind of feel bad for that boy we saw before. I wonder how far he can make it."

"He doesn't seem like he would get upset," said Dawn, "He acted like he was fair about losing."

"I'm hungry," said Ash in his sleep. Dawn looked around the room and noticed that May wasn't there."

"Where did May go?" asked Dawn.

* * *

May was walking down the streets of Gardenia as she had a huge cookie in her mouth. It was dawn, and the sun was going down. She noticed the women that helped the others sign up for the games putting up a sign on the Pokemon Center and walked away. May walked towards the poster and saw all the people that were participating in the games. She looked at the bottom of it and saw that it said that one person had dropped out of the games, and that there was one spot open, and whoever wanted to sign up for the last spot had to go to the stadium before the games. She looked for her friends' names and found them all. While she was looking at the list, Yellow walked up to her.

"Hey," said Yellow, and May turned around and looked towards her. She took the cookie out of her mouth and gave a smile.

"Hey," said May.

* * *

The next day, everyone was filled with excitement and that the contestants were all in the middle of the stadium as people. Ash, Brendan, and Dawn were there as well, and Ash seemed to look into the crowds.

"I don't see May," said Ash, "I was hoping she would see me win this thing." Brendan smiled mockingly by Ash.

"So you wanted your girlfriend to watch you," teased Brendan.

"Watch it," said Ash as he looked away, with light blushes on his cheeks. After a while, a man walked up to a podium that came from the ground and grabbed a microphone.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen," and the man, who was tall and white and had a somewhat karate outfit on him. He had a buzz cut haircut, and his smiled beamed throughout the audience.

"I'm Maximo," said Maximo, "And I will be the announcer for the Gardenia Games. We do this every two years to celebrate the founding of Gardenia Town. It's very simple. There are five courses, and there are three games in each course. With all one hundred eighty contestants here, there can only be four people at each game. The object of each game is to be able to get a high enough score to proceed to the next round. You must be in the top two to proceed, but the other two will be out of the game. The prize is a year's worth of food and five hundred dollars. There are four other stadiums, and you will be assigned to a stadium to compete in. Let's get this rolling. Everyone, pay your attention to the big screen. Contestants, you will be shown as a number so you won't know who your rivals are. Let's get this rolling." The screen started to mix stuff around, and then five boxes appeared, with numbers in each. The group looked at their numbers.

"I'm 178," said Ash, "So that means I'm off to the fifth stadium."

"I'm here," said Dawn, "I'm 177."

"I'm heading towards the third one," said Brendan, "I'm 179."

"Contestants, please head towards the stadium you are assigned with," said Maximo. The group separated, and Ash headed towards the fifth stadium. Yellow suddenly was beside him, and she noticed him.

"You're heading towards the fifth one too?" asked Yellow, "I'm heading there right now. May the best person win."

"You'll be needing it," said Ash.

* * *

At the first stadium, the field had turned into a huge cage, with the four contestants inside, as the crowd watched on jumbo screens of what's happening on the inside. Inside, the contestants had to stay in the air by swinging on vines with their Pokemon. Every vine they swung, they get two points, but the trees shoot out obstacles that send the contestants towards the ground, costing them five points. Dawn and Piplup tried their very best to hold on, but they were too scared of what the tree was going to hit them with.

"We have to swing on the vines," said Dawn, "If we don't, then we won't get points."

"Piplup," said Piplup as it tried its very best to hold on to the vines. Dawn sighed as she watched a contestant get pushed towards the ground with his Pokemon by bullet seeds, and him standing back up and heading towards a vine again. Behind Dawn, a pillow was coming her way.

"Piplup!" said Piplup, and it climbed up the vine and jumped off Dawn's head and hit the pillow with peck, and quickly grabbed Dawn's foot before it fell towards the ground. Dawn smiled.

"Genius," said Dawn, "There was not anything about destroying the obstacle first." After that, Dawn and Piplup started to swing on vines as they tried to destroy the obstacles that came their way, but fell down sometimes. After a while, it was over, and the cage opened. They all looked up at their score.

"And it looks like number 40 came in first with 40 points," said Maximo, "And number 177 came in second with 39 points. Sorry other two, but you're out. You winners are heading to the next round!" Dawn gave a sigh of relief and held Piplup in her arms.

"Good job," said Dawn.

* * *

As Dawn was doing her part, Brendan was in his own part of the stadium having his own part in the games. He was in the Hurdle Jump, in which his Pokemon and he had to jump over hurdles and make it to the end in time. He had Nuzleaf by his side, and they were both stretching.

"Contestants, on your marks," said an announcer, and everyone stood by their line in a racing position, "Get set. Go!" Everyone then raced across the line and started to jump over hurdles. Brendan and Nuzleaf seemed to be easily jumping over the hurdles, as the other contestants seemed to be having a hard time.

"This is a piece of cake," said Brendan. Suddenly, a man started to run by Brendan with a Weavile. Brendan looked towards him.

"Don't you even think about winning this," said the man, "That five hundred bucks is mine." Brendan then turned on a serious face.

"Do you even know how long I was without food?" said Brendan, "One freaking day! And no one is going to come in-between the food to my stomach. Faster Nuzleaf!" They started to run faster, and the man started to run fast as well.

"Two racers are neck to neck," said the announcer, "Who's going to win this?" They continued to jump over hurdles in amazing speeds, and then Brendan turned towards the man.

"Is that your wife over there?" asked Brendan.

"Really?" said the man as he looked away, "I thought that they couldn't make it to this one?" He didn't see the hurdle in front of him, and he tripped over it as Brendan ran towards the finish line. He past it and rose his hands up as the crowd cheered.

"Number 179 is heading to the next round," said the announcer, "And also number 5, who has stood up from his fall." The man ran past the finish line and stood by Brendan.

"What the hell was that for?" asked the man. Brendan just shrugged his shoulders.

"Like I said," said Brendan, "No one gets in the way of my food." Brendan then walked away. The man sighed and walked away as well.

* * *

At that time, Ash was at his stadium. Pikachu was on the ground by him. The four contestants were lined up with their Pokemon as they faced a machine in front of them. The machines shot out disks, and the contestants have to let their Pokemon shoot the disk down. The big disks are 1 point, the medium sized disks are 3 points, and the small disks are 5 points. Yellow was there as well with her Butterfree.

"Good luck," said Yellow.

"Bring it kid," said Ash.

"Begin!" said the announcer, and the machines started launching out disks. All the contestants started to command their Pokemon to attack them.

"We got this Pikachu," said Ash, "Just keep hitting them all with Thunderbolt."

"Pika!" said Pikachu. Ash then looked towards Yellow, and saw her just sitting there with a sandwich in her hand, and her Butterfree was attacking disks like crazy with psybeams. Even the audience was fascinated at Yellow. Even the contestants watched as disks flew by them. Yellow looked towards the three.

"You better started hitting those disks," said Yellow, "Or else you might lose." The contestants snapped out of it, and they started to hit the disks as well.

"_How is that even possible?" _thought Ash,_ "Is he talking to his Pokémon with his mind?" _After a while, the timer beeped.

"Time to announce the winners," said the announcer, "Number 180, of course, is first with 300 points, and number 178 comes in second with 60 points. Amazing!" Ash and Pikachu watched with their mouths open at the whopping 300 points. Yellow walked by with Butterfree on her shoulder.

"Don't keep your mouth open," said Yellow, "You might catch flies."

* * *

After their respective games, the three went back into their room and lied down on the bed, since they were exhausted. They all sat there in silence until May came into the room and sat by Ash who was lying down. Ash turned towards her.

"And where were you?" asked Ash.

"I—" said May, but she didn't finish when Brendan sat up from his bed suddenly.

"Who cares of where she was," said Brendan, "All that matters right now is if I'm still going to be alive at the end of this."

"We're almost done," said Dawn, "We just have to survive until one of us gets into the last round."

"Not until that boy gets there first," said Ash, "Do you even see how powerful he is?"

"He's just eight years old," said Dawn, "That was just lucky."

"You all made it?" said May, "That's great. I—" But before she could finish, they were all asleep. She sighed.

"Oh well," said May, and she shut the lights and made her way to bed also.

* * *

The next day, the contestants were all back in the stadium.

"Welcome to the second round of The Gardenia Games," said Maximo, "Let's get the games started by announcing the next round." The huge screen started to shuffle numbers, and then the numbers went into five other boxes, and then they went into different games." Dawn saw that she was in the second stadium with Yellow.

"Looks like I'm up," said Dawn as she started to walk away, "Wish me luck." When she left, Ash smiled weakly.

"She's really going to need it," grumbled Ash.

* * *

Dawn, Yellow, and two other men were at the center of the arena, as the crowd cheered loudly. Yellow walked up to Dawn.

"Nice seeing you again," said Yellow, "Hope you make it to the next round." Dawn smiled and started to pat Yellow's head.

"You too little fellah," said Dawn, "Maybe after this, I can buy you something that you boys like." Yellow put on a confused expression. In this game, contestants have to run through a maze and make it to the other side safely. Wild Pokemon may appear to attack them, and players could attack each other as well to make sure they don't make it. All four of them stood at the entrance of the maze.

"Ready, set, go!" yelled the announcer, and all the contestants ran inside. Dawn had Buneary with her, as Yellow had her Pikachu. She looked around, as she didn't even know where she was going.

"Come on Buneary," said Dawn, "You're a good navigator. You can find out where we're going." Buneary started to sniff the air, but it had no clue. Dawn looked around, and saw Yellow just walk normally past her. She smiled.

"Ash said he was skilled," said Dawn, "Maybe he knows where he's going." Dawn started to follow them as she hid behind bushes, and noticed how peacefully she was walking and chatting with her Pikachu. Dawn sighed.

"Maybe this was a bad idea," said Dawn. After a few minutes of walking, Dawn saw the exit and her eyes opened wide.

"Yes!" she yelled, and Yellow turned back. Yellow smiled.

"That must be a wild Pokemon," said Yellow, "You know what to do Chuchu." Her Pikachu then jumped into the air and launched a thunderbolt at Dawn, sending her out of the maze.

"Because number 177 is out of the maze," said the announcer, "She is now disqualified. And look at that, number 180 has reached the end. We have a winner folks, with number 50 coming from behind." Back to Dawn, she lied on the ground twitching from the electricity.

"Dammit," she said faintly.

* * *

In the next round, Brenda was now stuck with Yellow, and they were now in a game in which they had to be blindfolded and hold a spoon with an egg. Their Pokemon had to help them get through, and then bring them back and get more eggs. They had to keep doing that for ten minutes. If they dropped an egg, it will cost them one point.

"Good luck," said Yellow.

"I don't need it," said Brendan, "I was a boy scout. I could easily do this in my sleep." They all put on their blindfolds. He was with Poochyena while Yellow was with her Pikachu again.

"Ready, set, go!" yelled the announcer. The contestants now started to walk. Brendan chuckled every step he took.

"_This will be a piece of cake," _thought Brendan, _"Maybe I should just take a peek to see how that boy is doing." _He opened up his blindfold by just a crack and saw Yellow, and what he saw crushed him. She was holding fours eggs, two in each hand, on a spoon. She was walking very fast. Brendan couldn't even believe it. He stood there stunned as everyone else continued on. Even Poochyena was amazed. He started to open his blindfold a lot, and the announcer started to notice.

"What do we have here?" said the announcer, "A cheater? Sorry number 179, but you're out." Brendan still just stood there in complete shock. Poochyena started to hit his legs. He stood there for so long that security had to come down and lift him out. As he was walking out, Yellow looked in his direction.

"That's what you get for cheating," said Yellow. After ten minutes, everyone took off their blindfolds.

"Number 180 wins this round with 20 points," said the announcer, "Number 5 comes in second with 2 points. Way to go!" Yellow cheered and gave her Pikachu a high five.

* * *

At the third to last round, Ash was now left. He was with Yellow once again. He was now frightened of her for some reason. Yellow smiled at him.

"We meet again," said Yellow, "That's awesome." Ash seemed to move back. Maximo grabbed his microphone.

"Looks like we're almost there," said Maximo, "Just one more game and we get on to the final round. Let's get this one started." This game is making it through an obstacle course without falling into the water. The first one to make it to the end, or the one who made it the farthest at the end, wins. They all were at their marks. Ash was with Pikachu and Yellow was with her Rattata.

"Ready, set, go!" said Maximo, and all the contestants started to run (Looks like a Wipeout course). Ash made it through the bouncing balls, while a contestant failed at their first try. Ash laughed.

"I have this whole thing in the bag," said Ash, and he noticed that Yellow was still on one of the balls, but she was just bouncing on it and laughing.

"Looks like number 180 is having fun at the moment," said Maximo, "Will that cost her winning this? If she loses, then number 178 wins by default." Ash laughed.

"Winning by default," said Ash, "My favorite way to win." He started to walk triumphantly across the course, but in his glory, he forgot about the spinning wheel. Pikachu noticed it though.

"Pika!" yelled Pikachu, but it was too late, and Ash fell into the water. He came out and looked towards Yellow, who was still jumping.

"Number 40 has won in first place by reaching the end," said Maximo, "And Number 180 comes in second. Congratulations. You're going to the preliminaries." Ash then was knocked out by shock and sunk back into the water, not even believing it.

* * *

At their room, Ash, Brendan, and Dawn were all on their beds as the preliminaries were going on. They all sulked at their lost. Later on, May came racing in.

"What's wrong with you guys?" asked May.

"We lost," said Brendan.

"To that little boy," said Dawn.

"You won't believe what happened to me," said May, "I—" Before she could finish, Ash rose up from his bed.

"Hey May," said Ash, "When did you get here?"

"I just got here," said May, "Well, I just—" Suddenly, everyone there was asleep. May sighed.

"Just watch the game's finals tomorrow," said May, even though she knew no one could hear her. She then went towards her bed and slept.

* * *

The next day, Ash and the others had a strange urge to see the finals, but all they did was sulk in their seats. They watched as they saw the big screen and Maximo on the ground.

"Time for the final round," said Maximo, "Are you ready folks? Let's make the final round begin. It'll be a three-on-three battle. We will now show the photo of the contestants. On the right, we have number 180, Yellow!" Yellow came out and stood there, waving to the crowds.

"And on the left," said Maximo, "We have number 1, May!" The three rose up. May came out and waved to the crowd. Their mouths were open.

"What the hell?" said Ash.

"Was this the thing she was talking about the whole time?" asked Dawn. Yellow and May faced each other.

"Ready for this?" asked Yellow. May nodded and also took out a Pokeball.

"Ready, set, go!" said Maximo, and Yellow and May threw out their own Pokeballs. For Yellow, Rattata came out, and for May, Munchlax came out.

"Rattata, use Fury Swipes," ordered Yellow.

"Munchlax, dodge that and use Metronome," ordered May, and Munchlax did what it was told. It dodged and used metronome, sending out bullet seeds, hitting Rattata.

"Nice job," said Yellow, "Rattata, use Scratch!" Rattata then ran towards Munchlax and used multiple scratches. It then pushed Munchlax towards the ground.

"Munchlax, stand up and use Focus Punch," said May, and Munchlax did it, but Rattata dodged it.

"Rattata, use Quick Attack," said Yellow.

"Munchlax, use Focus Punch," said May. They then ran towards each other, about to make contact with their moves. They hit, and then there was an explosion. After the smoke cleared, Rattata was on the ground fainted. Yellow returned it and pulled out another Pokeball.

"Let's go for a second one," said Yellow, and she threw out a Pokeball, which sent out Butterfree, "Butterfree, use Psybeam!" It hit Munchlax, and Munchlax fainted, since it was exhausted. May returned it and took out another Pokeball. She sent out Eevee.

"Eevee, use Shadow Ball," said May. Eevee launched a ball at Butterfree, and it hit it straight on.

"Butterfree, use Gust," ordered Yellow. Butterfree unleashed powerful winds, pushing Eevee up into the sky and crashing on the ground. It quickly stood up.

"Eevee, use Quick Attack," said May.

"Butterfree, use Psybeam," ordered Yellow, and it tried hitting Eevee, but it was too fast and kept on dodging it. It almost hit Butterfree, but Butterfree used psybeam to push it to the ground. It stood up again.

"Eevee, use Shadow Ball," ordered May. It launched a ball towards Butterfree, but Butterfree swiftly dodged it.

"Butterfree, use Wing Attack!" ordered Yellow, and Butterfree came down on Eevee, pushing it to the ground. It tried to get up, but it fell down, and fainted. May returned it and threw another Pokeball, and out came Torchic.

"Torchic, use Ember!" said May, and it hit Butterfree, making it very effective. It fell towards the ground, and it was now fainted as well. Yellow returned it and released Pikachu.

"Let's end this," said Yellow, "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt."

"Torchic, use Ember!" ordered May. Both attacks past each other, and it hit the opposite. Both Pokemon fell to the ground, but they stood up.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack," ordered Yellow, and it came racing to Torchic, pushing it to the ground.

"Torchic, get up and use that new move you have," said May, "Flamethrower!" Torchic stood up and used it, but it started going around the place, while people ducked their heads. Workers put the prize out, but the flamethrower burned the food. It hit Pikachu, pushing it to the ground. When Torchic finished, it seemed exhausted. Both Pokemon stood exhausted.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack," said Yellow.

"Use Quick Attack also, Torchic," said May. They both charged towards each other. They hit each other. They started to get dizzy, and both of their Pokemon fell to the ground fainted.

"And look at that," said Maximo, "Looks like it's a tie. This is the first time this has ever happened folks. Congratulate the two winners!" Everyone cheered. Yellow and May returned their Pokemon and walked to each other and shook hands.

"Nice battle," said Yellow.

"Yeah," said May. Maximo walked towards them with five hundred dollars.

"Since this is a tie," said Maximo, "You two won't mind sharing this? The food got burned." Yellow and May smiled.

"We'll take it," said May and Yellow simultaneously.

* * *

Later on, Yellow was about to leave, and the groups stood by her as they said their goodbyes.

"Hope we get to see each other again," said Yellow, "You were really fun to battle with."

"You too," said May, "Are you sure you don't want to take half the money?"

"Nah," said Yellow, "You can keep it. I just cared about having fun there. Well bye, and tell your friends to start playing nice." She then walked away as May waved, while the other three stared at Yellow. When she got out of sight, Ash looked towards May.

"When did you enter that tournament?" asked Ash. May looked towards Ash.

"It happened the night before the tournament," said May, "I met Yellow outside and we talked. Since there was an opening, Yellow convinced me to join. I tried telling you guys, but you just fell asleep." The others just sighed.

"I never thought that I would be bested by a little five year old boy," said Ash.

"Agreed," said Dawn and Brendan. May looked towards them all and crossed her arms.

"How rude," said May, "Just because someone doesn't have big breasts doesn't mean that they're not a girl. And also, she's twelve years old. Respect your elders." Everyone then froze with their mouths open. May started to wave her hands in front of them.

"Hello?" said May, and then she took out her five hundred dollars, "Well, while you guys are here, I'll go buy some food with this. See ya." She then walked away, as the three still stood there in shock.

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next Time on Pokemon Heroes:** Ash hears May talk about a boy named John in her dreams, and he starts to get jealous about how May describes about how much fun they had. To show he is better, he starts doing all sorts of nice things for May to show that he is a much better guy than John. Will Ash be able to show May he was better, and who is John? **Next Time: John.**

* * *

**That was that chapter. I just noticed that this is the first chapter in which May battled all by herself against someone without her friends' assistance. Next chapter will come out next week, and there will be a rivalry between these Ash and John. I bet you wanna know who John is (or maybe not), but I can't tell you until next chapter. See you next week!**

**Read and Review please **

**(Views: 1,834)**


	15. John

**This is the thirty-ninth chapter in the Pokemon Heroes story. This will feature John, who seems to be a love rival with Ash for May. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs.**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

It was the night, and Ash wobbled into the room where his friends were, with the same sleeping arrangements. They were still in Gardenia Town, and Ash was completely tired with all the training he did with his Pokemon. He walks over to his bed and takes off his hat and his vest. Pikachu was lying on his bed, and he yawned. He opened up the blankets, but he was shocked when he saw May sleeping in it.

"The fuck!" yelled Ash, and he fell back onto the floor. He sat up and looked again to make sure May was on his bed. He sighed.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" said Ash, and he found a piece of paper on the floor and started to rip it and made tiny paper balls. He then looked up and started to throw the paper balls at Brendan on the top bunk.

"Hey," said Ash as he kept throwing the balls, "Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Brendan, wake up." After a while, Brendan turned around with one eye open.

"What?" grumbled Brendan.

"May is on my bed," said Ash, "Get her off."

"Why won't you do it?" asked Brendan.

"Because she'll kill me if I wake her up at this time," said Ash, "It's better if she kills you."

"Then screw you," said Brendan, "Sleep in her bed if all I care." He then turned around and went back to sleep.

"_I am sleeping on my bed tonight," _thought Ash, _"Not hers."_ Ash sighed and stood up. He started to shake May.

"Hey May," said Ash, "Wake up. Come on. I want to sleep." He continued to do this, until May started to mumble in her sleep.

"What?" said Ash as he leaned in closer.

"John," said May, "I love you too." Ash was then pushed back once again in total shock as his eyes were wide open.

"What?" said Ash.

**John**

* * *

It was the morning, and May sat up and yawned. She petted Pikachu who was beside her. She looked around and noticed her bed.

"I'm in Ash's bed," said May, "I was so sleepy that I forgot." She looked away from Pikachu, and noticed Ash right beside her, with his eyes wide open. May was so shocked that she kicked Ash towards the ground. Ash hit the ground and started to blink. He looked towards May.

"Sorry about that," said May, "You look like you didn't sleep last night." She then stood up and walked out of the room. Pikachu jumped off the bed and landed on Ash's stomach. It looked towards Ash's face, which seemed all gloomy.

"Pika?" said Pikachu.

"I see it now," said Ash, "So that's how she wants to play it." He then stood up and put his hat and vest on and walked outside, leaving Pikachu. He then walked in, took Pikachu, put it on his shoulder, and once again walked out.

* * *

Ash was now walking through the hallways when he passed by Brendan. Brendan looked towards him.

"Yo Ash," said Brendan, "How was getting May off your bed?"

"You were no help," said Ash. Brendan noticed how tired Ash looked.

"Wait," said Brendan, "Did you get her off your bed?" Ash then walked past him and started to walk towards the cafeteria, and Brendan followed.

* * *

Both boys walked into the cafeteria, and Ash saw May and Dawn on a table eating their food. The boys got their own food and walked over to the table with the girls. They were eating their food as Dawn and Brendan were talking to each other. Ash was staring at May with timid eyes, and May looked at him. She smiled and started to wave her hand in his face.

"Are you okay?" asked May. May continued to wave her hand in his face. Ash then got an idea.

"So," said Ash, "I've been wondering. Do you know anybody who has the name John?" May blinked, and then she smiled.

"Tons," said May. Ash's eye twitched.

"Do you have one specific favorite one?" asked Ash. May started to use her fingers to count. After a while, she showed Ash all of her fingers.

"A lot," said May, "Over about twenty." Ash's eye started to twitch again.

"Did you like any of them?" asked Ash. May started to think for a while.

"Why are you asking?" asked May. Ash just grumbled, and then took a bite of his cheeseburger. After he finished, he stood up and walked away, still grumbling under his breath. Dawn looked towards May.

"What was that about?" asked Dawn. May shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no idea," said May, "What does he even want to know about John? He didn't even give me a chance to answer. I do have one particular John that I like. But how does he know?"

* * *

Outside of the cafeteria, Ash was walking in the hallway as he continued to grumble under his breath. When he got back into his room, he lied down on his bed. He lied down there for a while until he almost went to sleep.

"John," said a girl outside of Ash's room, "We should go over to the gardens in the town. I hear it's beautiful." Ash's eyes went wide open.

"Okay babe," said a man outside his room. In Ash's brain, the girl that he heard made it sound like May.

"I've got you now," said Ash as he ran to the door and opened it, finding a couple outside. He jumped up towards the man and pushed him towards the wall.

"You son of a…" said Ash.

"What are you doing?" said the girl behind Ash. Ash looked towards her, expecting to find May, but he found a totally different girl. He looked back towards the boy.

"Get your hands off me!" said the boy. Ash was just speechless and he dropped the boy on the ground. He stood up and grabbed his girlfriend by the hand.

"Next time you do that," said the boy, "You'll see who's a bitch." He then walked away with his girlfriend, and Ash face palmed himself.

"_I'm turning nuts," _thought Ash. He was about to walk back into their room, but May was right in front of him.

"What happened?" asked May. Ash just grumbled and walked past her into their room.

"Are you okay?" asked May, "You've been grumpy all morning. What's up?"

"No I'm not," said Ash. May thought for a moment, and then she smiled.

"Is this about John?" asked May. Ash blushed lightly and pretended that he didn't hear her. He sat on his bed. May sat right next to him.

"There was one John that I liked more than the others," said May, and Ash turned his head towards her, "I can only remember his first name though. I don't really think I was paying attention when he was talking to me."

"What was he like?" said Ash suddenly. May turned towards him.

"He acted like he was grumpy all the time," said May, "I especially remember when he told me some crazy stuff about him coming from the future and all that. He thought I wasn't paying attention at all."

"What do you like about him though?" asked Ash suddenly again, as if he couldn't control his mouth.

"He was fun to be around," said May, "He was trying to protect me of something, but I don't know what. He took me to the park, took me to a restaurant that I liked, and he always told me jokes. One joke was when I asked where babies came from, and he told me they came from another planet and took a rocket ship here."

"Do you know where babies come from now?" asked Ash.

"Of course I do," said May, "I also knew back then also, but I guess he didn't want me to talk about it. Do you?" Ash just blushed and lied down.

"Of course I do," said Ash. May smiled, and then she saw Dawn walking by their room.

"I'm going to go hang out with Dawn now," said May, "I'll see you later." She then ran out the room. Pikachu looked towards Ash, whose eye was twitching.

"John is so not going to get the best of me," said Ash, "Now I know what he does with May, that just puts me at an advantage." Brendan then walked into the room.

"You're finally getting some sleep?" said Brendan. Ash immediately stood up and put on his hat and vest. Pikachu went on his shoulder and they started walking out the door.

"No time," said Ash, "I'm busy." He then walked away. Brendan sighed.

"He's going to go nuts by the end of the day," said Brendan.

* * *

Ash was walking through the hallway as he was trying to look for May. He had something behind his back and seemed very impatient to show it. He then saw May and Dawn about to leave the Pokemon Center, but he ran towards her before she left.

"Hey May," said Ash, "I've got something very special for you."

"Really?" said May as she clasped her hands together, "What is it?" What Ash had behind his back was a box of chocolate hearts, and he was going to show May that he could give her more stuff than John. Before he could reveal it, a clown came up from behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me," said the clown, "Would you mind letting me through?" Ash looked behind him and saw a clown that had the wackiest makeup he's ever seen and ripped up clothes. He seemed to not have a happy expression, freaking Ash out. He turned around in shock, but he dropped the box, and the clown walked over it and tripped, sending a box into the air into May's hands.

"A box?" asked May, but the lever was moving, and out came a Jack-in-the-box, freaking May out and sending her back, making her trip over the Pokemon Center couch. The clown then stood up and picked up the box of chocolates and handed it to Ash.

"Whoops," he said with a tone with no emotion. He then walked away, as Dawn just stood there.

"I don't know what just happened," said Dawn, "But that was pretty cool and hilarious." Ash just grumbled and walked away.

* * *

Ash was on the Pokemon Center couch as he was looking out of the Pokemon Center, looking out for May.

"I'm making sure that no clown comes and interrupts this one," said Ash, "Now where is May?"

"Pika?" asked Pikachu.

"I have an even better plan than what happened last time," said Ash, "This time, I'm going to give her a bouquet of flowers. Then we'll see who the better man is." Behind Ash, two kids were playing, and one of them hit the flowers, knocking it to the ground. They then started to walk all over it, destroying it. Ash watched them in horror. After they left, May and Dawn walked in.

"Aw," said May, "I feel so bad for the person who was going to give these beautiful flowers to someone." They both then walked away, and Ash grumbled once again and fell off the couch.

* * *

Ash was now behind the couch as he was looking out for May. Pikachu was on top, looking down on its trainer as it face palmed.

"Pika?" said Pikachu.

"I'm going to make her laugh by sneaking up on her," said Ash, "Then I'll be the funny guy." Pikachu then shook its head.

"Oh stop it," said Ash, "This is so going to work." May and Dawn then came by, and Pikachu got off the couch. May and Dawn sat on it, talking about some clothes they saw.

"_Time to shine," _thought Ash, and he sat up from behind the couch and tapped both May and Dawn on their necks, sending them off the couch frightened. They looked back towards Ash and saw him laughing.

"Was that funny or what?" said Ash. A second later, two fists connected with his face, sending him towards the ground with swirls in his eyes. Pikachu came by him and sighed as the two girls walked away.

* * *

After regaining consciousness after May and Dawn punched him, he was now thinking about other ways he could impress May. After a while, he saw a poster about a romance movie, and then came up with an idea.

"I'll just take her out to the movies," said Ash, "What could possibly go wrong there?" May was suddenly right behind him, and he stepped back in shock.

"You're taking me out to watch a movie?" said May, "Thank you so much! I'll see you there in about an hour." She left and went over to Dawn, and both girls walked away. Ash then put on a smile.

"Look at me now John," said Ash, "Guess who's winning this one?" He then walked away as he headed towards the movie theater.

* * *

At the movies, Ash was looking towards the ceiling with his mouth open. May was enjoying the movie, while Ash felt it as complete torture. Pikachu must've ditched him at some point during the movie, because it wasn't with him at the moment.

"Why did I even put myself into this?" said Ash.

"What'd you say Ash?" asked May.

"Nothing," said Ash, "I love this movie. Best movie I've seen so far." May smiled and looked back towards the movie, as Ash started to silently weep.

"Thanks for bringing me here Ash," said May, "I really appreciate it." Ash then smiled.

"_Take that John," _thought Ash,_ "Score one for me." _May then yawned, making her outstretch her arms, hitting Ash on the face, once again knocking him out.

"_Worth it," _thought Ash. Pikachu then came walking back into the room after the movie was done, and saw May struggling to lift Ash off his seat. Pikachu just face palmed and walked over to the two.

* * *

Ash and Pikachu were walking down the street as Ash was trying to find more ways to show May that he could do a bunch more stuff than John. He was getting even grumpier since he still hadn't had his nap. He walked past another poster and saw a special for a restaurant. He ripped it off and walked into the Pokemon Center, where he saw May and Dawn. He walked over to May and shoved the poster into her hands.

"You, me, here," said Ash, and he walked away. May looked at the paper.

"Did he just ask you out or something?" asked Dawn. May looked back towards Ash.

"I think so," said May, and the two girls continued to go about on their own thing.

* * *

Now Ash and May were at the restaurant that Ash told May that they were going to. He was having a hard time eating his food, since he was so tired. Pikachu and Eevee were eating their Pokemon food right near them. May was just ordering plates every time as she gobbled all the food down and people started to stare at them. May paused after she saw Ash put his plate down and lay his head on the table. May looked towards him.

"Are you okay Ash?" asked May. Ash grumbled, trying to say he was, but May didn't believe it. She leaned in closer to him, and he sat back up. May noticed how tired he was. He yawned and took the plate and started to eat again. May put on a worried expression and continued to eat. They ate in silence, until May finally decided to talk.

"Do you need to go to sleep Ash?" asked May, "I don't want to put pressure on you or something."

"No," said Ash, "I'm okay. I just need to eat or something." They continued to eat until an old man in a black tuxedo and pants came towards May.

"Oh my," said the old man, "Who taught you to eat like that?"

"A friend of mine named John," said May, and Ash's eyes widened. The man walked away, and May looked back at Ash and saw his eyes widened.

"What?" asked May.

"What?" said Ash, "What do you mean what? This whole day, I've just been hearing about John all the freaking time! Who the hell is this guy? I could kick his ass in seconds and I hear you talking about him all day! Where is this fucking guy? I could take him on anytime." May stared at Ash, and also people who were near their table. After a few seconds, May seemed to comprehend all this.

"Are you jealous?" asked May. After she said that, Ash blushed a dark color.

"No I'm not," said Ash. May then smiled.

"Yes you are," said May, "But you don't have to be worried about anything. I haven't seen John since I was five, and he was technically my baby sitter. He must be in his twenties or thirties now." Ash blushed even more, not even expecting any of this.

"Where is he now?" asked Ash. May shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no idea," said May, "He just disappeared one day, and I've never seen him. And you don't have to worry about how he treated me because you two act like the same, but you're better and you stay longer." Ash blushed even more, not being able to hide it from May anymore. May then chuckled and motioned Eevee to come to her, and it went on her shoulder and she stood from the table.

"I'll see you back at the Pokemon Center," said May, "You have to pay the bill though." May then walked out. Ash sat in his seat completely shocked. He tried to understand all that, and then he sighed and lowered his head. Pikachu petted him on his arm, and then he looked up with fire in his eyes.

"If John and I act the same," said Ash, "That just means I have to do better. No one can act the same as me. When I meet him, then he'll be sorry!"

"Pikachu," said Pikachu as it face palmed itself again.

"Sir, will you please quiet down," said a cashier.

* * *

May was walking down the road towards the Pokemon Center, as she remembered back in the restaurant when Ash turned pissed off after hearing about John. That meant that all the time when Ash kept on coming to her and being nice to her, it was he trying to be better than John. She giggled.

"_He really does care too much," _thought May. She then looked up towards the sky.

"_Where did John go anyway?" _thought May, _"I've never really thought about it before." _A flashback came to her, as she remembered someone bending down to her level. That person was a boy, and he had a hat and something in his hand that looked like a blade that was blue and had a swirl on top. That was John, and May remembered the last thing he did to her, which was putting their foreheads together. May then thought of something.

"_I wonder," _thought May, _"Was John an aura guardian just like Ash?" _As she was walking, Eevee went towards the ground and started to run.

"Eevee!" said Eevee in a mocking tone. May smiled.

"I can beat you to the Pokemon Center first," said May, and she started to run after it, even though she already felt fatigue going throughout her body.

* * *

Back at the restaurant, Ash had his head on the table as he started to snore, and the cashier was shaking him.

"Sir, will you please get off the table so that other customers may eat?" said the cashier, "Sir, please wake up. Sir!" But Ash continued to be in deep sleep.

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next Time on Pokemon Heroes:** Before the group decides to leave the town, May meets a boy who has all the different types of Eevees on his Pokemon team, and May learns that her Eevee could evolve to one of them. Now May tries to make her Eevee evolve by hanging out with it all day, but it's not that easy. Will May succeed, and what Eevee will it evolve into? **Next Time: Eeveelutions.**

* * *

**That was that chapter. I just have to tell you that this chapter will be very important to a chapter that will be coming out soon that's more about John. Next chapter will be coming out next week, and it will be about Eevee's evolutions. Thank you for all of your reviews so far, and I hope you provide me more. See you next week!**

**Read and Review please **

**(Views: 2,078) **


	16. Eeveelutions

**This is the fortieth chapter in the Pokemon Heroes story. This chapter will feature the forms of Eevee, which everyone knows is called Eeveelutions. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs.**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

May was sitting on the couch as she was holding the ice shard she got from Snowpoint City in her hand. She spun it around and saw how it glistened in the light. Eevee was right by her as it was also looking at the shard.

"Why do I even have this?" asked May, "I should send this to some jewelry maker and make a bracelet or something. Or I could sell it." She saw Ash walk past her while he was stretching his arms, and also Pikachu who was on his shoulder. He wasn't wearing his vest, so he just had his black shirt on. May smiled for some reason, and also Eevee. Brendan and Dawn walked by Ash.

"Can we leave this place now?" asked Ash, "I don't want to stay here for too long."

"We're ready when you are," said Brendan, "Let's leave tomorrow. I really don't feel like doing anything else today."

"Okay," said Ash as he walked past them, "I'll just be in bed for the rest of the day." He then got out of sight.

"He sleeps and is lazy all the time," said Dawn, "And he's not fat? He scares me sometimes." May looked back at her shard. A girl then walked into the Pokemon Center towards her other friends.

"Did you hear?" said the first girl, "Ben is in town. He's like the hottest Pokemon Ranger I've ever seen. We've got to see him!"

"Let go then," said another girl, and they ran out of the Pokemon Center. May watched them run down the street. Eevee then went on her shoulder.

"Pokemon Ranger?" said May.

**Eeveelutions**

* * *

May was now walking down the streets of Gardenia, as she was looking around for the Pokemon Ranger, since she has never seen one before. It seemed easy to find him, since a bunch of fan girls were running down the streets, giving May easy access to him. Eevee was on her shoulder.

"I wonder what they even look like," said May, "Do they wear what aura guardians wear or something?" After a while of looking she began to give up.

"Do they wear disguises or something?" asked May. A shadow then went past her. She looked up to the sky and saw a Pokemon flying and coming down. A person jumped off the Pokemon and landed on the ground. That person was a boy. He looked up to the Pokemon, who was a Dragonite.

"You can go now," said the boy, "Thanks for helping me." The Dragonite roared, and then it flew away. The boy then began to stretch. May noticed that he was about two years older than her.

"Excuse me," said May, and the boy turned around.

"Are you one of those crazy fan girls?" asked the boy, "I'm really not that cool, you know."

"What are you talking about?" said May, "Well anyway, do you know one of those Pokemon Rangers who is coming to town today?"

"Um," said the boy with a shocked expression, "I am a Pokemon Ranger." May looked at him from top to bottom, and noticed his outfit (same Pokemon Rangers outfit from the fourth generation). May looked at him unimpressed.

"Really?" said May, "I don't see anything awesome about you." The boy turned and took in a few deep breathes, and then he looked towards May again.

"I'm May," said May, "And this is my Eevee." Eevee waved at the boy. He smiled.

"My name is Ben," said Ben (he's the same looking male character from the Pokemon Rangers: Guardian Signs game), "I love Eevees. I try to collect them all."

"Them all?" said May, "That's pretty stupid. Why on earth would someone catch six other Eevees?" Ben looked at her with a confused expression.

"What?" said Ben, "You don't know about the Eeveelutions?"

"Eeveelutions?" said May, "What the hell is that?"

"When you get an Eevee," said Ben, "You have to know their different forms."

"You say that you collect them," said May, "How many are there?"

"Including Eevee," said Ben, "There are about eight different forms."

"Different?" said May, "That makes no sense at all." Eevee on her shoulder also put on a confused expression.

"I'll show you all of them," said Ben, but then he hears girl screams from a distance, "But I think that we should do it someplace else. I don't want to be mauled by a bunch of girls today."

* * *

May and Ben walked inside of the Pokemon Center, and they stood in the lounge because Ben knew that fan girls wouldn't attack a popular guy when they're inside a building, but May was unsure of that. May noticed Ash sleeping on the couch beside them.

"You know this kid?" asked Ben.

"Yeah," said May, "His name is Ash. He likes to sleep. He must've gotten hungry and couldn't make it to his room, so he slept on the couch." Ben then turned towards May and took out eight Pokeballs. He then threw them to the sky, and Eevee and all its other seven forms popped out. Both May and Eevee's eyes popped open. May bent down and smiled.

"They're all beautiful and adorable," said May, "Oh my Arceus!"

"Eevee!" exclaimed Eevee as well.

"Yup," said Ben, "These are all the Eevees. Of course it's Eevee, then Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Umbreon, Leafeon, Glaceon, and Espeon." May continued to stare at them all. They were all standing up straight.

"How can I get one of these?" asked May as she looked up to Ben.

"Easy," said Ben, "You just have to train your Eevee into evolving into them. It evolves into a Vaporeon if you give it a Waterstone, a Jolteon if you give it a Thunderstone, a Flareon if you give it a Firestone, an Umbreon if it loves you and it evolves at night, an Espeon if it loves you and it evolves at daytime, a Leafeon if you train it by a Moss Rock, and finally into a Glaceon if you train it by an Ice Rock." May stared up at Ben for a minute as she tried her best to comprehend all of the information. Then she smiled and nodded.

"That's awesome," said May as she stared at Eevee, "What do you want to evolve into?"

"Eevee," said Eevee as it scratched the back of its head, saying that it was unsure. She then stood up and Eevee went on her shoulder. Ben returned all of his Pokemon.

"I'll be in town for a while," said Ben, "I was hoping to participate in the Gardenia Games. Can you tell me where it is?" May smiled.

"That finished a while ago," said May. Ben put on a shocked expression on his face.

"What?" said Ben, "I thought it was sometime this week? Are you fucking…" He didn't finish after he heard fan girls screaming from behind him.

"The fuck!" said Ben, "I thought they don't attack in buildings?"

"You're getting all the wrong ideas today, aren't you?" said May. Ben then ran off, and the girls followed. May watched him go, and then back towards Eevee.

"I have an idea," said May, "Let's hang out for the rest of the day, and we get to decide what form you would turn into."

"Eevee!" cheered Eevee.

"Yeah," said May, "But first…" She then took out two markers from her fanny pack, gave one to Eevee, and they both proceeded to draw on Ash and Pikachu's faces.

* * *

After that, May and Eevee were at a ramen restaurant called Deliciousness, and May was eating through bowls of ramen while Eevee was eating through bowls of Pokemon food. While they were eating, people in the restaurant were talking about Ben like he was some kind of celebrity or something.

"_I really don't see what the big deal is," _thought May, _"He's just a guy with stupid clothing on." _The waiter then walked by May.

"Do you need anything else ma'am?" asked the waiter.

"No," said May, "Nothing at the moment." The lady then went away and came back with a check. May looked at the check and saw that she owed over three hundred dollars.

"Three hundred bucks!" yelled May, "Okay then. Not a problem. I just have to pay this." She then went into a fanny pack and looked all around, and began to freak out when she didn't find her wallet in there. She looked at the waiter sheepishly, who was tapping her foot.

"Do you have the money?" asked the waiter. May pulled out the ice shard from her fanny pack and held it.

"Do you accept this?" asked May. Within seconds, May was kicked out of the restaurant. They kicked her out into the streets.

"Don't even think about putting your ass in this restaurant ever again missy!" yelled the waiter. May sat up and rubbed her aching butt.

"So what?" said May, "I'm not going to be coming her anytime soon anymore. Let's go Eevee." She then turned and marched away, and Eevee did the same.

* * *

May was walking down a street with small stores. She noticed them selling items, and she seemed to be interested in them. She walked by one with a bunch of stuff, but the one thing that had her eye was the store with the many different kinds of stones. She saw a Thunderstone, Firestone, and Waterstone, which reminded her about the Eeveelutions that Ben told her about. The cashier noticed her looking at the stones. He then looked towards May.

"Are you looking for something?" asked the cashier.

"Yes," said May as she pointed towards the three stones, "How much does each of them cost?" The cashier looked at them.

"Fifty bucks each," said the cashier. May beamed a smile, but then she frowned.

"I forgot," said May, "I left my wallet. Can you hold on to those for me until I get my wallet back at the Pokemon Center." The cashier looked at his watch.

"If you can get here within thirty minutes," said the cashier, "I'm closing down."

"Can you hold on to them for me until I get back?" asked May.

"I'm getting new supplies tomorrow," said the cashier.

"Can you hold on to them for tomorrow if I don't make it?" asked May. The cashier now stared at her furiously.

"Do I look like a friend to you?" said the man, "It's called business kid. I have a policy of having no reservations." May grumbled and then ran off. She went into the Pokemon Center towards her room, where she saw Ash.

"Hey May…" said Ash, but he didn't finish after May zipped right past him, knocking him towards the ground. May wanted to laugh at him, since he still had markings on his face after May drew on him, but she didn't have time. After getting her wallet, she raced back towards the shop, stepping on Ash along the way. She did take a few minutes out of her time trying to catch her breath, and she ran. She saw it, but she saw another man holding three stones in his hand, which were the Thunderstone, Firestone, and Waterstone. He left and May went towards the cashier.

"I thought I told you to hold on to that for me!" said May. The man smiled as he counted his money.

"He offered me twice for what you're paying," said the man, "It's called business kid. Time to pack up." He then packed up his stuff and left. May pulled up the middle finger towards him and walked away.

* * *

May was heading towards the Pokemon Center now, as she was still grumpy about that man letting her stones go like that. She sighed.

"That crosses three off my list," said May, "Maybe I can find others out there somewhere." As she was walking, she saw a man having a tug of war with an old lady with her purse. May stared at them both for a while, until she finally noticed that this was a robbery.

"Ash, you have to…" said May, but when she looked towards her side, Ash wasn't standing by her. She then pouted.

"Did I have to forget everything today?" said May. She looked towards the old lady again, and finally decided to step in.

"Eevee, use Quick Attack," said May. Eevee then jumped off her shoulder and ran towards the man, pushing him down towards the ground. May then stood in front of the lady. The man stood up.

"You can't go around…" said May, but she didn't finish when she saw the man put his hand into his pocket and pull out a knife, shocking both Eevee and her.

"You're so going to regret that," said the man and he started to run towards May. May started to freak out.

"Ash!" said May, and she grabbed the closest thing behind her, which was the lady's purse and swung it across the man's face, knocking him out. May stood there in disbelief. The lady took her purse back and patted May on the head.

"Thank you little lady," said the old lady, "I can see that you and your Eevee share quite a bond. How about something for my thanks." She then went into her purse and pulled out twenty bucks and put it in May's hand. She then walked away, and May looked at the money, and wasn't really satisfied. She then put it into Eevee's mouth to hold. Then she had an idea.

"Idea just popped in," said May, and then she ran off.

* * *

May and Eevee were at a park, and May watched Eevee play inside of a large Pokemon pen with her other Pokemon. She watched from outside it. Before Eevee went down on the slide, it waved at May and went down. May smiled.

"_This might take a while," _thought May_, "Maybe making it have fun might make it evolve into an Espeon." _Suddenly, Pikachu ran right past her and into the pen as well, with Ash's other Pokemon as well. May looked around, and Ash was beside her leaning on the pen gates as well.

"Why are you doing here?" asked Ash.

"I'm trying to let my Eevee evolve," said May as she watched Eevee cuddle by Pikachu before they both went down the slide. May then faced Ash.

"Did you know that there were more than one evolutions of Eevee?" asked May. Ash looked towards May.

"Um, yeah," said Ash, "Who the hell would catch an Eevee without even knowing its different forms?" May then blushed and looked away.

"Someone who thought that it was cute," said May.

"Wait," said Ash, "You didn't know?" May blushed even more.

"Shut up or else I'll draw on your face again," said May, since Ash still had the marker writings on his face.

"Again?" said Ash.

* * *

When May finished, she took Eevee and her other Pokemon back towards the Pokemon Center again. As she was walking, she fed Eevee a cookie that she bought at the park with those twenty bucks.

"I have no idea where I can even find an Ice Rock and a Moss Rock," said May, "Looks like I can't get my hopes high today."

"Eevee," said Eevee as it cheered on May's shoulder, making her smile. She then stopped when she heard screaming again, and looked back to find Ben running towards them, and he going behind a bunch of boxes. The fan girls then ran past them. He then got out from behind the boxes and walked towards her.

"I see that we meet again," said Ben, "I'm being chased all around today. Watcha doing?"

"I'm trying to let my Eevee evolve," said May.

"Really?" said Ben, "I see that you got interested in them after I showed them. I love being a role model. You want to see them again? I love teasing people." May thought for a moment, and then got another idea.

"Can I battle one of them?" asked May. Ben thought for a second, and then he smiled.

"Sure," said Ben, "But let's do it someplace less dense. Don't worry. I have a good place this time."

* * *

The two were in the Pokemon Center battle arena, and May and Ben were standing on opposite sides of the field. Ben had a Pokeball in his hand.

"Let's make this a one-on-one battle," said Ben, "You're just lucky that I took some time out of my day for this. No one's that lucky." May nodded.

"Let's begin," said Ben, and he threw his Pokeball, letting out a Leafeon, and May let Eevee get off her shoulder and onto the field.

"Okay Leafeon," said Ben, "Use Razor Leaf!" Leafeon immediately unleashed its attack, making Eevee not have enough time to dodge it. It got hit and was pushed towards the ground. It stood up.

"Eevee, use Fury Swipes!" ordered May, and Eevee jumped up and started to scratch Leafeon, but it dodged before it could get hit.

"Clever girl," said Ben, "Leafeon, use Quick Attack." Leafeon once again quickly pounced towards Eevee and pushed it towards the ground, holding it down.

"Don't give up on me Eevee," said May, "Use Shadow Ball." Eevee then created a shadow ball, and it hit Leafeon right on the face, pushing it back.

"Oh shit," said Ben, "That isn't going to do you any good. Leafeon, use Quick Attack."

"Use Quick Attack too," said May, and Leafeon opened its eyes and started to run towards Eevee, and Eevee did the same. They connected their heads together, pushing them back from each other. They seemed dizzy, but they regained their balance.

"Eevee, use Fury Swipes," said May, and Eevee ran towards Leafeon and started to slash it multiple times while it was vulnerable. It continued to do until May thought that she had the upper hand.

"Not so fast," said Ben, "Leafeon, use Leaf Blade when you see an open spot." Leafeon then opened its eyes and saw a perfect time to hit Eevee with Leaf Blade, and it charged up it with its tail and swung it against Eevee, pushing it back. Eevee dropped to the floor. It tried to get up, but it fell down again. May ran towards her Eevee.

"Are you okay?" asked May, and Eevee looked towards her with a sad expression, "Don't worry. You almost had it. You don't need to be sad." Ben returned his Leafeon and walked towards May while pulling out an Oran Berry from his bag.

"Give your Eevee this," said Ben, "It'll make it feel better." May took it and held it by Eevee, and Eevee ate it and stood back up.

"Eevee!" cheered Eevee, and it ran up May's shoulder. May stood up.

"That was pretty impressive," said Ben, "You're now the fourth person I've ever met that could last for over five minutes with me."

"Thanks," said May. Suddenly, her ice shard fell down from her fanny pack, and she went down and picked it up. She was about to put it away until Ben saw it.

"You have an ice shard?" said Ben. May stopped and held it up.

"Yeah," said May, "It's pretty useless. I've been trying to sell it away since I got it."

"Take this advice and don't give that away," said Ben, making May put on a confused expression, "Trust me. That will be really helpful to you in the future." They then heard screams of fan girls from inside.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" said Ben, "I have to go now. Dragonite!" Within seconds, Dragonite came from the sky and descended by him. He went on it.

"Why are they so worked up about you?" asked May, "It's not like you saved the world or something."

"First, you don't know me," said Ben, "And now you don't know what I do in my life. Doesn't matter now. I have to get back to Jack. Then I'll know what to do next. Hope we meet again May. Let's go!" Dragonite then went up in the sky and flew away. May seemed to think about something.

"Jack?" said May, and then she realized something, "Jack Walker!" Before she could say anything, he flew away.

"What does he have to do with Jack Walker?" said May. She then looked towards her Eevee and remembered its other Eeveelutions. She smiled and held it up.

"I really don't care about your other forms now," said May, "I kind of like you the way you are." She then hugged it and put the ice shard away. Ash then walked in from behind her.

"Hey May," said Ash. May turned around to him.

"Hey," said May.

"The others want to go out to this restaurant in town," said Ash, "You wanna come?"

"Of course," said May. She then walked beside Ash to get outside of the arena, trying very hard to not laugh at the drawings that were still on his face.

"Where are we going?" asked May.

"Someplace in town that makes great ramen," said Ash, "It costs a lot over there, but it's worth it. I think it's called Deliciousness." May and Eevee were both shocked at the name since that was the place that they got kicked out of before.

"_Oh shit," _thought May.

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next Time on Pokemon Heroes:** While the group is heading towards their next place, they encounter a Dark Signer, but it isn't the Dark Signer that they knew before. This one is much more skilled, and he's much less playful than the other, and he's out to kill. Will Ash and the others beat him, or will he kill them all? **Next Time: Saix.**

* * *

**That was that chapter. I don't know if you noticed, but the last two chapters and this were mostly about May. I made them because she won the poll, but now it's over. Next chapter will go back into the main story, and Eevee will evolve soon, and we all know who it's going to be, but if you don't want that, then you may suggest others. See you next week!**

**Read and Review please **

**(Views: 2,374)**


	17. Saix

**This is the forty-first chapter in the Pokemon Heroes story. This one will feature other Dark Signers that Ash and his friends have to face. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs.**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

Inside The Dark Signers' room, all of them sat in their own throne that was raised high with their hoods over their eyes. Roman sat there until every single one of them appeared.

"Why are we doing here this time?" said a man, "I could be out there searching."

"Shut up," said the strong and buff man, "We show respect when we come in here. People who don't will die, and it seems that you're looking for a death wish Demyx."

"Now, now Lexaeus," said Roman, the leader of them all, "I have brought you all here to discuss the next phase in my plan. We may very well summon Ho-Oh sooner than expected, so this will not fail." He pulls out his hand, and the Adamant Orb appeared in his hand.

"We have the first part of our plan to unleash Dialga," said Roman, "Now we must get the other half."

"The Lustrous Orb," said the women's voice, "With that, we may be able to unleash Palkia."

"And then we are one step closer into getting our own hearts," said Lexaeus.

"Yes," said Roman, "And I think that I have found the location. It's inside the Lustrous Cave outside of Gardenia Town. The person who seems fit for this mission is…"

"I'm sorry master," interrupted a man next to Roman, "I think I should go. I would want to be able to get the last piece of our plan."

"Alright," said Roman, "Just remember that I don't accept failure Saix."

"How come he gets to go," said Demyx.

"I won't master," said Saix, ignoring Demyx, and he created a portal and stepped in, and then left the room. Roman smiled under his hood.

"This should be a great example for the aura guardian," said Roman, "He couldn't train hard enough to overcome all of us, especially Saix. This should be interesting."

**Saix**

* * *

In the morning, Ash and his friends were walking down a path that was in-between a group of trees. Brendan was reading the map, which was strangely upside down. Dawn noticed after a while.

"Why is the map upside down?" asked Dawn. Brendan looked towards her after a few seconds.

"I was just testing something," said Brendan.

"Uh huh," said Dawn, "And mind telling me what you are testing?" Brendan didn't answer her for a while and then he looked down onto his map again.

"Yeah, we're lost," said Brendan. Dawn looked into Brendan's eye and noticed that he must be extremely tired. Ash took the map and looked over it.

"Where in the hell are we?" asked Ash and he spun the map around. May looked at the map and put her finger someplace near the path that they were supposed to go through.

"I guess here," said May.

"The fuck!" said Ash, "That's like twenty miles from there."

"Two miles to be exact," said May. Ash looked towards Brendan and noticed that he was on the ground sleeping.

"Did he even get some sleep last night?" asked Ash.

"I don't think so," said Dawn as she dragged Brendan by a tree to lean on, "He was taking care of something last night, but I forgot what." Suddenly, they heard a scream going throughout the forest. May quickly went behind Ash, and Ash looked around saw nothing.

"That must be someone else in the forest that got into some kind of shit," said Ash, "Not my problem. Let's go." They once again heard the scream, and May noticed that one was closer.

"I think someone's getting into deep trouble," said May, "Maybe you should go help them Ash."

"Ask Superman," said Ash. They then felt trampling on the ground. They looked behind them and saw a man in a yellow striped sweater, brown pants and shoes, and he had a mustache similar to Professor Birch. He slammed into Ash and they both fell on the ground. Ash pushed him aside and stood up.

"What the hell was that for?" said Ash. The man stood up and started to run again.

"Tauros!" yelled the man, "There's a Tauros stampede!" The three looked behind them, and they saw over thirty Tauroses heading towards them.

"Oh shit!" said Ash, and he started to run.

"Ash, you dumbass!" yelled Dawn, "You forgot about Brendan!" Ash came running back and threw Brendan over his shoulder, and they all started to run. They caught up with the man.

"Why are you following me!" yelled the man, "They're after you now. Don't bring it back to me!"

"You son of a…" said Ash, but he didn't finish when he found himself off a cliff with the others. They all fell and skidded down the mini mountain. They all landed at the bottom. May sat up and looked up the mountain and saw the Tauroses looking down on them, and then walking away. The man sat up.

"Thank Arceus," said the man, and he looked towards the children, "Are you kids okay? I didn't expect to get you into this mess." Ash and Dawn sat up, and Ash put Brendan aside.

"He slept through all that?" said Ash, and then he looked towards the man, "What was that for? We could've gotten killed."

"Sorry," said the man, "My name is Jonathan, and I was walking through the forest when I accidently stepped on a baby Tauros' hoof. It cried and I was then attacked by the herd. I'm glad to even be alive. That part of the forest is really dangerous."

"Why were you even there?" asked Ash.

"I was looking for something considered very rare," said Jonathan, "I believe that it's deep inside this forest."

"What were you looking for?" asked Ash. They heard trampling of feet again in the distance, and they all stood up.

"I think those Tauroses are going around the mountain," said Jonathan, "We should go far away from here!" Ash then grabbed Brendan and they started to run away.

* * *

After getting away from the area, the group was able to find a peaceful place in which they could sit and relax. Ash placed Brendan by a tree and sat on the ground while Pikachu went on his lap.

"What were you looking for?" asked May, "How rare is it?"

"I was looking for the Lustrous Orb," said Jonathan, "My studies have led me into this part of the forest. It is said that it could summon the legendary Pokemon Palkia, the god of space. If I could get my hands on it, then I could be able to see Palkia, and learn about its nature." May frowned.

"Why?" said May, "Why would you want to do some tests on a legendary Pokemon?" Jonathan looked towards May.

"No, no, no," said Jonathan, "I work in a very peaceful laboratory. Using the orb could help us track Palkia and maybe spy on it. We have no intention of keeping it in captivity."

"How about if we help you?" asked Ash, "I've never seen a god Pokemon in my life."

"Pika!" cheered Pikachu. Jonathan seemed to think, and then he smiled.

"Okay then," said Jonathan, "But remember that this is very dangerous. I'm just hoping that I get to go back home alive."

"Pfft," said Ash as he stood up and Pikachu went on his shoulder, "I've been in worse situations before." The girls stood up as well, and Dawn walked over to Brendan.

"Okay then," said Jonathan, "I guess that you're on board." Dawn bent down and shook Brendan, who still wouldn't wake up. May came beside her.

"He doesn't sleep that deep," said Dawn, "I'm beginning to get worried."

"He'll be okay," said May, "Boys like him have to get their sleep or else they would be cranky all day."

"Then Ash needs a lot of sleep," said Dawn. Ash turned his head towards them.

"I heard my name," said Ash. The girls ignored him and Ash went over to Brendan and picked him up.

"Let's get going then," said Jonathan, and they started to walk away.

"_Thanks Arceus," _thought Jonathan, _"I thought I was going to die. At least I have company now. I won't be the only one who gets killed now."_

* * *

They continued to look for the ruins that would lead them towards the Lustrous Orb. They searched for hours and they still couldn't find anything, and everyone started to get tired. They all sat down and took a break.

"Why do the ancient people put away something so that no one can find it?" said Jonathan, "Are they trying to watch the world burn?" May then stood up. She looked towards Ash.

"I need to go," said May, "Come with me." Ash sighed and stood up and walked with May. May went into the bushes and Ash stood outside it. Suddenly, the ground started to shake. May then ran out of the bushes. Jonathan and Dawn came running towards them with Brendan over Jonathan's shoulder.

"What happened over there?" asked Ash.

"I don't know," said May, "The ground started to shake after I went." Jonathan opened through the bush and saw that there was a huge hole on the ground. The others walked towards there and saw stairs going down. Jonathan checked his map.

"Oh my Arceus!" said Jonathan, "I've been through this area dozens of times and I couldn't find this! It seemed you triggered something that opened a doorway. Genius!"

"Why would ancient people let something open something by peeing on them?" asked May.

"Because they don't think the way we do," said Dawn.

"This is the entrance into the Lustrous Cave," said Jonathan, "The Lustrous Orb is somewhere down there."

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Ash, "Let's go in!" Jonathan stopped dancing and looking towards Ash with frightened eyes.

"Um," said Jonathan, "I didn't think this far. I don't really like going into dark creepy caves."

"The fuck!" said Ash, "Then why would you be a scientist?"

"I thought the orb would just be sitting on top of a platform that I could easily reach," said Jonathan, and then an idea popped into his head, "Why don't you kids go in there? Kids like you love to have fun. Just go in there and get the orb and come back out alive."

"What?" said Dawn, "What kind of adult are you? You would rather let kids do your job so that you won't get into any trouble?"

"I'm not your adult," said Jonathan. Ash just sighed and started for the stairs.

"Who cares?" said Ash, "Let's just go in and get that orb. It could be fun. We don't need him. We can take care of this all by ourselves." The girls started to follow Ash, but Dawn noticed that Brendan was on the ground by Jonathan.

"What about Brendan?" asked Dawn.

"He's sleeping," said Ash, "He can do nothing now. Bringing him in will just get him killed." Dawn hesitated and then sighed.

"Fine," said Dawn, and she looked towards Jonathan, "When I come back, I better see Brendan alright and he has no scratches on him."

"Don't worry," said Jonathan, "He'll be okay." The kids walked in, and Jonathan stood there with a very triumphant expression on his face.

"_Thank Arceus once again," _thought Jonathan, _"These kids coming along just brought safety into my life."_

* * *

Inside of the ruins, May lit a stick by making Torchic light it up and they searched through the dark cave. Dawn and May were close to Ash as he just walked aimlessly into the cave.

"Do you even know where you're going?" asked Dawn.

"No," said Ash, "We just have to walk in here until we find that Lustrous Orb. How hard can this thing get?" While they were walking, Dawn felt something go up her ankle. She looked down and saw a spider.

"Spider!" yelled Dawn, and she flung it aside with her leg, pushing Ash in the process towards the wall. He slammed into it and slid down, pushing something down as well. He pulled down a light switch, and the whole place lit up with dim lights. Ash stood up.

"Whoa," said Ash, "This place has lights. That means this place was built about a hundred fifty years ago."

"Can we just find this thing and get out of here?" asked Dawn.

"Fine," said Ash, and he proceeded to stand up, and he stepped on a trap, and holes appeared all across the walls.

"Are you…" said Ash, but he didn't finish when a dart came rushing past his face, "Run!" They all then started to run, as they got hit with even more attacks like a huge boulder and crocodiles in water.

"I thought these things only happen in movies!" yelled May.

"Are you kidding me?" said Ash, "This is the most fun I've had in a long time!"

"Are you retarded!" yelled Dawn, and they proceeded to run away from a bunch of Ledians that were chasing them.

* * *

Jonathan was sitting on a rock outside as he sipped on some noodles that he found in Brendan's backpack and boiled. He looked down on the steps.

"Those kids have been gone for an awfully long time," said Jonathan, "I hope that I didn't make a mistake." He then felt a chill go down his spin. He looked behind him and saw no one. He shrugged it off and proceeded to eat. He then heard a twig snap, and looked behind him again.

"Is someone there?" asked Jonathan, "I'm warning you! I'm armed!" After a few minutes, he decided to shrug it off and faced forward, to his surprise was a man in a black coat standing in front of him. He dropped the noodles and stared in fear. The man then karate chopped the side of his neck, making him unconscious. Jonathan fell towards the ground and the man looked towards the stairs, as the man was really Saix.

"That saved me the trouble of finding this place," said Saix, and he started to walk down it, but he saw Brendan sleeping on the ground, "No use killing you. I have a mission to accomplish." He then proceeded to walk down the stairs.

* * *

After a while of dodging traps, the groups were now slowly walking through the ruins. They were slightly burned and had bruises.

"Is there an end to this place?" asked Dawn.

"Yes," said Ash, "I think."

"Let's take a break here," said May and she leaned against the wall. The wall then suddenly opened up and May fell through. Ash and Dawn looked into the room and saw a gigantic room with something in the middle.

"Pika!" said Pikachu, and it pointed towards the Lustrous Orb that was sitting on its place.

"Damn May," said Ash, "You're on fire today." May stood up and all three of them walked towards the Lustrous Orb. Ash walked up the stairs and slowly picked up the orb. He then quickly lifted it, and waited for a trap to activate. He then smiled and walked down the stairs.

"We've got it," said Ash.

"Thank Arceus," said Dawn, "Another second of being in here and I would've died."

"Let's get out of here," said May. They turned around, and Saix was standing in the entrance. Dawn just froze and grabbed Ash. Ash noticed the coat and materialized his blade.

"I didn't really expect to see you here," said Saix. May then stood behind Ash.

"Why are you here?" asked Ash, "This thing is mine!" Saix noticed the orb in Ash's hand.

"Really?" said Saix, "I'm sorry to say, but that orb belongs to The Dark Signers. Don't be persistent."

"Take it out of my cold dead hands," said Ash. Saix sighed. He then disappeared, and suddenly, Ash was hit all across his body. He then fell to the ground, and the orb was in Saix's arm. Dawn and May were completely shocked.

"I told you to not be like that," said Saix, "I'll see you later." Before he could summon a portal, a thunderbolt came rushing towards him. He moved to the side and it missed. He looked behind him and saw Ash standing up alongside Pikachu.

"Get your hands off that," said Ash. Saix sighed again. He then dropped it to the ground and turned back towards Ash. He stretched out his arms.

"Do you best shot," said Saix, "I'm not really into the mood at the moment." Ash then noticed how his voice wasn't the same as it was before. He fumed and ran towards Saix. He threw a punch, but Saix side-stepped and pushed Ash aside, but he quickly stood up.

"Why are you talking like that?" asked Ash, "Wasn't your voice different from before?"

"We never met," said Saix, "But I can already see that you're just a brat that should be squashed." Ash fumed once again and ran towards Saix, but he quickly punched Ash across the face, putting him down on the ground.

"If that's it," said Saix as he stood and took the orb, "I think it's time for me to go." He started to walk, but an aura sphere went past him and struck the wall on top, sending boulders down on Saix. When the dust cleared, Saix was unharmed. He looked back towards Ash.

"Stay out of my way kid," said Saix in a much more gruesome voice.

"Bring it buster," said Ash, "This will not be like the other times you beat me." Saix once again dropped the orb and faced Ash. Ash came running towards him with an aura sphere in his hand and struck Saix with it. Dust appeared, and Dawn and May couldn't see anything. When it cleared, Saix was holding Ash by his collar, and he had The Claymore in his hand (Same weapon he has in Kingdom Hearts).

"I warned you kid," said Saix. He then let go and was about to strike Ash with his blade, but Ash luckily blocked the hit with his own blade, but he was pushed back. Before he could regain himself, Saix appeared over him and stepped on him.

"You are stronger than my master says you are," said Saix as he held The Claymore over Ash's head, "But you can't beat me no matter how hard you try."

"You talk like we've never met before," said Ash as he created an aura sphere in his hand, "Don't try to play with my head."

"Me playing with you?" said Saix, "Don't make me laugh." He brought down his weapon, but Pikachu came and used iron tail, knocking Saix back. Ash quickly stood up and struck Saix with his aura sphere. Saix blocked it and was pushed back. Ash came running towards him and threw a punch, but Saix kneed him in the stomach. He then jumped back and threw two small orbs at Ash that were spinning around each other. Ash blocked it, but it exploded and pushed Ash back towards the girls.

"I never thought you would survive that," said Saix. Ash tried to stand up, but May grabbed onto him.

"He fights differently," said Ash, "He fights much more viciously."

"Can we just let him have that orb?" asked Dawn.

"No way," said Ash, "I know he's going to use it for bad things, unlike the scientist said. He's not going anywhere, unless he has a hand cut off." He ran towards Saix, and threw a punch, but Saix blocked it with his hand. He grabbed Ash's hand and flipped Ash on the ground, twisting it as well, letting Ash yell in pain. He then slammed his foot against Ash's stomach, letting Ash cough up blood.

"You haven't even dealt any damage to me," said Saix, "This is a disappointment." He then picked Ash up and threw him away. Before Ash could regain his position, Saix held out his hand and a dark, evil energy burst out and headed towards Ash. When it collided, Ash was then pushed towards the wall and slammed into it. He fell down head first and appeared to be knocked out. May and Dawn ran towards him and rolled him over to find that he was knocked out, making them frightened. They both looked towards Saix, who just stood there.

"I don't have time for this," said Saix, "You are being a nuisance." Ash opened his eyes and tried to force himself to stand, but he fell back down.

"Stay down Ash," said Dawn as she pulled out a Pokeball and out came Piplup, "Piplup, use Whirlpool!" Piplup did what it was told and threw one towards Saix, who just cut it in half. He then appeared right in front of Dawn and kicked her towards the wall.

"Piplup!" yelled Piplup, and it jumped towards Saix with its beak extended, inferring that it was using peck. Saix grabbed its beak and threw it towards the ground. He grabbed his blade and spun around, pointing the blade towards May's face.

"Do you have any tricks up your sleeve?" asked Saix. May was too frightened to answer. Saix then de-materialized his blade and started to walk away, but he materialized it again and pushed aside an aura sphere that Ash threw at him. Ash tried to stand.

"Stay and fight coward," said Ash weakly. Saix puts the blade in Ash's face.

"You aura guardians," said Saix, "You're persistence is one of the most annoying attitudes I've seen in my life. That will lead to your downfall." He held up his blade. May held onto Ash tightly as Ash looked at Saix with eyes that showed that he wasn't afraid.

"Brendan kick!" said Brendan, who appeared out of nowhere and kicked Saix on the back of his head. Saix was unfazed and was about to turn towards Brendan, but Brendan wasn't there. Brendan was right in front of him.

"Peek-a-boo," said Brendan, and had a Pokeball which released Aggron and Aggron pushed Saix back. Brendan looked towards Ash and May.

"Took you long enough to get here," said Ash.

"I was sleeping," said Brendan, "I woke up after some guy started screaming and yelling about some guy wanting to steal his orb. I forced it out of him to tell me where you guys were. Good ol' spoon never fails me." Saix was able to push Aggron aside and looked towards Brendan.

"Damn," said Saix, "That was pretty brave of you to do that. That just means more killing for me." He created a small ball and threw it towards Brendan, who ducked. The ball exploded and it created dust. Brendan tried to see through it, and Saix appeared behind Brendan. He was about to strike him until May noticed.

"Brendan!" yelled May.

"What?" said Brendan, and he looked behind him and saw Saix, who kicked him aside towards the wall. He walked towards Brendan.

"Trying to be the hero, huh?" said Saix, "Big mistake."

"Say that to yourself," said Brendan. Nuzleaf was right behind Saix as it crawled on his back. Saix struggled to get it off. It got to the top and started to shoot bullet seeds on his head. Saix grabbed it and brought it down to be kneed on its back. He then threw it towards Brendan.

"I am done with this," said Saix in a gruesome tone, "Done!" His weapon floated behind him and he put his arms together. Brendan noticed that he got buffer and then he extended his arms out, letting out a huge yell. Dark energy engulfed the room, destroying everything as the kids yelled in pain. After a minute, dust covered the room. Saix stood there in the middle and took his weapon and de-materialized it. When the smoke cleared, everything was destroyed. The kids were scattered as they were lying on the ground with scratches and blood. He turned and took the Lustrous Orb and proceeded to walk away. He heard a noise and looked behind him, and saw Ash forcing himself to stand up while breathing heavily.

"We're not done you basterd!" yelled Ash, whose eyes were blue. He ran towards Saix and was about to rip Saix's head off with his claws. Saix moved back in time, but Ash's claws ripped through Saix's hood. Saix's face was shown. Ash was in complete shock (Saix looks the same he looked like in Kingdom Hearts with the x on his face). Ash's eyes turned black and he took a step back.

"Now you decide to not fight with me," said Saix, who was staring Ash down with his cold eyes. Ash was in complete fear for some reason. Saix put his hand in front of Ash, and a shockwave pushed Ash away. He fell on the ground and he didn't have the strength to stand. Saix came to him and grabbed him by his leg, looking into his face upside down.

"Don't think that there are ten other Romans in The Dark Signers," said Saix, "We are different, with different fighting abilities. Train as hard as you can. You won't stand a chance against all of us." He then dropped Ash on the ground. Ash tried to stand up.

"You people are crazy," said Ash. Saix created a portal and turned towards Ash.

"We only want hearts," said Saix.

"But you hurt Pokemon in the freaking process!" yelled Ash. Saix sighed.

"You won't be able to understand," said Saix, "You have a heart. When you don't have one, then you'll feel our pain. Tell your girlfriend to watch her back. We have plans for her. Hope we meet again Ketchum. Next time, I won't show mercy." He proceeded to walk in the portal. Ash stood up and wobbled towards Saix.

"Give that back!" yelled Ash, but he fell down on the ground, "Don't you even think about touching her!" He saw him leave and close the portal.

"_May," _thought Ash, _"I will kill you if you touch her." _Everything then went black.

* * *

Ash woke up in the forest at night and he sat up. There was a fire, and May, Dawn, and Brendan were sitting around it. He saw Jonathan sitting on a log near him. Pikachu was sleeping by his lap. Brendan was reading a book, and May noticed Ash.

"You're okay," said May, "That's a relief."

"How did we get out of there?" asked Ash.

"I did," said Jonathan, "I found that you kids weren't coming out, so I went down there and found you in a destroyed place. Your friends told me what happened. I am so sorry I put you in that. I didn't expect for you to get hurt."

"It's okay," said Ash, "I'm sorry that I wasn't able to get that orb. That guy was way too powerful."

"It doesn't matter to me right now," said Jonathan, "I'll research other things, but not that one for now. I just hope that these so called Dark Signers don't use it for bad things." Ash looked away.

"They will," said Ash.

"Ah-hah," said Brendan, "I found it." He showed the book to the others and found Palkia.

"The Dark Signers want this," said Brendan, "They also have the Adamant Orb, which will let them have Dialga. Why do they need these two? It makes no sense."

"Whatever they want," said Jonathan, "I just hope that they don't destroy space and time with them."

"I won't let them," said Ash, "I'll do anything in my power to stop all of them. I will break Roman's arms before he could even touch those orbs." They all noticed how Ash's eyes were blue, and May rubbed Ash's arm, turning his eyes black again.

"You kids should get some rest," said Jonathan, "I will leave tomorrow morning. You kids can take care of yourselves right now?"

"Yeah," said Brendan, "We can." Jonathan nodded, and May made Ash lie down to get some sleep. Dawn looked towards Brendan.

"Why were you sleeping for that long?" asked Dawn. Brendan looked towards her and tried to think of something, but he gave up.

"Seriously," said Brendan, "I don't remember. I don't even remember what I did last night." While he was talking to Dawn, a Pokemon behind him was going through the trees in camouflage. It looked at Brendan with its big red eyes and long tail as it floated. It was blue and small. It then disappeared, out of sight.

* * *

The Dark Signers sat on their chairs, and Saix appeared on his seat through the portal.

"Do you have the orb?" asked Roman.

"Yes master," said Saix, and the Lustrous Orb appeared in his hand. He handed it to Roman, and Roman infused it within his body.

"Good," said Roman, "That just brings us another step closer. Our hearts are almost here. Dismissed!" All of The Dark Signers made their portals and exited the room. After they left, Roman started to laugh hysterically.

* * *

Saix was now walking down a hall. The last words that he told Ash kept on ringing through his head.

"_I hope we meet again Ketchum," _said Saix, _"Next time, I won't show mercy." _He smiled.

"_It is true Ketchum," _thought Saix, _"Our fates will once again cross. I swear." _He then walked deeper into the castle with an evil smile.

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next Time on Pokemon Heroes:** Ash and his friends head into Azalea Town, and they once again meet Drew. May, Dawn, and Brendan decide to go shopping, and they trust Ash and Drew with their Pokemon, but Ash and Drew are having a hard time with them, especially when some of them evolve. Will they be able to take care of their friends' Pokemon, or will they fail? **Next Time: Troublesome Day Care.**

* * *

**That was that chapter. Next chapter will feature Ash and Drew hanging out with each other for the first time since Drew left Pallet Town. Just a little heads up, but a line in the chapter is foreshadowing something that'll happen in later chapters. Next chapter will be out next week, and I thank all of you for your helpful reviews. See you next week!**

**Read and Review please **

**(Views: 2,669) **


	18. Troublesome Day Care

**This is the forty-second chapter in the Pokemon Heroes story. This chapter will bring back Drew and another of his rash adventures. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs.**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

In the morning, Ash and his friends walk into a quiet town. They are looking for a Pokemon Center that they were hoping they could be able to rest in for the day. Nothing was going on in the town at the moment, so they decided that they should just leave.

"The Pokemon Center should be around this corner," said Brendan, and they walked until they finally saw it. Ash yawned and walked in.

"I'm going to sleep for a while," said Ash, "Wake me up when it's tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" said Dawn, "How is that supposed to be a while?" He walked in and saw a crowd of Pokemon trampling all over someone underneath. Someone was yelling in pain.

"Okay, that's it," said Ash, "Fun and games are over." He picked up an Aron, but then the Aron turned back towards Ash and used headbutt, hitting Ash on the face and bringing him to the ground. Half of the Pokemon then started to attack Ash as well. As the two lay on the ground being bullied by Pokemon, May came by Ash.

"Want some Pokemon food?" asked May, and all of the Pokemon stopped and ran towards May. May petted all of them. Ash sat up.

"Fail," said Brendan.

"Shut up," said Ash, and then he stood up and walked over to the person that was getting pummeled, "Yo dude, are you…" He didn't finish when he saw Drew lying on the ground with an angry expression.

"Drew?" said Ash. Drew looked towards Ash and a smile came on his face.

"Ash," said Drew, "What's up?"

**Troublesome Day Care**

* * *

Later on in the day, May had fed all of the Pokemon that were bullying Drew as Drew lied down on the couch with an ice pack over his head.

"What did you do this time?" asked Brendan. Drew looked towards him.

"I didn't do anything," said Drew, "I was just taking care of them until that freaking Psyduck thought that it was funny to play cops and robbers. And I had to be the freaking robber!"

"Why were you taking care of Pokemon?" asked Brendan.

"Long story," said Drew as he sat up, "I was in the forest the other day when a bunch of kids thought that it was funny to steal all of my money. So I came into town all poor until I had an idea to start a little daycare of my own. Made it really cheap, to about five bucks an hour. And here I am now, being in this place for about a week. Now that I think about it, that wasn't really a long story."

"Really?" said Brendan, "That sucks."

"Not really," said Drew, "It's pretty easy. I just have to sit down and do absolutely nothing while they roam around the place. I give them food, but sometimes I forget."

"You're joking?" said Dawn, "That is not how you take care of Pokemon."

"Really?" asked Drew, "No wonder they've been getting pissed off at me. I thought they were showing me love." Dawn face palmed, and Ash looked towards May, who was trying to calm the Pokemon down. There were ten of them, consisting of an Aron, a Psyduck, a Pachirisu, a Mankey, a Machop, an Aipom, a Vulpix, a Bonsly, a Happiny, and a Teddiursa. He looked back to Drew.

"Well, at least you guys are here," said Drew, "Now you can help me, right?"

"Um, no," said Brendan.

"We have our own problems to deal with," said Dawn.

"Sorry dude," said Ash. Drew lowered his head.

"Well, that means that I'm going to have to fend for myself," said Drew, "I have to come here every day, without any food to support my Pokemon. I have to make them starve until I could at least give them small pieces of bread I find on the ground. But don't worry, I can make it." Drew then looked up at the others and saw them looking at him with sad faces. Brendan was about to say something, but he looked into Drew's bag and saw lots of food and supplies in there. He tapped Dawn and pointed to it.

"So if you guys won't help me," said Drew, "I'm cool with it."

"Nice tr…" said Brendan, but he didn't finish when Ash stood up.

"I feel you man," said Ash, "I say that we help him. I don't know what will happen if we don't."

"_Sucker," _thought Drew. Brendan and Dawn shook their heads in disappointment at Ash's stupidity.

"You know what," said Brendan, "We'll help you, but not directly. If you're starting some daycare of your own, then how about you take care of our Pokemon. We'll pay you ten bucks an hour. That should be enough for you."

"Deal," said Drew. Dawn called over May, who came by them. Dawn told May everything, giving a little hint that Drew was lying, and they each took out their own Pokeballs. Brendan released Poochyena and Mudkip, Dawn released Pachirisu and Buneary, and May released Torchic.

"Okay guys," said Brendan, "Ash and Drew will be taking care of you. Be nice to them." They all saluted. Before they could walk over to Ash and Drew, Brendan took Mudkip and told it something against its ear. Mudkip nodded and they all walked over to them.

"How do you do this?" asked Ash as he looked over all of the Pokemon.

"Easy," said Drew, "You just have to…" He didn't finish when his face got hit by a water gun. He looked down to see who hit him and noticed that it was Mudkip. Drew sighed.

"Just follow my lead," said Drew, and then he started walking, "Come on fellas. I'll buy you each some ice cream." The Pokemon immediately started following Drew, and Ash followed as well. The three watched them go.

"What should we do while they're gone?" asked Dawn. Brendan shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know," said Brendan, "I'll do whatever you girls want." Dawn and May looked at each other and put on a devious smile. They grabbed Brendan and started walking out the Pokemon Center.

"Where are we going?" asked Brendan.

"Shopping," said May and Dawn simultaneously. Brendan sighed.

"_I never should have said that," _thought Brendan.

* * *

At the park, Ash and Drew watched the Pokemon around them eat their ice creams that Ash and Drew put into a bowl. While Drew was sitting on a bench waiting, he noticed Ash eating ice cream like crazy.

"Calm down dude," said Drew, "You could get a brain freeze."

"Never tell me how to eat my food," said Ash as he gulped down another scoop. He then stopped and grabbed his head, inferring that he was having a brain freeze. Drew laughed.

"Told you so," said Drew. He then looked over the Pokemon.

"Told you we've got this," said Drew, "Just sit back and relax and let them play. They'll tire out." He then leaned back with his hands behind his head. Ash continued to eat. Mudkip looked towards them and to the Pokemon by it that belonged to Brendan, Dawn, and May.

"Mudkip," said Mudkip, and the others nodded. They all then started to run away. Ash stopped eating for a minute and noticed that they weren't there.

"Dude, dude, dude, dude, dude!" said Ash, and Drew sat up, "They're gone!"

"What!" said Drew as he stood up and he started to run across the place. Ash continued to eat until Drew came towards him.

"Do you know where they went?" asked Drew.

"If I knew," said Ash, "Do you think I would've already told you?" Drew continued to run around, and then he ran back to Ash.

"Dude, you've got to help me," said Drew, "They'll kill me if I lose them."

"I wasn't the one who decided to make a daycare," said Ash.

"But you were the one that decided to help me take care of the Pokemon in my daycare," said Drew, "So if they disappear, then they'll kill both you and me."

"You devil," said Ash, and he put his bucket of ice cream down and stood up, "Pikachu will help us find them. Got it Pikachu?" Pikachu nodded and started sniffing. It went on the ground and pointed in a direction.

"You see," said Ash, "Let's follow it." They both walked away as all the Pokemon continued to eat their ice cream. Drew walked back and clapped his hands together and they all turned towards him. Ash walked back as well.

"Almost forgot," said Drew. They then took the finished bowls and Drew put them all into Ash's backpack. After that, Drew gathered them all together.

"Now let's go," said Drew. Drew then walked with the Pokemon to find the other Pokemon.

* * *

They continued to look for the Pokemon in every corner they could go to. After a while, they began to give up.

"It feels like we've been searching for hours," said Drew. Ash looked towards a clock near them.

"We've only been looking for twenty minutes," said Ash.

"Doesn't matter," said Drew, "They're gone. Maybe they went towards their trainers. We should find your friends."

"Yeah," said Ash, "We shou…" But then Ash stopped after he noticed that he was going to get killed by each of them if they noticed that they lost their Pokemon. He grabbed Drew.

"We should not," said Ash, "They'll freaking kill us." Drew looked towards Ash.

"Of course they would," said Drew, "It doesn't matter anyway. Their Pokemon must've already gotten to…" But then Drew stopped after he noticed what will happen as well.

"Oh shit," said Drew, "You're right. We're dead."

"My brain told me not to join this thing," said Ash, "I really should've listened to it."

"Yeah, you really should have listened to it," said Drew, "We're done for." An idea then popped into his head.

"How about we move someplace else?" said Drew, "No one will notice that we're gone."

"Who the fuck would accept that idea?" said Ash.

"You've got something better?" said Drew. While the two boys argued with each other, Pikachu shook its head in disappointment as it turned towards the daycare Pokemon.

"Aipom?" asked Aipom to Pikachu, as if it was saying why the two boys were arguing.

"Pika Pikachu," said Pikachu, trying to tell it to pay no mind to them. While it talked, it noticed Torchic walking across the street. It then saw the other Pokemon walking before him. It ran towards Ash.

"Pika!" yelled Pikachu as it tapped Ash's leg.

"I wasn't the one who decided to explode the ketchup in the microwave!" said Ash, "You were the one that thought of that!"

"You know that you shouldn't have trusted my little mind back then!" said Drew. They continued to argue and Pikachu started to get sick of it. It used thunderbolt and shocked both boys to make them stop. They stopped and looked down to Pikachu. Pikachu pointed in the Pokémon's direction, and Ash and Drew saw them.

"You guys aren't going anywhere!" said Ash and they both ran towards them. They both stopped and walked back towards the daycare Pokemon.

"We've got to stop forgetting about them," said Drew. They all then ran together to catch the Pokemon. While the Pokemon were walking, they noticed Ash and Drew running towards them.

"Pachi!" said Pachirisu, and Mudkip looked back towards them.

"Mudkip!" said Mudkip and they all started to run.

"What the hell!" said Drew, "Why the hell are they running away from us?"

"I think they want to play," said Ash, and then he put on a smile, "Let's play then. Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu jumped and shot a bolt of lightning towards them. Pachirisu turned and used spark, pushing the thunderbolt back towards Ash and Pikachu, and it shocked them both, pushing them both to the ground.

"Ash!" said Drew, and he looked back to the Pokemon and took out a Pokeball.

"Fine then," said Drew as he released Butterfree, "Bring it. Butterfree, use Psybeam." Butterfree did what it was told and it shot a psybeam towards them. Mudkip turned back and used hydro pump, pushing it back. Drew dodged and the Pokemon continued to run.

"Butterfree, use…" said Drew, but he didn't finish after Butterfree was hit by a shadow ball, knocking it on the ground. Drew turned back to pick it up, but he didn't notice a water gun heading towards him. Before he was hit, Happiny came in front of him and used protect, blocking the attack.

"Thanks," said Drew, and he looked up to see them getting farther away, "We're going to have to get them again some other time." He then saw Ash on top of a building and he jumped down. He came in front of the Pokemon.

"I win!" said Ash, and he jumped to grab them, but he only caught two while the others jumped over his head and ran away. Drew walked towards Ash.

"That was awesome," said Drew. Ash sat up and looked at the two Pokemon in his hand. They were Poochyena and Pachirisu.

"We've got two," said Ash, "Just three more to go. Come on." They then tied both Poochyena and Pachirisu to a leash and ran to find the other Pokemon.

* * *

They looked around for the last remaining Pokemon, but they couldn't find them anywhere.

"Are they trying to make me lose my money?" said Drew, "It's ten bucks. Ten bucks for Mew's sake." Aipom then felt a little jumpy and it jumped up and grabbed Ash's hat. It then landed on the ground and showed it to Ash. Ash touched the top of his head and felt nothing.

"Oh, you're good," said Ash, "Now give me my hat. I don't like it when someone steals my hat." Aipom stuck its tongue out and started to run away, making Ash fume.

"Dammit!" said Ash, and he started running after it.

"Ash!" said Drew, "The Pokemon!" He then started to run after Ash with the Pokemon. Ash chased Aipom all over the place, jumping all over town trying to grab Aipom. After a while of chasing, he finally had Aipom cornered.

"Nowhere else to go," said Ash. He was about to grab his hat, but then Aipom put on a smile and threw Ash's hat into the sky. Ash noticed that his hat was going to fall into the river that was under him. He jumped and took it.

"Got it!" said Ash. He then noticed that Mudkip, Torchic, and Buneary was behind him and he was going to crush them.

"Oh shit," said Ash, but Torchic and Buneary used ember and ice beam to both freeze and burn Ash, dropping him on the ground. They started to laugh. After a while, they started to get drowsy, and they fell to the ground. Ash looked towards them and saw Roselia behind them using sleeppowder. Drew walked up to Ash and helped him up.

"We've got all of them," said Drew, "It's over." Ash turned to Aipom and pet it.

"You were guiding me to the Pokemon," said Ash, "Thanks." Aipom was confused, and it nodded its head confusingly. Mudkip and Torchic then stood up immediately and Mudkip used water gun and Torchic used ember, pushing the boys back. Drew was tying Buneary to a leash.

"Ash, they're getting away," said Drew. Ash noticed and jumped towards them, but they dodged.

"What are you doing?" asked Ash. Mudkip and Torchic started to laugh. Suddenly, they started to glow white. Ash and Drew didn't know what was happening, but then their jaws opened. After the glow disappeared, standing in front of them were no longer Torchic and Mudkip, but instead Combusken and Marshtomp.

"Com/Marsh?" said Combusken/Marshtomp. After a second of realizing what happened, they both stared deviously at the boys. Combusken used flamethrower and Marshtomp used hydro pump. Both attacks blew both boys away. They laughed and started running again.

"Dude, did you just see that?" asked Drew, "We evolved them. The others will kill us when they know that we evolved their Pokemon."

"May and Brendan will kill us," said Ash, "Dawn will kill us just because we almost lost their Pokemon."

"Think about it," said Drew, "Think about what May would do to us if she knew." A thought bubble came over their heads, and they thought about May looking at her Combusken, and then looking back towards them with an angry expression.

"_You basterds!" said May, "I didn't ask you to evolve it. What kind of daycare are you?" _The bubble popped, and they both shivered.

"What about Brendan?" asked Ash. Another thought bubble appeared over their heads, and this time it was Brendan looking at his Marshtomp. Brendan turned towards them with a thumbs-up.

"_Thanks guys," said Brendan._ The bubble popped.

"Actually," said Drew, "I don't think he'll do anything."

"And then Dawn," said Ash. A thought bubble appeared, and it was them telling Dawn the whole story. She then turned into a large devil and grabbed them both by the necks. The bubble popped before the end, and the two looked towards each other.

"Let's find them now," said Ash slowly. They both then ran after them. They came back to get the Pokemon, and then they ran again.

* * *

Dawn, Brendan, and May were outside an ice cream parlor as they ate their ice cream. Brendan finished as he waited for the others to finish as he was looking inside of his wallet.

"This tastes so delicious," said Dawn, "It was totally worth it to use your money Brendan."

"Yeah," said Brendan sarcastically, "Worth it." He then saw Combusken and Marshtomp running as Ash and Drew with the Pokemon were chasing after them. Brendan showed the girls and they watched them disappear.

"What did he do this time?" asked May.

"I don't know," said Brendan as he stood up, "But I want to find out. Let's go." They finished their ice cream and then they walked in Ash and Drew's direction.

* * *

Pikachu was using thunderbolt at Marshtomp, who kept on dodging. Ash tried grabbing Combusken, but it just jumped up to avoid capture. Ash then took out another Pokeball and released Grovyle.

"Grovyle, use Razor Leaf," said Ash, and Grovyle did what it was told, but Combusken went on the ground to not get hit and used flamethrower, which pushed Grovyle away. It was on the ground and couldn't get up.

"That had to be a fire attack," said Ash in an angry tone. Combusken then karate chopped Ash's neck, putting him on the ground. It then put its foot on top and laughed. Drew tried getting Marshtomp by making it sleep with his Butterfree and Roselia, but their attacks did absolutely nothing. Marshtomp then used hydro pump and pushed his Pokemon down and him as well. The Pokemon stood by each other laughing. Ash and Drew stood up.

"That's it," said Ash as he created two aura spheres in both of his hands, "You guys are going down!"

"What are you doing?" asked Drew, "They're just Pokemon."

"Pokemon that pissed me off!" he then threw both. Combusken and Marshtomp stood in fear. After that, time went slow for Ash. He saw Brendan, Dawn, and May standing beside the Pokemon as they stood behind their respective trainers.

"Fuck," said Ash slowly, and he quickly stood in front of both aura spheres. They both hit him, and he was launched to a tree that snapped in half and fell to the ground opposite of Ash. Ash slid to the ground head first. Drew walked towards him.

"Now you think my plan is smart enough?" asked Drew.

"Totally," said Ash. Ash stood up and started to walk away from the three.

"Hold it!" said Brendan, and they stopped and turned towards the three.

"Do we know you?" asked Ash, and then he saw Dawn's eyes blaze with flames, scaring him, "Just kidding. Just kidding." May looked at Combusken and Brendan looked at Marshtomp, who stayed by their respective trainers.

"What happened to our Pokemon?" asked Brendan.

"Those?" said Drew, "Pfft. Those aren't your Pokemon. They're…um…they're Pokemon I have to take care of."

"But this is my Torchic," said May.

"And this is my Marshtomp," said Brendan. Ash and Drew sighed.

"Fine," said Drew, "It's a long story. We lost all of your Pokemon. We chased them all across town."

"After a while," said Ash, "Torchic evolved into a Combusken and Mudkip evolved into a Marshtomp. We know that we weren't supposed to evolve them. Please don't kill us." They shielded their heads. After a while, nothing happened. They opened their arms in confusion.

"So?" said Brendan, "Doesn't it really matter? You evolved them. That's pretty cool." May bent down to look at her Combusken. She smiled and started to pinch its cheeks.

"My Combusken looks even cuter," said May.

"So," said Ash, "you're not going to kill us?"

"Not for evolving them," said Dawn as her eyes had flames in them, "But I'm going to kill you for losing my Pokemon you basterds!" Dawn jumped towards them as they cowered in fear. Brendan grabbed her in time and whispered something into her ear. Dawn stopped and then smiled.

"Oh," said Dawn, and then Brendan put her down, "Okay then. Doesn't matter." Ash and Drew were confused, but they quickly shook it off.

"Thank Arceus," said Drew, "I thought you guys were going to kill us. Our minds told us."

"We weren't," said May, "You guys just thought that because you two are retarded and stupid."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," said Drew and he looked towards Ash, "We make a perfect Pokemon Day Care people, don't we?"

"Really?" said Brendan, "I would like to ask where are the other Pokemon?" The two boys looked behind them and they didn't see the Pokemon. They looked towards each other and sighed.

"Fuck," said them both, and they started running. The others sighed.

"I worry about their future," said May.

"Yeah," said Dawn and Brendan simultaneously as they watched the two run off in the distance.

* * *

Later in the day, it was now sunset. Drew was looking through the money that he had as he was with the others.

"Easy money," said Drew, "Easy, easy money. Thanks a lot Ash for helping, unlike you others."

"No problem," said Ash.

"You do know that we knew that you were lying about not having any money," said Brendan, "You really spent it all on food and supplies that you didn't have enough, and so you went out to get more." Ash's eyes widened.

"What?" said Ash, "You're telling me that I had to go through such pains for your pleasure?"

"Wow, look at the time," said Drew as he looked at his wrist that didn't have a watch, "I need to go to that place that I promised to meet a guy in. See you guys later." He then ran off.

"Come back here!" said Ash, but he was too late when Drew was gone. He sighed.

"He'll be back," said Brendan, "He always comes back. We should leave this place tomorrow morning. How about it?"

"Fine," said Ash as he turned back to the Pokemon Center. They all walked in and Ash looked behind him to Drew and smiled.

"_Just like the good ol' days," _thought Ash, _"Right Drew?" _He then walked in, heading straight for his room to sleep.

* * *

Brendan and Dawn were both walking into their rooms. Dawn looked behind her and saw no one, and then she looked towards Brendan.

"You seriously told your Pokemon to cause trouble for Ash and Drew?" asked Dawn, "Why?"

"It's obvious," said Brendan, "I knew that they were going to accomplish it, and I didn't want to give Drew money, so I told Mudkip to make the others cause trouble for them. Because they almost lost them, I didn't have to pay Drew anything. How much smarter can I get?" Dawn smiled.

"Yeah," said Dawn sarcastically, "Smart." They then walked into their room and decided to have a good night's rest.

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next Time on Pokemon Heroes:** Before leaving town, May and Dawn hear of thugs in town that are causing trouble, and they all decide to stop them. When they then hear about Ash and Brendan being captured by them, May and Dawn decide to take them on themselves. Will the girls be able to stop the thugs and save their friends, and who are the thugs? **Next Time: Girl Power.**

* * *

**That was that chapter. Next chapter will be mostly focused on the girls of the group, since I figured that Dawn hasn't been having enough action in the story for a while. I've been thinking of bringing the update schedule up to two, but I can't decide. I also think that I should bring back Gary, since he didn't come back in such a long time. See you next week!**

**Read and Review please **

**(Views: 3,116)**


	19. Girl Power

**This is the forty-third chapter in the Pokemon Heroes story. This chapter will focus more on the girls of the group rather than the boys. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs.**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

The sun rose up into the sky and beamed across Dawn's closed eyes. She opened them slowly and sat up. She stretched and yawned and went down from the top bunk. She noticed that her friends weren't there, so she went out into the lounge and saw them all on the couch watching the news. She looked up at the television.

"Three thieves have been continuously mugging and killing people all across town," said the news lady (looks like Lilian, the Pokemon Contest Announcer in Kanto), "Authorities have sworn that they will find them and stop their crime spree. No one is allowed out and in the town until then."

"What?" said Brendan, "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Does that mean we have to leave by tomorrow?" asked Ash.

"No," said Brendan sarcastically, "It means we get to have our own private jet to fly us to our next place." Ash growled and Brendan looked behind him and saw Dawn looking up at the television.

"Hey Dawn," said Brendan, "You slept well last night?" Dawn looked down at Brendan.

"Yeah," said Dawn, "What about you?"

"Ash woke me up in the middle of the night," said Brendan, "He kept on kicking my top bunk. Haven't slept since then."

"I told you I was sleep kicking," said Ash. Dawn came over and sat by Brendan. She then looked beside her and noticed that May wasn't there, even though she was there seconds ago. She looked at Ash.

"Where's May?" asked Dawn. Ash looked beside him and didn't see May. He sighed and stood up and walked away. Dawn looked towards Brendan confused.

"May drank three cups of coffee when she thought it was hot chocolate," said Brendan, "Now she's all jittery and Ash has to control her. She gets jittery very easily." They heard Ash and looked behind them and saw Ash trying to get May down from a bar on the ceiling. May started swinging and jumped down, landing on Ash, bringing them both down.

"How did she get up there?" asked Brendan. Dawn sighed.

**Girl Power**

* * *

May had once again gotten away from Ash and she was running around the Pokemon Center. She then got out and started to run around it. As she was doing so, she saw an old lady on the floor and three men standing over her. They had black clothing, having a black coat over them to cover something. They all had on ski masks with holes on them.

"Give us every single fucking thing you have or else," said the first man with a steel pipe in his hand. The old lady gave the man her purse.

"Please," said the old lady (looks like Edna from the Battle Frontier episode), "Take it. I have a niece that I have to take care of. Please don't do it." They all started laughing and the first brought up the steel pipe.

"We'll take care of her," said the man. He was bringing it down, but suddenly he got hit on the head by a huge rock. He looked around everywhere until he saw May.

"Super strength," said May as she was trying to pretend that she had huge muscles, "Better stop it losers or else."

"Oh really?" said the man as he started to walk towards May, "Let's see how strong you really are." He was about to hit her, but he saw Ash standing behind her looking at him furiously. He stopped and stepped back.

"You better stay out of our way kid," said the first man, "Your boyfriend won't be with you forever." He then threw the purse back towards Edna and ran away with the others. Edna stood up and wiped the dust from her clothes.

"Come back here!" said May, "We're not finished yet!" She was about to run after them, but Ash grabbed her on her waist and put her down.

"No," said Ash, "You could've been hurt. Those were the thieves that were roaming across town lately. Stay here. Pikachu, stay with her."

"Pika," said Pikachu, and he put May down and Pikachu stood by her. Ash then walked towards Edna.

"Are you okay?" asked Ash.

"Fine," said Edna, and she looked towards May, who was on her knees by Pikachu, "I gratefully thank your friend over there. Those guys have been causing trouble in town lately. I have to go now. My niece is home alone." She then proceeded to walk away. Ash sighed and looked back to May.

"Let's go back to the…" said Ash, but he didn't see May there. Pikachu was lying on the ground. Ash ran to it.

"Where's May?" asked Ash, "I thought I told you to watch her." Pikachu looked at Ash and stood up.

"Pikachu," said Pikachu, as if it was saying that May just got past it. Ash sighed.

"Let's go find her before she does anything else crazy," said Ash, and Pikachu ran up his shoulder and he walked out of the alley.

* * *

Back at the Pokemon Center, Dawn was in their room putting on makeup when she heard knocking at the door. She stood and walked towards it and opened it. She saw May standing in front of her.

"Hey May," said Dawn, "Isn't Ash supposed to be watching you?"

"No," said May, and then she grabbed Dawn's arm, "I need you to help me with something very important. Ash wouldn't let me." Dawn thought for a second after May said her last sentence. Then she smiled.

"Sure," said Dawn, "I have nothing else I want to do today." May then smiled.

"Let's go," said May, and she ran off. Dawn locked the door and ran after May.

* * *

After walking through town after a while, May began to tire out. Dawn realized that she had finally broke down. After eating something, May was back to normal.

"What are we doing?" asked May. Dawn shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no idea," said Dawn, "You told me to follow you."

"So I did," said May as she was very confused. Dawn smiled and saw behind May a man in a ski mask in an alleyway about to break open a window. Dawn took May immediately and backed away. She heard the window breaking. She looked in the alleyway again and didn't see the man there but the window was broken that led inside a house.

"I think that guy was a part of that gang we saw on T.V," said Dawn, "We should call the…" She didn't finish after she saw May looking in through the broken window.

"Was a guy just here?" asked May.

"May!" said Dawn, and she grabbed May. Before they could get out, a man jumped through the window and some other men as well in ski masks with a bag full of stuff jumped out too. They looked towards the girls.

"You're that girl who threw a rock at me!" said the first thief, "And now I'm going to mess you up for putting a freaking bruise on my head." Dawn couldn't move since she was so frightened.

"I think you must be mistaken," said Dawn, "We have never seen you in our lives."

"Hey!" said May suddenly, "You're the dickfaces who were hurting that old lady!"

"_Are you kidding me!" _thought Dawn. The first thief started walking towards the girls.

"I told you you're boyfriend wasn't going to be here this time," said the man, "Now I'll show you something." He ran towards Dawn, who screamed. Suddenly, Piplup popped out of its Pokeball and headed for the thief, used peck to push him on the ground. It landed on the ground by Dawn.

"You chose a perfect time to come out," said Dawn. The thief stood up.

"Come on you guys," said the first thief, "Help me." The other two dropped the bag and took out a Pokeball. They all threw their Pokeballs. The first thief had a Mightyena. The second thief had a Crawdaunt. The third thief had a Crobat.

"Crobat, use Psybeam," said the third thief, and it shot out a psybeam towards Piplup, who was pushed on the ground. May got out of Dawn's grip and took out a Pokeball and released Munchlax.

"Munchlax, use Metronome," said May, and Munchlax started to move its fingers, and then out came flamethrower, hitting all three of the thieves' Pokemon. They immediately stood up.

"Mightyena, use Shadow Ball/Crawdaunt, use Hydro Pump," said the first/second thief. Their Pokemon shot out their moves towards the girls.

"Piplup, use Whirlpool," ordered Dawn, and it pushed away both attacks, and they headed towards the thieves. It hit, and their Pokemon were fainted. They returned them.

"You're beginning to become a real pain in the ass girly," said the first thief, "We don't need these things anymore. Just remember that you're now on our wanted list. Remember to watch your back from now on. We'll hurt all your friends, and then you'll be begging for mercy. Move out!" All three thieves then ran past the girls and left. May bent down and hugged Munchlax. Dawn returned her Piplup after congratulating it. Dawn walked towards May. May then seemed to have remembered something. She turned towards Dawn.

"I remember now," said May, "I wanted to go after those guys. They're gone now, so it doesn't matter anymore." Dawn sighed.

* * *

Later on in the day, the girls decided to just hang out. After going to the movies, taking walks, and having lunch, they started for the Pokemon Center. It was getting late, and the sun was going down. They got in and went straight for their rooms. May lied on her bed immediately. Dawn looked around, not noticing the boys.

"Where's the guys?" asked Dawn. May looked around as well. She looked towards Ash's bed and pulled down the blankets. She saw a note there. She opened it. She gasped and handed it to Dawn, who read:

_Dear girlies,_

_We have captured your friends and right now are going to show them the greatest tortures that they will ever experience. If you want them back, we are holding a ransom of over five thousand dollars. Don't call the cops or else we'll kill them. We'll be in the abandoned factory by the Slowpoke Well. You two must come alone._

_From, Your worst nightmares_

Dawn then froze and ripped up the letter and threw it on the ground. She then marched out of the room furiously. May followed her.

"Where are you going?" asked May.

"To get the boys back," said Dawn angrily.

"But what about the money?" asked May.

"Those basterds are getting nothing!" said Dawn as she looked at May with fire in her eyes, "I can't even imagine how they were even able to capture the boys in the first place. Right now, they must be doing something very evil to them. The boys must be begging for us to save them."

* * *

At the abandoned factory, Brendan was laughing as two of the thieves were tickling him. He was tied up to a rope as they tickled him with their fingers and feathers.

"That's enough," said the first thief, "They've experienced enough torture." The thieves walked away from the laughing Brendan.

"They'll be here any minute," said the first thief, "Let's be patient." As they were talking, Brendan looked towards Ash, who was tied up as well with Pikachu.

"Dude," said Brendan, "How did we even get here?" Ash looked towards Brendan.

"Okay," said Ash, "It all went down like this…"

_Ash was on the couch watching the television as Brendan was sleeping by him. He petted Pikachu on the head. Someone came up to him and tapped him on the shoulder._

"_Yeah," said Ash. He saw three men in normal clothes (You may imagine what they look like). One of them had a bag behind his back._

"_Excuse me," said the first man, "Are you Ash Ketchum?"_

"_Who's asking?" asked Ash._

"_Um," said the second man, "You're girl's friends that are our girlfriends."_

"_Oh," said Ash, "Then I am. What happened? Did May do something?" The third man took out the bag from his back._

"_What's with the bag?" asked Ash._

"_We need you to come with us," said the first man._

"_Oh, sure," said Ash. The men then looked at Ash confused. They looked at each other. Ash stood up and Pikachu went on his shoulder._

"_Can Brendan come too?" asked Ash, "He hates it when he misses something." The men just tried to comprehend how stupid Ash was._

"_Um, sure," said the first man. Ash walked past them._

"_But you have to carry him," said Ash. He left the Pokemon Center and the men looked at each other again and shrugged their shoulders, threw the bag on the ground, and grabbed Brendan and went outside._

Brendan looked at Ash with a what the fuck face. Ash looked at him**.**

"Did I do something wrong?" asked Ash. Brendan just shook his head disappointed.

* * *

Dawn and May stood outside of the abandoned factory that Ash and Brendan were supposed to be inside of. It was now all dark outside.

"Here they are," said May as they got closer. May noticed the door in front.

"Should we knock?" asked May.

"Nope," said Dawn, "Not at all."

* * *

The thieves were now playing cards. A second later, Dawn suddenly burst through the doors with May behind her. Dawn still had the fire in her eyes. The thieves all stood up immediately and faced the girls.

"You've finally come," said the first thief. Dawn stood up and saw Ash and Brendan all tied up.

"Hey Dawn," said Brendan. Dawn looked towards the thieves.

"We want the boys to come back with us now," said Dawn.

"Where's our ransom money?" asked the first thief.

"You're not getting any damn money!" said Dawn, "Give them back now!" The three thieves took out their Pokeballs.

"Then get the fuck out of here," said the first thief. Dawn took out two Pokeballs.

"As if!" said Dawn. She threw out Pachirisu and Buneary. The first thief sent out Seviper, the second thief sent out Victreebel, and the third thief sent out Graveler.

"May, go and help Ash and Brendan," said Dawn.

"Kay," said May, and she ran off.

"Victreebel, use Solarbeam to stop her," ordered the second thief. May stopped before the attack hit her.

"The hell!" said May.

"Pachirisu, use Thunderbolt and Buneary, use Ice Beam on Victreebel," ordered Dawn. Both attacks made contact with it, pushing it away.

"Damn it," said the first thief, "Use Poison Fang Seviper!" Seviper leaped towards the two Pokemon. Buneary was able to dodge it, but Pachirisu was caught and bitten and it fell to the ground, but it stood up.

"Pachirisu, use Quick Attack and Bunery, use Jump Kick on Seviper," said Dawn, and both Pokemon attacked Seviper, pushing it on the ground. The third thief started to fume with anger.

"Graveler, use Rock Blast," ordered the third thief, and Graveler shot a rock right at Buneary.

"Use Quick Attack again Pachirisu," said Dawn, and Pachirisu pushed back an incoming rock and it hit Graveler, "Use Ice Beam once again Buneary." Buneary stood and used ice beam, hitting Graveler. Dawn smiled.

"Stand up and use Iron Tail Seviper/Use Razor Leaf Victreebel!" ordered both the first and second thief. Both attacks headed towards Buneary and Pachirisu, damaging them both severely. They forced themselves to stand.

"We can't give up now," said Dawn, "Buneary use Dizzy Punch on Seviper while Pachirisu use Discharge on Victreebel!" Buneary punched Seviper with dizzy punch, making it all dizzy while Pachirisu charged at Victreebel and used discharge, knocking it down but it stood up.

"Victreebel, use Healing Wish/Graveler, use Rollout!" ordered the second/third thief. Graveler started rolling around and it hit Buneary. Victreebel continued to heal.

"You're so not going to heal," said Dawn, "Pachirisu, quickly use Thunderbolt towards Victreebel, and Buneary, use Bounce the next time Graveler comes." Pachirisu used thunderbolt, interrupting Victreebel and pushing it back towards the second thief towards the wall, making it faint. The second thief returned it. When Graveler got close enough, Buneary jumped up and slammed itself against it, stopping it. It then jumped off.

"Oh shit!" said the third thief, "Use Rollout again Graveler!" Graveler started rolling again, and this time it hit Pachirisu, carrying it towards the wall, making it severely weak.

"Dammit," said Dawn, "Use Ice Beam Buneary while Pachirisu, use Discharge!" Buneary used ice beam, freezing it. Pachirisu then stood up and went towards Graveler with discharge, breaking through the ice and pushing it towards the third thief. It was now fainted as well, and he returned it. The last thief was left.

"We're not going down," said the first thief, "Seviper, use Mud Bomb!" Seviper shot out a ball of mud, and it hit Buneary, but it quickly stood up.

"Buneary, use Jump Kick and Pachirisu, use Quick Attack," ordered Dawn, and they both did their attacks at the same time to Seviper pushing it on the ground. It was now fainted. The first thief returned it and went on the ground.

"Good job guys," said Dawn, and she returned her two Pokemon. May was just about done untying the boys and Pikachu. When Ash got free, they all walked towards Dawn. Ash then noticed something.

"Wait a minute," said Ash, "Wait a minute! You guys kidnapped us!" Everyone did a face-palm. Dawn then walked towards the first thief.

"It's over now," said Dawn, "Time to take these masks off." She took off the mask, but under it was a man with a Team Rocket hat. They looked towards the others and saw their jackets open, with the letters TR under it. They all stood up. Everyone moved back in surprise, especially Ash.

"You thought it was over, didn't you?" said the first grunt, "Yeah we're from Team Rocket. Even if you beat us, more will come. We were in town just so that we could build up the name again. Once Gio…"

"Shut the fuck up!" yelled Ash as he kicked them all out of the building through the roof anime styled. They were all then a twinkle in the sky.

"What the hell Ash!" said Dawn, "We could've gotten answers from them!" Ash started to walk out.

"Let's go," said Ash, "I really don't want to be here anymore." He then walked out. Brendan shrugged his shoulders and followed. The girls followed as well.

* * *

The next day, rumors started going across town about three kids who were able to stop the thieves and kicked them out of town. The group decided to leave town as soon as possible. When they got to the gate, someone called after them.

"Excuse me fellahs," said Edna who was running towards them. They stopped until she got close enough.

"It's that old lady again," said May and then Ash covered her mouth. She finally got to them and smiled.

"I know you kids were responsible for kicking those thugs out," said Edna, "And I would like to thank you for it. Now my little niece may be able to walk outside without fear of being hurt. Thank you!"

"No problem," said Ash.

"Yeah," said Brendan, "We really didn't do anything." She then reached into her purse and pulled out a slip of paper. She gave it to Brendan, who opened it and gave it to Ash. It was a note from Lnoki, who was thanking him for saving the town.

"A fine gentlemen gave that to me to give to you," said Edna.

"The fuck!" said Ash, "Lnoki was here!" Edna looked at her watch.

"Well, it's time for me to go," said Edna as she started walking away, "Thank you again! Best Wishes!" The kids waved goodbye to her. Ash then turned.

"Let's go," said Ash. The others started to follow him now. Dawn looked at Ash, and noticed how worried he looked. Dawn felt for some reason that Ash knew something about what happened last night. He seemed to be the most worried about Team Rocket. She sighed. She knew that she wasn't going to get anything out of him, but she was hoping that she knew some other day. As they were walking, Ruby watched them from a tall tree. She smiled evilly, and then disappeared.

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next Time on Pokemon Heroes:** While heading towards Ecruteak City, Ash and his friends meet Ruby, who's out to kill May. After a short battle, May and Ruby are caved inside of a mountain and they have to work together to get out, but Ruby wants to kill May for killing her family. Will they get out of the mountain by working together, and what is May's connection with the murder of her family? **Next Time: Truth.**

* * *

**That was that chapter. Next chapter will finally show you guys what May had to do with Ruby's family being killed. The season finale of this season is getting very close, so keep an eye out. Team Rocket will come back one day, so you guys must be really excited for it (or maybe not). See you next week!**

**Read and Review please **

**(Views: 3,412)**


	20. Truth

**This is the forty-fourth chapter in the Pokemon Heroes story. Ruby will be returning in this one, and the truth about the death of her family. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs.**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

A little Ruby tried to open her eyes. She saw her house burning down. Her whole body felt so weak since she was almost burned. She looked up to find a little girl around her age standing in front of her. It was May with a cloak. Her eyes were red as she saw flames around her. She didn't know if she should be scared or not.

"Mommy…Daddy," said Ruby, and then she closed her eyes. Ruby woke up from her dream. She became angry.

"Dammit," said Ruby, "Again." She had been having that dream lately of what she saw before she fainted. She threw a bunch at the tree that she was sitting on.

"I will have my revenge," said Ruby, "I swear."

**Truth**

* * *

Inside the Team Rocket base, Giovanni was still inside of the tube that contained the green liquid. Jesse, James, and Meowth were gathered around it (Kanto clothes) as scientists investigated. One scientist came towards Giovanni with a clipboard.

"Another mission has failed," said he scientist, "The three grunts we sent out failed to spread out terror for Team Rocket."

"Who stopped them?" asked Giovanni inside of the tube, even though he knew the answer. The scientist was hesitant to answer.

"Ash Ketchum and his friends," said the scientist. Red eyes then shined through the glass.

"I see," said Giovanni, "I'm beginning to get tired of their mischief. I say that we start sending out grunts to attack them once again." Another scientist was going through his computer, and then he found something. He turned towards Giovanni.

"We have a grunt near them," said the scientist, "It's Ruby. Should we send in more grunts?" Giovanni then began to laugh.

"That must have been a joke," said Giovanni, "I know Ruby and her growing hatred. She'll take care of this herself. Tell her to go after Ash Ketchum now!" The scientist nodded and started to phone Ruby.

"I could kill the princess and the aura guardian," said Giovanni, "I want revenge on both of them, especially the princess. That won't be a problem. Ruby has a special connection to her." If a scientist looked very closely into tube, they could see Giovanni smiling wide with his gray, mechanical teeth.

* * *

It was in the middle of the day as Ash and his friends were walking on a path. As always, Brendan was reading the map as the others followed him. After a while of walking, they stopped at an entrance to a cave.

"Here we are," said Brendan, "This is supposed to be the Dark Cave."

"That name is stupid," said Ash, "Let's go in." Dawn grabbed Ash by the back of his hood to stop him.

"We have to stay together," said Dawn, "You can't just go barging in like that."

"And I can't believe you don't know anything about me yet," said Ash. May stood by the cave and looked inside it. She then turned towards the others. As Ash and Dawn were having an argument, Ruby watched from a tree. Her watch then started to ring. She answered it and saw that it was from a Team Rocket scientist.

"What do you want?" asked Ruby.

"Giovanni has commanded you to attack Ketchum and his friends," said the scientist, "Show no mercy. Ketchum and the princess must be dead." Ruby smiled.

"Roger that," said Ruby, and then she shut off her watch. She then stood up and grabbed a ball from her bag. As Ash and Dawn were arguing, Brendan picked up a thick stick and handed it to May. May released Combusken and lit up the stick. She then gave it to Brendan. He then walked towards the two arguing.

"Hey guys," said Brendan, "Can we just go into that cave already?" They continued to yell, and then Brendan put the stick in front of them. They stopped and looked into the light.

"Let's head into that cave now," said Brendan as he turned, "I'm hoping that we can get out of there before it gets dark. They all started to follow Brendan, until something dropped in front of them.

"A pebble?" said Brendan. He picked it up, and then it suddenly enlarged into a bomb. Ash saw the markings TR on it and quickly kicked it towards the sky. It then exploded.

"The hell!" said Brendan. Smoke suddenly came down on them from the bomb and they all started to cough. A shadow came and kicked Brendan towards the ground. It then grabbed Dawn's shoulder and slammed her on the ground on Brendan. Ash saw this.

"Come out coward!" said Ash as he materialized his blade. He suddenly got kicked in the crotch area and fell to the ground as a foot came on his head. May then felt an arm go around her neck. The smoke finally cleared out. The three looked up, and Ash was surprised to see Ruby there with a small knife by May's neck.

"Don't piss me off today bitch!" said Ash and he ran towards Ruby, only to get kicked in the crotch again. May looked at Ruby.

"I just need you kids to stand there and watch," said Ruby, "That's all." Before she could do something, Pikachu came and took the knife with its mouth. May bit Ruby on her arm, and she released May. Ash then tripped Ruby on the ground, but then she stealthily got back on her feet. Dawn got off of Brendan and they both stood. Ash stood and May ran behind him. Ruby pulled out a kunai.

"That girl's from Team Rocket," said Brendan, "Do we really have to fight her now?"

"She looks oddly familiar," said Dawn. Ruby then ran towards them without any warning and kicked Brendan towards Dawn, pushing them both away. She was about to strike May, until Ash blocked it with his blade. Ruby then tried to slash May again, but Ash kept on blocking all of her attacks. Ruby took out a second kunai and spun around so that she could slash Ash, but Ash ducked and uppercutted her. She was pushed back, and her hat fell off. Brendan, Dawn, and May saw Ruby. She wiped off the blood that was coming down her mouth.

"Why is…" said May, but Ruby suddenly came and grabbed her by the neck. Ash ran towards both of them, but Ruby stopped him when she elbowed him on his nose. She then took out another kunai and was about to strike May, and May got scared when she looked into her furious eyes. Before she could strike, she saw with the corner of her eye Combusken and Pikachu about to hit her with ember and thunderbolt. They hit her, and she was then pushed against the cave wall. Ash went towards May as she coughed. Ruby quickly stood up and took out a ball.

"This is not over yet," said Ruby, and she threw the ball, and it opened up into some huge sticky ball. It hit Ash and the others, immobilizing them. She then took out another ball that opened up into a bomb.

"Who's laughing now?" said Ruby as she turned it on and was about to throw it towards the others who were trying their best to get out of the ball. May noticed it was a bomb and quickly stood.

"Stop it!" yelled May. She ran towards her and pushed Ruby inside of the cave, but she accidently let go of the bomb. It landed on the ground and immediately exploded. Brendan was able to release Aggron, so it blocked the explosion. The cave began to cave in, and a medium sized rock fell on top of May's head. The rocks then blocked the entrance. The explosion had then destroyed much of the ball. They got out and Ash immediately ran towards the rubble.

"May!" said Ash, and he started to push rocks away, "May, are you in there? May!" The others joined and tried to break through the rocks. Even Pikachu and Combusken joined.

"May!" yelled Ash again.

* * *

Inside the cave, May opened her eyes. The cave had small holes in the ceiling, so she could see some stuff. She sat up and looked around. She saw Ruby lying by her, but she seemed confused.

"Where am I?" asked May as she held her head, "I can't remember."

"May!" she heard Ash yell from the other side of the cave. May immediately ran towards the rubble.

"Ash!" said May, "How did I get in here?"

"Are you okay?" asked Ash.

"Yes," said May.

"We'll get you out of there," said Ash, "Just stay calm." May then looked towards Ruby. She walked towards her. May looked at her face, but she couldn't remember for some reason.

"There's a girl in here with me," said May.

"What?" said Ash, "Don't get near her May. She's apart of Team Rocket."

"She's knocked out," said May.

"Good," said Ash, "Don't you even remember that she attacked us?"

"No," said May.

"She must have amnesia after that explosion," said Dawn, "We've got to get her out of there before Ruby wakes up. And you're so going to give me an explanation about her." After a minute, May felt the ground rumble, and she heard rocks falling.

"Ash?" said May.

"We're okay," she heard Ash say, "More rocks fell down."

"There's like a bunch more rocks that are going to keep falling," said Brendan, "She's going to have to meet us on the other side of this place. We can go around, but it'll take longer."

"Are you sure that May should go by herself," said Dawn, "Ruby is in there with her."

"May," said Ash, "Can you go through the cave by yourself?"

"Yes," said May, she then looked towards Ruby who was still knocked out on the ground, "What about that girl?"

"Leave her," said Ash, "She's way more skilled than you think. She'll get out of here by herself. Just be careful, okay?"

"Okay," said May, "I'll see you guys on the other side."

"Combusken," said Combusken.

"Combusken?" said May, "When did you get over there? I'll be out soon. Don't worry."

"Let's go," said Ash, and May immediately heard them run away. She looked towards Ruby. She sighed and released Munchlax.

"Let's get out of this cave Munchlax," said May, "May you pick up that girl for me please?"

"Munchlax," said Munchlax, and he put Ruby over its shoulder and they both started to walk away.

* * *

Ruby slowly opened her eyes. She noticed that she was being carried. Her eyes tried to adjust to the dark, and she saw a Munchlax carrying her, and she saw May walking beside it humming. She opened her eyes wide and kneed Munchlax on its shoulder. She then got out and threw Munchlax aside. May looked behind her and saw Ruby with a kunai in her hand.

"You didn't have to do that," said May as she walked towards Munchlax, "We were trying to help."

"I don't need your freaking help," said Ruby, "Why have you captured me?"

"Captured you?" said May, "I didn't capture you. You were beside me when I woke up, and I thought it would be kind to help you out of here."

"But I'm your enemy," said Ruby.

"So," said May, "You still have to get out of here. I don't even remember what you even did to me." Ruby then tried to comprehend that in her mind, and then she noticed that she saw May get hit in the head by a rock. She must have had amnesia.

"_I can't kill her now," _thought Ruby, _"She doesn't remember who I am. I won't have the pleasure of killing her then."_ May then appeared in front of her, shocking her.

"How about we put our differences aside and get out of this cave together?" asked May.

"No thanks" said Ruby and she started to walk away. May returned Munchlax and ran after her.

"Oh come on," said May, "I don't like walking around places without my friends by me. It's scary in here."

"And what makes you think that I care?" said Ruby.

"Come on," said May, "Please. Maybe after we get out of here, then you can hate me." Ruby turned towards May and grabbed her by the collar.

"If you talk to me one more freaking time, I'll…" said Ruby, but she didn't finish after seeing the frightened face of May. Ruby noticed that she was looking at something behind her. She looked as well and saw a bunch of Golbats. She put May down. They were all staring down at them furiously.

"You really should've kept you voice down," said May. Ruby groaned and took out a ball which opened up into a whistle.

"Are you kidding me?" said May, "Blowing a whistle is so not the way to get them away."

"How about you shut up before I kill you right now," said Ruby, and she blew into the whistle. The whistle gave out a weird sound that hurt the Golbats' ears, and surprisingly May. The Golbats fell to the ground unconscious. Ruby put away the whistle and turned back to May, who was on the ground covering her ears. May looked up to Ruby.

"What the hell was that?" asked May.

"A whistle that'll strike down Pokemon," said Ruby, "Kind of amazing how it hurt your ears."

"It didn't hurt yours?" asked May. Ruby started to walk away, but then she bumped into a Crobat. The Crobat looked angrily at her and used its wings to push her away towards the wall. She took out a ball, but Crobat used gust to push it away. She was about to make another weapon, but she was pushed back towards the wall after Crobat used gust again. She slid to the ground and Crobat was once again about to use shadow ball.

"_Fuck," _thought Ruby. She thought that it was over, but then May came and tapped on Crobat.

"We're sorry," said May as she started to pet Crobat, "We didn't mean to hurt your friends and family. We just wanted to get out of here." She continued to pet it as Ruby looked on. Crobat seemed to calm down and cuddle by May.

"_I might as well keep her," _thought Ruby, _"I need to get out of here. She seems to have a connection with Pokemon." _After May was done, she walked towards Ruby.

"Are you okay?" asked May. Ruby stood and started to walk away.

"Wait up," said May as she chased after her.

* * *

Ruby and May were riding on a lifeboat that Ruby seemed to have taken out as they flowed down a river in the cave. She tried finding a map for the cave, but she wasn't able to get a fine connection.

"Um…Miss…" said May.

"Shut up," said Ruby, "If you want to ride on this, shut your mouth."

"But…" said May.

"I told you to…" said Ruby, but then she felt her whole body falling down. They have gone down a waterfall. May screamed as Ruby went into her bag to find something. When she opened it, all of the balls fell down towards the ground.

"Shit!" said Ruby. They continued to fall. Ruby tried to think, but the more she saw them falling, the more helpless she felt. She closed her eyes as they got closer to the pile of rocks that were on the ground. She then felt like she had stopped in midair. She opened her eyes and saw May holding her arm as she was holding onto a thick branch.

"Can you please help me because I don't really have a lot of upper body strength," said May as she struggled to hold on. Ruby froze. She never thought how kind May was.

"Hello?" said May again, and it snapped Ruby back into realty. She looked down and saw more branches on the waterfall.

"Let go now," said Ruby, but she was surprised to see that May had already let go. She quickly, grabbed May and started to hop on the branches. She then stealthily landed on the ground and put May down. May looked towards her and smiled.

"Sorry," said May. Ruby sighed and started to walk again and May followed.

* * *

They continued to walk as now they were trying to get past an abyss that they had to go through by walking near the wall on a small ledge. May tried not to look down as she was terribly frightened.

"Just stay calm," said Ruby as she sensed that May was feeling greatly uneasy, "Just don't look down. We'll get out of here as long as you don't freak out."

"O-okay," said May. They continued to walk. Suddenly, the ledge under May gave way, and May let out a scream and she fell towards the ground. Ruby noticed and immediately grabbed May before she fell further into the ground. May looked up at her.

"What don't you get about being careful?" said Ruby. She then immediately let May back up. They both then continued to walk. They finally got to the other side.

"Finally," said May, "At least I'm not dying tonight." She then turned to Ruby.

"Thanks a lot," said May, "It's amazing how they say that Team Rocket is so mean when you are just so nice." She then walked away. Ruby watched her go. She sighed. Her watch then started to ring. She picked it up when May got far enough.

"Ruby," said a scientist, "Why haven't you completed your mission yet? Where are you?"

"Things went wrong after I got trapped in a cave by those basterds," said Ruby, "I know that they are waiting on the other side of this cave. I need you to send in reinforcements on the outside of Dark Cave."

"I can't believe you, Ruby, needs help," said the scientist.

"Shut up and do it!" yelled Ruby.

"Okay, okay," said the scientist, "I'll send in reinforcements immediately." Ruby then shut off her watch. She looked back towards May.

"_It's amazing how they say that Team Rocket is so mean when you are just so nice," _she heard May say in her mind.

"_How?" _thought Ruby, _"How can you be so different?"_ She then started to walk towards May.

* * *

Ash and the others were standing at the opposite side of the Dark Cave. Ash was twiddling with his fingers as he got worried about May. They had rushed there very quickly that they got there within two hours. After a while, Ash stood up.

"I have to go in there," said Ash as Pikachu went on his shoulder. Brendan stopped him.

"We have to stay out here," said Brendan, "That cave has a bunch of twists and turns in it. You could easily get lost in there dude."

"What about Ruby?" said Ash, "That bitch is out to kill May. She might be wishing that I come in there right now." A shadow then suddenly befell on all of them. They looked up and saw a helicopter in the sky. The helicopter had the initials TR on it.

"Oh my Arceus," said Dawn. Team Rocket grunts then started to descend from the helicopter and they surrounded Ash and his friends. They had their guns in their hands.

"Surrender now or else," said a grunt. Ash looked towards him with blue in his eyes as Pikachu's cheeks started to spark.

"I really don't have any freaking time for you basterds," said Ash.

* * *

May and Ruby had to go through more things until they finally saw a light. May smiled.

"There it is," said May, "There is the exit Ruby…" May then stopped suddenly and she began to remember all the things that Ruby had done to her before.

"Ruby?" said May as she started to step back. Ruby smiled and took May and threw her to the ground. Ruby had a kunai in her hand.

"Finally," said Ruby, "Now I can have the enjoyment of killing you." May then heard gun firing outside the cave, and then she heard Ash, Brendan, and Dawn.

"Ash!" yelled May, "Ash, help…" She didn't finish after Ruby kicked her in her stomach and pushed her to the wall. Ruby walked closer.

"I can finally have my revenge," said Ruby, "I remember what you did six years ago." May looked up at Ruby.

"What did I do?" asked May. Ruby became furious and grabbed May by her collar and on the wall.

"You killed my family!" yelled Ruby, "You were the one who burned down my home in Lavaridge Town! You killed everyone in my house! I saw you! I saw the flames around you!" May's eyes widened.

"You," said May surprised, "You were that girl." Ruby threw May on the ground. May sat up quickly.

"Team Rocket took me in," said Ruby, "They told you did it! I have lived my whole life so that I can kill you. And I will finally have my wish!" May's eyes widened once again.

"Team Rocket?" said May, "Ruby, I think they lied to you. I was there. I didn't burn down your home. I was trying to help you."

"What?" said Ruby.

"I was in Lavaridge Town on that day with my caretaker," said May, "I know what really happened…"

_May was a little girl, probably around five or six as she was walking down a path with a brown cloak on her. She wore that cloak so that people won't go crazy that there was a princess in town. She was there on vacation, and a man was walking alongside her. She saw a pond and ran towards it, looking at herself in the reflection. The man went towards May._

"_Be careful May," said the man as May turned towards him, "Remember what happened last time you stayed close to that?" May looked back into the water, and saw smoke rising into the sky. She looked in its direction and a huge cloud of smoke. _

"_Oh my Arceus," said the man. Suddenly, a huge ship appeared in the sky with the letters TR on it. May immediately stood up and ran behind the man. The ship then shot out a laser out of nowhere and then there was an explosion. The man then picked up May and they both disappeared. They both then appeared in front of a condo. He let May down and started to walk away. A butler came out of the condo and went towards May._

"_Bring her inside," said the man as he materialized an aura staff in his hand, "I'll take care of this." The man disappeared. _

"_No," said May, "Don't go." Suddenly, a laser struck a house not far from the condo. May saw the house go in flames. She screamed. _

"_We have to go inside princess," said the butler. May then heard a girl scream. She then suddenly jumped from the butler's arms and ran towards the house._

"_Princess!" said the butler as he ran after her. She came next to the home and heard another scream. Out of instinct, she jumped in. _

"_Princess!" said the butler, "No! Oh my Arceus!" May was still inside. For some reason, she didn't feel hot. Without her knowing, her eyes turned red. She ran inside and ran towards the source of the sound. She was scared every time something fell to the ground. She finally found the girl, and it was Ruby on the ground, knocked out. She immediately picked her up as she supported her with her shoulder. They got outside the house as it was still burning. May's clothes weren't burned, and she didn't have any burns on her. She let the girl down. She saw the girl twitch and slightly open her eyes. She looked up to May._

"_Mommy…Daddy," said the girl, and then she was knocked out again. May was confused, but then a huge piece of the building fell down towards them. Something came and carried both girls away before they were crushed. May looked to see who it was, and noticed it was that man again._

"_I see you tried to do something heroic," said the man, "But you know how dangerous that was." May looked up to the sky and didn't see the ship anymore. The man must have taken care of it. The man put May down, except for Ruby._

"_I need to bring her to a hospital," said the man, "Remember, no going into burning homes, okay?"_

"_Okay," said May with a smile, and then the man disappeared, "Bye Aaron." _

It was back to reality. Ruby couldn't believe the story May told her. She froze as she tried to think.

"Lair," said Ruby.

"I'm not lying," said May, "Later on, we heard that the girl disappeared from the hospital. We thought you left, but we didn't know you were captured by Team Rocket."

"Shut up!" yelled Ruby, and then she threw May aside. May sat up as Ruby came closer with the kunai with fiercer eyes.

"I swear," said May, "I'm not lying. Giovanni must have told you that. That man is a lair. He just wanted you to turn against everyone. Don't listen to him." Ruby brought up her kunai.

"I said shut up!" said Ruby as she brought the kunai down. She stopped before it hit May. She froze. She didn't know why, but she felt like May was not lying. She felt like May was right. She dropped the kunai. May watched her. Ruby slid towards the ground. She couldn't believe it. She was working for the people who had killed her family. She felt a tear falling down her cheek. May felt bad. May crawled towards her. Ruby started to sob. She covered her eyes. May tried to calm her by rubbing her back.

"I'm so sorry," said May.

"I can't believe it," said Ruby, "I…I…" Suddenly, an explosion was heard from the entrance. May looked behind her. She then saw Ash in the entrance, with his clothes all dirty.

"There you are," said Ash.

"Ash!" said May. Behind Ash, his friends and he had destroyed the group of Team Rocket grunts and their helicopter. One of them picked up a ball and out came a bazooka. He pointed it towards Ash.

"Adios basterd," said the grunt. He was about to shoot, but Combusken came and kicked him on the head. That made the grunt shoot the bazooka past Ash and the girls towards the ceiling. It caused an explosion. The cave began to crumble.

"May!" yelled Ash. May and Ruby then stood up and started to run towards the exit as Ash started to run towards them. Suddenly, piles of rocks surrounded the girls. There then was an opening that one of them could go through. Ruby suddenly picked up May.

"Ruby?" said May.

"I'm sorry May," said Ruby, "For everything. I wish I can take everything back. I will now." She then threw May through, and then the opening closed in. May sat up and looked behind her.

"Ruby!" yelled May. She was about to run towards it, but Ash got her.

"We have to get out of here May," said Ash.

"But what about Ruby?" asked May.

"Ruby?" said Ash, "Are you serious? She tried to kill you!" May stared into Ash's eyes. Ash knew she wouldn't give up. He sighed. On the other side of the rocks, Ruby was on her knees as the rocks continued to crumble. She chuckled.

"Well," said Ruby as she looked up, "This is how it ends." A huge boulder broke off the ceiling and it headed towards Ruby. She closed her eyes. Suddenly, the rocks broke, and the boulder stopped. Ruby opened her eyes. She saw Ash struggling to hold the boulder. He looked down at Ruby.

"Ash?" said Ruby.

"Don't even think about it," said Ash, "I'm not the one who thought about this. Get the fuck out of here!" Ash sighed and used his strength to punch through the boulder to break it in half. Ash then picked up Ruby and started to run outside the cave. May was outside waiting. Ash then jumped out before he got crushed, and May released Ruby from Ash. The cave then caved in. Dawn looked inside but just saw a bunch of rocks.

"We just ruined it," said Dawn.

"Doesn't matter," said Brendan, "That's a problem for the world." They all looked towards Ruby, who seemed unconscious.

"What are we going to do with her?" asked Brendan. May looked towards him.

"Don't worry," said May, "I don't think she would hurt us again."

* * *

Later on, Ruby woke up to see that she was sleeping in the forest. She sat up and saw that she had bandages all over her. She sat there in silence.

"Are you feeling okay?" asked May. Ruby quickly turned around and saw May sitting by a tree.

"Yeah," said Ruby, "I'm fine." They sat there in silence.

"I'm sorry," said Ruby.

"It's okay," said May, "I'm not mad at you. None of us are. Except for Ash. He's pissed." Ruby felt herself smile a little bit after May said that. She then stood up and walked by her bag that was against the tree as well.

"Where are you going?" asked May.

"I'm leaving," said Ruby.

"But, you're hurt," said May, "I think it would be smarter to rest for a bit."

"I can't," said Ruby, "I don't want you guys to get into any more trouble. If I stay longer, they'll come after me." She then started to walk away.

"Promise that you won't do bad things anymore," said May. Ruby stopped.

"Don't worry," said Ruby, "I have no connection with Team Rocket anymore. Tell the others I said bye." She then jumped up to a tree and left. May smiled.

* * *

Ruby was walking down a path until she saw someone walking towards her. After walking for a while, she noticed that it was Ash, who had sticks in his arm. They both continued to walk as they got past each other. Ash stopped. Ruby continued to walk. Ash turned.

"Be careful out there," said Ash. Ruby stopped. She then turned around, and she showed that smile that she did when Ash first met her in Goldenrod City.

"Don't worry," said Ruby, "I will." Ash blushed and turned around. Ruby then continued to walk away. Ash sighed and headed back to the campsite, ready to get chewed by May for leaving her alone.

* * *

Back inside the Team Rocket headquarters, a scientist walked towards Giovanni as she was very worried for some reason.

"Giovanni," said the scientist, "I'm ashamed to tell you, but Ruby has failed her mission. By her last call, it seems as if she died." Giovanni laughed.

"No matter," said Giovanni as his eyes shined through the container again, "I don't need her anymore." A fist then broke through the glass. All of the liquid poured out. Giovanni created more holes to break out. He stepped out. He was in his normal form again (Kanto clothes). His eyes were robotically red.

"Ash Ketchum is about to get the beating of his life," said Giovanni, and he started to laugh maniacally as everyone there felt a chill down their spine.

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next Time on Pokemon Heroes:** As Drew is trying to get away from a bunch of Raticates, he meets Gary who was just strolling through the forest. Trying to reminisce about the past, Gary just tries to ignore him, but he soon learns that he may need Drew's help to save a bunch of people from an angry group of shadow Pokemon. Will they put their heads together and save the people, or will Gary's arrogance get in the way? **Next Time: Gary and Drew.**

* * *

**That was that chapter. Now you know the real story about May "killing" Ruby's parents. I don't know if you noticed that during the flashback, Sir Aaron was mentioned. The reason why he was there will be explained later in the story and the connection he has with May, and the next chapter will come out next week. See you next week!**

**Read and Review please **

**(Views: 3,760) **


	21. Gary and Drew

**This is the forty-fifth chapter in the Pokemon Heroes story. Gary returns in this one, plus Drew. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs.**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

It was a peaceful day on the route. Nothing seemed to be going on, until Drew walked along. Drew was running across the field on a hurry. He was trying to put something on his back that looked like a backpack. Suddenly, he jumped, nearly getting hit by a hyper fang.

"_Shit," _thought Drew. He continued to run. He hid behind a tree.

"I think I got away from them," said Drew. A hyper beam then came out of nowhere and broke the tree in half.

"Are you kidding me?" said Drew, and he continued to run. When he looked behind him, he saw a bunch of Raticates chasing him.

"What did I do wrong!" yelled Drew, "I just wanted some of your fruit!" He finally saw a cliff.

"_Yes," _thought Drew, and he dropped from it, trying at the same time to pull a cord from his backpack. He kept on pulling it over and over again.

"_Work dammit," _thought Drew, _"Work!" _He finally pulled it, and a huge parachute came out. He laughed and looked up towards the Raticates.

"Ha, ha!" laughed Drew, "Take that! Who's smarter now!" He looked back down and saw a bunch of trees, and remembered that he didn't know how to use a parachute. He yelled and crashed into the trees. At the end of the excruciating pain, he was now stuck.

"_Shit," _thought Drew.

**Gary and Drew**

* * *

Gary was walking down a peaceful path this time, but with fewer trees than where Drew was in. He was looking at the map that he had.

"Veilstone City is the last destination that I must head to," said Gary as he put the map away, "I should be able to get there within three days." As he walked, he noticed trees gathered all around him. He then heard rustling in the trees. He slowly unsheathed his blade. He walked slower.

"_I can sense someone's presence,"_ thought Gary, _"I have to be careful or…" _Suddenly, Drew came down the tree in front of him upside down as he was still tangled to the parachute. Drew was still dizzy. Gary jumped a few steps back.

"The hell," said Gary quietly, and he walked closer to Drew, and then Drew opened his eyes.

"Hey!" yelled Drew in Gary's face, "You've got to get me down from here. Those Raticates might come back." Gary sighed and cut through the ropes, making Drew fall to the ground. He stood up and started to wipe the dust from his clothes.

"Thanks," said Drew, "I thought I was going to be there forever." He looked up to Gary who was walking away. He was trying to remember something.

"Hey, wait up…" said Drew, but then Gary turned and Drew recognized his face.

"Oh my Arceus," said Drew, "Gary." Gary was confused for a second, until he finally recognized Drew.

"Drew?" said Gary.

"Small world isn't it," said Drew as he was about to throw his arms around Gary's shoulder (A/N: Same thing he did when he met Ash), but Gary immediately elbowed Drew on the stomach and he fell down. Gary started to walk away. Drew sat up coughing.

"The hell was that for?" asked Drew, "How come Ash didn't elbow me in the stomach?"

"Because I'm not Ash," replied Gary. Drew sighed.

"Sad how you are still the same when I last saw you," said Drew, and he stood up once again, "You can't leave yet. We haven't talked for years and you're just walking away?"

"Yes," said Gary, "Because there is nothing for me to talk about. Now leave before you piss me off."

"Really?" said Drew, "Well I'm just going to follow you until you do start talking to me." Drew then continued to follow, as Gary tried his very best to not punch him across the face.

* * *

After a while of walking, Drew continued to talk to Gary, but Gary tried to ignore every word he said.

"And that's when I almost died trying to save a baby Pidgey from a burning tree," said Drew, "And there was also that time when…" Gary then turned towards Drew.

"Listen you piece of shit," said Gary, "I don't want to hear another freaking…" Suddenly, Drew pushed Gary and ducked as a purple blast of energy went past them.

"The fuck did that come from," said Drew. He then looked towards the shot's direction and saw an old lady (you may imagine her) about to get stomped on by an Ursaring. The Ursaring looked different though, as it was covered in purple and had yellow eyes.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" yelled Drew as he, out of instinct, ran towards the Ursaring and blocked its hit with his arm. The old lady and Gary knew he was in pain.

"Get out from here," said Drew. The lady scrambled away. Drew then got out from under the Ursaring and took out a Pokeball.

"Calm down dammit!" yelled Drew as he threw the Pokeball at the Ursaring's head, and out came Absol, "Use Take Down!" Absol then pushed itself against Ursaring, pushing it towards the ground and trying its very best to immobilize it. Ursaring then used hyper beam to push Absol away. Drew was able to catch it in the air. He looked back to Ursaring.

"You have to get some help man," said Drew. Ursaring then started to charge towards Drew with its claw glowing yellow. Drew just stood there feeling helpless. Suddenly, Gary came and kneed Ursaring on the face, pushing it back.

"I knew there was some Gary in you," said Drew as he smiled. Gary then took out a Pokeball and out came Arcanine.

"Use Flamethrower," ordered Gary, "And then use Flare Blitz." Arcanine immediately struck Ursaring with flamethrower, pushing it away from down towards the ground. Before it could get up, Arcanine used flare blitz and bashed it across the head, finally knocking it out. Gary then returned Arcanine. Drew and Absol went over to inspect it.

"Is this a shiny Ursaring?" asked Drew, "Looks different to me." Gary then began to once again walk away. Drew sighed. He returned Absol and walked over to the lady.

"Are you okay?" asked Drew, "Did it hurt you?" Drew helped her up, and she picked up a bag that was on the ground.

"Yes," said the old lady, "I'm fine. Pokemon like that have been appearing all over the place. They are almost impossible to beat. More than one trainer is the only way to beat them. This is my first time to see someone defeat it without any problems." Drew looked towards Gary.

"I guess Gary is stronger than he used to be," said Drew, "He must still be on that search for power thing. Can I help you back into your home, or…" Before he could finish, he heard a blast of energy behind him. When he turned, he saw that the Ursaring had attacked Gary with one of its strange moves. Gary turned and was about to dodge, but he didn't make it and he got hurt.

"Gary!" yelled Drew, and then he looked towards Ursaring and immediately kicked it in the gut. It fell to the ground, and it appeared to be knocked out. Drew immediately ran towards Gary, who was on the ground greatly injured.

"Dude, are you okay?" asked Drew. Gary looked towards him weakly.

"Get your hands off me," said Gary, and then he was knocked out. Drew sighed.

"At least he's the okay," said Drew, "But it would be better if you had amnesia though." The old lady walked towards the both of them.

"Is your friend alright?" asked the old lady.

"I think so," said Drew, "He's hurt and he's knocked out. He may need a place to rest first."

"Take him to my village," said the old lady, "I'll make sure that he gets better and as good as new."

"Thanks," said Drew. He then called for Absol and put Gary on it. They then started to head towards the old lady's village. They didn't notice the Ursaring stand up again, and run back into the forest.

* * *

Gary woke up and found himself inside of a tent. His body had some bandages on it. He sat up and saw his Pokeballs to the side of him.

"How did I even get here?" asked Gary. He then remembered when that Ursaring blasted him up and wounded him. He looked around. Suddenly, light shone into his eyes. He looked to see Drew standing there.

"Hey man," said Drew, "I didn't think you were going to wake up for a while."

"Get out of here," said Gary.

"That's no way to talk to the person who almost broke his back to bring you here," lied Drew, since his Absol was the one who brought Gary here. Gary sighed and stood up. He tried to ignore the pain that was going throughout his body.

"Whoa," said Drew, "What are you doing? You can't walk yet. You could get yourself hurt even more." Gary pushed Drew aside and came outside the tent to see people walking around. There were houses across the place, and there seemed to be a Pokemon Center in the middle.

"Oh my Arceus," said Gary.

"I know," said Drew, "It's pretty cool. You've been out for about two days. I guess I'm beginning to know the people here." Gary walked back in and took his bag, Pokemon, and sword and started to walk away.

"You're leaving already?" asked Drew.

"Is there a reason I should stay?" asked Gary rhetorically. Drew didn't know what to say. Gary then turned around and started to walk away once again. Drew smiled and started to walk after him.

"I might as well follow you," said Drew, "I used to follow Ash." Gary sighed and decided that he would just ditch Drew when he had the chance. Suddenly, a horn by the Pokemon Center started to blare.

"Get in your homes," said the person in the horn, "Get in your homes now! The Shadow Pokemon are coming!" Gary and Drew looked around to see people rushing to get inside their homes. Gary looked towards Drew.

"Why are you looking at me?" asked Drew, "I swear I had nothing to do with this." Gary sighed.

"_And I thought you knew everything," _thought Gary, "What are the Shadow Pokemon?" Drew shrugged his shoulders.

"That means you're still stupid," said Gary. Before Drew could counter him, he saw something coming down from a mountain. Gary looked in his direction and saw a whole bunch of Shadow Pokemon heading towards the village.

"The fuck is that!" yelled Drew. A man then ran past the two boys.

"You better get out of here," said the man, "It's not safe to be outside when they come." Drew and Gary then started to run after the people. They were able to get into a safe house and watched skilled trainers with their Pokemon prepare for the Shadow Pokemon. Drew saw Gary begin to walk away.

"Where are you going?" asked Drew, but Gary ignored him and continued to walk away, "You're leaving? At a time like this? We can't go now. What about the people of this place?"

"I don't care," said Gary. Drew heard a scream and looked to see that the Shadow Pokemon finally arriving. They started to destroy the village, and the people who were put in charge to defend the village began to not have a match against them. Drew saw them each get beat up one by one. There were about ten Shadow Pokemon and thirty trainers. Drew couldn't believe it. He looked towards Gary.

"Fine," said Drew as he started to walk towards the door, "You can run away, but I'm going to stay and fight. This place isn't going down without a fight." Drew then ran outside. As soon as the door closed, Gary stopped. He looked behind him to see Drew actually gone. He sighed. He put down his bag.

"_The things I do for these idiots," _thought Gary.

* * *

A man was behind his Onix as it was getting pummeled by a Shadow Seviper and a Shadow Zangoose. The Onix looked as though it couldn't get hit with so many attacks anymore.

"Hang in there Onix," said its trainer, "Use Rock Blast." Onix shot out huge boulders of rocks, but the Shadow Pokemon easily dodged it and used a double headbutt, pushing the Onix towards the ground. Onix had now fainted. Both Pokemon started to walk towards the trainer. The trainer walked backwards as he tried to find Pokeballs.

"_I don't have any more fightable Pokemon," _thought the trainer as he hit a wall, _"Shit." _The Pokemon were about to attack the trainer, but then razor leaves came out of nowhere and hit the ground by them. Drew then walked by the trainer with Roselia and Butterfree.

"Roselia, use Razor Leaf and Butterfree, use Gust," ordered Drew, and both attacks hit both Pokemon, pushing them away. Drew looked towards the trainer.

"I think that you should get out of here," said Drew, "It is a bad idea to even stay." While he was saying that, Seviper and Zangoose stood up and Seviper used mud bomb and Zangoose used toxic, hitting both Roselia and Butterfree. Drew turned back, only to be hit by a mud bomb. He was pushed against the wall as the two Pokemon started walking towards him.

"I can take you both on," said Drew, "Bring it!" They were both about to attack him with a double iron tail, but then Gary came out of nowhere and blocked both attacks with his sword from hitting Drew. He then used the back of his sword to hit Zangoose and knocked it out, and he punched Seviper across the face, bringing it down as well. He put his sword back in its sheath, and Drew smiled.

"I knew you were going to come," said Drew as he stood up.

"Shut up or else I'll use my sword to cut open your neck," said Gary. Drew smiled, but he stood a few feet away from Gary just in case. Gary turned towards the trainer behind them.

"Where did these Pokemon come from?" asked Gary.

"I-I don't know," said the trainer, "I just know that these Pokemon started attacking the village a few weeks ago. We don't even know where they even come from." Gary looked away.

"_Something must've happened in the mountains," _thought Gary,_ "First priority is to stop all the Pokemon that are here." _He looked towards Drew.

"There are about eight out there now," said Gary, "I'll take care of four, and you should too."

"Um, okay," said Drew, _"I was hoping he would take care of this himself. I'm dead." _Before he knew it, Gary was gone.

"The fuck," said Drew. Suddenly, he heard a couple of Pokemon coming from behind him. When he looked back, he saw a Shadow Arbok, Shadow Crobat, and a Shadow Machop.

"Roselia, Butterfree," said Drew, and both of his Pokemon came to his side, "Roselia, use Razor Leaf and Butterfree, use Confusion." Both of his Pokemon did what he said, and the Shadow Pokemon were pushed back. Machop quickly recovered and went towards them and used karate chop, but both Pokemon dodged it.

"Roselia, use Solarbeam," ordered Drew, and the Machop was pushed back towards a wall, making it faint. The Crobat then came by and used wing attack, hitting Roselia.

"Butterfree, use Silver Wind," ordered Drew. The Crobat was caught in the wind, and its wings made it head straight for the sky. It then went straight towards the ground and crashed. It had now fainted as well. Now Arbok came and used iron tail, pushing Drew towards the ground. His Pokemon saw and were enraged.

"Roselia/Butterfree," said both Pokemon, and Roselia used magical leaf and Butterfree used psybeam, attacking Arbok at the same time. It hit the ground, also fainted. Drew sat up to see the Pokemon defeated. He smiled as his Pokemon walked towards him. He pet Butterfree on the head.

"Thanks guys," said Drew, "You're the best." He looked back towards the Pokemon and saw them change back to their color. Drew couldn't believe his eyes.

"What the what?" said Drew.

* * *

A Shadow Crawdaunt, a Shadow Graveler, and a Shadow Quilava were breaking into a store and destroying the place. The shop owner ran out so that he wouldn't get hurt. They continued to do so, until they heard someone coming up from behind them. They looked and saw Gary with his Magmar. They growled.

"Go ahead and try to scare me," said Gary, "That won't work at all. Magmar, use Flamethrower." Magmar did what it was told, and the Pokemon were pushed out of the store. Gary burned some of the merchandise inside, but he didn't care. He looked towards the Shadow Pokemon who faced him. Crawdaunt used water gun towards them.

"Use Protect," ordered Gary, and Magmar blocked the water gun from hitting them, "Now use Rock Smash." Magmar then broke a huge rock from the ground and went towards Crawdaunt and used the huge rock to smash it on its head, making it faint immediately. Graveler saw and also took a huge rock to use rock smash as well, but Magmar blocked the attack, and the rock broke into many pieces.

"Use Flamethrower," ordered Gary, and the blast pushed Graveler away, knocking it out as well. Quilava used Flamethrower towards Gary, but he just side stepped so he wouldn't get hit.

"Use Fire Punch," ordered Gary, and it hit Quilava, knocking it out as well. Gary sighed and walked towards Magmar.

"That wasn't much of a challenge," said Gary, "Even Ash's Pokemon are stronger than you guys." He then witnessed the Pokémon's dark aura disappearing. He was shocked.

"_It's gone," _thought Gary, _"Could this mean…" _He didn't finish after he sensed a Pokemon coming towards him. He looked behind and saw a Shadow Poochyena about to use shadow ball on him, and he didn't have time to react. Before it hit, it got hit by a solarbeam, knocking it out. Gary looked towards the attack to see Drew alongside his Roselia walking towards him.

"I think that was it," said Drew, "I don't see any more." They both suddenly heard a roar. They looked behind them to see the Shadow Ursaring they encountered before, staring angrily at them.

"It's that guy again," said Drew. Gary sighed.

"I've been wanting to get my revenge for damaging me before," said Gary. The Ursaring once again roared and ran towards them.

"Roselia, use Razor Leaf/Magmar, use Flamethrower," ordered Drew/Gary. Both attacks headed towards Ursaring and hit, pushing it on the ground. It shook it off and ran towards the two again. It used scratch on both Roselia and Magmar, pushing them both away. They both quickly stood up.

"Roselia, use Bullet Seed/Magmar, use Flamethrower once again," ordered Drew/Gary. Both Pokemon once again did their attacks, but this time Ursaring dodged it and used roar, pushing Roselia and Magmar against Drew and Gary. It ran towards them.

"_Dammit," _thought Gary, _"I am so fucking done with this." _He saw that Ursaring was about to stomp on him, but Drew blocked the hit.

"You are not going to get near him," said Drew. Gary stared for a while, and then he shook his head.

"Roselia, use Solarbeam/Magmar, use Fire Blast," ordered Drew/Gary, and both attacks roughly attacked Ursaring, pushing it to the ground. They all stood up and walked up to it and saw that it had finally fainted. The dark aura disappeared from it.

"_There it went again," _thought Gary, _"Could this dark aura have anything to do with this?" _The villagers then came out of their safe houses and saw that there was no other shadow Pokemon. They started cheer and hug each other. Drew looked towards them with a disappointed look.

"That's not fair," said Drew, "We did all the work. We should get the credit." Gary looked towards Drew, and then a small smirk came out from the corner of his mouth.

* * *

Later on, Gary and Drew decided that they should now leave town. They didn't want to get any credit for what they did, so they just left it to the trainers. They collected more stuff and went on their way. Drew continued to follow Gary, in which Gary disagreed with. After a while of walking, Drew stopped.

"I think I should start going another way," said Drew, "I have my own places to go. I hope we get to see each other again Gary. It was really fun being with you again."

"Kiss my ass," said Gary as he continued to walk away. Drew sighed.

"_He'll never change," _thought Drew, and then he started to walk away, "If you see Ash, tell him I said hi." Drew then ran away. Gary stopped. Another smirk came on his face.

"_And you're still the same as before," _thought Gary, _"At least you're less annoying than Ash." _He started to walk again, but then he remembered the dark aura that was released when the shadow Pokemon were defeated.

"_What was that?" _thought Gary, _"Something or someone must've given it to them. I'll get more answers, after I meet him." _Gary took out his map, and then he continued to walk on his own path.

* * *

It was now night, and three Dark Signers with their hoods over their heads stood there in the pouring rain. One of them released stretched out his arm, and then the Lustrous Orb appeared in his hand. He put it towards the sky, and it floated to the sky. Then, the orb turned into a portal. They all then heard a screech. They looked to see a huge Pokemon come out of it. It went towards the ground and looked towards them with its red eyes. It once again screeched. A Dark Signer started to laugh.

"I'm glad to see you Palkia," said The Dark Signer as he pulled down his hood, and it revealed to be Saix, "We need your power for a master plan. You either come peacefully or we force you to come." Palkia once again let out a loud screech. Saix smiled and materialized Claymore.

"I guess we have to force you," said Saix, "Xigbar, Xaldin, get ready to fight." They released their weapons, Arrowguns and Lances, and they stood with no fear. Palkia screeched once again, and rushed towards them, as thunder was heard throughout the sky.

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next Time on Pokemon Heroes:** As Ash and his friends are heading towards Ecruteak City, they are attacked by a robotic copy of The Mask Marauder. During their fight, Ash and he get caught in a time portal made by Dialga, and now Ash has to stop him from killing the past May, but he is stronger than he was before. Will Ash succeed while also babysitting May? **Next Time: Back to the Past Part 1.**

* * *

**That was that chapter. Next week, I'll be releasing both parts one and two of the next chapter. Next chapter will be very important in this story, so make sure to read it. Thank you all for your reviews so far, and it is because of you that I'm able to keep this story going. See you next week!**

**Read and Review please **

**(Views: 4,191) **


	22. Back to the Past Part 1

**This is the forty-sixth chapter in the Pokémon Heroes story. Ash will be sent back in time in this two part chapter, and it will reveal a huge secret that you guys were dying to know (seriously). Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Pokémon or any of the songs.**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

It was inside a dark place with swirls all across the dark, empty vacuum. A screech was heard from somewhere in it. After that, a portal came out of nowhere, and a Dark Signer stepped through it into the void, with the Adamant Orb in his hand. There was the screech once again. He stood there until he saw a blue Pokémon head straight towards him. It stood in front of him. He smiled under his hood.

"I'm so glad to see you Dialga," said The Dark Signer, who was actually Roman, "I'm apologize for coming into your territory like this, but I have very important business with you. I must have your power in order to unleash a plan that'll let the whole world fear our power." Dialga looked him dead in the eyes, and once again screeched, pushing him back. Roman smiled again.

"Very well then," said Roman as he materialized his purple blades, "I'm just going to have to do this the hard way." Dialga shot an aura sphere towards him, but he disappeared and appeared behind Dialga.

"You have no idea who you're messing with," said Roman, and he kicked Dialga aside. Dialga quickly got up to its feet.

"We have already acquired Palkia," said Roman as he created a purple ball in his hand, "I can guarantee we may be able to capture you as well." He threw the ball towards Dialga, striking it and putting it down. Roman walked closer, and as he did, he let out a scary maniacal laugh as well.

**Back to the Past Part 1**

* * *

While that was happening to Dialga, Ash and his friends were on the road that would lead them straight into Ecruteak City. The path was clear, so they didn't expect anything to attack them or threaten them in any way.

"We should be in Ecruteak City by tomorrow," said Brendan.

"I hear that place is incredibly beautiful," said Dawn, "It should have the most beautiful clothing in all of Ransei."

"All we're going to do there is buy clothes and get out of there," said Ash.

"Right," said May just to piss Ash off. Ash ignored her and they all continued to run. Pikachu heard something and its ear began to twitch. Ash looked at it.

"What is it Pikachu?" asked Ash.

"Pika," said Pikachu. It ignored whatever it heard and looked forward. As they continued to walk, a small nanobug came from the bushes, and its camera lenses looked towards the four. The letters TR were on the side of it.

* * *

Giovanni sat on his chair, and he watched Ash and his friends walk on the path peacefully. He looked specifically at May. He began to have a growing hatred against her. After what she did to him, he seeked out revenge, and he'll find a way. At the moment, Team Rocket had to keep a low down, so he didn't want to send grunts after them. He then began to get an idea.

"_I think that they should finally get to meet an old friend,"_thought Giovanni, and he stood from his chair and walked outside of his room. After the Team Rocket ship exploded, all of his inventions in there have been destroyed. The inventions in Charon's lab were destroyed. He went towards a door and began to press buttons alongside it. It opened up, and he smiled. The room was filled with copies of The Iron Masked Marauder, who had failed and was executed thanks to Ash and his friends. Luckily, they made copies of him and turned him into a cyborg. A scientist was in the room.

"Sir," said the scientist as he bowed down to Giovanni. Giovanni walked in. These copies were made in here just in case the originals got destroyed. He looked towards a scientist.

"I want one of these things to be up and running," said Giovanni, "Now!" The scientist quickly rushed over to a control pad and dialed in some numbers. After he was done, an Iron Masked Marauder descended down by him. The scientist opened up a control pad on him and dialed numbers once again. After he was done, The Iron Masked Marauder opened up his eyes. They were yellow at first, but it faded under his helmet. He looked towards Giovanni.

"I am your master," said Giovanni, "My name is Giovanni. You are in a group called Team Rocket. You will now work for me and only me. Understand?"

"Yes master," said The Iron Masked Marauder. The scientist then allowed The Iron Masked Marauder to be released. It stood straight up. Suddenly, cables came from the roof and connected into The Iron Masked Marauder's head. Giovanni looked towards the scientist.

"I want information to be plugged into him," said Giovanni as he started to walk out of the room.

"Let him start his mission when he's ready," said Giovanni, "I'll be in my office. Don't disturb me."

"Yes sir," said the scientist. He then started to press more buttons after Giovanni left. When he was done, The Iron Masked Marauder started to walk after all the information has been put into his brain. He looked towards the scientist and smiled.

"Where's my motorcycle?" asked The Iron Masked Marauder, "I have business that I have to attend to. Unfinished business."

* * *

Later on in the day, Ash and his friends were having a little break from walking by having lunch. Brendan made some food for them. Ash and May had gobbled most of them down. So there was really no reason to clean up. They were by a river, and Ash and May had the job of getting water and cleaning the plates. The Pokémon were playing and eating the rest of their food. After May finished cleaning a plate, she handed it to Ash to dry. Ash took it, but it became slippery, and he was having a hard time trying to hold it. He wasn't able to hold it, and the plate fell into the river and flowed away.

"Shit," said Ash, "I hate it when I get this job."

"It's not that hard," said May, "You're just too lazy to watch how you hold them." She took a plate and placed it on top of a bunch of other plates behind her.

"I can sense somewhere in that was an insult," said Ash after May handed him another plate. As Brendan and Dawn were putting away the supplies, Brendan suddenly began to hear a motorcycle. He scratched his ear, but he still heard it.

"What's wrong?" asked Dawn. Pikachu's ear began to twitch, and it looked up.

"Pika!" yelled Pikachu, and Ash, out of instinct, took May and moved her out of the way, and then a motorcycle crashed in the place they were in and skidded across the grass. Ash looked back towards him.

"You son of a bitch!" said Ash, "You could've…" But he didn't finish after he saw who stepped down from his motorcycle. It was The Iron Masked Marauder. The others stood to see who it was, and they saw the initials TR on his shirt.

"That guy's from Team Rocket," said Brendan, "What the hell does he want?" The Iron Masked Marauder looked towards Ash.

"We meet again," said The Iron Masked Marauder, "I've been waiting to break your bones for a while now."

"Do you know this guy?" asked Dawn.

"Yes," said Ash as he materialized his blade, "It was that guy that I told you about outside of Floaroma City. I kicked his ass. He's coming back for seconds." The Iron Masked Marauder laughed.

"I am not the same guy," said The Iron Masked Marauder, "That guy was killed by Team Rocket for failing his mission before. I am just a robotic copy of him, created by Team Rocket and Giovanni." When Giovanni's name popped up, Ash suddenly raced towards him and threw a punch, but The Iron Masked Marauder grabbed it and twisted it, making Ash yell in pain, and then he kicked Ash away.

"I'm not weak as my other," said The Iron Masked Marauder, "I'm way stronger. And I recall almost killing you." Ash's eyes flashed blue and he stood up. Pikachu stood by him.

"Pelipper," said Brendan, and his Shiny Pelipper came by him.

"You too Piplup," said Dawn, and it came by her. The Iron Masked Marauder laughed.

"I'm not out for you kids," said The Iron Masked Marauder, and his eyes turned red and lasers went towards May. Ash blocked it with his blade, but was pushed back instantly.

"Ash!" said May as she went towards the fallen Ash.

"Pelipper, use Hydro Pump/Piplup, use Hydro Pump," ordered both Brendan and Dawn, and both attacks headed towards him, but he blocked both hits. He started to laugh.

"I'll at least be a little entertained," said The Iron Masked Marauder, and his eyes turned red once again, and his lasers struck Brendan, Dawn, and their Pokémon. He continued to do so against the other Pokémon that began to fight back. He continued to laugh. Ash finally sat up. His eyes were flashing blue.

"I swear I'm going to kill him this time," said Ash.

* * *

Dialga fell to the ground. It stared at The Dark Signer who was walking towards it. It tried standing up, but Roman kicked it, putting it back down.

"I hope you finally realize that you're just exhausting yourself," said Roman. Dialga quickly stood and used its greatest attack: roar of time. Roman saw it coming and moved to the side, making the attack head towards the abyss, creating a portal.

"Whoops," said Roman sarcastically.

* * *

The Iron Masked Marauder held Ash by his neck on the ground. His fist was in the air, inferring that he must've been beating Ash, who seemed weakened.

"I hope this taught you to step off next time," said The Iron Masked Marauder. Ash smiled.

"Kiss my ass," said Ash. The Iron Masked Marauder extended a knife from his glove.

"Sayonara kid," said The Iron Masked Marauder, and he was about to hurt Ash, but May came out of nowhere and pushed him aside. He quickly stood up and looked towards her.

"Target acquired," said The Iron Masked Marauder, and he made his lasers appear in front of May, pushing her towards the ground. He started to walk towards her with his blade, and May began to crawl away from him. Ash saw this and forced himself to stand up.

"This just makes my mission easier," said The Iron Masked Marauder. He was about to strike May, but Ash came and punched him across the face, pushing him back. He quickly stood up and wiped off the blood from his face.

"You little twerp," said The Iron Masked Marauder, and he ran towards Ash with his knife, and Ash ran towards him with his blade. They were about to strike each other until a portal appeared under them. They both felt like they were going in.

"What the hell?" said Ash, and he started going into it. He turned back to catch one last glimpse of May, reaching out towards him. He tried reaching back, but now he was inside.

* * *

Ash then felt himself going through a wormhole. He saw The Iron Masked Marauder head someplace else. He tried to see where he was, but his body was moving way too quickly. He did get a glimpse of something and saw Dialga, finally defeated as Roman held it by the neck. It looked towards him with pleading eyes.

"What the…" said Ash, but then he felt himself going through another hole.

* * *

Ash opened his eyes. He was back into the world. He looked around, but did not see his friends anywhere. He wasn't even in the same place. He was surrounded by flowers, bushes, and trees. He quickly stood up.

"Where did I go?" asked Ash, and he stood up, "Brendan? Dawn? Pikachu? May?" He started to walk, and he began to find that the garden looked familiar. He finally walked out of it, but he was surprised to see where he saw. It was the castle! May's castle! He rubbed his eyes, but it was still there. He then heard voices and quickly hid behind a tree. He saw two men walking by and talking. They were the same men Ash saw guarding the gates before when he last came to the castle.

"Did I teleport here?" asked Ash, "But how?" He saw that one of them had a newspaper. He glimpsed closer and saw the year. The map was printed five years ago. His mind exploded.

"_M-Maybe that guy is reading an old newspaper,"_thought Ash. Then suddenly, the door opened, and he saw the king step out. It wasn't the old guy Ash saw before, but a different man. The two men bowed to him.

"King Norman," said the first guy. Ash's brain exploded again. That king was May's dad. Now he knew he was in the past.

"_Holy shit,"_thought Ash. He quickly went back into the garden and started to freak out by running around. He finally stopped and tried to think.

"_Okay,"_thought Ash, _"I'm now in the past. I don't know how, but I'm here. I need to find a way out of here. By all the books I've read, the number one thing about time-traveling is to never interact with someone you know in the future here. It could alter the future. That should be easy, right?"_What he didn't notice was that someone was standing behind him, and that person was May. She was younger, around the age of five. Her hands were behind her back and she was moving her legs forward and back (she's wearing a princess outfit that's the same as her first princess outfit, only smaller). Ash looked to the sky and breathed.

"_I need to find someone who can help me,"_thought Ash, _"Maybe…"_

"Hello," said May in her young voice. Ash froze. He slowly looked behind him and saw May looking up at him. She was as tall to up to his knee. His mouth was open.

"_Maybe she was talking to someone else,"_thought Ash, _"Maybe if I move away slowly…"_Ash started to move backwards.

"Hi," said May as she put one hand on her cheek and the other to wave towards Ash. Ash stopped.

"_Oh shit!"_thought Ash, _"She was talking to me! I can't let her see my face."_He turned away and pulled his hat down.

"Hi," said May once again.

"H-Hi," said Ash.

"What's your name?' asked May.

"_She's very open to strangers,"_thought Ash, "John Smith." He blurted that one out. He couldn't tell her his real name. That would mess up the future May.

"G-Get back to your castle," said Ash, "You shouldn't be talking to strangers." May continued to stare at Ash.

"But I heard you calling me," said May. Ash remembered that he called out her name when looking for his friends. Looks like she heard him and went after him. She then walked over to Ash and tapped his knee. He looked down to her, and she was putting her hands in the air, and Ash knew she wanted to be lifted up.

"_Oh my Arceus,"_thought Ash. He didn't do anything, and then May started to frown. Ash sighed and picked her up. She was very light, so it was easy to carry her. May looked into his eyes.

"Are you my new babysitter?" asked May. Ash tried very hard to ignore that question and started walking. He tried thinking. May was in his arms. He thought of running away, but she would tell everyone, messing up the future.

"_I'll just put her into her castle and then run,"_thought Ash. Before he could do something, a man stood in front of him. His eyes widened after he saw Norman standing in front of him.

"_What's next?"_thought Ash, _"Meeting me?"_ Norman looked down at Ash.

"Daddy," said May.

"There you are May," said Norman as he petted May's head. He then looked at Ash.

"And who might you be?" asked Norman.

"His name is John," said May as she put her finger on his cheek, "He said that he's my babysitter."

"_No I didn't!"_thought Ash.

"Really?" said Norman, "I imagined you older, but okay then. My wife and I will be going out to a conference, and May doesn't want to go. Please take good care of her. She gets a little rambunctious. We will be back in two days." He then held May.

"Promise to be good May," said Norman, "Don't scare this one off." He then kissed her forehead and gave her back to Ash.

"Bye Daddy," said May as she waved goodbye.

"Bye May," said Norman, and he left. Ash just stood there surprised.

"_What in Mew's name happened?"_thought Ash.

* * *

Now Ash was sitting on a chair as May was on his lap. She looked at him with a smile. Ash didn't know what to do. He had a very confused look on his face. May played with her hair as he began to think about what the future might be later on. He was scared. She looked back to him and frowned.

"You're boring," said May, "Let's go and do something. Please."

"Like what?" asked Ash in a grumpy voice.

"Can we head to the park please?" asked May. Ash thought for a second, and then sighed.

"_What else do I have to lose?"_thought Ash, and he put May down and held her hand. They both then began to head towards the park that was located in Vermillion City.

* * *

Ash walked towards Vermillion City and went into the park, where he watched May play. She had taken a brown cloak with her. She told him that she had to wear it in public so that people wouldn't go crazy that they were in the presence of a princess. Ash sat on a bench. He remembered when he was Vermillion. He never thought that he would return though. He sighed.

"_Dammit,"_thought Ash, _"How am I even going to get past this?"_He then suddenly remembered The Iron Masked Marauder. He quickly stood up.

"_I remember him coming with me,"_thought Ash, _"I also saw him go someplace else. Does that mean he's in this timeline too?"_He then felt a tap on his knee. He looked down to see May.

"What?" said Ash.

"Can you push me on the swings?" asked May. Ash sighed.

"Why?" said Ash.

"Please," said May. Ash stood up and decided not to fight but to just do it. He followed her to the swings as she held his hand. She got on the swing and Ash started to push her slowly. She was giggling as Ash did it. He couldn't help but smile. She acted same as May. Ash then thought if she even changed at all. After she got to a good enough height, he stood aside and watched her have fun. He smiled wider. She then suddenly stopped giggling and saw how high she was.

"I'm too high," said May, "I'm too high." Ash laughed. She held onto the chain of the slide tightly. She began to fall from her swing, and Ash noticed it.

"Don't let go," said Ash, but he was too late after he saw her let go and fly a few feet into the air. Ash quickly ran under her so that he could catch her. He was successful. She opened her eyes and looked up at Ash and smiled. Ash sighed a sigh of relief. She got off of Ash and looked into his eyes.

"Thank you John," said May, and then she ran off. When she said that, something was turning in Ash's head, but he was too dense to figure it out (A/N: I hope you guys got it). He then stood and noticed that she was leaving the park. She was running after something. He ran after her.

"Where the heck are you going?" asked Ash. He looked ahead and saw something that surprised him to hell. It was him! A younger him walking alongside his mom, Delia (Kanto clothes).He had on a yellow shirt and blue jeans. May was reaching for him.

"_Devil!"_thought Ash. He grabbed her and pulled her to a bush, but she was able to touch the back of his head, making the little Ash turn around. Ash looked down at May and uncovered her mouth.

"Why were you doing that?" asked Ash.

"I…" said May, but Ash stopped her when he stood up.

"As long as I'm around," said Ash as he grabbed May's hand, "Don't even think about talking to him. Understand?"

"Yes," sad May with a smile. Ash then walked out of the bush and started to walk in the opposite direction. May turned towards the little Ash and waved. The little Ash just waved back and continued to walk with his mom.

* * *

Later on, Ash was leading May towards a restaurant since she was complaining that she was hungry. As he was walking, May noticed a baby carriage going by. She looked back and was able to get out of Ash's grip and walked over to the carriage and looked inside. She started cooing, causing the baby to laugh. Ash walked over to her.

"May," said Ash in an embarrassed tone. May looked up to Ash and skipped towards him.

"Sorry about that," said Ash as he grabbed May's hand again.

"Don't worry about it," said the lady, "My baby hasn't laughed like that in a long time." She then walked away. May looked back and waved. She stared at the carriage for a while, and then looked up to Ash.

"John," said May, and Ash looked down at her, "Where do babies come from?" Ash's face turned all red after she said.

"_Oh fuck,"_thought Ash, "Have your mommy or daddy told you yet?" May shook her head. He began to think for a while.

"_I really hate my life,"_thought Ash and he bent to her level, "You see, babies come from a distant planet called Babylandia. They…uh…they are sent on this mission to enter Earth and live with human life. They go on a spaceship and then they enter orbit in their cribs. They then land right in front of their parents, and the parents keep them. Get it?" May looked at him in the eyes and scratched the top of her head. She looked to the ground and then looked up at Ash again.

"But Salvia told me that when a mommy and a daddy…" said May, but Ash quickly covered her mouth.

"Don't listen to what Salvia says!" said Ash, "I'm right and she's wrong. Got it?" May put on a confused expression, but quickly brushed it off and nodded. Ash stood back up and held her hand.

"I know a great place here that sells great food," said Ash, "You still like ramen?" May nodded.

"I love it," said May.

"Let's go there then," said Ash, and they both headed for some ramen.

* * *

Ash had found the place he had went to before when he met Gary, who beat his Pikachu with his Elekid. Ash didn't notice it at first, but he then realized that it was the same place, only different. They sold a bunch more of a variety of food there now. When they both went inside, everything looked so classy.

"_Why would they change a place as awesome as this?"_thought Ash. He ordered a table for May and him, and he ordered a bunch of food, which he gobbled down. To his surprise, May only ordered one bowl of ramen. To a much bigger surprise, she ate it in a much more formal way. Ash continued to eat like a monster, and people started to stare, even May.

"Will you choke?" asked May. Ash put down his big bowl of rice and looked down at May.

"No," said Ash, "It's easy after you get the hang of it." He ate his food again, and May looked focused on him. After a while of watching, she took up her bowl of ramen and started to gobble it down as well. After a mere second, she started to cough. Ash heard her and put down his plate and started to pat her back. She stopped and looked up to Ash with a smile.

"Don't tell me you tried it," said Ash with a worried smile. May nodded.

"I'll get used to it," said May. Ash sighed. After they were both done, the waiter came by with the bill.

"You really shouldn't be teaching your sister that kind of stuff," said the waiter. Ash took the bill.

"It's not my fault she's curious about stuff," said Ash, and his jaws dropped after he saw the bill being about two hundred dollars. He shook his head.

"_I got this,"_thought Ash as he started fidgeting his hand inside his pocket, _"I just need to pay the given amount and…"_But he froze after he saw that he had nothing but a Pokeball in his pocket. He the remembered that he left his wallet with Brendan while washing the dishes so that it wouldn't get wet. He looked nervously up to the waiter, who looked down on him angrily.

"Well…" said the waiter as he waited for Ash.

"You see…" said Ash, "I…um…shit." May then went searching in her pocket and pulled out something. She handed it to Ash, and Ash saw that it was really a credit card.

"Where'd you get this?" asked Ash.

"Mommy gave it to me," said May, "She told me to give it to you." Ash sighed with relief and handed the man the card, who walked away and came back with the receipt. They both then left the restaurant, and Ash saw that it was getting dark.

"Can we go back to the castle John?" asked May.

"Yeah," said Ash, "Whatever." He was looking up to the sky with a very worried expression on his face.

* * *

Later on, it was now night as Ash was placing May in her bed. May was wearing her small pajamas, and they looked pink with pink printed hearts in them. Her room looked the same as it was before (season 1 described it), but it had lesser photos of Pokemon Stars. Ash was sitting on a chair beside her. After he tucked her in, he stood and was about to leave.

"Wait," said May, making Ash stop, "Can you stay in here with me? I get scared after my mommy and daddy leave."

"There are guards all over the place," said Ash, "There's nothing to be afraid about."

"Please," said May. Ash sighed and sat back in the chair facing her. She faced him and smiled. Ash didn't have a smile on his face.

"You're one of those fun babysitters," said May, "I don't want you to leave John." Ash felt a small smile on his face, and then May was out like a light. He watched her, and remembered his May again. He looked up to the roof.

"_How am I going to get home?"_thought Ash, _"May must be worried sick. They must be searching for me, but they can't find me."_He looked back down to May.

"_It's not really that different from what May acts like,"_thought Ash, _"She listens way better than May ever did. But I wonder…"_He then felt a set of eyes looking at him. He looked out the window, but just brushed it off and looked back down at the sleeping May.

* * *

Behind them, The Iron Masked Marauder was up in a tree, looking through the balcony window. He smiled when Ash looked back.

"I take back what I said before," said The Iron Masked Marauder, "This makes my job easy. If I kill her in this timeline, the future one will disappear. Then in the future, Team Rocket will rule over everything, and maybe that boy will never have gotten in Team Rocket's way in the first place. Lucky me!" He then started to laugh maniacally, but Ash couldn't hear it since he was fast asleep.

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next Time on Pokemon Heroes:** The Iron Masked Marauder attacks Ash and May, and now Ash has to protect her from getting killed, and prevent the future from being altered. But with the Iron Masked Marauder's extreme strength, how will Ash even stand a chance against him? Will Ash defeat him, or will the future really be altered forever? **Next Time: Back to the Past Part 2.**

* * *

**That was that chapter. I have been putting a lot of huge openings to something that you guys wanted to figure out in a long time. If you didn't catch the hints or understood it, next chapter I'll tell you what it is. This story has become very successful lately, and I thank you guys for that. See you next chapter! **

**Read and Review please **

**(Views: 4,557)**


	23. Back to the Past Part 2

**This is the forty-seventh chapter in the Pokemon Heroes story. This continues the two part chapter of Ash coming to the past and meeting past May. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs.**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

Ash opened his eyes as the sun's rays went into his eyes. He blinked them and rubbed his eyes, and remembered all the stuff that had happened.

"_Was that all a dream?" _thought Ash. He looked around to see that he was in May's room, and he turned back to see May sitting up, looking angrily towards him.

"_Nope," _thought Ash. He looked to see where he was resting on, and noticed that he was sleeping on May's bed.

"No one sleeps on my bed but me," said May as she crossed her arms. Ash stood up.

"_I must've crawled onto it while sleeping last night," _thought Ash. May uncovered herself and stood up, so that she could be at the same level as Ash.

"I want a piggy back ride," said May.

"No way," said Ash, "Ask someone else." She looked at him angrily and jumped on his back, shocking Ash. Ash looked behind him to see her, as she was petting his head and making car noises.

"You're really starting to get off to a rough start with me this morning," said Ash. Before he could do something, they both heard knocking at May's door.

"Little princess," said the man on the other side, "You breakfast is ready. Come down when you wish to." May jumped off Ash's back and landed on the floor. She opened the door and ran outside. She went back in and looked at Ash.

"Do you want something to eat too, John?" asked May.

"No," said Ash. May smiled.

"Good," said May as she ran off again, "That means more for me." Ash sighed and started to walk after May, since he really didn't want her to get the food for herself.

**Back to the Past Part 2**

* * *

After Ash and May finished eating, Ash decided to just take a walk around the castle alone, but May still decided to follow him. After a while of walking, May came across a door and knocked. She then stopped Ash and walked him back towards the door.

"This is my bathroom," said May and she rose her hands up.

"Yeah," said Ash, "So?" He stared at May for a while, and then he noticed what she wanted. His face turned crimson red instantly.

"No way," said Ash, "No freaking way."

"Why not?" asked May as she lowered her arms.

"Because," said Ash as he started to walk away. May followed him.

"But I want a shower now," said May, "I always take a shower every morning. Sometimes I go into my daddy's tub. It's huge. It's like a swimming pool."

"I said no," said Ash.

"Please," said May.

"Why not ask for something else?" asked Ash.

"I would," said May, "But first you have to give me a bath."

"May," said Ash.

"John!" yelled May. Ash began to get tired of the argument, and he noticed that they were going by May's room. He then thought of a sneaky idea. He opened it and threw his hat in there.

"Whoops," said Ash, "I accidently threw my hat in there. Can you please go and get it for me?" May smile and nodded. She then ran into the room. Ash then immediately closed the door shut and locked it from the outside so that May wouldn't get out. May grabbed the hat that was on her bed and ran back to see the door closed. She tried opening it, but it wouldn't budge. She put the hat down and kept on trying to open the door.

"I'll get you out of there later on," said Ash, "Maybe then I'll give you a shower." May then started to punch, kick, and bang on the door.

"Don't hurt yourself now," said Ash, and he went down the stairs towards a chair and sat on it. He continued to hear May banging on the door. He noticed that she was ramming into the door now.

"_What the hell is she doing?" _thought Ash, _"I'm just going to take a little nap. Is she trying to break down the door?" _He heard a groan out of frustration and a continuation of hitting the door. Ash felt his eyelids get heavy.

"_What am I worried about?" _thought Ash, _"She'll never get out of there. I should find a way out of here after I wake up. I just want to take a nice nap for about…five…minutes." _He then closed his eyes. He then opened them and noticed that he slept for only about ten minutes. He was about to sleep again, but he saw May walk in front of him. He was pushed back in shock.

"How did you…" asked Ash, but then she smiled and held his hat in front of her.

"I have your hat," said May. Ash noticed that she was covered in white dust, and looked up the curved steps, hoping that she didn't do that.

"Now can I have a shower?" asked May, "I'm dirty." Ash sighed and stood up. He took his hat and put it on.

"Fine," said Ash, "Whatever." He took her hand and they walked up the stairs.

"I think my door's broken," said May. Ash sighed.

* * *

May was splashing herself in the bathtub with bubbles and her bath toys while Ash was leaning on the wall outside, thanking Arceus that he was able to keep his eyes closed during that whole time. As she was playing with her stuff and, he couldn't help but smile. May's laughter stopped all of a sudden.

"John?" asked May, and Ash immediately stood up, "Are you still out there?"

"Yes May," said Ash, "I'm still here."

"Wanna come in the tub with me?" asked May. Ash's face once again went red.

"No way," said Ash, "Giving you a bath was the only thing I was going to do with you today." May gave him a raspberry and then continued to play. Ash slid down the wall again and waited for May to finish for the next five minutes.

"I'm done," said May. Ash stood up, took the towel and closed his eyes.

"_Fuck," _thought Ash, and he walked into the bathroom.

* * *

The Iron Masked Marauder used binoculars to spy on Ash and May and saw Ash sitting on a big chair while May was playing with her stuff in the play room. He took them off and put them back into his bag.

"My only hard part now is to just enter the castle without them noticing," said The Iron Masked Marauder. He then went down the tree, and saw the two guys Ash had met before. He quickly threw two balls towards the ground, and the two men looked behind them.

"Did you hear that?" asked the first man. The balls popped open, and black smoke came out. They both started to violently cough, and then they fainted. The Iron Masked Marauder then landed on the ground.

"I'll just be quick," said The Iron Masked Marauder, but then he stopped and went back to the first man's pocket and took out a wallet. He looked inside and took out money.

"A man's gotta eat," said The Iron Masked Marauder, and then he started to infiltrate the castle.

* * *

Ash was sitting on the floor as he was holding onto a doll that May owned. May also had a doll, and Ash and she were around a dollhouse.

"Will you please come with me to the dining hall Mrs. Jones?" asked May.

"Yeah…um…whatever," said Ash.

"Why Mrs. Jones," said May, "If you want to stay here, you're going to have to show more respect."

"Yeah, okay," said Ash, "I will follow you." May then started to make the doll walk, and Ash followed. She then put her doll down and wiped off the dust from her dress (A/N: She's wearing her princess clothes again), and looked at Ash.

"I have to pee," said May as she started off, "I'll be back." She then left the room. Ash smiled again.

"_I wonder how much Brendan and Drew would tease me if they saw me doing this," _thought Ash.

* * *

May wondered through the hallways as she was looking at all the different things her parents had bought for the castle. She noticed that there wasn't enough guards around.

"Mommy and Daddy will be so angry if they find out they're slacking off," said May, but then she noticed that the halls were too quiet. She decided to head back towards Ash, but then she bumped into someone big. She looked up to see The Iron Masked Marauder looking down on her with a creepy smile.

"Hello there," said The Iron Masked Marauder. May looked into his freaky smile, and then let out an incredibly loud scream.

* * *

Ash lied on the floor, until he heard May's extremely loud scream, making him sit up quickly.

"May?" said Ash as he stood up, "May! I'm coming!" He then ran out the door and started to run towards the source of the scream, and found May on the ground covering her head as The Iron Masked Marauder stood over her.

"Don't you dare!" yelled Ash, and he kicked The Iron Masked Marauder across the face, pushing the man back. He then bent down towards May.

"Did he hurt you?" asked Ash. May looked behind Ash and saw The Iron Masked Marauder coming towards Ash.

"John!" yelled May, but Ash didn't have time to react because The Iron Masked Marauder threw a punch, slamming Ash on the ground. He then picked up Ash from his hood and threw him to the wall behind him.

"If you stay out of my way," said The Iron Masked Marauder, "I won't hurt her too much." Ash stood and created an aura sphere in his hand.

"Kiss my ass," said Ash, and he threw it, only for The Iron Masked Marauder to turn and absorbed the hit. Ash was surprised after a huge beam shot out from his hand and pushed Ash towards the wall again. Ash held his stomach as he slid down the wall.

"Got a taste of your own medicine, huh?" said The Iron Masked Marauder. May ran under him and started to run towards Ash, but The Iron Masked Marauder grabbed her by the back of her collar to stop her.

"And where the hell do you think you're going?" asked The Iron Masked Marauder as he turned May around to face him. May put on an angry expression and reached for his nose and angrily pinched it.

"The fuck!" yelled The Iron Masked Marauder as he held his nose and dropped May. Ash quickly leaped down to catch her, and then he started to run away. The Iron Masked Marauder recovered and looked towards Ash and extended out his hand.

"We're not through yet kid!" said The Iron Masked Marauder and he shot out a laser, missing Ash, but it hit a statue and it broke into a bunch of pieces.

"Daddy will think I broke that," said May sadly. After Ash thought that they got to a safe enough distance, he put May down and looked behind him.

"Who was he?" asked May, "Is he one of your friends?" Ash looked back towards her.

"Yes," said Ash, "He's one of my best friends. Now May, you have to go up to your room while I play with him, okay?" He started to walk away, but May started to follow.

"What did I just tell you?" asked Ash.

"I want to play too," said May, "I don't want him to break my parent's stuff." Ash sighed and looked behind him. He then bent down to May's level.

"_The future must be screwed up already," _thought Ash, _"It's no use now."_

"Listen May," said Ash, "This might surprise you, but I'm a time traveler. I come from the distant future, and I was teleported back here somehow, and I need to find my way back. That guy is out to kill you, and I'm the only one who can stop him. Do you understand?" May had on a blank expression, and then put her two index fingers on the sides of her mouth and smiled. She started to giggle. Ash sighed.

"_She won't listen to me," _thought Ash, _"Whatever. As long as I…" _He didn't finish when he saw The Iron Masked Marauder in rocket boots about to shoot them both with a laser. He quickly put May down, making the laser miss. The Iron Masked Marauder started flying towards them.

"What other robotic, awesome things you have?" asked Ash, and he materialized his aura blade and cut through the boots, bringing The Iron Masked Marauder down. Ash noticed that they were his feet, but he quickly repaired them. He turned towards The Iron Masked Marauder.

"Let's take this outside," said Ash, "I don't want the castle to…" But he didn't finish because he had to duck from a laser, making it hit behind him. The explosion pushed Ash towards The Iron Masked Marauder, making him make a direct punch towards Ash's stomach, making Ash cough up blood. The Iron Masked Marauder then dropped Ash. May was only pushed to the ground and she looked up to Ash.

"John?" said May. The Iron Masked Marauder started walking towards Ash.

"I know my only mission is to kill the princess," said The Iron Masked Marauder, "But who says I can't have a little fun while doing it." He was about to start kicking Ash, but May suddenly came and started to punch and kick his leg.

"You're a big, fat, ugly meanie," said May, "You hurt John." The Iron Masked Marauder laughed and kicked May away.

"He started it," said The Iron Masked Marauder, "Now I'll play with you after…" He didn't finish after Ash uppercutted him. He fell to the ground. He sat up.

"Don't even think about hurting her you basterd!" yelled Ash, and he created an aura sphere in his hand, but fused it inside him, making his hand be engulfed in aura, and threw a punch that sent The Iron Masked Marauder flying. He crashed threw a huge door. Ash took a deep breath, and looked back at May, who was on the ground, holding her stomach. He bent down to her.

"Stay here," said Ash, "I don't want to see you get hurt. I'll be done very soon. Just be careful." He kissed her on her forehead and entered through the doors, and found that he was inside of a Pokemon battle arena. The Iron Masked Marauder had crashed into a wall, and he forced himself to stand up.

"You son of a bitch," said the Iron Masked Marauder. Ash jumped towards him and threw a punch, but The Iron Masked Marauder blocked it with his arm, punching Ash on the face, making him crash to the ground. He jumped up towards Ash, but Ash had created two aura spheres, hitting The Iron Masked Marauder and launching him towards the sky. He activated his rockets shoes and flew.

"Cheap move bitch!" yelled The Iron Masked Marauder, and he made two fingers and started to shoot out lasers from them, hitting Ash one by one. Ash yelled in pain, until he fell to the ground. The Iron Masked Marauder then stood in front of him.

"I've got to admit," said The Iron Masked Marauder, "You have grown extremely strong since the last time we met. Thank Arceus I was able to get strong as well, or else you would kill me within seconds." Ash tried to stand up, but The Iron Masked Marauder pushed him back down with his foot. He focused his hand to aim towards Ash's head.

"I dare you to try to stand up," said The Iron Masked Marauder, "You don't even stand a chance." Ash's eyes turned blue, and he used all his strength to try to lift himself up. The Iron Masked Marauder looked into Ash's eyes, and saw true hatred.

"You've got guts kid," said The Iron Masked Marauder, and he immediately launched his laser on Ash's head, causing an explosion. He stepped away and saw no movement in the smoke.

"We're done," said The Iron Masked Marauder and he started to walk away, but then he heard a loud yell. He looked back and saw Ash jump up from the smoke with blue eyes and he punched The Iron Masked Marauder across the face, pushing him back. The Iron Masked Marauder held his cheek and looked back at Ash and saw that the middle of his forehead was bleeding as blood came down his head.

"You're skull must be very hard," said The Iron Masked Marauder, "I've done that move to a bunch of people, and not one survived." Ash blinked so that his eye color would return back to its original color. He looked at The Iron Masked Marauder.

"I'll give you one last chance to fuck off," said Ash, "Or else I swear I'm going to rip you into tiny pieces of scrap metal." The Iron Masked Marauder laughed at Ash's threat.

"Bring it kid," said The Iron Masked Marauder as he stood in a fighting position, "I might as well do the same to you, but too bad you're not a robot. I might as well get this place all dirty." Ash growled and materialized his aura blade and ran towards The Iron Masked Marauder and tried cutting him, but The Iron Masked Marauder blocked every attack. He kicked Ash across the head and pushed him towards the ground. Ash got up, but was just kicked away. He forced himself to sit up. He breathed heavily.

"Listen kid," said The Iron Masked Marauder, "If you can't even lay a scratch on my face, then that just means that you don't even have the strength to beat anyone higher than me. I learned about your fight with Giovanni. Didn't go so well, didn't it? You almost died if your girlfriend didn't help you out there. I can't even imagine you beating anyone stronger than him." Ash thought about The Dark Signers and Roman, and remembered when he saw a glimpse of Dialga looking at him with pleading eyes. He stood up and picked up his aura blade and pointed it towards The Iron Masked Marauder.

"You don't know the power that I have," said Ash, "I don't need any aura beast to control me or need any help. I will beat you, even if it's the last thing I do." He jumped towards The Iron Masked Marauder, who just grabbed his arm in midair and kicked him across the face. He then cracked Ash's hand so that he would drop his aura blade and kicked Ash towards the ground. He grabbed his arm and started to bend it, making Ash yell in pain. Ash's hat flew off, and it landed near the door, where May was standing, watching Ash with worried eyes.

"Show me that power kid," said The Iron Masked Marauder, "Before I kill you." He continued to bend Ash's arm, making Ash yell louder. May began to tear up. He did it again, and Ash yelled once again. He stopped as soon as he heard May crying. She was crying out loud, and they both looked towards her. Ash looked very closely, and saw how it related to his May crying.

"Oh shut up already," said The Iron Masked Marauder, "If you want a fucking turn, wait until I'm done with this kid." He looked down at Ash and saw his blue eyes. Ash pushed himself to get up, resisting The Iron Masked Marauder's strength. He looked back into The Masked Marauder's eyes.

"The hell?" said The Iron Masked Marauder, and then Ash twisted his arm around, releasing him while also doing the same to The Iron Masked Marauder. As The Iron Masked Marauder yelled in pain, Ash created an aura sphere in his hand.

"Leave us alone!" yelled Ash, and then he pushed the aura sphere against The Iron Masked Marauder's stomach. Winds were blown all around them, and The Iron Masked Marauder yelled in pain even more. Ash saw The Iron Masked Marauder break into pieces, bit by bit, revealing his inner robotic self. Within seconds, The Iron Masked Marauder was once again no more. Ash fell to his knees as he breathed heavily.

"Finally," said Ash. He then felt something wrap its arm on his back. He looked behind him and saw May lie on him. He smiled. He then heard running in the hallways.

"Princess!" they heard a guard yell, "Princess, are you alright?" Ash then felt himself disappearing. His body was engulfed in blue. May stared at him. He stood up.

"I guess I'm leaving," said Ash, "I hope I didn't screw up the future too hard."

"Are you leaving?" asked May. Ash knelt down to her level.

"Yeah," said Ash as he patted her head, "I am. But don't worry, everything is going to be fine now." May started to tear up.

"No need to worry," said Ash and he took her head and put his own forehead against it, "We'll see each other again. And when we do, I promise that I'll keep you happy for as long as you live. I'll make you smile every day, buy anything you want, and protect you. And then we'll live a happy life." May extended out her pinkie finger.

"Promise?" asked May. Ash locked his pinkie in hers.

"Promise," said Ash, and then May hugged him.

"I'll miss you," said May, "I love you John." Ash hugged back.

"I love you t…" said Ash, but then something finally came into his head. She called him John. He remembered all the things that May said she did with John, and Ash did them all. Bringing her to the park, telling her where babies come from, and showing her how to eat like a monster. He also was protecting her from something, which was The Iron Masked Marauder. Could this mean he was John this whole time? He held her a few feet away and looked into her eyes.

"Oh my…" said Ash, but he then disappeared completely. May looked around with a confused expression, but then she brushed it off and ran towards the guards who were coming towards her.

* * *

Ash opened his eyes, and sat up. He was in the field by the water, where he was before going back in time. He was in his own timeline again.

"_Thank Arceus," _thought Ash, and he looked to his side to see May on her knees right near his face. He stood up in shock.

"That was quick," said May, and he then saw Brendan and Dawn running towards him with the Pokemon as well.

"Pikachu!" said Pikachu as it flew up into Ash's arms. May stood up.

"Dude, where the hell did you go?" asked Brendan, "We thought you were dead. You disappeared, five seconds later you're back." Ash was surprised, since he was there for two days and had just disappeared for five seconds.

"_Damn," _thought Ash, and then he looked towards May with her smile, which was identical to the one the past May had on. He remembered his promise to her, and suddenly gave her a hug. May was confused, but she didn't resist.

"Where is that man that was here before?" asked Dawn. Ash looked towards her.

"He's gone," said Ash, "I'm just hoping that would be the last time we ever meet him." A small bug was flying above them with camera lenses, and it had the letters TR on it.

* * *

Giovanni was watching a large T.V with Ash and the others in it. He saw Ash leave and come back, but he wondered what happened to The Iron Masked Marauder. The scientist from before came into his office.

"Sir," said the scientist, and Giovanni turned towards him, "We have lost track of The Iron Masked Marauder. We can't find him anywhere. What shall we do?"

"He must've been defeated," said Giovanni under his breath, and then he stood from his chair, "Destroy the other copies. If that boy could destroy one of them, then the others are no use." He walked past the scientist, who was confused.

"Um…okay," said the scientist, and then he walked away. Giovanni smiled.

"_Doesn't matter," _thought Giovanni, _"That just means that the game of cat and mouse _will_ finally start again."_

* * *

Ash sat on the grass as he looked up into the sky. Brendan and Dawn were both studying the map while May went off somewhere. He wasn't worried about The Iron Masked Marauder anymore, but he was thinking about John. He noticed that nothing had changed at all, so it could mean that him going into the past was significant to the future. If he was John all this time, does that mean…?

"Hello," said May who was standing over him. She sat on the grass by him.

"You look down," said May, "What's up?" Ash didn't tell the others about what happened to him. He only told them that he defeated The Iron Masked Marauder and found his way back.

"Nothing," said Ash, and then he looked away and blushed, "Hey…so… when we get to Ecruteak City, I could take you shopping. I'll buy anything for you. My treat." May stared at him for a few seconds, and then smiled.

"You're so sweet," said May as she hugged him and stood up, "I'm going to tell Dawn to make her jealous. Thank you John. I mean Ash." She then skipped away, and Ash immediately sat up and looked in her direction with an open mouth.

"_Wait, hold the fuck up!" _thought Ash, _"If she said that, does that mean she knows I'm…" _Ash stood up and ran after her.

"Wait, May!" yelled Ash, "I need to ask you something!"

* * *

The Dark Signers were all gathered in their meeting room as usual, and then a portal appeared on the highest chair. Roman came out and sat down.

"We have done it," said Roman, "We have finally obtained the final key to our plans. Now, we just need a perfect place to conduct our plan."

"And where do you think we should place this plan in?" asked Saix, who was sitting right beside him. Roman laughed and extended out his hand, showing a hologram of a city with a huge tower in it.

"I have the perfect place," said Roman, "We will have our hearts, and no aura guardian will get in the way of that." He started to laugh manically as he extended out his other hand, and the Adamant Orb appeared in it, and the Lustrous Orb appeared in the other. They both had energy inside them, and if someone looked closely, they could see a trapped Dialga and Palkia.

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next Time on Pokemon Heroes:** Ash and his friends come to the village that Drew and Gary were in before, and they meet a Dark Signer that they haven't met before. After hearing about the Shadow Pokemon that attacked the village, Ash wants to get answers from The Dark Signer, and protect more Pokemon from being turned into Shadow Pokemon. Will he succeed, and does The Dark Signers have anything to do with the Shadow Pokemon? **Next Time: Shadow Pokemon.**

* * *

**That was that chapter. Four more chapters until this season ends, and it'll have a huge surprise. The secret is finally revealed that Ash was John this whole time, so that should at least clear some stuff with you guys. I'll once again release two chapters next week as thanks to you guys for your reviews. See you next week!**

**Read and Review please **

**(Views: 4,557) **


	24. Shadow Pokemon

**This is the forty-eighth chapter in the Pokémon Heroes story. This is the final chapter before the three part season finale, and the end will show a sneak peak of it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokémon or any of the songs.**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

The day after Ash had that crazy adventure with him going into the past, Ash and his friends continued on with their adventure. After a while of walking, May saw a mountain in the horizon.

"That thing's huge," said May. Brendan looked at the map.

"Ecruteak City is over that," said Brendan, "We should be there by tonight." Ash looked at Pikachu and noticed how down it was. He held it in his hands.

"You okay buddy?" asked Ash.

"Pika," said Pikachu lowly. Brendan went over to it and touched it on its forehead. It felt hot.

"Oh my Arceus," said Brendan, "It's sick." He went down to check for something in his bag, but he couldn't find anything.

"They're gone," said Brendan, "We used them all up."

"I can't leave it like this though," said Ash.

"Is there a place where we can take a side-trip to?" asked Dawn. Brendan looked at the map, and smiled with relief.

"There is," said Brendan, "It's below that mountain. It has a Pokémon Center in it."

"Then let's go," said Ash as he rested Pikachu in his arms, and they all ran towards the village, not knowing that two of their friends have already been there.

**Shadow Pokémon**

* * *

They made it to the village, and they all walked immediately to the Pokémon Center, where they put Pikachu and their other Pokémon in. Brendan looked inside his bag again, and then proceeded to walk out.

"I'm going out to buy some more supplies," said Brendan.

"I'm coming too," said Dawn as she got off the sofa and ran outside with Brendan. Ash knew that he would be left with May, but he didn't see her anywhere.

"_She ran off someplace else again," _thought Ash, _"Better go find her." _He walked out of the Pokémon Center, and he easily found May outside looking at some people rebuild a store. Ash walked by her.

"What happened here?" asked Ash. May was surprised to see Ash by her, but she tried to not show it.

"I don't know," said May, "But someone told me it got destroyed." Ash looked to the side and noticed a boy with a cast around his arm. Ash's curiosity got the best of him and he walked up to him.

"Hey kid," said Ash, and the boy looked up to Ash, "What happened here? Did the building collapse?" The boy chuckled.

"You kidding?" asked the boy, "Were you even here like four days ago?" May walked next to Ash.

"What happened here then?" asked May.

"This village is always attacked by devious Pokemon," said the boy as he pointed up towards the mountain, "Just three days ago, ten of them came, but they were far too powerful. We didn't stand a chance. But two boys came by and kicked all of their butts out of here. We haven't been attacked since then."

"Ten of them?" said Ash, "I could've beaten them all with just two."

"Pika!" cheered Pikachu.

"No," said the boy, "These weren't some ordinary Pokemon. They were purple, with yellow evil eyes that could scare the living hell out of you. We call them Shadow Pokemon. They didn't use ordinary moves, but moves that were purple and full of evil. I'm surprised those kids made it out alive." The way the boy described the Pokemon reminded Ash of what happened in Hearthome City with those three boys (A/N: See the movie to understand). If that could happen to people, it could happen to Pokemon as well? He wondered what connection it had. The boy then started to walk away.

"More might be coming soon," said the boy, "I usually stay indoors now. See ya." He left, and Ash took May by her arm and started to walk away as well.

"We're going back into the Pokemon Center," said Ash.

"But I wanted something to eat," said May.

"I'll get you something later," said Ash. May looked back at the store and saw that it was really a merchandise store, and it seemed to have burned down.

* * *

Later on, Ash walked through the roads of the village to bring May something, since she forced him to do so. As he was walking, a man who was running bumped into him. Ash looked back to him, but he was too far gone for Ash to yell at him. Ash noticed that some of his clothes were ripped up. Ash shrugged it off and continued to walk. He soon found a Chinese store and entered. When he did, a waiter and a customer were talking.

"Strange shit is going on that mountain," said the customer, "I hear that we sent out a couple of men to go and check it out."

"Yeah," said the waiter, "I wonder what's going on up there." Ash sat down at a table. He was going to ask for takeout, since May would get pissed at him for being out too long. A waiter finally came to him.

"I would…" said Ash

"Five bowls of your special ramen," said May, who was sitting next to Ash. Ash was so shocked that he fell from his seat onto the floor and looked up at her.

"Weren't you supposed to be at the Pokemon Center?" asked Ash. May looked down at him.

"And you thought I was going to trust you with my food?" asked May. Ash was going to make a comeback, but he couldn't think of any. He decided to brush it off and stood up and sat by her. Since she was here, he didn't have to order take-out, so he decided to eat in. As they were eating, May noticed Brendan and Dawn walking outside. Dawn saw her and she waved, bringing Brendan in. They walked towards their table.

"You finish with those errands?" asked Ash in a mocking tone. Brendan angrily stared at him and they both sat down.

"Yes," said Brendan, "We were heading back to the Pokemon Center."

"We heard that this place was raided," said Dawn, "That must be awful for the people that live here. Thank Arceus D…" Brendan covered her mouth and shook his head, knowing how Ash would react if he knew that Drew and Gary worked together. They decided to eat together, and after they were done, they headed towards the Pokemon Center. When they came in, they saw a whole bunch of people crowed in one area.

"What's going on?" asked May as she tried jumping so that she could see, but to no avail. Ash tried too, but there were a bunch of tall people there. He fumed.

"I can't miss this," said Ash and he jumped up to someone's head, and continued to go through the crowd. Pikachu followed him.

"Hey!" said Dawn. The two kept on jumping until they finally got to the end, where they saw a man on the ground with Nurse Joy trying to help him. Ash then noticed that it was the same man who bumped into him before.

"Small world, isn't it?" said Ash, and he started to walk closer, "What happened here?" Nurse Joy looked up at him.

"This man was one of the four men that went up the mountain to find out where The Shadow Pokemon were coming from," said Nurse Joy, "He's returned, but without his men." The man started to cough, but then he looked up to Nurse Joy. Brendan, Dawn, and May were able to get through the crowd to see what was going on.

"It was a man," said the man, "He was injecting normal Pokemon with some kind of purple ooze. He spotted us, and then he let the crazy Pokemon attack us. I was the only one to make it down from there. I saw many dead Pokemon, covered in purple and yellow eyes. That man! That man is responsible for The Shadow Pokemon." Everyone inside the Pokemon Center gasped at the news.

"What did this man look like?" asked Nurse Joy, "We should send people up there to stop him."

"He's far too powerful," said the man, "I couldn't see his face. He was wearing a black jacket, with the hood over his face." Ash and his friends froze since they now knew who was up there: A Dark Signer. The man fainted, and two of Nurse Joy's Chanseys came out with a stretcher. They helped the man on it.

"Quick," said Nurse Joy, "He is badly injured. He needs medical attention quick before we lose him." She then ran off with him. Ash still stood there. Pikachu looked up at him.

"I know what I'm going to do today," said Ash, as his eyes flashed blue. After he heard the description of what they were doing up there, he couldn't back down from it. The others walked towards him.

"You know that we have to come too," said Brendan as he took out the map, "The mountain should be north of here. We should be there within thirty minutes."

"Let's make that ten," said Ash as he started to run out.

"Ash!" yelled May, "You know that I don't like running." She ran after him. Brendan and Dawn followed as well.

* * *

Within twenty minutes, Ash and the others were able to get to the mountain within twenty minutes. Brendan looked up and noticed that it wasn't that tall from where the village was.

"The village must be elevated lower," said Dawn. May noticed a sign that said that the mountain was Mt. Chimney. Brendan noticed a cable car not far from them.

"We should be up there quicker if we went on that cable car," said Brendan, and the others followed him. When they got to it, they found that the cable car was wrecked and pummeled.

"We can't go up this," said Dawn, "We'll fall." Ash looked up, and felt that feeling in his stomach every time a Dark Signer was around.

"_He's not too far up," _thought Ash, and he started up the mountain path, "Let's go up it, He couldn't be too far." He started to run.

"Or we could just fly up there," said Brendan, "But whatever." They all started to follow him up. After a while, Ash felt more uneasy. They all stopped when they heard Dawn scream. They looked back to see her covering her mouth and looking down at something. They saw it as well, and they were shocked too. It was a Bidoof, but it was all purple and purple ooze coming from its mouth. It was dead.

"Why would they want to do such a horrible thing?" asked Brendan. Ash's eyes once again flashed blue as May and Dawn stood by Ash and Brendan.

"Pichuuuu!" they heard a Pichu yell out. They turned back to see that it was incredibly close.

"Come on!" yelled Ash as they all ran towards the source of the sound. They saw a huge rock and looked behind it to see a Dark Signer with a pad and pencil as he was trapping a Pichu from moving by pressing his foot against it. They saw it shiver in fear. He had a needle in his hand that was filled with purple ooze.

"Now hold still," said The Dark Signer, "You will be my last subject for the day." He was about to press the needle against the Pichu, but Ash materialized his aura blade and threw it towards him, knocking the needle out of his hand. Pikachu then shot out a thunderbolt, but The Dark Signer got out of the way before he got hit. Brendan then got out from behind the rock and grabbed the shivering Pichu. The Dark Signer landed a few feet away from them. Ash's aura blade came back to him, and he stood in a fighting stance.

"This is quite unexpected," said The Dark Signer, "I thought I sent a messenger so that no one else would get up this mountain." Ash immediately jumped at him and ripped his hood off with his hand. The Dark Signer still stood there and Ash looked up at him, surprised to see that it wasn't Saix or Roman. It was instead a man with long dark gold hair. He looked down at Ash.

"We haven't really met yet, haven't we Mr. Ketchum," said The Dark Signer, "My name is Vexen, a member of The Dark Signers. I've heard about you. I didn't know that I would meet you in person. I thought you would be dead by then." Ash was about to swing his blade at him, but he materialized his blue shield, blocking the hit.

"They were right," said Vexen, "You are annoying." He swiftly grabbed Ash's hand and threw him towards his friends. He sat up.

"What are you even doing up here?" asked Brendan, "What have the Pokemon here done for them to deserve this?"

"Nothing I suppose," said Vexen with a creepy smile, "The Dark Signers have granted me the honor of conducting an experiment to put Pokemon under our control. We plan to give them extra power. Power that when added to them, they could become rather unstoppable. I can't find the perfect ingredient though. They have a tendency to go astray, so it's nearly impossible. I've been up here for months experimenting on them. They either die or attack the village down there. It's quite entertaining to me." Ash growled and stood up.

"We sent a serum to a little, weak organization so that they could experiment it on humans," said Vexen, "But we heard they rebelled and died, so it's no use." Ash began to think that the organization was Team Rocket, who experimented on the three guys that tried to kill May before in Hearthome City. His eye color changed to blue.

"What do you even plan to gain after finding the perfect one?" asked Brendan.

"To control legendary Pokemon of course," said Vexen, "We can control the world, and get rid of the nuisances like you."

"No way in hell am I going to let you do that," said Ash.

"Whatever," said Vexen, "This just gives me entertainment." Brendan and Dawn released their own Pokemon, Marshstomp and Piplup.

"Marshstomp, use Hydro Pump/Piplup, Aqua Jet!" ordered Brendan/Dawn. Both Pokemon did their own attacks, but Vexen blocked them both with his shield. His shield didn't even have a scratch on it. He laughed.

"It's going to take more than pesky Pokemon attacks to scratch this," said Vexen, "It's unbreakable." He lifted it up and smashed it to the ground, making ice spikes go up from the ground towards them.

"Marshstomp, use Mud Bomb," ordered Brendan, and Marshstomp broke the ice before it got any closer.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt," ordered Ash, and Pikachu used thunderbolt, but Vexen once again blocked it. Ash started to strike Vexen with his blade, but Vexen blocked it. He lifted up his hand, and a huge chunk of ice came up and attacked Ash, pushing him away. He tried standing up, but his hands and feet were frozen shut to the ground. Vexen came closer with his shield.

"I have the ability to conjure up ice," said Vexen as a small snowball appeared in his hand, "So do whatever you want, I'll just freeze you until you die." He made the ball bigger, and Ash's eyes grew. Before Vexen could throw it, a huge flamethrower went through the ice, destroying it completely. He looked to see the source of the blast, and saw May with her Combusken.

"Well, well, well," said Vexen, "What do we have here?" He started to walk towards May, making Ash force himself harder to get out of the ice.

"You said that you controlled ice," said May, "So I figured that I should just heat you up. Combusken, another!" Combusken fired another attack, and Vexen blocked it, but he noticed that the attack was actually going through, so he deflected it towards Brendan and Dawn, which pushed them and their Pokemon away.

"Sorry," said May. Vexen watched his shield heal up and walked towards May again.

"You really shouldn't have done that," said Vexen as he made a made an ice sword in his hand. Ash continued to force himself, until he gave up and created two aura spheres, hitting the ground, causing a blast that broke the ice around Ash's hand, freeing him. He turned back and lifted his hand, launching an aura sphere towards Vexen. Vexen sensed it and blocked the attack.

"You're just asking for it," said Vexen as he ran towards Ash and was about to strike him with the blade, but Ash quickly materialized his blade and blocked it. Vexen roughly then kicked Ash out of the ice towards a tree. He walked towards Ash. Enjoying the time he had right now to beat the crap out of him. He then slammed his shield against Ash, knocking him to the ground. Vexen brought up his blade.

"Night," said Vexen.

"Don't even think about it buster," said Brendan as he kicked Vexen on his side. Vexen didn't feel it at all, and he elbowed Brendan on the face, bringing him down.

"Piplup, use Drill Peck!" ordered Dawn, and Piplup came rushing towards him, but Vexen only had to grab its beak to make it stop. He threw it aside and launched an ice beam from his hand, freezing it.

"Piplup!" yelled Dawn. Vexen then tossed his shield in a Frisbee way towards Piplup to destroy it, but Marshstomp tried to save it by getting in front and grabbing the shield. Instead, it grabbed it and was sent spinning with it, and it flew to the air, but then crashed towards the ground with Marshstomp, knocking it out. The shockwave cracked Piplup's ice, breaking it free, but it immediately fell to the ground defeated.

"Combusken, use Flamethrower!" ordered May, but Vexen jumped into the air to dodge it, and then he shot an ice beam towards Combusken, pushing it to May. He landed on the ground and lifted up his hand.

"Freeze!" said Vexen, and a huge vortex of snow revolved around his hand. It got stronger, and a blizzard was forming. Everyone began to freeze as sharp snowflakes slashed their bodies. Vexen just laughed. Ash was lifted into the vortex, and May knew that he would die if he went in it.

"Ash!" yelled May. Ash opened his eyes and saw May and Vexen.

"May?" said Ash, and then he quickly opened his eyes, and turned. He created an aura sphere and threw it into the vortex towards Vexen. He was hit, and the vortex stopped, making Ash hit the ground. Vexen stood there unharmed. He looked toward Ash.

"That was it?" asked Vexen, "I expected more." Ash forced himself to stand and threw a weak punch, which Vexen blocked and kneed Ash on his stomach, making him fly towards a rock covered in snow and fell to the ground. Vexen laughed and Ash opened his eyes weakly to see a Pidgey flying in the sky. It suddenly fell to the ground by Ash, and he noticed that half of its body was purple and yellow, signifying that it was also a subject, but it must've escaped. It tried to fly again, but then it fell to the ground, dead. Ash's eyes widened, and he forced himself to kneel.

"You're not done yet?" asked Vexen, "You should…"

"Dammit!" yelled Ash as he turned with his eyes fully blue, and his yell pushed Vexen back. He quickly went towards Vexen and started to throw multiple punches, actually damaging him. He tried to block the hits, but Ash's punches quickly broke through. He then created a huge aura sphere and hit Vexen, launching him away. He was able to recover, and noticed that now Ash was in his aura beast form.

"_This is it," _thought Vexen, _"The aura beast's full power." _He then noticed that Ash was charging a blast, and he was too late, as Ash released a huge amount of aura energy towards Vexen. Vexen was engulfed in it, and his whole area exploded, leaving a huge crater in the ground. Ash came to look, and he saw an incredibly injured Vexen down there. Vexen made a weak smirk.

"End it," said Vexen, "Go ahead. I just hope you know that this isn't over yet." Ash then jumped down the crater with another huge aura sphere. His friends saw him go beast mode, and couldn't believe how Ash was actually gonna kill his first Dark Signer. Suddenly, a portal appeared and a Dark Signer stepped out in front of Vexen. He opened up a book and extended two fingers. He said something, and then pressed his fingers against Ash's head. Ash was then pushed back forcefully to the ground. His beast form disappeared, and he had a white dot on his head. His eyes were white and his mouth was open. The Dark Signer turned back to Vexen, said something, and he lifted up Vexen from the ground without touching him. The others came to see that Ash was defeated. The Dark Signer started to walk out, but he stopped and looked back.

"You have done well Ketchum," said The Dark Signer, "I just hope you know that Vexen was one of the weakest Dark Signer. Him forcing you to go beast mode must mean that you're incredibly weak. We will meet again. Our great plan is already under motion, so don't get in our way. Ta-ta." He then went in through the portal. The others went down the crater towards Ash, who was knocked out.

"Pika!" said Pikachu as it went on Ash. Brendan looked at the spot where Vexen was before, and remembered what that Dark Signer said.

"_It never gets easy," _thought Brendan. They heard sirens and looked up to see Officer Jenny looking down at them.

"Are you kids okay?" asked Officer Jenny, "Do you need help?"

"Yeah," said Brendan, "I guess so."

* * *

Ash opened his eyes to see himself on the ground. He went on his back and forced himself to stand up. He saw his friends, May, Dawn, and Brendan on the ground. It seemed familiar, as he looked out to see a city. His clothes were ripped. He noticed that this was the same dream he had before. He sensed that someone was behind him and looked back, and saw a Dark Signer standing there. He finally figured it out. It was him who was standing behind him when he first had the dream. His eyes turned blue and he stood up and materialized his blade.

"Damn you!" yelled Ash, and he ran towards him. He swung his blade, and then…

He woke up. He found himself on his bed at the Pokemon Center. Pikachu was on top of him. He brushed his hands through his hair. This was the second time. Something was up. He put Pikachu aside and got dressed. Pikachu woke up and jumped on his shoulder. He went outside to find the others in the Pokemon Center lounge.

"Thank Arceus you're awake," said Brendan, "I thought…"

"We're going," said Ash. The three stared at him.

"What?" said Brendan.

"We have to go now," said Ash, "There's no telling what would happen if we don't."

"Um, okay," said Brendan, "We'll leave in about ten minutes."

"I'll wait outside," said Ash, and he hurried outside. Brendan and Dawn shrugged their shoulders and stood to prepare to go. May looked back at Ash. She was worried about him. She stood up and went towards Brendan and Dawn.

* * *

Ash stood outside as he looked up at the sun. He felt deep down that he definitely needed to keep going. Something was wrong, as if something terrible was going to happen. Something that would change him forever. Brendan and Dawn stepped out of the Pokemon Center towards Ash.

"Let's go buddy," said Brendan, "Ecruteak City should be twelve hours away. We should be there by tonight." Brendan took out the map and started to walk. Ash waited for May, who came out seconds later. He looked at her. Suddenly, a vision of May on the ground popped in his head. Her eyes were open and they were white. She had a whole in her chest area, and blood was coming out of it and her mouth. Ash was shaken.

"Let's go," said May as she took Ash's hand and they started to walk. His eyes were wide open.

"_What…the…hell?" _thought Ash.

* * *

All of The Dark Signers were seated, except for Vexen, who was tending to his wounds.

"We're all here," said Roman as he stood up and extended out his arms, making the two orbs appear, "The plan will now commence. Tomorrow, the whole world will cower in fear with our great power. The world will fall to us, The Dark Signers." Inside the orbs, both Dialga and Palkia were in pain as red rubies were around their necks. Their eyes were red.

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next Time on Pokemon Heroes:** Ash and his friends finally enter Ecruteak City, and Ash meets up with his old friend Misty, who came into the city from a request from her uncle. Suddenly, the city is attacked by Dialga and Palkia, and Ash and his friends know that The Dark Signers are up to it, all of them. Will Ash stop their plans from destroying Ecruteak City, and what are they really after? **Next Time: Hearts Part 1.**

* * *

**That was that chapter. Next chapter will start the season finale of this season. There will be an incredibly surprise ending for you guys (Hint: There's a hint of it in chapter 17). It will start something brand new for next season. See you next chapter!**

**Read and Review please **

**(Views: 4,920) **


	25. Hearts Part 1

**This is the forty-ninth chapter in the Pokemon Heroes story. This chapter will begin part one of a three part finale. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs.**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

May opened her eyes to find herself in a dark place. She sat up and looked around to see if Ash was near. She stood up and started to walk around, but she saw that she was in an endless void.

"Ash?" said May, and then her voice echoed, "Brendan? Dawn? Where am I? Are you there? Ash, you better not be playing a joke on me!" The void started to light up, and May noticed that something was coming down from the sky. She looked up to see a bird-like object covered in flames coming down towards her. Her eyes turned red, but she didn't notice. She didn't feel afraid.

"Do you know where I am?" asked May.

"You're sleeping now," said the bird-like figure in a calm, soothing voice, "I have entered your dreams to warn you of a great danger that will befall you. Your enemies will finally attack you, and your heart may be forever damaged." May put her hand on her chest.

"Who are you?" asked May.

"I am what lives within you," said the bird-like figure, "If they kill you, they will be able to take my power as well. The world will surely end if they do. But there is a way so prevent that. If you do die, your heart will be transported to someone else, where I dwell in. You're actual heart won't go, just you're spirit. You're heart lies within your spirit. I will give you the option of who you would like to obtain your heart. Anyone at all." May didn't even have to think.

"Ash," she just blurted out. The bird-like figure then spread its wings.

"Ash," said the bird-like figure, and the whole place began to light up, "Farewell little one. I hope we will be able to meet in person one day."

"Wait!" yelled May, "I don't understand. I…"

May then woke up. She immediately sat up and touched her chest to feel her heartbeat. She felt it, and let out a sigh of relief. She looked at Ash who was sleeping beside her. She had the sudden urge to check his heartbeat, and she did, and it was there as well. She looked up into the sky and saw that it was still night. She lied down again and began to close her eyes.

"_It was just a dream," _thought May, _"It was just a dream." _She then slept.

**Hearts Part 1**

* * *

Later on, everyone else woke up and they all decided to head towards Ecruteak City. Within an hour, they finally got there. Everyone was surprised to see the architect of the city. The parts of the buildings rose up to the sky, and the city seemed old stylish. They saw the clothing of the city and saw how beautiful they looked.

"This place is amazing," said Dawn, "Brendan, when we get married, we're moving here." Brendan sighed.

"Sure," said Brendan. Ash noticed that there was a huge tower in the middle of the city, and couldn't stop staring at it.

"Pika," said Pikachu.

"Yeah," said Ash, "It is amazing." They all then heard music and looked to see people crowding on the streets. Ash noticed that a carriage ride was being pulled in the middle of the street. People were cheering.

"Who's that?" asked Ash, and May ran towards it. The others followed. When they got closer, they saw a man standing on a carriage waving to the people. He had a crown on his head.

"What the hell?" said Ash. Dawn's eyes began to glisten.

"That's Baron Alberto!" screamed Dawn (same clothes as in movie 10), "I almost forgot that he was the king here!" Ash and Pikachu were surprised and they looked towards May.

"King?" said Ash, "I thought you were supposed to be royalty." May looked at Ash as if he was stupid.

"What?" said May, "You do know that there are five royal families in all of Ransei? If there was only one, how would we be able to keep control? There is one big one located in the middle of Ransei. That is the biggest one, and my grandpa is the king of that."

"So this guy's castle is in the city?" asked Ash, "What about yours? It's located between Pallet Town and Vermillion City?"

"My mom told me that their ancestors put it there so that they won't get too much attention like the others," said May, "It's safer for us."

"Really?" said Dawn, "You didn't know that?" Ash blushed in embarrassment.

"I did," said Ash, "I just needed to remember." The carriage seemed to be heading towards the castle on the east side if Ecruteak City.

"How about we go and visit him?" asked May, "I haven't seen him in over two years." Dawn's eyes sparkled again.

"Of course!" said Dawn, "That would be awesome! Let's go now!" Dawn then carried May away with her. Ash and Brendan sighed and followed.

* * *

Baron's carriage made it to the castle, and he stepped down from it. There were guards at the entrance.

"Welcome King Baron," said the guards as he began to open the gates, "We're glad that you're home."

"Glad to be back," said Baron, "Those conferences just keep on getting longer and longer."

"Baron!" yelled May, and Baron looked behind him to see May running towards him with Dawn by her side. They stopped when they got close enough.

"And who might you be?" asked Baron. May put her hands on both of his cheeks.

"I'm May," said May, "Princess and daughter of Norman and Caroline Maple." Baron tried to think, and then he remembered how May always grabbed his cheeks when she was little. He was only a prince back then. He smiled.

"May!" said Baron as he gave her a hug, "I haven't seen you in two years. You're still as beautiful as ever." He then looked towards Dawn.

"I see you've remained the same Salvia," said Baron.

"What?" said Dawn.

"Her name is Dawn," said May, "She's a friend of mine who's traveling with me with two boys that aren't here yet, I guess."

"Oh," said Baron, "Sorry for that. Your mother told me you were going on an adventure with a boy who's the son of Sir Aaron. I wanted to meet him. How's your old man doing?"

"He's doing well," said May, "He still helps my mother with her duties." Baron then saw Ash and Brendan walking towards them. They got close enough, and Brendan was looking up at the castle.

"Wow," said Brendan, "Damn, that thing's huge." Baron walked up to Ash and shook his hand.

"You must be May's boyfriend," said Baron, making May blush and looked away. Ash just ignored that and continued to shake his hand.

"You kids must be in the city for some time, right?" asked Baron, and they all nodded, "Well, you're welcome to stay at my castle if you'd like."

"I'm taking a break from doing royal stuff," said May, "We sleep at a Pokemon Center."

"Very well then," said Baron as he started to enter his castle, "I'm very busy at the moment. You may visit if you'd like."

"That's fine," said May, "We'll catch you later." Baron then entered his castle, and Ash, May and Dawn started for the Pokemon Center. Brendan stood there. He was then angry.

"What the hell!" yelled Brendan, "He didn't even ask for my name! What? I'm not special!" Dawn came back and grabbed Brendan by his ear and walked away with him as he continued to rant about Baron.

* * *

They were all able to get their own rooms at the Pokemon Center, and Ash was inside his room putting stuff into his backpack. May came in and walked up to Ash. Ash turned around.

"What?" asked Ash, "Did I do something wrong again?" May stared into Ash's eyes.

"Don't you remember?" asked May, and Ash tried to think, but he couldn't guess what it was. He just stared at her until she would just spit it out. She sighed.

"You promised that we would hang out today," said May as she raised her hands into the air. Ash thought for a while, and remembered that he did promise that after he came back from the future.

"I did, didn't I?" said Ash. May grabbed his shoulder.

"Let's go," said May. She then started to drag Ash out of the room, and Pikachu jumped from his shoulder and went on the bed as it watched its trainer leave.

"Burry my grave Pikachu!" said Ash until he was out of sight.

"Pika?" said Pikachu.

* * *

The two were walking on a path as May was walking on those ledges on the ground and trying to balance herself as they walked.

"We should buy one of those special kimonos that they sell here," said May, "I hear that you can get the best types of kimonos here. We should buy one that's matching."

"Fine," said Ash, "But not too much. Since I'm paying with my own money, you should limit it to about two hundred bucks." May stopped and giggled.

"You know it's going to be more than that," said May. Suddenly, a wind blew, and Ash's hat flew up into the air.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" said Ash, and he started to run after it. May got off the small ledges and started to run after Ash. Ash tried jumping up into the air to catch it. It started to fly in-between houses and buildings, and Ash kept on going after it.

"Ash, wait!" yelled May, "I can't run that fast!" Ash noticed that the wind was beginning to die down, and the hat was falling. It headed into an alley, and Ash ran after it. He noticed that it landed in someone's hand, and he was going too fast to stop.

"Fuck!" said Ash, and he bumped into the person, and they both fell down. Ash's hat landed near him. He took it and put it on. He then stood up.

"What the fuck man!" yelled the girl that Ash had bumped into.

"Sorry about that," said Ash, "My hat goes wherever it wants these days." Ash extended his hand to help the girl up, but he then noticed that it was a girl that he recognized. The girl looked up at him.

"What?" asked the girl as she stood up.

"I can't put my finger on it," said Ash, "but I think I know you."

"Please don't put your finger on it," said the girl, and then she recognized Ash as well.

"Ash?" said the girl, "Oh my Arceus. I can't believe it's you. I haven't seen you in years! I'm Misty." (Hoenn clothes)

"Misty?" said Ash, and then she popped into his brain, "Oh my Arceus. You're right. How's it been?"

"Good," said Misty, "How about you? Aren't you supposed to be in Pallet Town?"

"Oh yeah," said Ash, "I've got some explaining to do about that. Long story short, I'm just traveling. Why are you here?"

"I've been asked by my uncle to see him," said Misty, "He lives on an island not far from here."

"What about the gym?" asked Ash.

"My sisters are taking care of it," said Misty. May then ran into the alley, but stopped behind Ash after she saw him talking to another girl. She felt awkward and started to turn back and ran off. Misty saw her.

"Was that your friend?" asked Misty. Ash stopped and looked behind him, and noticed that May wasn't there anymore.

"Are you fucking…" said Ash, and then he started off, "How long are you going to be in the city?"

"For today," said Misty.

"Okay," said Ash, "I'll talk to you later then. I need to find that girl that ran off. See ya later." Ash then ran off. Misty smiled.

"_I never thought that he would have a girlfriend so quickly," _thought Misty, and then she proceeded to get out of the alley.

* * *

May sat on a bench eating a banana that she bought from a fruit stand. She thought that she was going to be able to spend the whole day with Ash alone, but Ash seemed busy with someone else at the moment, so she had to wait. Suddenly, Ash came up from behind the bench and touched her shoulder. She looked behind her and saw Ash.

"There you are," said Ash, "I've been looking for you." He jumped over the bench and sat next to May.

"I thought we were supposed to be spending the day with each other," said Ash, "Why'd you run off?" May was too embarrassed to say anything, so she just looked away from Ash. Ash tried to think of something to get May motivated again, and snapped his fingers.

"Hey, I hear that there are new shipments of top-of-the-line kimonos that are coming in," said Ash, and May looked at him, "I could take you there." May then stood up and ate the whole banana, threw away the peel, and grabbed Ash's arm.

"Let's go!" said May, and she forced Ash towards the nearest kimono store.

* * *

The Dark Signers were around some markings on the ground at their castle. Roman made both the Lustrous and Adamant Orbs appear in his hands. He looked towards the other Dark Signers.

"Begin," said Roman. They all extended out their hand towards the marking, except Vexen, who was still tending to his wounds from Ash and his fight before. Within seconds, a portal appeared on the ground, and Roman started to laugh.

"Be prepared," said Roman, "Hell will strike on Ecruteak City today." He then threw both orbs towards the hole, and they went in.

"Destroy it," said Roman, "Burn the whole city to the ground if you have to Dialga and Palkia!" The orbs then opened up, and out came Dialga and Palkia with red shards orbiting them. They had red eyes. All of The Dark Signers then jumped in.

* * *

The sky was getting dark. People looked up to see that clouds were orbiting around one spot. A portal then suddenly opened up, shocking everyone. Ash and May looked up towards the sky from the kimono store, Brendan and Dawn looked up towards the sky at the park with their Pokemon and Pikachu. Misty looked up as well, wondering what was going on. Two huge things then began to come out of it. People screamed as they saw Dialga and Palkia come out and let out a huge screech. The King looked at it from where he was and dropped his cup.

"Oh my Arceus," said Baron, and then he turned to a guard, "It is never safe when those two are in the same spot. Make an announcement at once. Tell the people to head towards the castle. Now!" The guard nodded and ran off. Baron looked back.

"_It's never a good time," _thought Baron.

* * *

Ash and May exited from the store to see them. Ash was amazed at seeing them both at the same spot.

"Cool!" said Ash, "That's Dialga and Palkia! Two gods! This is so fucking cool." An announcement then rang across the city.

"Hello fellow people of Ecruteak City," said a guard on the loudspeaker, "We have received word from our king that you should head towards the castle or the Pokemon Center. Please hurry. Please don't panic for the time being. The…" Suddenly, Dialga opened its mouth and shot an aura sphere towards the ground, causing a huge shockwave that pushed people away. Ash held onto May as rubble and winds pushed them. Ash looked up at them and noticed that red shards were circling around them and that they had red eyes. They gave out another screech. People started to scream and panic. May held onto Ash.

"What's happening?" asked May. Ash started to think, and then he took May up in bridal style and started to run.

"We head towards the castle," said Ash.

"What?" said May, "What about Brendan, Dawn, and Pikachu?"

"They should be there by now," said Ash, "Let's go." He started to run towards the castle.

* * *

They were able to get to the castle in time as they saw a hoard of people entering it.

"How the hell does he expect everyone to fit in there?" asked Ash.

"Oh, he does," said May, "He made an underground castle that could house him if his castle ever got destroyed. After a while, he decided that if the city ever got into trouble, he would let the people in there. Also with the Pokemon Center."

"Alrighty then," said Ash, and he was about to enter May into the castle until they both bumped into two other people. They looked to see Brendan and Dawn with Pikachu.

"Pika!" said Pikachu as it jumped from Brendan's shoulder to Ash. Dawn hugged May.

"Thank Arceus you're okay," said Dawn, "I thought you got hurt."

"How the fuck does this guy think that going inside a castle could protect us?" said Brendan, "Knowing those two, they'll just destroy the whole place." The speaker came on again.

"We hope everyone made it to either the Pokemon Center or the castle," said the guard, "We are going to put a shield around the castle and Pokemon Center to protect it. We are going to send skilled trainers to deal with the situation. Just stay calm until everything is settled." A rod then went on top of the castle, and then a purple force field was put around it.

"If you haven't reached both destinations yet," said the guard, "You will still be able to go through the force field. Humans may be able to go in and out of it, but not Pokemon unless they are in a Pokeball. Please don't go out until told to do so. Thanks you."

"Well fuck," said Ash, "And I wanted to be able to…" Suddenly, nine humanoids started to descend from the portal. Ash and his friends could see that they were certainly Dark Signers.

"I knew something was up," said Brendan.

"Greetings humans," said Roman, who was in the middle of them. They were being recorded by news people, making it broadcast inside of the castle.

"We are The Dark Signers," said Roman, "We have come to your city so that we may be able to gain access to the one Pokemon that you people worship here: Ho-Oh. The only way to do that is by, according to legend, that destroying its city will make it return. We apologize in advance for lives that will be sacrificed to do this. Oh well, its business. Dialga, Palkia, you know what to do." Dialga and Palkia both let out a screech, and then they started to fly around the city, launching their attacks on the buildings and houses. People in the castle started to scream in fear. Ash watched it, and a flash from his dream appeared in his head.

"_Like hell I'll let you," _thought Ash, and he took Pikachu and gave it to May.

"I'll be back," said Ash, and he ran out of the force field before the others could say something.

"Should we go after him?" asked Dawn.

"Not yet," said Brendan, "Let's just hope Ash know what he's doing." May looked out at Ash, and held on to Pikachu tightly, making it gasp for air.

* * *

The Dark Signers landed on the ground. Roman looked at all of them.

"Go," thought Roman, "I would like to deal with him alone." They all nodded and disappeared. A second later, Roman heard footsteps behind him.

"I knew that you would come after me," said Roman, "Every single time when I'm about to accomplish something, you get in the way Ketchum." He looked behind him to see Ash holding his aura blade with blue eyes.

"Call this off," said Ash.

"Why should I?" asked Roman as he turned around to face Ash, "Hearts are all we want."

"Shut the fuck up!" yelled Ash, "You think that you're doing this peacefully when you're just killing people along the way." Roman chuckled.

"You just don't understand," said Roman, "And you never will." He then created his two purple like blades from his sleeves. Ash smiled.

"I just noticed," said Ash, "I haven't been able to see your face ever since I met you. I'm going to rip that hood off and break your face if I have to."

"Bring it," said Roman, "I just hope you're as powerful now as your great-grandfather." Ash growled and created an aura sphere and threw it towards Roman, but he just blocked it. He raced towards Roman, but then something crashed in front of him to stop him. He looked up to see Palkia.

"What?" said Ash.

"I am in control of them," said Roman, "I hope you do realize that even after you beat me, you're just going to have to get through gods as well." Ash stood up.

"I'll just tell them to bring it on," said Ash. He threw his blade, but Roman stepped aside so that he wouldn't get hit. Ash then came towards Roman and threw multiple punches at him, but Roman was able to block all of them. He kicked Ash away, but Ash recovered and came running back to him. He got his blade and was about to strike Roman, but Roman was able to block them with his blades.

"You have gotten stronger," said Roman, but then Dialga came and used an aura sphere near Ash, causing a shockwave that pushed Ash away, "You have no chance against us all. May I remind you that there are eight others here at the moment?" Ash forced himself to stand up. A flash from his dream appeared with the city in ruins. He looked at Dialga. He remembered when he went back in time and saw it pleading for his help. His eyes widened.

"It was you," said Ash, "You were the one hurting Dialga,"

"No shit," said Roman, "How do you think I got him?" Ash forced himself to stand.

"You stole the Lustrous Orb to gain Palkia," said Ash, "I will not allow you to capture Ho-Oh." Roman created a dark ball and threw it in front of Ash, knocking him down.

"A kid like you has no chance," said Roman as he snapped his fingers, making Palkia go by him, "Palkia, Dialga, I want you two to kill him. Now!" Dialga and Palkia began to charge up energy. Ash felt the environment become weird.

"Dialga, Use Roar of Time," ordered Roman, "And Palkia, use Spacial Rend!" They were now charging energy. Ash actually felt scared to move. Suddenly, something kicked Dialga and Palkia at the same time, losing their focus, causing an explosion in front of them, knocking them down. Ash was surprised, and he looked to see someone push him down to the ground with his hood. He looked behind him to see Lnoki.

"You," said Roman, "I didn't expect you."

"Glad to see you too Roman," said Lnoki, "I would like to stay and chat, but I've got to bring this kid to safety."

"Wait, what!" yelled Ash, "I wanted to…" But then Lnoki jumped high, taking Ash with him. Roman smirked.

"_Such a lucky boy," _thought Roman, "Proceed." Dialga and Palkia then left him, continuing their path of destruction.

* * *

After waiting for a while, Brendan, Dawn, and May decided that they should go inside before something happened. Brendan looked towards the Bell Tower, and noticed that it wasn't crumbling.

"_What?" _thought Brendan. Suddenly, Lnoki and Ash came inside the force field, shocking them all.

"Pika!" yelled Pikachu as it went towards Ash. Ash stood up.

"Has anyone noticed that he keeps on appearing when we really need him?" said Dawn, "I love this guy!" He put Ash down, and Ash immediately stood up.

"What the hell man!" yelled Ash, "I had him." Lnoki looked at him as if he was stupid.

"Are you retarded?" asked Lnoki, "Do you even know what happened back there? He could've killed you. We really don't have time for him now. We have more suppressing matters at the moment."

"But the city…" asked May.

"I know," said Lnoki, "Roman is the one controlling those two gods. We have to stop them before heading towards Roman."

"Why can't I just beat the crap out of him now?" asked Ash.

"Because," said Lnoki, "Because if we don't stop those gods, they will be able to get what they want. We can't let that happen."

"So what they said was true?" asked May.

"Of course," said Lnoki, "What worries me the most though is that Ho-Oh, the protector of the skies, is on her way right now." They all froze, and May's eyes flashed red at the news.

* * *

The area around it was cloudy and dark. It flew threw the skies in a majestic motion. It was heading towards Ecruteak City, with its wings spread out. It let out a screech. It was Ho-Oh, shining bright like a rainbow. Its eyes were full of anger, and one thing raced in her mind: if May was going to leave that city alive.

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next Time on Pokemon Heroes:** After hearing the news of Ho-Oh, Ash and his friends decide that they should go after Dialga and Palkia to stop them, and Misty decides to join in as well. With Ho-Oh closing in, Ash has to take the greatest battle of his life: to fight every single Dark Signer at once in order to protect Ho-Oh. Will they succeed, and will Ash even stand a chance against all of them? **Next Time: Hearts Part 2.**

* * *

**That was that chapter. The last two chapters of this season will be out next week, so be patient. Also, I hope you all are having a nice summer so far (even though school ended about a week ago for me). I will be posting chapters during summer, so don't worry about me taking a break through it all. Enjoy!**

**Read and Review please **

**(Views: 4,920) **


	26. Hearts Part 2

**This is the fiftieth chapter in the Pokemon Heroes story. We're already at the fiftieth chapter mark, so I feel so productive. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs.**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

They all couldn't even talk after Lnoki had told them about Ho-Oh already heading towards the city. They wanted to say something, but they couldn't get anything out. Ash clenched his fists.

"If Ho-Oh's on its way here now, that means we can't just stand here and wait for it," said Ash, "I say we go and stop them now."

"There are eight of them here," said Lnoki, "You can't even beat one. We have to stop them from destroying the city. This city is very sacred to Ho-Oh." Brendan looked towards the tower that didn't get knocked down before.

"What about that?" asked Brendan, "How is it not crumbling?"

"Because that's the Bell Tower," said Lnoki, "That's Ho-Oh's landing spot when it comes into the city. It comes to punish anyone who threatens its city. If it does come, then The Dark Signers will easily defeat it."

"Like hell I'll…" said Ash, but he didn't finish after he heard footsteps coming towards him fast. He was about to turn around to check who it was, but the person grabbed him by his collar and looked him dead in the eyes. It was Misty.

"What the fuck did you do?" asked Misty.

"Nothing," said Ash as he raised his hands in the air, "I swear." Misty noticed the others behind Ash and dropped him and walked towards him.

"I'm sorry for whatever that idiot did," said Misty, "He sometimes…"

"He didn't do anything," said Brendan.

"What?" said Misty. Ash stood up and walked towards them

"Yeah," said Ash, "I didn't do anything. You have to worry on what I'm about to do." Misty looked confused. Lnoki walked towards her.

"You seem to be a friend of Ash," said Lnoki with a calm smile, "I'll tell you everything about the current situation, but quickly. We don't have much time. Misty just stared down at him confused.

"Why is there a little old guy talking to me?" asked Misty, and Lnoki tried to put down the inner, raging temptation to kill her.

**Hearts Part 2**

* * *

After a minute of explaining everything to Misty, who couldn't believe that someone like Ash would be able to do this, Misty finally understood. Misty looked up towards Dialga and Palkia, who were still proceeding to destroy the city. She sighed.

"Okay," said Misty, "I get it now. It's still a little bit too hard to understand though." Palkia then shot out an aura sphere towards the force field, making the castle shake. They could hear the people inside scream.

"We can't stay here for too long," said Brendan, "We have to stop them now."

"I'll go and take care of one of them," said Lnoki, "I'll go for Dialga. Ash, you have to go for Palkia."

"I'm going with the old guy," said Misty, "I can't make an old guy fight something as big as that."

"_Oh," _thought Lnoki, _"This girl doesn't know my skill at all."_

"I'm going with Ash," said Brendan, "I won't let him go and fight that thing alone."

"I'm going too," said Dawn, "I don't want to stay here worried about you guys." Ash looked towards May and knew that she was going to volunteer to go with him.

"No," said Ash before May said anything, "You're staying here. Don't even think about it." May stopped and frowned. Ash sighed and put his hands on her shoulders.

"We'll be back very soon," said Ash, "I promise." May didn't feel sure about it, but she gave up and gave Ash a hug. He was shocked, but he then decided to hug her back. After a few seconds, he let go and started to walk out with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"How are you going to get Pikachu past this?" asked Brendan. Ash looked at Pikachu and thought for a second. He got an idea and took out a Pokeball. Pikachu looked surprised to see it.

"Pika!" yelled Pikachu.

"Come on buddy," said Ash, "If you don't, then you can't come out with me."

"Pika pi!" yelled Pikachu as it shook its head.

"Pikachu," said Ash slowly. Pikachu thought for a second, and then decided to give up.

"Pika," said Pikachu.

"That's the spirit," said Ash, and he opened up the Pokeball to let Pikachu in. He then stepped through the force field and signaled the others to come. They went as well, and then Ash released Pikachu from its Pokeball. It looked dizzy and frightened. It looked towards Ash angrily and sparks started to come out of its cheek.

"Pikachu," said Pikachu in a slow harsh tone, telling Ash to never do that again.

"I won't," said Ash, "Not now at least. Come on." Pikachu jumped on his shoulder and they all started to head out. May stood there looking out, very worried for her friends.

* * *

Baron stood on his balcony looking at Dialga and Palkia, who just kept on blowing up the city building by building. Houses were crushed and buildings started to crumble. He looked down to see Ash and the others heading out into the city. He was confused at first, but then smiled.

"_I knew he was going to help out eventually," _thought Baron, and he turned to look at a guard, "Send out as many skilled trainers and guards as you can. Our main priority at the moment is to protect everyone in the castle.

"Yes sir," said the guard, and he ran in. Baron looked back out, but this time towards the sky, hoping that every passing second, Ho-Oh doesn't come to be taken away.

* * *

The group had split up, and Misty and Lnoki headed towards Dialga to stop it from destroying the city. When they got close enough, Misty stopped to take out a Pokeball.

"Time to shine," said Misty, and she threw out her Pokeball, and out came Togetic, "Togetic, use Metronome to distract Dialga and make it face us." Togetic did what it was told and used it, sending out a huge hydro pump. It hit Dialga, who turned to face them angrily. They stopped.

"Okay now," said Misty, "Should you be sending out a Pokemon to help us?" Lnoki looked at Misty.

"Pokemon?" said Lnoki, and then he started to chuckle, "I don't need Pokemon to help me in these kinds of situations." Dialga then let out a screech, which sent a shockwave towards them. Lnoki moved out of the way and then ran up a building. After he got high enough, he jumped towards Dialga, and gave it a punch which actually sent it back. Misty was amazed.

"_That is the second toughest old guy I've ever seen," _thought Misty. Dialga recovered and looked at Lnoki, and struck him quickly with its arm, launching him up to the sky.

"Oh my Arceus!" yelled Misty, "Togetic, use Metronome!" Togetic did so, which sent out Dragon Rage, which struck Dialga, fazing it. Lnoki then came from the sky and used his feet to push Dialga to the ground, causing a shockwave on the ground. Lnoki jumped down next to Misty, who smiled.

"Out of everyone," said Misty, "I am so glad I was able to go with you."

"Everything is easy while I'm around," said Lnoki. Dialga then made itself stand up, and it faced Misty and Lnoki. Lnoki looked towards Togetic.

"I would like to warn you that using only one Pokemon will not help you in this situation," said Lnoki, "If it did kill or knock me out, you know you are going to have to fight on." Misty was surprised, and she then took out all of her Pokeballs.

"But—," said Misty, "I only have water-type Pokemon with me now."

"Who the hell only carries water-type Pokemon with them?" asked Lnoki.

"Shut up!" yelled Misty, "I didn't know that I would even be dragged into this shit in the first place anyway." Dialga then shot out an aura sphere from its mouth unexpectedly, heading towards them. They jumped out of the way, causing an explosion not too far from them.

"We're going to die," whined Misty, as Lnoki just shook his head from side to side. Dialga shot out another one, and Lnoki deflected it, making it strike someplace else.

"Is that it?" asked Lnoki, "Even Ketchum could be able to throw a better aura sphere than that." Misty was relieved, but then she looked at his arm, which had burns on it. She then realized that even Lnoki wasn't able to deflect that shot perfectly.

"Your arm is…" said Misty, but Dialga once again unleashed an aura sphere, and Misty knew that one might rip Lnoki's arm off. Before it came any closer, a Makuhita came out of nowhere, blocking the hit by using protect.

"I thought you said you only had water-type Pokemon?" said Lnoki.

"I do," said Misty, and she looked behind her to see three trainers heading towards them while there were about twenty guards. They came by Misty and Lnoki.

"Are you okay old guy?" asked a lady (A/N: It's Greta, a member of the Battle Frontier. There are two other men there as well. One is Noland, another frontier brain, and Falkner, the first gym leader of Johto). Lnoki saw the wound on his arm, and he tried to hide it.

"I'm fine," said Lnoki, "You guys better stay out of the way. It's too powerful for you." Noland tossed out his Camerupt, and Falkner sent out his Pidgeotto. The guards all sent out Arcanines and Crobats.

"You're too injured at the moment," said Greta, "Just let us take care of it before it starts to cause more damage to this beautiful city." Dialga let out a loud screech, pushing them all back.

"Don't be afraid," said Greta, "We can take it! Makuhita, use Force Palm!" Makuhita used it, and Dialga was pushed towards the ground. Lnoki watched the trainers.

"_These idiots," _thought Lnoki, _"I hope they realize that they don't even stand a chance against a god like that with Pokemon. I have to…" _Lnoki was about to head towards Dialga, but Misty held him back from running.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" yelled Lnoki, "I'm busy."

"You're hurt," said Misty, "You're just going to hurt yourself even more." She then pushed Lnoki towards the ground and took out a burn heal from her bag. She bent down and sprayed some on Lnoki. He felt pain, but after a second, it became soothing and it didn't hurt anymore. Misty then took out a long bandage from her bag and put it around Lnoki's arm.

"Who taught you to work like this?" asked Lnoki.

"My uncle," said Misty, "He taught me a lot of things. Why?"

"I don't know," said Lnoki as he stood up after Misty was done bandaging his arm, "The way you put my bandage on reminded me of someone I know." Dialga then used ancientpower, knocking guards and Pokemon away from it.

"He's too strong," said Falkner, "I don't even see a scratch on him." Lnoki then jumped above them towards Dialga.

"That's because you guys aren't doing it right," said Lnoki, and he was able to kick Dialga across the face, who in return knocked Lnoki down with its head. It was about to strike him with an aura sphere, but then it was hit by swift and a hydro pump. Misty came by Lnoki with Togetic and Staryu.

"Don't even think about it!" yelled Misty, and she turned to look down at Lnoki, "Are you okay?" Lnoki stood up.

"Yes," said Lnoki.

"We can take this," said Misty, "Don't you worry about a thing." The way Misty said it reminded Lnoki of someone. He shook it off and looked towards her.

"Whatever," said Lnoki.

* * *

While that was happening, Ash and his friends were still heading towards Palkia, who was farther down the city. It was using its attacks to break down buildings and destroy its environment. Brendan looked towards the tower, and noticed that Palkia was getting closer and closer to it.

"We've got to stop that thing," said Brendan, "Before it tries to…" He didn't finish after Ash jumped up suddenly and threw an aura sphere towards Palkia, stopping it. Brendan and Dawn stopped.

"Thanks a lot for ruining the element of surprise Ash!" said Dawn, and Brendan and she took out two Pokeballs each. Brendan sent out Aggron ad Pelipper and Dawn sent out Buneary and Pachirisu. Ash landed on a broken house, and Palkia looked down on him.

"Hey!" yelled Ash, "If you wanted to destroy stuff, you could've done it someplace else! No way in hell am I gonna let you destroy a precious place as this." Palkia let out a screech and shot out a hydro pump towards Ash, but was saved by Pelipper before he got crushed. Pelipper flew down towards Brendan with Ash.

"Dude, you seriously need some help about rushing into things like that," said Brendan.

"I can't help it," said Ash, as he materialized his aura blade, "So what's the plan?"

"I don't have any," said Brendan.

"And you said charging in doesn't work," said Ash, "Who's the smart one now! Pelipper, Fly towards Palkia." Pelipper did so, and Ash began to prepare to jump off of it. When he got close enough, he jumped off and was about to strike Palkia with his blade.

"I wonder how awesome I would be if I'm able to catch you!" said Ash as he was closing in, "Then everyone will be like…" Palkia swiped Ash aside towards the ground. Brendan sighed and looked towards Dawn.

"Let's do something before Ash gets himself killed," said Brendan. Dawn nodded.

"Pelipper, use Hydro Pump!" ordered Brendan, "Aggron use Hyper Beam!"

"Buneary, use Ice Beam to cover up the Hydro Pump to make it stronger!" ordered Dawn, "Pachirisu, use Thunder!" Pelipper launched its attack, with Buneary covering it up, making it into a blast of an iceberg heading towards Palkia. Palkia was hit, fazing it. It was then immediately hit by both a thunderbolt and a hyper beam, slamming it against a building.

* * *

Ash was trying to get himself out of some rubble that he was launched towards, and when he did, he saw Palkia hit the building and noticed that Brendan and Dawn did that. He groaned.

"_Show offs," _thought Ash. He then heard a pebble being kicked, and looked behind him. He felt that someone was there, but it didn't feel like a Dark Signer.

"Hey!" said Ash, "Whoever's back there, it's really not a safe place for you to be here right now." He then heard an explosion and looked to see that Palkia had used ancientpower, attacking the place where Brendan and Dawn were. He then saw Pikachu running towards him.

"Pikachu!" said Pikachu. It went towards Ash. Ash stood up.

"Let's go!" said Ash. He ran off, and Pikachu was about to follow, until he smelled something familiar. He looked towards the spot Ash looked before and suddenly saw May trip and fall. She immediately stood up and looked towards Pikachu. She quietly started to beg it not to tell Ash by putting a finger on her lips. One ear on Pikachu fell in confusion.

"Pika?" said Pikachu, and then it ran off towards Ash. May gave a sigh of relief.

"_Ash would be pissed if he saw me out here," _thought May, _"I just didn't want to stay at the Pokemon Center praying for him to be okay." _Suddenly, a Pokeball in her fanny pack opened up, and Eevee came out.

"Eevee," said Eevee. May quickly took it and covered its mouth.

"You have to stay quiet Eevee," said May, "I can't risk you getting hurt." Eevee nodded, and May quietly got up and ran towards Ash's direction.

* * *

Brendan and Dawn were on the ground trying to recover from the blast they just took when Palkia attacked them. Their Pokemon were down, but had not fainted. Brendan looked up to Palkia, who was about to hit them again with ancientpower.

"Bring it bitch face!" yelled Brendan. Before Palkia could strike, it was hit by a thunderbolt, interrupting its attack. It looked towards the blast's direction and saw Ash with Pikachu and Grovyle.

"Toss me," said Ash, and Grovyle took him and threw him as hard as it could towards Palkia. Palkia was about to brush Ash away, but Ash saw it coming and threw an aura sphere towards it. While it was fazed, he prepared a punch.

"Damn you!" yelled Ash, and he punched Palkia so hard that it was starting to fall out of the sky. While it was falling, Ash started to throw multiple punches on its stomach area, inflicting damage. Before they hit the ground, Ash did a backflip kick, slamming Palkia on the ground, creating dust. Ash landed by the dust cloud and looked towards Brendan and Dawn.

"What up!" yelled Ash. He wasn't looking at Palkia, who rose up and used an aura sphere to push Ash away. Ash forced himself to go on his back, and he saw Palkia charging up its most powerful attack: Spacial Rend.

"_Well fuck you too," _thought Ash, but before Palkia could strike Ash, it was hit by a sudden flamethrower. Ash was surprised to see it, and looked behind him to see three trainers and guards heading towards them. The Pokemon that unleashed the flamethrower was a Torkoal, and there was a girl with red hair by it (It's Flannery, a Hoenn gym leader. There is also Maylene, a Sinnoh gym leader with her Machoke, and Brawly with his Hitmonchan, a Hoenn gym leader. The guards all had Croconaws and Azumarills). Flannery looked towards Ash and extended out her hand. Ash took it and stood up.

"It's not safe being around here," said Flannery, "You kids better get out of here, Let the grown-ups take care of it." Ash was about to say something, but he stopped and thought for a second.

"_If they got this," _thought Ash as he looked out into the half destroyed city, _"Then that gives me an opening. It would be quicker if I took care of all of them myself." _Ash then started to run away. Brendan and Dawn noticed him while getting help from the guards.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" yelled Dawn.

"I'll be back," said Ash, "Trust me. This will be quicker!" Ash then ran off. May saw him go off, and knew that he was going to go after The Dark Signers, and was about to go after him to help, but Palkia used aura sphere, and a shockwave pushed her down. Eevee went by her to see if she was okay.

"I'm okay," said May, and she looked out to Ash, _"I just hope he will be."_

* * *

Roman walked along a street of the city. He created dark balls and threw them at the small buildings that still stood. He looked up at the Bell Tower

"_I guess the only thing that'll motivate it to come is if I destroy that," _thought Roman, and he was about to head there, but then he stopped and ducked before an unexpected Ash, who came out of nowhere, threw a punch at him but missed. Ash recovered and landed in front of Roman. Pikachu went by him and he materialized his aura blade.

"You again," said Roman, "Go play with my pawns for a while. I'm busy."

"We're fighting now," said Ash, "I'm totally done with your bullshit."

"I feel the same way about you," said Roman, and Ash ran towards Roman, about to strike him with his blade, but suddenly a Dark Signer came out of nowhere and blocked Ash's hit with his weapon. It was Claymore, and Ash knew who it was already: Saix. Saix pushed him back, but he quickly got on his feet.

"How dare you?" said Saix. Saix was about to go after Ash, but Roman stopped him.

"Not yet," said Roman, "I want him to shiver in fear by our power. Where are the others?"

"Here sir," said Saix.

"Good," said Roman, "Come out now!" Out of nowhere, seven others appeared on top of broken buildings, surrounding Ash. Ash looked around, and Pikachu stayed by him.

"This is the aura guardian," said a Dark Signer, "I was expecting more."

"You've got to admit though," teased The Dark Signer who sounded like a women, "He's kinda cute." Ash froze in that spot for a few seconds, not expecting that he would be surrounded by them all. He looked down and then chuckled. He looked up with a brave smile.

"Bring it!" said Ash, "I can take on all of you!"

"Really?" said Roman.

"Hell yeah!" said Ash, _"I've got to at least try. Maybe if I beat two or three of them, they'll back down and leave here. I have to do it for May. Hope I don't die first though."_ Roman then began to chuckle.

"Very well then," said Roman, "Take care of him, will you? Saix and I might as well sit this one out. It would be far too easy."

"Our pleasure master," said a Dark Signer, and he proceeded to pull his hood down. It was Lexaeus (A/N: I'm going to list them down now. If you don't know them, you may go and search it). The others then proceeded to follow. Going around Ash, it was Lexaeus, Luxord, Xigbar, Xaldin, Zexion, Demyx, Marluxia, and Larxene. Saix also put his hood down, but not Roman. Ash then noticed something that he never noticed before: They all had gray eyes. Just dull, gray eyes. He stood in a fighting stance, but put his foot in front of Pikachu.

"I do not want you to get caught up in this," said Ash, "Go back to Brendan and Dawn. I'll take care of this."

"Pika!" said Pikachu.

"Trust me," said Ash. Pikachu was at first hesitant, and it ran away. But instead for heading towards Brendan and Dawn, it stayed behind a garbage can, just in case its trainer needed any help at all.

"Damn, this is gonna be fun," said Xigbar. He then summoned his weapon, Arrowguns, and pointed it towards Ash. They all then proceeded to summon their weapons.

"_Shit," _thought Ash, _"Why did I even decide to do this?" _He then proceeded to look around to find the easiest one he could attack first, and saw Zexion looking down at his book. Ash smirked. He jumped towards him and was about to slash him with his blade, but then he suddenly hit something, like an invisible force field. Ash then was about to attack again, but Zexion lifted up one finger, and Ash felt himself moving. He then suddenly crashed to the ground, as if something forced him down. He forced himself up.

"_It's always the quiet one," _thought Ash, and he turned to suddenly see Lexaeus, who suddenly punched him across the face, and kneed him on his stomach. Ash quickly recovered and tried to hit him with his blade, but Lexaeus blocked it with his Axe Sword, but it was so heavy that Ash's blade wasn't able to push it back, and his blade was pushed back. Lexaeus then kicked Ash, launching him towards a building, making him crash right through it and land on the opposite side. He landed on the ground covering his stomach. He tried to get up.

"Aw," said Xigbar, and Ash looked up to see him on top of a building, "Did little baby get hurt?" Ash created an aura sphere and threw it at him, but he just sidestepped to dodge it. He then pointed his Arrowguns at Ash and started to shoot. Ash tried his best to dodge it, but got hit a few times, ripping up some of his clothing. He was about to fall back to the ground, and then Marluxia was about to cut Ash in half with his Scythe, but Ash noticed and did a back flip, hitting and stopping him, pushing him back.

"You are skilled," said Marluxia, "But not very well." He then used the back of his Scythe to hit Ash, pushing him back. He forced himself up.

"Damn you," said Ash. He was then suddenly surrounded by four huge cards. They were closing in on him.

"Let's play, shall we?" said Luxord, who was outside it holding his weapon, Card, in his hand. Ash materialized his blade and tried hitting the cards, but they wouldn't break. He looked up and saw the opening. He then started to wall jump from card to card until he finally got out, but he was suddenly kicked towards the ground. He looked up to see Demyx holding his Sitar.

"Are you having fun?" asked Demyx, "Cause I sure am!" He then pointed his Sitar at Ash, and two large streams of water headed towards Ash. Ash got out of the way, making it hit the ground, making a huge hole there. He created an aura sphere and was about to throw it, but something took his hand, making the ball disappear. He looked behind him and saw Xaldin, staring dangerously at him. He kicked Ash, pushing him on the ground. He quickly got up.

"Weak," said Xaldin. Larxene then came by him. They both then raced towards him. They both threw multiple punches at Ash, with Larxene still holding her Knives, but Ash was able to dodge all of them. He found an opening and kicked both Xaldin and Larxene on the face. Larxene was furious.

"How dare you touch me!" yelled Larxene, and she was about to punch Ash, but Ash moved back, but her knives were able to cut him on his cheek, making four cuts. While Ash was fazed, Xaldin punched Ash on the stomach, sending him flying away. All of the Dark Signers who were fighting him came. He stood up, took his blade, and ran towards them.

"I hate you!" yelled Ash, and he was about to strike, but then a Dark Signer appeared in front of him with a shield. Ash was surprised to see that Vexen was behind it.

"Missed me?" said Vexen, and he kicked Ash, launching him to the ground stomach first. Ash looked up to them all, and his eyes flashed blue. Roman and Saix then came to them. Roman walked to Ash and bent down on one leg. Ash was going to go and punch him, but Zexion used his magic to keep him down.

"Are you finished yet?" asked Roman.

"Kiss my ass," said Ash. Roman then lifted up his fist, about to punch Ash.

"Just sleep," said Roman, "After you wake up, say hello to your father for me."

"Pikachu!" yelled Pikachu, who came out of nowhere, was using volt tackle towards Roman. It jumped up, about to hit him, until Roman suddenly turned around and grabbed its neck. He then placed one hand on its stomach, making a dark ball that blasted Pikachu away towards a pile of rubble. Ash was surprised and furious.

"Dammit!" yelled Ash as he started to shake himself to break free. His eyes were blue. Roman started to laugh.

"You're persistent," said Roman, "I like that about you Ketchums." He stood up and grabbed his hood. He started to pull it down. Ash looked up at him and his eyes widened. This was Roman (looks like Roman, a Dark Signer, on Yugioh 5Ds). He had purple eyes. Ash growled as Roman looked down at him with a very evil, devilish smile.

* * *

Dawn and Brendan continued to fight Palkia, as May watched with her Eevee. Eevee then started to smell the air and looked behind it.

"Eevee!" said Eevee, signifying that Pikachu was hurt, and broke away from May's arms.

"Eevee?" said May when she saw it running. She got up and started to chase after it.

"Eevee!" yelled May. Dawn and Brendan heard and looked back, and saw May running after Eevee.

"May?" said Dawn, "Isn't she supposed to be at the Pokemon Center?"

"May!" yelled Brendan, trying to call her, but she didn't seem to hear him, "I have to go after her." Flannery noticed and looked back.

"You go after her," said Flannery with a confident smile, "We'll take care of this." Brendan nodded and headed towards May's direction.

"Pelipper, Aggron, let's go," said Brendan.

"I'm coming too," said Dawn as she started to run after Brendan, "Pachirisu, Buneary, you too!" Their Pokemon turned around and started to follow their trainers towards May.

* * *

May tried her best to follow the fast Eevee. She noticed that Eevee had a worried expression on its face, and thought that something must've happened to Ash or Pikachu. She began to get worried too.

"_You promised me you were going to be okay Ash," _thought May, _"Please be okay. Please be okay. Please be okay." _She never even realized that her eyes were red, signifying that Ho-Oh was getting closer.

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next Time on Pokemon Heroes:** Ash continues his fight with The Dark Signers while Dialga and Palkia are gaining the upper hand against their opponents, and Ash's friends join in. But it isn't as easy as he thought it would be, and now someone has to make the ultimate sacrifice in order to save him. Will Ash save Ecruteak City, and will they stop The Dark Signers before Ho-Oh arrives? **Next Time: Hearts Part 3.**

* * *

**That was that chapter. Next chapter will be the final chapter in season two, so keep reading. For all you people who like Kingdom Hearts, you must've noticed that Axel is nowhere in there, but don't worry because I have something better. Roman has replaced Xemnas as leader because I didn't want to copy everything from Kingdom Hearts. See you next chapter!**

**Read and Review please **

**(Views: 5,425) **


	27. Hearts Part 3

**This is the fifty-first chapter in the Pokemon Heroes story. This is the last chapter in season two, and it'll show a surprise ending. I couldn't have made it this far without you guys. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

Ash was still on the ground as Zexion had made him unable to move. He struggled to free himself from the spell, looking up at Roman who was in front of him. Roman stood and started to walk away.

"Zexion," said Roman, "Crush him." Zexion started to close his fingers to form a fist, and Ash started to yell in pain as he was getting crushed. He continued to struggle to break free, but to no avail.

"It's no use," said Roman, "You're just making this hilarious."

"Damn you," said Ash as he suddenly tried to stand up, shocking the others, "I'm not gonna back down until after I kick your ass and save everyone in this city. I'm protecting Ho-Oh, this city, and May!" He extended his arms, finally breaking free. Roman smirked. Ash materialized his aura blade.

"I swear that on my own heart," said Ash. Roman continued to walk away.

"Take care of him," said Roman, and all of the other Dark Signers, except Saix and Roman, stepped up. Ash then raced towards them, about to strike with his aura blade.

**Hearts Part 3**

* * *

Ash swung his blade at Marluxia, who blocked it with his scythe and swung it around, about to slice Ash until he back up, but then Lexaeus was behind him, hitting Ash on the back, sending him to the ground. Before he could crash his foot on Ash's head, Ash rolled away, and then tried to strike Lexaeus, until a huge card came out of nowhere, blocking the hit. Ash looked behind him and saw Luxord tossing a bunch of cards at him, but he was able to dodge them all, Lexaeus broke through the card and grabbed Ash's neck with his arm. Ash tried to break free, but he couldn't. Larxene then came and started to throw multiple punches at Ash's stomach area, making him cough up blood. Lexaeus then dropped him. He kicked Ash aside. Ash then tried his best to breathe and stand up, but he had a hard time. Demyx then came by Ash with his Sitar.

"Having trouble kiddie," said Demyx, and Ash looked at him furiously, "Whoa, just trying to check on ya before, you know…" He threw a punch towards the ground, but Ash rolled away. Ash stood up and kicked Demyx, who didn't even feel the pain. He smiled.

"You're real fun," said Demyx as he grabbed Ash's foot and tossed him away. Ash immediately stood up. He couldn't fight anymore. Blood was coming from his mouth, and his vest was mostly ripped. His hat was gone. He was breathing heavily. He looked out to see Dialga and Palkia still fighting. He tried walking, but he just fell over.

"_Dammit guys," _thought Ash, _"Beat them before…" _Suddenly, he was hit on the back by something, making him yell in pain. He looked behind him to see Xigbar taking aim at him. He immediately turned as multiple other shots were shot. He created an aura sphere and jumped towards Xigbar. He tried striking him, but instead another Dark Signer came in front of him. He hit, but the blast didn't even do a thing. He looked up to see Xaldin not even damaged. He punched Ash towards the ground. Xigbar smirked.

"I never thought that you would take that kind of blow for me," said Xigbar, "I thought you hated me."

"I do," said Xaldin in a threatening tone, inferring to Xigbar to not take it differently, "I just wanted to feel his power. It's not what I expected." He then raced towards Ash, who was on the ground. All of The Dark Signers stood around him. He forced himself up, and he had blue eyes.

"You're really pushing it!" yelled Ash, as winds started to blow around him.

"Will this finally give us a challenge?" asked Xigbar, "You are seriously the easiest Aura Guardian I've ever faced." Ash then turned towards him and yelled, causing a shockwave that pushed Xigbar back towards a building and crashing into it. He got out and smiled.

"That more like it," said Xigbar.

* * *

Roman and Saix stood on top of a building watching the fight. They were amused that Ash was getting pummeled, even with the power of the Aura Beast. Roman then sensed something. He looked towards Saix.

"I felt it as well," said Saix as he looked out into the distance, seeing May run in their direction. He looked at Roman.

"I was waiting for her to come out," said Roman, "You know what to do." Saix nodded and pulled his hood over his head. He then disappeared.

* * *

May continued to run with Eevee until they finally got to an area that was filled with rubble and debris. She could feel that Ash was there before. They continued to run, but May suddenly stopped to look at something. Eevee continued running, and May ran towards the object. She stopped in shock when she saw Ash's hat. He went on her knees and took it.

"_Ash," _thought May as she started to look around, _"Where are you?" _She then heard an explosion and looked in that direction. She stood, knowing it was Ash. She started to run in that direction.

"Eevee!" yelled Eevee, and May stopped and looked at it and saw it going through rubble. She went by it, and it was trying to pull something out. May saw an ear, and recognized that it was Pikachu.

"Oh my Arceus!" yelled May, and she tossed the rubble aside and took the hurt Pikachu in her arms.

"P—P—Pika," said Pikachu weakly.

"Don't worry Pikachu," said May, "I'll—"

"Hello there princess," said someone behind her. She looked and saw Saix, with his hood over his head. She slowly placed Pikachu near Eevee, who was growling at Saix. She then reached for her Pokeballs.

"Don't even think about it," said Saix, "If you dare release a Pokemon, I swear to you that it'll be dead within a second." May stopped.

"What do you want?" asked May. Saix started to walk towards her. May started to walk back. She saw that Eevee was going to hit him, but she signaled it to not.

"Don't come near me!" yelled May, "If you touch one hair on my head, Ash will kill you!" She finally hit a rock. Saix came close now.

"I'm not going to hurt you as long as you remain talkable," said Saix, "I want to tell you something." He then lifted up his hand and spun it around him, creating a dark ball around May and him. Eevee was shocked.

"Eevee!" yelled Eevee.

* * *

The next second, May found herself in a dark abyss with Saix. She looked around and started to worry that The Dark Signer had brought her to an unknown place. She was about to run, but Saix grabbed her arm before she could run. She looked back at Saix.

"Let go of me now!" yelled May. Saix started to get irritated and he threw May aside. May looked up at him.

"Do you understand the reason why we are here?" asked Saix.

"Yes," said May, "And what you guys are doing is cruel and horrible!" Saix started to chuckle.

"You don't know, do you?" asked Saix.

"Know what?" asked May.

"Know that you have a very special connection with Ho-Oh," said Saix, "I know you can feel it in your heart. You can sense it coming closer. You can sense Ho-Oh's anger." May looked down.

"Yeah," said May, "I do feel it. What about it?"

"No one else can feel it but you," said Saix, "Because you and Ho-Oh have the same soul. You two have the same power. You have the same beauty. Don't you get it princess? You are the child of Ho-Oh." May's eyes widened. Immediately, her eyes were angry.

"You're lying!" yelled May as she stood up, "Ash told me to never trust you guys!"

"But he was the one who lied to you," said Saix, stopping May, "He knows."

"What?" asked May, not believing it.

"Yes," said Saix, "He knows. You have the ability of unleashing your power into something greater, dangerous. Remember when he told you that he defeated the head of Team Rocket. He didn't. You did! You killed Giovanni. You also destroyed Charon's lab, a man who we have been observing for a while. You have Ho-Oh's power. You are Ho-Oh daughter." May stood there, shaken. She didn't know why, but she felt like Saix was right. Everything made sense now. She remembered when she saw Ash get pierced by that pole by Giovanni. She remembered the anger. She remembered the flames. The thing that she saw this morning must've been Ho-Oh talking to her.

_"I have entered your dreams to warn you of a great danger that will befall you," _she remembered the bird-like figure telling her,_ "Your enemies will finally attack you, and your heart may be forever damaged."_ What if it was right? What about her mom? Her dad? They weren't her real parents? She couldn't believe this. After all these years. Tears started to fall from her face. She felt like crying. Why didn't Ash tell her? Ash…

She smiled. Saix was greatly confused. This wasn't a part of the plan. She was supposed to go crazy about this, and that'll give him an opportunity to get her without any trouble. What was going on? May started to wipe the tears from her face.

"My mom always told me that I was very special," said May, "I remembered how I always looked out the window when I young, thinking that something was going to come for me. I remember all those times when I felt it. I now understand. I understand why Ash was protecting me from you guys. He didn't want you to take my powers away." Her smile faded into a confident expression.

"I want to protect him now," said May, shocking Saix, "I want to owe him for everything he's done for me. I want to go to him now!" Saix didn't move for a while, and then he raised his hand.

"Foolish little girl," said Saix, "You don't understand the trouble you have just put yourself into." Suddenly, everything was black.

* * *

May found herself back in the real world. She looked around and didn't find Saix anywhere.

"Eevee!" yelled Eevee as it ran towards May. May stood up and ran towards Pikachu and held it in her arms. Eevee went on her shoulder.

"We have to go," said May, "We have to head towards Ash." She started to run, but she didn't see Saix up on a building, looking at her. He then disappeared.

* * *

Ash was amazingly beaten up at the moment as he was held on the collar by Lexaeus. He had bruises all across his body, and blood was coming down his face. He couldn't feel his right arm anymore. He breathed heavily.

"You're finished?" mocked Roman, who was enjoying every second. Ash coughed, sending blood on Lexaeus's arm.

"No—damn—way," said Ash. Lexaeus dropped Ash. Roman stood and went down there.

"You are irritating," said Roman, and he created a dark ball and threw it towards Ash. Ash tried to get up, but he couldn't. He was about to get hit, but something came and pushed him out of the way. The dark ball hit Ash's spot, destroying it. Roman looked in the direction of Ash, and saw May. He growled. Saix then appeared behind him.

"What happened?" asked Roman.

"I told her," said Saix, "But things went differently from what we were expecting." May was on top of Ash, and Ash opened his eyes and saw May. He groaned.

"I thought I told you to stay at the Pokemon Center," said Ash in an annoyed tone. May then suddenly put her head on Ash's chest, as if she was hiding her face. Ash couldn't move. She lifted her head and smiled. Ash could tell that she was crying.

"I love you Ash," said May suddenly. Ash didn't know why, but she seemed to have been put into shock. He didn't know what to say. He noticed that The Dark Signers were there. He grabbed May and pushed her out of the way.

"Get out of here now May," said Ash, "I don't want you to get hurt." May then placed Ash's hat back on his head.

"Stay," said May, "I don't want you to get hurt anymore."

"How cute," said Roman, "Now it's just sickening. Take care of both of them." The Dark Signers held their weapons, and May held onto Ash. Ash tried to push her away, but she wouldn't budge.

"I don't let anyone get away alive after touching me," said Larxene as she threw her knives towards Ash and May. It came closer, and Ash covered May. Suddenly, it was pushed away by a Pokemon. They looked up and saw Aggron in front of them using protect. After that, Dawn and Brendan came in front of them with Pachirisu, Buneary, and Pelipper.

"More kids," said Lexaeus, "I really hate kids." Brendan looked back at May.

"There you are," said Brendan, "I see that Ash found you first." Ash noticed that he was still holding May after she let go, and he released her and blushed.

"Are you okay Ash?" asked Dawn.

"Yeah, I'm doing perfectly fine," said Ash sarcastically, "Suffered severe injuries and I can't feel my right arm. But other than that, I'm fine." Dawn felt the urge to beat the crap out of Ash, but now wasn't the time. Brendan looked at Roman.

"You must be one of the most sick and twisted person on earth," said Brendan, "You guys aren't even getting near Ash."

"Really?" said Roman with a smirk, "I don't really care. I'm just waiting for that damn bird to hurry the fuck up." Suddenly, May stood up, picked up a rock, and swiftly threw it at Roman's forehead. His head was pushed back, and he put it back in its normal position. He saw May with an angry expression on her face towards him.

"Now you've pissed me off," said Roman, and he swiftly headed towards May. Ash saw him and quickly moved May aside and headed towards Roman and threw a punch, but Roman moved aside and grabbed Ash's arm, and then flipped him over towards the ground. He grabbed Ash's neck, making him choke.

"Get your hands off him!" yelled Brendan, "Aggron, use Headbutt!" Aggron ran towards Roman, but he quickly jumped up into the air, making Aggron miss him, and crashed his feet on it. He grabbed it and threw it towards Brendan, but it quickly got up. Ash tried getting up, but Roman pushed him back down.

"Zexion," said Roman, and Zexion lifted up his finger, and Ash felt himself stuck on the ground once again.

"Damn, you play dirty," said Ash. Roman smirked and walked away from Ash.

"I'll take care of these kids," said Roman, "Stand down." All of The Dark Signers dematerialized their weapons and pulled their hoods over their heads.

"Pachirisu, use Thunderbolt!" ordered Dawn, and Pachirisu shot out a bolt of lightning, but Roman just simply brushed it off. He created a dark ball in his hand and threw it at Pachirisu, pushing it back.

"Pelipper, use Steel Wing!" ordered Brendan, and Pelipper raced towards Roman, but Roman dodged every single attempt. He then grabbed Pelipper in midair and threw it towards the ground, damaging it badly.

"Is that it?" asked Roman, "I'm not having any fun at all."

"Shut up!" yelled Dawn, "Buneary, use Jump Kick!" Buneary did what it was told and jumped up, about to crash into Roman, but he dodged it, and it hit the ground. It continued to do it, but Roman kept on dodging it. After the last attempt, Roman grabbed Buneary and started to throw multiple punches at it. He then took its foot and threw it down to the ground.

"Aggron, use Hyper Beam/Buneary, use Ice Beam," ordered Brendan/Dawn, and Buneary immediately stood and both Pokemon did their attacks, making them wrap around each other towards Roman. Roman extended his hand and the attack hit, but he was absorbing the blast. After a second, it was gone. He smirked and immediately shot out a dark beam towards Aggron and Buneary, hitting them both and knocking them out.

"Pelipper, use Hydro Pump/Pachirisu, use Thunder!" ordered Brendan/Dawn. Both Pokemon let out their most powerful attacks, heading towards Roman. Roman created a dark shield in front of him, blocking both hits, sending them away. He then took the shield and threw it, hitting both Pelipper and Pachirisu, knocking them both out. Brendan and Dawn were surprised.

"Pokemon are worthless piece of crap, aren't they?" asked Roman. The two returned their Pokemon, and Brendan furiously ran towards Roman to throw a punch, but Roman suddenly came in-between Brendan and Dawn and started to throw multiple punches towards them both. It just kept on going on as he heard them both yell in pain. He then grabbed both of their heads and threw them towards Ash. Ash tried harder to break free again.

"Brendan? Dawn?" said Ash, "Don't worry. After I get out of here, I'll take care of him." Roman turned towards Ash and started walking towards him.

"Bring it kid," said Roman as he created a dark blade in his hand. Before he could get even closer to him, he felt a punch on his back. He looked behind him and saw May, looking up at him very scared. Roman then suddenly, turned around and kicked May away.

"May!" yelled Ash, "Stay away from him!" Roman started to walk towards Ash once again, but then May grabbed his foot to stop him. Roman, getting annoyed by May, kicked her up and threw multiple punches at her. He then threw her towards Ash. Ash still tried to get up.

"Pika/Eevee!" yelled both Pikachu and Eevee, who came on opposite sides of Roman with Pikachu using iron tail and Eevee using quick attack. Roman created a field around him, blocking the attacks, and grabbed both Pokemon tails and threw them next to Ash. Ash finally broke free from the spell once again, and he looked next to him to see his friends lying near him. He looked out into the city and saw it in ruins. That's when he noticed: his dream was coming true. He crawled towards May, who was shaking in pain. His eyes turned blue. He looked furiously at Roman, who just chuckled. He materialized his aura blade and jumped towards him.

"Damn you!" yelled Ash, as he swung his blade, only to get blocked by Roman's dark blades. Roman continued to smirk, as Ash felt that in any minute, he could go berserk.

* * *

While Ash continued to fight, Misty and Lnoki were still fighting Dialga with reinforcements, but Dialga was beginning to gain the upper hands against them. It had badly damaged Lnoki, making him have problems walking. Misty had to stay by his side, since both of her Pokemon were already defeated. Guards were either beaten or dead. Even the three skilled trainers were having problems. Greta's Makuhita had fainted, so she had to send put her Medicham. Falkner's Pidgeotto had also fainted, so he had to send out his Swellow. Dialga didn't even seem defeated at all.

"Damn," said Greta, "Why do the big ones always have to be so hard?" Lnoki got out of Misty's help and went up to Dialga. He stood in a fighting stance.

"What are you doing?" asked Misty, "That thing will kill you!"

"I don't care," said Lnoki, "I have to stop it first so that Ash doesn't have to gain more heartache after he defeats that other one." He then thought of the letters Sir Aaron had sent him. He promised to look after Ash, and he was going to keep that promise. He raced towards Dialga with his fist raised, but Dialga used earthquake, making Lnoki lose balance and fall to the ground. Dialga was about to step on him, but Falkner's Swellow saved him.

"Medicham, use Focus Blast," ordered Greta, and Medicham created a ball and tossed it towards Dialga, pushing it back.

"Camerupt, use another Fire Blast!" ordered Noland. Camerupt shot out a blast, but it seemed to have no affect at all against Dialga.

"Swellow, use Gust!" ordered Falkner. Swellow then put Lnoki down and used gust, pushing Dialga back so that they could buy time and regroup, but Dialga used an aura sphere, hitting Swellow and sending it crashing to the ground.

"Swellow, no!" yelled Falkner as he raced towards it. As he was running, Dialga charged up another aura sphere and was about to strike, but then something came on top of it and crashed it to the ground. It looked up and saw Lnoki with his fist raised. It growled.

"Better keep that damn mouth shut," said Lnoki.

* * *

As Lnoki and Misty faced off against Dialga, trainers were still facing off against Palkia, who was gaining the upper hand since that team didn't have a strong human, but that didn't mean that they didn't pack a good fight. They had more people alive than people on the other team. Maylene was the only person on the skilled trainers' team who had her Machoke defeated, but she then sent out her Infernape. Palkia used aura sphere, but they were all able to dodge it before they got hit.

"Torkoal, use Flamethrower!" ordered Flannery, and her Torkoal hit Palkia, who was pushed back by the sudden hit.

"Infernape, use Flame Wheel!" ordered Maylene, and her Infernape raced towards Palkia, hitting it so hard that it crashed into a building. It grabbed Infernape while it was in midair and tossed it towards the ground, but luckily Hitmonchan saved it before it hit the ground.

"We never wanted to do this Palkia," said Brawly, "But you left us with no choice at all. Hitmonchan, use Ice Punch." After placing Infernape on the ground, Hitmonchan ran towards Palkia with a fist filled with ice, but Palkia blocked the hit and used Dragon Tail, slamming Hitmonchan towards the ground, making it faint. Brawly came towards it and returned it to its Pokeball.

"You did well my friend," said Brawly. Flannery saw it and looked back at Palkia, who gave a loud screech.

"_When will this end?" _thought Flannery.

* * *

Back with Ash and his friends, Ash fell to the ground. He couldn't fight any longer. Brendan and Dawn were beaten even more, to the brink when they didn't have any more Pokemon to fight with. Pikachu and Eevee tried to help the best way they could, but Roman was too powerful than them. The other Dark Signers looked on, amused that a bunch of kids weren't dead yet. Ash forced himself on his knees.

"You want more?" asked Roman, "I wonder how many beatings I'll have to give you to finish this." Ash looked down.

"Dammit," said Ash, rather upset than angry. Roman chuckled.

"I know how you feel right now," said Roman, "You feel bad that you're not strong enough. You feel that you're power isn't helping you at all. Don't worry, I'll put you out of your misery." He walked up to Ash and threw a punch. Ash fell to the ground. He laughed. His friends and Pokemon could only watch helplessly. May looked towards Ash and her eyes became red. She then stood up and ran in front of Ash before Roman could attack again. She extended out her arms so that Ash wouldn't get hurt. Roman chuckled.

"Get out of my way," said Roman.

"No," said May, "I'm not letting you hurt Ash anymore!" Roman then extended out his hand and put it on May's chest. Roman could feel her heartbeat and smirked.

"You have a nice heart," said Roman, "A heart that would sacrifice itself for anything. Such a pity." Suddenly, he launched a dark beam, going right through May. Ash's eyes widened as her friends were speechless. After he was done, there was a hole in May's chest area. She couldn't move. Roman then kicked May away.

"May!" yelled Dawn as she ran towards May. Ash could only watch in horror. He forced himself up and ran straight towards her. Brendan and Dawn were next to her. Brendan was shocked as Dawn had tears going down her face. Pikachu was near May's head trying to see if May was alive, and Eevee was by her face licking it as it cried. Blood was coming from the hole and her mouth. Her eyes were pure white. Ash went down to May. He didn't even have the strength to talk.

"May, please stay with us," said Dawn through her tears. Ash took her hand. May's head turned towards Ash.

"May, don't worry," said Ash in a worried tone as a tear started to fall, "I—I'll…" He couldn't do anything. He felt helpless. Her face showed that she was in great pain. He put his head down as more tears fell. His dream was coming true. He couldn't stop it. He was a failure. A poor excuse for an Aura Guardian. He wasn't even able to protect the one he loved. May remembered when she had that discussion with her inner Ho-Oh self.

"_Your heart will be transported to someone else, where I dwell in," _May remembered, _"I will give you the option of who you would like to obtain your heart. Anyone at all." _

"A—Ash," May weakly said. She then felt her power disappearing. She felt it being exported towards her hand, the hand Ash was holding. She could feel her power going into Ash, but he never noticed. Finally, May smiled and closed her eyes. She was dead.

"May, no!" yelled Dawn as she placed her head on May as she started to cry. Brendan put his head down and covered his face. Eevee started to cry as Pikachu tried to comfort it, as it also cried. Ash couldn't believe it. It was his fault. If only he stayed fighting Palkia she would be alive. But his ignorance got the best of him. Roman kept laughing.

"Well we didn't need her anyway," said Roman, "Her powers were too weak." Brendan looked towards Roman.

"You sick basterd!" yelled Brendan as he ran towards Roman and threw a punch, but Roman took it and kneed Brendan, knocking him on the ground. He smirked. He started to walk away.

"Yes, I'm one sick basterd," said Roman. Ash looked at him. Roman killed May. Roman hurt his friends. Roman is responsible for The Aura Guardians dying. He hated him.

"_Yes," _thought The Aura Beast, _"That's what anger feels like. Release me. We can kill this basterd together." _Aura started to surround Ash. His eyes went blue. Strong winds started to pick up. The aura surrounded him to make a ball. The ball broke, and out came Ash, who turned full berserk mode (Looks like Naruto's four tailed form, but blue). Roman turned.

"Damn you," said Roman. Ash then let out a yell, causing winds to get stronger. Dawn held onto May tightly. Ash went on all fours and opened his mouth. He let out a blast of aura towards Roman, who came out of the way. Ash started to circle the blast around them towards the other Dark Signers who watched. They jumped up so that they wouldn't get hit.

"That's more like it!" said Xigbar as he materialized his Arrowguns and started to shoot Ash, who deflected the shots with his tail. Ash jumped at Xigbar, hitting him with his head. He knocked the Arrowguns out from Xigbar's hands and slashed him on the stomach with his claws. He grabbed Xigbar's head and crashed him towards the ground. He landed near him and once again created a ball in his mouth. Xigbar stood up, ready to take the hit, but then Ash stopped and looked towards Roman. He growled.

"I see you actually listened to it," said Roman, "That's funny." Ash jumped at Roman, who ducked when Ash tried to slash him with his claws. Roman threw a punch on Ash's stomach. Ash grabbed Roman's hand and threw him to the sky. He created the ball in his mouth and shot it up at Roman, who in return created a dark blast of energy and launched it at Ash. The two blasts of energy collided, and Roman saw that his blast was getting outmatched, and turned away so that Ash's Aura Blast would miss him. He landed on the ground.

"I'm impressed," said Roman, "Too bad that you're just a vessel doing whatever that beast says." Ash punched his hands through the ground, making two larger hands come up and head towards Roman. It grabbed him and started to squeeze him. Roman chuckled. He then broke through the aura hands and landed on the ground.

"You have no idea on how much power I'm holding back now," said Roman, "I would advise you that it wouldn't be a good idea to make me explode." He placed his hands on the ground, creating dark spikes that came up and three of them pierced through Ash's body. He let out a yell and used his claws to break the spikes. The spikes impaled in him got absorbed. Roman smiled.

"Okay, now I'm impressed," said Roman. Ash ran towards Roman and was about to slash him, but Roman started to throw multiple punches on Ash's chest. He punched Ash away. He immediately stood up.

"But I'm still way stronger," said Roman. Ash let out another yell, and continued to growl.

* * *

Ash was in front of The Aura Beast's cage. The Aura Beast extended out its claws and started to scratch the seal that was in its cage. It smiled devilishly.

"Do it," said The Aura Beast through telepathy, "Do it and we'll be able to kill him together. Trust me." Ash stood there. His eyes were filled with hatred. He wanted to kill Roman so much, no matter what the cost was. He reached for the seal. The Aura Beast started to laugh evilly. Ash was so close, until something grabbed his arm. He stopped and looked to see the source of the hand, and his eyes widened. It was May. She looked like a red spirit with her normal clothes.

"M—May?" said Ash. The Aura Beast growled.

"Get the hell out!" yelled The Aura Beast, "I'm busy!" May turned Ash to face her. She looked him in the eyes and smiled. Ash saw her warm smile. He started to smile too. She hugged him. Ash hugged back. Her powers suddenly fixed Ash's broken clothes to his original clothes.

"I swear May," said Ash, "I'll stop them. No matter what." The void started to light up, and Ash could've sworn that he saw a bird like figure coming towards him as it was covered in flames.

* * *

Ash's aura beast mode continued to fight Roman, showing that they were both evenly matched. He jumped towards Roman, but he stopped and started to get engulfed in a blue ball again. Everyone there was shocked as they looked on, and Ash broke through it, landing on the ground with his clothes back on.

"We're done already," said Roman, "It was starting to get good." Ash stood up and lifted his head, surprising his friends and Roman. Ash's right eye was blue while the other one was red.

"I see," said Roman, "This could only mean…" Ash then extended out both of his hands and materialized his Aura Blade in one hand, and suddenly started to materialize another blade in his other hand. It had the same formation as Ash's only on the top swirl there were stretched out flamed rather than spikes. The color of the blade was red while there were green stripes as well. Ash held up both blades. Roman's eyes widened.

"_This is the first time I've seen an Aura Guardian hold two weapons," _thought Roman, _"The princess must've…" _Ash then suddenly appeared in front of Roman and kneed him on the face so hard that blood came out of Roman's mouth. Ash landed on the ground and was about to strike Roman, but he blocked them both with his purple blades and was about to kick Ash, but he blocked it with his arm and punched Roman right on the stomach, sending out more blood. Roman grabbed his stomach and stepped back. He looked angrily at Ash.

"Damn you boy!" yelled Roman as he created two dark balls, put his hands together and shot out a huge dark blast, but Ash stood there. He raised both blades near his face, and shockingly absorbed the blast. After he was done, he pointed both blades at Roman and put them together. Out of nowhere, a gold beam shot out from them towards Roman. It struck, and there was a huge explosion. When the dust cleared, Roman was still standing. He had blood coming down from his arms and mouth.

"Wow," said Roman, "This is the most power I've ever seen an Aura Guardian release. It amazes me. I love it." He was then about to shoot out another dark blast, but Ash quickly came towards him and slashed Roman with his blades a bunch of times. It was so fast that Roman didn't even get a chance to react. After Ash was done, Roman was pushed back. He quickly got up and threw a punch at Ash, who didn't even feel it at all. Ash threw a punch at him, sending him flying. He recovered and looked at Ash. He could notice that his blue eye showed Ash's anger, while the red one showed his sadness. Roman couldn't help but notice something. Ash then threw both of his blades at Roman, hitting him. They went behind him and Ash appeared in front of him and threw multiple punches once again while pushing him back. When they got back enough, Ash grabbed both his blades, made an x-shape, and slashed Roman with both of them at the same time. Roman was pushed back so hard that he broke through a house as it collapsed on him. Ash came closer to the house until he saw Roman against the rubble with his head back.

"I fucking hate you," said Ash, and he placed his blades together again, about to launch another attack. The other Dark Signers were all about to stop Ash, but then they all heard Roman laughing. Ash looked at Roman confused. Roman put his head down and looked at Ash. He stood up easily as if nothing was broken.

"I see it now," said Roman.

"See what?" asked Ash.

"I heard the legends, but I never thought it would ever come true until today," said Roman, "You have Ho-Oh's power now. That's how you are able to hold the power of both The Aura Beast and Ho-Oh. Legends say that the bearer of Ho-Oh's power could be transported to whoever the user decides to prevent other people from having it. It seems like the princess has chosen you to take it." Ash was surprised, as he then noticed that he had two blades in his hands. His eyes turned back to black. He looked back at the dead May.

"By transporting that power, it could make the other person have the power of Ho-Oh, of course," said Roman, "But legends also say that when the power is transported, it could even bring back a dead person. But that could only happen when that person's heart is destroyed. I destroyed her heart, so no wonder she gave it to you." Ash froze. He continued looking at May.

"_Bring a dead person back to life," _thought Ash, _"I could…" _He then looked at Roman and smiled a determined smile.

"What is it?" asked Roman.

"I know I'm going to regret doing this," said Ash, "But I know that May didn't deserve to die. It was all because of me. If I just stayed with Palkia, this wouldn't have happened. Now I'm going to return the favor when she sacrificed her life for me. I know that after this, May will find a way to help me. I just hope she does."

"What?" said Roman in confusion. Ash then spun both blades so that it was facing backwards. He then lifted them up. His friends' eyes went wide.

"Ash, no!" yelled Brendan as he stood up to stop Ash, but he was too late. Ash sent them down, right through his own chest, right through his heart. His wound was in the shape of an x. He coughed up blood and started to wobble. No one could believe this.

"Pika pi!" yelled Pikachu in consideration for its trainer.

"_I shall give you the option of transferring the heart to someone else," _said something in his head, _"Who shall it be?" _

"_May," _thought Ash.

"_As you wish," _said the voice in Ash's head. Suddenly, a bright light came out of Ash's body and went into the air. Roman saw it and immediately jumped up, taking a small piece from it. He saw it in his hand and absorbed it into his body. He smiled a devilish smile. The light then started to move towards May. It went down to her and went inside. Immediately the wound on her chest covered up, leaving no trace of it, not even a scar. May then immediately opened her eyes. She gave a deep breath and sat up.

"May!" yelled Dawn as she immediately held May as she cried on her shoulder.

"Eevee!" cheered Eevee as well and it went to hug May. May looked around.

"What happened?" asked May as she rubbed her head, not noticing Ash yet. Ash looked back to her and smiled. Blood was coming from his mouth and his wound. He started to fall. He took one last glimpse of May.

"_Be careful," _thought Ash. May then noticed him last minute and her eyes widened. He gave a smile. A happy, cheerful smile. He then fell to the ground.

"_Damn you Ketchum!" _yelled The Aura Beast inside him, _"What have you done!" _Ash chuckled.

"_Adios basterd," _thought Ash, and then he closed his eyes. May immediately got out from Dawn's hug and ran towards Ash. The others followed. The blades disappeared, leaving Ash on the ground dead. May went by Ash.

"Ash, please wake up,' said May, trying to hold back tears, but she couldn't. The others came by them.

"Pika!" said Pikachu. Brendan and Dawn couldn't believe it. They now had to experience two deaths in one day. Brendan went on his knees, and tears came down his face now. Roman chuckled.

"You didn't have to do that you idiot," said May as she hugged Ash. She continued to cry as tears went on Ash's face. Her eyes turned red.

"He killed himself for a girl," said Roman, "He must've forgotten that I was here. Now that he's out of the way, this'll be a breeze." He created his two dark blades and started to walk towards Ash's friends. Pikachu came in front of them, with tears coming down its face.

"Pikachu," said Pikachu as sparks formed on its cheeks.

"Eevee," said Eevee as it stood by Pikachu. May raised her head, and Roman could see that her eyes were purely red, meaning that she was about to go berserk. He smirked and was about to jump at them, until they all heard a loud screech coming from the sky. Then, flames came from the sky and almost hit Roman, who luckily stepped back. The flames were now in front of him. Gorgeous, beautiful flames. They all looked up and they could see the outline of something in the sky with red eyes. When May looked up, she could feel at peace for some reason. Saix then went by Roman.

"Ho-Oh is here master," said Saix, "Should we attack?" Roman lowered his head towards May and the others. He smirked.

"No," said Roman. The Dark Signers were shocked to hear this since their soul mission was supposed to capture Ho-Oh and gain their hearts. Demyx stood up in fury.

"What do you mean no!" yelled Demyx, "That means we did this for nothing!"

"Don't you dare question my motives Demyx!" yelled Roman, scaring Demyx so hard that he fell. Roman then smirked and extended his hand out. The light appeared in it.

"I have something way better," said Roman, "Dismiss now!"

"What about Dialga and Palkia?" asked Saix.

"I don't need them anymore," said Roman, and he then snapped his fingers.

* * *

With Misty and Lnoki's battle, Dialga was almost there on killing them all, but then it stopped. The red shards around it stopped and broke. Dialga's eyes turned back to its original color. It looked down on its opponents. It then flew up into the sky and created a portal. After giving one last screech it was gone. The remaining trainers cheered. Greta, Falkner, and Noland returned their Pokemon and gave each other a big hug, cheering that they were able to succeed. Lnoki sat on the ground. Misty went by him.

"Ash did it!" said Misty, "He actually did it!"

"Yes he did," said Lnoki and he looked up at the sky, _"If only your father could see you now."_

* * *

While that happened, Flannery and her team continued to fight Palkia. Just like Dialga, Palkia stopped and the red shards around it stopped and broke into pieces. Its eye color came back and it looked down at it opponents. It then flew up, opened up a portal, gave one last screech and went in. Flannery's team cheered. Flannery went on the floor exhausted. Maylene and Brawly thanked their Pokemon and returned them. They then gave each other a high five. Flannery let out a deep breath.

"Thank Arceus," said Flannery. Her Torkoal came by her. She smiled and petted its head.

* * *

They all saw the two god Pokemon leave. Roman pulled his hood over his head. They then began to ascend into the sky towards their portal. Roman took one last look at Ash and smirked.

"_This is not the end Ketchum," _thought Roman, _"This will never be the end." _They then went into the portal in the sky and it closed. The dark clouds began to move away, revealing the sun. The group could see Ho-Oh looking down on them as it was still in the dark clouds. After a second of looking at them, it suddenly shot flames down towards May, pushing Dawn and Brendan back. May and Ash were engulfed in the flames.

"May!" yelled Dawn, "Ash!" May didn't feel herself getting burned. Suddenly, she began to hear a voice.

"_I can help you," _said the voice, _"I can bring your friend back. His heart had been destroyed, but I can bring his soul back. The only way to do it is by sharing your heart with him. You two will sense each other and feel each other. Do you accept?" _May looked down at Ash and smiled.

"Yes," said May. The flames then started to go around May as they turned golden. Her eyes were still blue, and it circled around her. She closed her eyes, and the flames started to enter Ash. After it all went into Ash, his x wound healed up, but it left an x-shaped scar. Ash then started to cough. May opened her eyes, and felt Ash breathing. She smiled as tears of joy fell down her face. She looked up to Ho-Oh, who started to fly away. They could see it because the clouds had finally disappeared, leaving a clear bright day.

"_Thanks Mom," _thought May.

* * *

King Baron looked from his balcony and saw Ho-Oh leave. He smiled and finally sat on his chair. A guard came to him.

"Your majesty," said the guard, "The two god Pokemon are gone now. What shall we do?"

"Don't release the people yet," said Baron, "First, I want helpers to clean up most of the rubble in the city to protect the people. Then we may let them go. We must rebuild this fair city." The guard bowed and left. Baron looked back outside and saw the Bell Tower still standing. He smiled.

* * *

"What just happened?" asked Brendan.

"Is Ash okay?" asked Dawn. May looked at Dawn and smiled.

"He's supposed to be okay," said May. She remembered when Ho-Oh told her that Ash's heart was destroyed. She lifted her hand to check Ash's chest, but then they heard someone running towards them. They looked back to see Misty and Lnoki.

"Oh my Arceus!" yelled Misty, "Is Ash okay?" They ran down to them.

"Yeah," said May, "I think. He's breathing." Pikachu lied on Ash's stomach, clutching his vest. May smiled. Lnoki and Misty went by him.

"The two gods are gone," said Lnoki, "The city is saved." May then saw Ash's fingers move. They all gathered around Ash. His eyes began to open. When Ash opened them, they were all shocked like their hearts were gonna stop. Ash had a very blank expression on his face and his eyes were droopy. The thing that surprised them the most was his eyes. His eyes were not black anymore. They were gray.

Just dull, gray eyes.

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next Time on a new season of Pokemon Heroes:** After the ultimate fight with The Dark Signers, Ash's friends are shocked see that Ash is now a Nobody, just like The Dark Signers. Ash has no memory of any of them, and he doesn't talk at all anymore, but Misty knows one person who can help with this kind of situation and maybe fix Ash. Who is this person, and will Ash ever become his old self again? **Next Time: Ash Ketchum: The Nobody.**

* * *

**That was that chapter. Because of the high views I'm getting, I've decided to continue this into another season. Once again, the next season will not continue on this but on a different story labeled, "Pokemon Heroes Season 3". The surprise in this was that Ash has now turned into a Nobody, so you will see changes in his personality. I hoped you guys liked this season, and I hope you guys are here for the next (P.S: A new poll is up, so check it out if you want.) See you on the third season!**

**Read and Review please **

**(Views: 5,425) **


End file.
